Christmas' tear
by RavenxLirio
Summary: Shego snapped and Kim is confused but when the redhead find why she'll put a foot in new grounds that lead her to unwrap the mistery that is the green thief. Mild Kigo.
1. Chapter 1: Are you afraid?

Don't mind the update i only realize i did't put the writer's name of the story who inspired me to write this.

A/N: Hi To everyone! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you all enjoy it. I've wanted to write this history since I read "Small surprises big consequences" by Trakula and since it's no longer updated it inspired me to do this. And before you start reading I would like to clear some things.

First: All reviews are welcome. English is not my natural language but seeing that most readers speak English I've decided to write it in English. So ifyou find errors or you think that I should have used another word to express something please let me know.

Second: Dialogues are between "", _thoughts are in cursive._

Finally: I'll update Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and some Sundays until I finish this history and some of these days I might update a new history.

Before I forget it this history contains mild Kigo so you are warned.

And now enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney. It's not my fault they gave us such a lousy ending that make me want moreXD.

Christmas' tear

Chapter 1: Are you afraid?

I'm angry; no I'm beyond angry I'm furious.

It's not only because I'm crawling through a vent system in one of Drakken's "lairs"; or because there's three days left for Christmas and I haven't done any shopping; or because my loyal sidekick-boyfriend's been too clingy lately. I'm used to these things.

What's making me angry is what happened this morning…

I had just woken up. Last night I've had a late DNAmy related mission and I was tired (who would have thought the mix between slugs and bunnies could be so fast and …sticky).

I went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Dad was on the sofa in the living room looking the news while mom cooked something.

"Good morning Kimmie-cub"

"Umm" I was too tired to say something.

"Morning Kimmie" this time it was my mother who tried to get a response."Hard mission?"

"Umm-eww" at this she only giggled and put a plate with hotcakes in front of me.

It was a normal morning, a perfect normal morning without the twebs (they had soccer practice, I think) until I turn my head toward the living room and caught a glimpse of something green in the news.

I was wide awake by then and run to the TV, startling my parents; there, in the news, was a big house was on fire; it was dark and the quality was poor but I knew what I saw.

I called Wade to be sure. Like the good genius he is it didn't take him long to get the footage.

"There, stop it" I asked him in the moment the fire begun. An odd green glow could be seen; a glow I had seen so many times.

"… disaster left more than sixty children without a home early this morning when the orphanage "Saint Michel's Heart" was reduced to ashes in the outskirts of Boston…"

"Shego" I murmured.

Yeah, she is the reason of my bad mood, somehow every time I'm in a sitch… ok I mean a serious sitch all can be summed up to one word: Shego; being her the reason or solution (or both) of the problem. Confusing? Yes but it's the truth.

When Shego had all her brother's power under her control she let me beat her.

The little Diablos incident, Drakken and Shego almost took over the world.

When Warmonga broke Drakken out of prison, Shego saved my life and it was her who clued the guys and come up with the great blue puppet plan.

The time Drakken was possessed by a pirate's ghost and almost killed me; who saved me? Shego again.

Miss Go incident, Shego helped me against Electronique and her brother; and allowed me take a break from the monotonous of school, home and… Ron that I didn't know I needed. Don't get me wrong I love them but the time I spent with Miss Go was… refreshing.

I could go on and on but I think people can get what I mean.

But in all the time we've met, Shego seemed to have an honor code… of sorts. I mean she hasn't killed someone, hasn't hurt the handicapped or kids… until now.

And the worst is that is Christmas… well close to it; anyway I can understand she doesn't like this season, she has to have her reasons… and now that I think about it the only time I've seen her celebrate was the time Ron and Drakken got lost in the Artic; after that we've had a truce for holydays Drakken has come to our Christmas party he even came with one or two henchmen but Shego-less, it seems like the closer Christmas is the crankier she become.

It's disappointing how low she can fall to left those kids… wait a minute did I just think I was disappointed with her? Why …?

"And so we'll get ride of Kim Possible and I'll rule the world" Drakken's rant get me out of my thoughts, we are above them, Drakken can't stop talking and pacing while Shego is sitting filling her nails _like always_.

"Kim possible!"Drakken shouts when he sees us descent in front of him.

"Ron get Drakken" I order him without getting my eyes off Shego.

"Too sensitive eh Princess" She taunt me with her usual smirk like nothing had happened "You should invest in some Midol don't you think?"

I don't bother to taunt back, I'm too angry to start our usual banter. She notes it and quirks an eyebrow, she is about to throw another sarcastic remark but I'm faster I hit her in the cheek making her lost her balance.

"What the hell Pumpkim" she yells at me cleaning the thin line of blood coming out from her lower lip.

"That's my line" I yell equally angry "I can't believe what you did, they were orphans!"

"Cupcake" she answer puzzled "You've lost me, I don't have a fucking idea what you're talking about"

I run toward her and push her against a wall, my arm against her throat.

"Kimmie" She tries to speak with a rough voice.

"You forgot it already?" I make a rhetorical question "The orphanage, the arson, Boston it ring a be…"

Before I can continue our positions are reversed now she is the one who have me against the wall, her left hand is wrapped around my neck and is keeping me a few inches above the ground.

"What orphanage?" she asks me in a menacing voice.

"What are you…" I try to ask when her right fist engulfed in plasma go through the wall near my head, I can still feel the heat and hear the hiss of the melted metal. I turn my head in the fist's direction I can see a few drops of what was a very solid steel wall.

All my anger vanishes in a second and is replaced with fear; myheart is beating faster than ever and doubles that rate when I turn to look at Shego. She is angry, I know she always seems angry but the mischievousness that she always seemed to carry is now gone.

"Kimberly" she starts in a darker and menacing tone than before "I don't like to repeat myself" she pauses a second to make sure I'm listening "answer the damn question!" she shouts.

All around me become silent, even Drakken and Ron are looking at us; they seem more frightened than me.

I speak after the ten seconds most tense of my life "Saint" her frown vanish and her eyes become wider than plates "Michel's" I feel her grasp weaken "Heart" she let me fall and take two steps back shaking her head.

I fall down to the ground my legs couldn't bear my weight they feel like jelly.

I look up with fear in my eyes; fear that fly away the moment my eyes meet Shego's.

"It wasn't you" I murmur incredulous

I never knew eyes could convey so many and different emotions at the same time. In Shego's eyes there were sadness, regret, frustration, skepticism, negation and the most shocking, crystal clear, a deep and utter fear.


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed feelings

A\N: Hello again. Thanks for the review it feels good to know someone ejoy my story so here I come with the second chapter of this. And don't be shy left some reviews I really want to know what you, all of you, think about my work.

Before I forger, some flashbacks will be in cursive.

Disclaimer: Remember I said all characters belong to Disney? It was a lie. Most of the them do but from now on there will appear some characters that were born from my crazy mind.

Chapter 2: Mixed feelings

My mind isaturmoil; it's been like that for two days. I don't know why that night is bothering me so much it's like…

"Bubble butt"

I mean I was afraid of Shego but then I saw her as afraid as me even more so…

"Kim!"

I know there is something else and I'm not sure what it is…

"Kimberly"

I looked at my mother and then a realization hit me.

_She called me by my name!_ It was the first time she did it.

_"Kimberly" she starts in a more dark and menacing tone than before "I don't like to repeat myself" she pause a second to make sure I'm listening "answer the damn question!" she shouts._

But the tone she said it, she has never talked to me like that; sometimes she use a similar tone to talk to Drakken or other villains or even Ron but never to me and it hurt me more than any physical blow she has thrown at me and I don't know why.

"Kimmie you ok?"

I finally take on my surroundings, I am in my front door and my mother is in front of me with a very worried look on her face.

"Eh… yeah… yeah I'm ok" I answer not very convincing and get in the house.

"Kim… your bags" my mother says.

"Oh" I look back and beside the place I was a few moments ago two bags are siting. I remember now; Monique and I went shopping for Christmas' presents (you have to love that girl I wouldn't have done any shopping if not for her). It's all I remember I'm surprised I made it this far, I can't even remember how I got to my door; that is how bad this sitch has affected me. I take the bags and put them in a corner of the kitchen.

"You sure you are ok?" she asks me concerned.

"Yeah" I give her the same answer. I can't hear anything from upstairs "Where's the boys" and by boys I mean dad and the twins.

"They were to a rocket convention" she says confused and I don't know why "since yesterday morning"

_Oh! How could I forget it! _"Oh"

"Honey, is everything ok?"

"Yes mom, everything is fi…" I look at her she is utterly worried I can see it in her eyes. _Great! _And now I'm feeling guilty. I give I sigh.

"Kimmie" she speaks in a motherly tone "I know sometimes your father or I can't help you out with your problems but we'll always be here by your side" I nod in understanding "but even if we can't do a lot, sometime just talking to someone can help lessen the burden you could be carrying"

"You…" she is right _like always _I can't help but smiling in my head "It will be better if we sit down" we go to the living room we sit in the sofa mom next to me. I take a deep breath and try to speak what is on my mind "I don't know where to begin; it's so confusing"

"How about telling me what's confusing" she helps.

_Here we go _"What would you do if someone you've known for a long time shows you that all you know about them is… I don't know…"

"A lie" she offers.

"Not exactly, I think half the truth would be more accurate"

"Oh" the she sighs "Like a stalker-boyfriend?"

"Eh? No" I answer quickly I don't have any idea what she is talking about.

"So it isn't about Ron?"

"No it's not about Ron" I have completely forgotten about him "Wait, stalker-boyfriend?" I ask when my brain catches the implication of her words.

"Well, he has been here more often than beforeplus your brothers said he has been following you lately…"

"He has been following me!" I raise my voice a bit "And how is that the twebs…" I try to calm down, right now I have bigger problems "Forget it. Ron is the lesser of my problems at this moment"

"Ok" She says relieved "So how is that he…" I know she is fishing for information using that pronoun so I keep a blank expression when she said it "or she" _nice save mom _"Has showed you this"

"Well" I try to think a way to put it "This person has always been mean to me… or the world for that matter" I murmur that last part "But that night it was like all the meanness was faked and it wasn't the only thing the person has inside like I thought; I could see a softer side…"

"You would like to know the why behind the change" _I would._ I nod "And getting to know him\her better" _I want. _I nod again "For what you've told me I guess you both haven't been in good terms lately" _Me and Shego?.That is anunderstatement. _I nod smiling faintly "Then it would be good to try to fix that"_ I can't. _"This could be a chance for you" _I can't. _I'm beginning to feel nervous "May be you can be frien…"

"I can't" I snap shocking her "I can't" I murmur quietly.

"Why?" mom says after she recovers from my outburst.

"I am afraid" I begin hesitantly "Afraid of facing her again?"

"Why?" she asks again.

"Because she seemed ready to kill me, mom" I snap again less forceful "It was the first time I've been so scared in my life" I admit. I can't stop myself now "The first time I've been afraid of Shego"

"So it was Shego" _Shit! _I curse for my slip and close my eyes. I brace myself to face a freaked out mom when the full meaning of my words sink in her head… but it never came. She just sits there a gives me a knowing yet sad smile before go on with her talking "It was the first time she overwhelmed you"

I nod and for the second time today a realization hit me. _First time._

Yeah it was the first time she called me by my name but it was also the first time she talks to me in such… despising manner and now that I look back at all our previous fights I have never been afraid of Shego; not because she wasn't a treat but because fighting her was so thrilling that I couldn't think of anything else.

And yes, she overwhelmed me with the sudden changes. First she seemed clueless what I was talking aboutthen she was very angry and then she seemed… _so fragile _that I became concerned about her. And that was a first too.

And then it's the thing about the plasma too. Shego has never used it like that before in a fight, if she always have been able to do that then why hasn't she killed me yet? Or…

"Kimmie you there?" mom asks.

I think I spaced out longer than I thought "Eh… sorry"

"As I was saying I stick with what I told you before it's a good chance to for the both of you"

I look at her deadpanned "Mon, are ok?" it's my turn to ask worriedly… worried about her sanity I mean we are talking about Shego for God's sake!

"Yes, I am" she answers calmly "look at it like this; yes Shego showed you that she can be very ; for your earlier reaction" I look at her apologetically "She showed you that she isn't as coldhearted as she wants us to believe and that there is a different part of her inside"

"Mon, there no inside enough for…" She has a scolding look on her face "Sorry"

"And this is chance for you to reach it" she continue ignoring my comment.

Before I can answer, my kimmunicator starts beeping.

"What's the sitch?" I ask automatically.

"Drakken and Shego are in Boston"

That is enough for me. I say sorry to mom and get out after promising we'll finish our talk later.

Two hours later I'm crawling throughout a vent, again, but this time in a lab in Boston.

The talk with mom helped a lot; I'm feeling better now. I should have done it earlier. I just realize two things; one, talk to mom whenever I have problems and second _it is a lot easier sneaking in a lair without a noisy sidekick._

I chuckle at the thought before hopping down startling Drakken. _Why is he surprised? Anyone would be used to it by now._Shego is there too, I can see her searching for something in a cabinet.

"Well, well, hi there Pumpkim nice of you to join us in Christmas' eve" she tried to sound normal but I can see she isn' has bags under her eyes, and her usually lustrous hair is a mess. I'm somehow happy this sitch hasn't only affected me.

"Give it up Shego" I play her game. I only want the things to be as normal as before.

We start to fight while Drakken is busy looking for… whatever he needs. Well not all is normal.

We fight, I kick, she dodges, she punches, I block but no one I talking,our usual (and funny?) banter is gone.

I threw her through the door breaking it and go for her.

When I get where she is, she is already on feet and ignites her plasma.

Without thinking I take a few steps back, the memory of what her plasma can do still fresh in my mind. I don't see the doorknob and trip on it.

Shego turn her plasma off and walk in my direction concern on her face… _wait, concern?_ I have to be going nuts she can't be concerned about me, right?

"Princess" she speaks slowly "Are you af"

A metallic noise cut her off, it's the grate of the vent that just fall down. And immediately after the grate a little girlfall in front of me. _What is she doing here?_

She can't be older than the twebs; I look at her closely she has tanned skin and very black shoulder length hair.

"Auch" the kid whine trying to stand up; she look at me, she has beautiful green eyes. _They seem familiar._

Then she turns her head towardShego; time seems to stop for them they are just looking at each other.

I Look up at Shego and for a brief second I see her smiling, a small smile free of malice but it quickly turn into a grimace and then a full panicked expression, the same face I saw that night.

A lonely tear fall down her face and the same as that night she turn around a start running as if her life depended on it.

I look at the girl somewhat confused, she is still for a moment and then she begins to shake.

"Mom?" I hear her mutter between sobs and my eyes open wider than plates. It can't be, right? I must have misheard "¡MOM!" she shouts with all her being,looking at the ceiling, kneeled down, her arms falling lifeless along her body, "!MOM¡" with a last shout her hands combust in green flames a little lighter than Shego's.

That answered my earlier question but bring up a lot more because this little girl must be in fact Shego's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Like a mother

I am updating today because it will be hard do it tomorrow (Don't take seriously the author note. Read it for fun)

A\N: "Hello again. Are you ready for a new chapter? Yes? Well that's a shame this is only a long author note to make you left reviews and" a shadow kicks me right on the head almost knocking me out.

"Are you an idiot?" a woman… no, a teenager come in my line of sight "Do you want to lose the few readers you have" she turn around and look at you "You all have to forgive this… this… I don't even know what to call him" she glare at me and I cower to a corner of my room "Whatever" she gives you a bright smile before speaking again "Please enjoy the new chapter"

"Hey! That's my line. Who are you to say…" she glare at me again this time with a devil smirk on her face "..it"

"Do you want to know?"

Tun tun tun tuuun

Disclaimer: AGAIN THIS? Ok; I don't own the characters, places yada yada yada of Kim Possible.

**Chapter 3: Like a mother.**

_Run, keep running. _Running is all I can do right now, running from my past, from my problems, from my mistakes… from her.

I've been running for at least half an hour, it's dark and cloudy there's no one on the streets.

I don't know why or how she found me but it was wrong It wasn't supposed to happen! And…_She has become a beautiful girl._

I stop running at that thought, I can't believe it. I left her for a reason I can't be her mother after ten years.

I turn around and see the path I've come from; it has started raining.

_Shit! _

Yeah, I can't be her mother now, I don't deserve it but if they somehow have made contact with her I have to be by her side.

_I'm such an idiot_.

I grunt. I must have gone back when I heard her shouting for me. It was heartbreaking but I panicked when I saw her in front of…

_Holy crap._

I completely forgot about Princess, I need to go back, I have to explain she can't find it out like this.

_Oh._

I start running back to the lab.

Now I understand why I was concerned about her being afraid of me. I may not like her very much but I like fighting her she is the only one who can keep up with me and I respect her for that, in fact she is the only person I truly respect not that I'll admit it in front of her... ever.

I've never knew such a selfless, kind and all around goody-two-shoes person in all my life and seeing someone like her so afraid of me made me wonder: am I that scary? And if so… what kind of person have I become?

If she found about Amadis is more likely she'll lost the little respect she has for me as a fighter… as a person.

"Darn, she is fast to be a kid" I hear a familiar voice a few blocks from the lab "I won't find her at this rate" I stay in the shadows, I want to see what she'll do(and I'm a bit nervous) "Wade" she says to the blue device she always carry; I can't hear the reply "Tell mom I may not make it to dinner" A pause "I know is Christmas dinner but this is important, tell her I'm sorry and…"

I don't listen to the rest. I'm stunned, I can't believe she's gonna miss dinner on Christmas to help me… no, it's not for me she is only helping a kid who happens to be her arch nemesis' child. It doesn't change the smile on my face.

"Hey Pumpkim" I finally step out in the moonlight under the rain. I try to act cool but even I fell the doubt in my voice and the inability to see her in the eyes doesn't help.

She yelps in surprise but calms when she sees me."I knew you'd come back" she says.

I'm taken aback. "What…" I'm flabbergasted by what she said but I notice something most important "Where is Amadis?"

"Where is who?" she asks a bit confused.

"Arg" I growl _I swear Princess sometimes you can be so dense_ "The kid" I finally clarify.

"Oh!" it seems like realization finally hit her. "Well when you left she began to cry, hard" _I knew it_. It hurt more to hear her say it "I tried to calm her down telling her you'd come back" I didn't knew she had that kind of faith in me "but she brush me off, glare at me and left in your direction" she says a bit upset. I can't be, if so I would have seen her when I was running away or when I run back. "Look Shego, who is that girl? No, scratch that how is that you have a "

I cut her off pushing her into an alley.I've saw a black and blue clad figure getting near for the corner of my eye.

I'm beginning to panic; my fear will come true if I don't act quickly.

"What the hell Shego" she snaps.

_Color me surprised with your language Princess _"Look Kim" I tell her seriously "Now is so not the time to play twenty questions I have to find the kid before something bad happens to her so bye bye"

Before she can reply I sprint and a group of men in black and blue start running after me ignoring Kimmie.

"Sir we've lost her" I hear a man out of the trash container I'm hiding in.I've tried to lose them for half an hour.

_This stinks_. The odor is nauseating but it's a good hiding-place.

"This stinks" I hear a nasal voice behind me.

"Ah" I gave a small yelp when I see a redhead behind waving and smiling at me "How… forget it. What are you doing here?"

"You said the girl might be in danger; I help people in danger" she said nonchalantly "So I supposed those men are the bad guys" she state as if it was the normal thing to do.

"Kim" I say annoyed "Better go home. This is riskier than you think"

"Oh please" in the same tone I talked "I live risky"

"You are impossible" I say before getting out the container and I start to run again.

"Not again" I can hear her complain.

I've run for ten minutes to nowhere in particular but I can feel her, she is near.

A hand takes me by the wrist and force me to turn around.

"You ahh are ahh hard ahh to ahh keep ahh up" say a panting Kim Possible.

"You still here?" I don't want her to be involved in this "I told you to leave" I say a bit more rash than I would like.

"I won't" she says seriously passing by my side and walking ahead of me "Now where?" she asks softer than before.

She is about to take another step when someone falls in her arms.

"If you keep doing that people will start to thing you are falling for me" Kimmie says amused making Amadis blush.

_Oh my God. _I can't believe it, she is hitting on my daughter! "I think she is too young for you Princess" I say blankly.

Pumpkimis blushing now. _Cute_. The two of them look like tomatoes.

"I… she… you…" she tries to talk "I was kidding!" Kimmie whines blushing even more.

I can't help chuckle at her behavior and after whining a bit more she follow my lead.

"Could you please… you know… put me down" a shy voice reminds us we aren't alone.

"Oh, sorry" Pumpkim says putting the girl down.

Amadis looks at me. I try to look at her but I look away instead.

We fall in an awkward silence and when I try to get near her she takes a step back hissing at me making me flinch.

I give a long sigh "We need to move" right now I have to take here somewhere safe I'll worry about our relationship… or the lack of one later.

I only walk a few meters, she isn't coming and I do the only thing I can to avoid being caught up: I go back, lift her a putting her over my right shoulder.

"Put me down!" she demands.

"No can do kid, we don't have the time"

She fidgets and shouts she is even hitting my back from her position. I can hear Kimmie giggling behind me.

"They are here" a voice shouts a few blocks from us. The shouts from the brat bended over my shoulder must have alerted them.

I look at Princess and she wince; she knows what we have to do.

"Not again" both of us complain and for god only knows how many times today, we run again.

Running while carrying a kid isn't as hard as I thought besides she isn't that heavy and she has stopped moving a while back. We've even been able to earn some blocks of advantage ahead of them.

Amadis is fidgeting again more vigorously. I stop to adjust my gasp but she get to free herself and is about to fall down on her face but she is able to do a flip in midair and land on her feet.

_She is good._ It seems my girl is full of is a hard move to do with so little space.

"She is good" I hear Kimmie say.

"What do you think you are doing taking me like that?" Amadis snarls at me "First you run away the moment you see me and now you try to take me with you" I only bow my head in shame "Who do you think you are? You are not my "

"Don't talk to your mother like that" Kim yell at her; she seems offended by how Amadis has talked to me "She is trying to help you right now and"

I lift my arm to cut her off surprising them "Let her be Kim" I say sadly "Amadis" I look her in the eyes "you have all the right to be angry at me… to hate me.I left you in that place when you were barely a month old" she winces and Kimmie gasps"and I'm not gonna justify myself I don't have any excuse you are willing to believe right now" I stop a moment. I have all their attention "But only this time; I know is hard to do but, please,do as I told and let me protect you" I beg her and I'm not one to beg.

"Protect me?" she asks incredulous. She starts to pace back and forth. "You are right; is hard to do I barely know you, you are a criminal; for all I know those men want to protect me from you"

She starts rambling about me, about what I've done and haven't done; every word hurt like hell but they are the truth.

I see a man in a corner meters away from us. As soon as he sees us he points a gun at us. Amadis is engrossed in her rant she hasn't seen him.

Another man shows up."Don't be stupid the boss want the girl unharmed" he says trying to make the one pointing at us lower his gun but unfortunately makes him pull de trigger.

The sound alerts my two companions but it's late. I take Amadis in my arms and give my back to the men taking the shot in my right shoulder.

"Argh" I grunt in pain. Kim yelp worried. "This will become very ugly" and just like I said they start shooting us ignoring their orders.

"What's happening?" she asks scared and confused "Your shoulder…" she asks taking notice of the wound.

I put my forefinger on her forehead and knock her out with my plasma."Sorry kid" I really doubt she heard me but I apologize nonetheless.

I put an unconscious Amadis over my left shoulder and take Kim's hand to sprint in the opposite direction from our assailants.

I take in my surroundings when we get a safe distance from our chasers.

_Shit!_ I can't believe it they have cornered us in the warehouse district. This part of the town is totally empty at night I know it because I've hidden here long time ago.

We don't have another option so I break a door and drag Kim in with me. Inside we can sit and catch our breaths.

"Who did you anger to?" Kimmie says trying to downplay our predicament. "God Shego we need to get you to a doctor" Kim says touching my shoulder.

I only roll my eyes it seems like she forgot who she is talking about. She don't need to worry I've been in worst situations."No need to worry about little details right now"

"Little details? You've lost a lot of blood" she scolds me.

I brush off her concern and look around and… _bingo;_ a trapdoor in the back. I go to it and open it. It smells bad; it must be the sewers system. _It was time something good happens._

"Kim, come here" she do as I told; I hold her shoulders and look at her seriously "Go in there and take Amadis as far away as possible… to somewhere safe"

"What would you do?" She asks hesitantly, she already knows the answer.

"I'll buy you time"

"You are crazy!" she cut me off "they are armed and you are injured"

I put a finger over her lips to stop her "Trust me, I'll be ok. It doesn't matter where you take her I'll find you"

She takes Amadis silently and before go down to the sewer she says "Take care ok? If you die I promise you I won't talk to you again" In spite of being smiling when saying it I can see her eyes moist she is trying to contain the tears.

I close the trap door and melt it.

_Ok. It's now or never._I get out of the building under the rain and confront my enemies. "Ok. Who of you assholes want an ass-whipping first?" I say smirking.

They don't waste any time. One of them comes at me with an electric stick. I dodge him easily and take him by the neck putting him between me and the shots that come after.

I throw the body at them and take advantage of their distraction to blast the weapons of five of them.

I run to the nearest one taking him as hostage. They saw what I did with their other partner and remain quiet while I go back to the warehouse door.

"Now be good boys and lower your weapons" I order them. They stay the same. "Didn't you hear me?"

"New boss wants her alive it doesn't matter the price" the leader (I suppose) says. I feel the one I take hostage stiffen "But he didn't say in what conditions he wants her" he continue in a dark tone.

I look around there are twelve of them minus the one I'm using as shield and all of them has taken out a pair of gloves and put them on.

I raise an eyebrow questioningly and the all gloves begin to spark. _Great _I grunt annoyed.

One of them come at me… no not at me he just punch my human shield electrifying him and then he tried to hit me; he is too slow so I can evade it.

_Why I'm doing this again. _Amadis' image comes to my mind. _Yeah she is my when do I care about my responsibilities? _

Another man kicks me I take her leg and send him flying to the one behind me.

_I should fly out of is already with …_

I kick the leader on the nuts, he jerks in pain. The next is coming from my left I try a round house kick but he slouches and gets to hit me on the stomach sending an electric charge into my body. I fall on my knees a bit disoriented.

_If I let them go he will have the information about Kimmie faster than he would if I would have put them in a hospital bed… but then again she must be safe by know and Punpkim would be able to deal with the problems so why am I doing this?_ This time Kim's face appears on my mind.

The leader comes close to me. He seem recovered from my "low hit". "Don't move!" he order.

I shot him a plasma ball aimed to his crotch. It's a pity my aim is a little disoriented. I only make him take a few steps back. They won't take me without a fight. I start shooting like crazy to all of them.

_"Let me protect you"_I remember saying that to Amadis almost begging her._Why did I do that? I never beg! She even almost said I wasn't her… oh._That's right I haven't been her mother for ten years.

Their glove start to glow a neon blue and suddenly they are able to repel my plasmashots.

"Like them?" Says the leader smirking and getting closer "Courtesy from the boss; he seems to know you very well" he punch hard in the face making me fall completely. I'm now laying on the ground "So we know your powers very well and we're ready for them"

I manage a sitting position and look up at him."Tell your boss" I said smirking. "His information is out-of-date"and then I start to laugh.

They are looking at me confused and more than one a little scared. I'm not crazy I only find hilarious that it only took me a life threating moment to make me realize I wanted to make it up for all the crap Amadis, surely, has went through.

"The drops…" a man mutters pointing at me and then all of them look amazed at me. _So they are catching it._

The rain has drenched them I, on the other hand, am dry. The drops are evaporating before even touching my body.

So even if it's only once I want to act like a mother so like every mother I'm willing to do anything to protect my little cub…_Even if it kills me._

And without a word I let the energy I've been storing since this started free.

_Sorry for all, kid._ And my vision is consumed by darkness.

SKP

We are in a helicopter I made wade sent us when we got far away from the warehouse we left Shego in. Amadis is still knocked out. _It's a luck you are as light as a feather. _I move a strand of hair from her face. _She is a beautiful girl_.

She chose this moment to wake and she wake disoriented getting away from me. "Who are you? Where I am?"

"Where is she?" she asks when she's cooled down.

Suddenly a bright green light distracts us. We turn around a look at it. It seems that it is coming from… _God; Shego!_

Amadis looks at me with moist eyes. I take her in my arms trying to calm her down, assuring her that Shego is ok.

There were no sound only light so I don't think it was an explosion; beside there's no way Shego was killed because… because she is Shego. And… _I trust her to fulfill her promise._

A\N: OMG! Is Shego… dead? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. This chapter turns out a bit longer than expected and sorry for the long author's note from the beginning it was my poor attempt to make a little comedy and a try to introduce someone (Or something?) I hope to incorporate in future chapters and history to help with author's notes and a bit of (poor) comedy. So would you like to know who the mystery girl is?


	4. Chapter 4: Looking for you

A\N: *Appearances of a teenage girl* Hello to everyone my name is ?. Raven is a little indisposed at the moment *evil grin* because he suffered an 'accident' because the lame prank Raven tried to pull on you so today I'll do the honors.

Disclaimer: *Using a sweet voice* Raven don't own Kim Possible's characters and *Changing to a annoyed tone* Let's face it No writer here own the characters they write about! That is why this is called 'fanfiction'! if they'd own them… wouldn't that be interesting?

Chapter 4: Looking for you.

Beep beep bee beep

I slowly open my eyes to a new day. And with a yawn I close them again.

Beep beep bee beep

_Shut up!_ I take the alarm clock and throw it to the other end of the bedroom disturbing the placid dreams of the other kids.

"Don't look at me that way" I say looking at their angry glares "It's time to wake up anyway" I try to calm them down only to get more glares from the three children. "Or do you want the old bat nagging at you for being late" I say smirking knowing I win.

They only grunt and like that we start our daily routine on the orphanage.

At seven we go to the main salon, the other twenty or so more children are already there in silence waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning children!" the door to kitchen opens and an old thin woman in tunic comes in. _She looks like a skinny penguin._ I chuckle to myself at that thought.

"Good morning sister Mary" we all greet her.

After that she order the other nuns to bring us breakfast; if you could call the slice of bread and something that looks like oat but smells like meat a breakfast.

"Now that you all have eaten it's time to get a little help from the community" all of the kids go stiff. Why? Because her 'get a little help from the community' means make us work. I can hear one the guy muttering 'not again' "What did you say" Sister Mary says in such a sweet tone that is scaringbecause we all know that it promises punishment to a bad answer.

"Nothing!" answers quickly the older of us; Jeremy. _He doesn't learn the old bat has dog ears._ In his fourteen years he has done the same every time she told us to get money for the orphanage.

She gives two boxes of cookies to each one of us, at least to the ones older than four.

I take my leave but I don't even bother to sell the cookies. _What's the point? Nobody buy them from me._ I have a bad reputation in the surroundings. So I only wander further away from my 'Home'.

In my 'stroll' I find two girls from the orphanage being bullied by some boys. _And they are the rookies._

"Hey leave them alone" They look at me quizzically and one try to push me but I move left and he falls. _Not again. _His eyes are watering and soon he starts crying. "You have better go and continue your sales" I tell the girls softly. They walk away and after they are out of sight a man shows up.

"What's happening here" He asks to the boys.

"She hit me" The kid says between sobs.

"You again?"

I don't try to defend myself. This happens all the time. I try to help someone and at the end I'm the villain. _It's not my fault all the kids in the neighborhood think they can pick on us because we are orphans. _

And like that my wandering is cutting short by this man. He takes me back to the orphanage.

"Don't worry we'll take care of the problem" Says Sister Sue.

"Do you know how many times I've heard you say it?" The man says and Sister Sue only blush in shame "Forget it" After saying it he leaves.

"What happened this time Ami" She asks in a soft but sadtone.

"N… nothing" I answer and get in the house.

"Stop there" A sweet voice stops me sending shivers down my spine. _Shoot! _"My office now" Sister Mary says and starts walking to her office. I only grunt and follow her. I only get a worried look from Sister Sue.

When we get to her office she sits behind her desk and motion me to sit on the chair in front of it.

"Care to tell me what happened" She asks sweetly when we are settled.

"No" I say directly.

"At least you have sold some of the cookies this time, right?" she ask in the same tone. It's making me sick.

"No" I say again nearing my chair to her desk.

"And why is that?"

"It's not my fault your cookies are just like you"I say putting my elbows on her desk. She flinch a bit at it; I know she hate it. _Please take the bait._

"And how exactly is that?" She asks annoyed.

I bend a little over the desk "Plain and dry" I answer smirking._Oh God. She walked directly in it._

"That's it" she finally stops her sickening sweet tone and furrows. "After dinner you'll clean up all the bathrooms by yourself, now out" she says pointing at the door.

"But… you… Why?" I whine.

"I said out"

I stomp out. I admit that cleaning the bathrooms is hard but it was worth to see Sister Mary' annoyed face.

Dinner time and I only look at my plate. A bit of rice and mashed potatoes.

"Can I have more please?" I hear a shy voice coming from one of the little girls I help in the morning.

_Uh-oh._This'll get ugly.

"Rookies!" Jeremy next to me. "You never ask for more" I only sigh in agreement.

"No" Sister Rose, the one in charge of the food, says vehemently. "Everyone get the same portion, no exceptions"

"But my little sister"_They are sisters eh?_

"I said no" The fat _very fat_bat says with more hostility frightening the girl. _I bet she eats all the food._

I take my plate and I go to the girls. Jeremy only look at my knowingly and reproachful.

"Take this" I give them my dinner. They give me a bright smile and a thank you and I get out without saying a word.

Once outside I sit on the doorsteps and hear my stomach growl. Suddenly an apple and a juice fall in my lap.

"You have to learn not to be a hero" Jeremy says from behind me. He has a juice of his own.

"Where did you get these?" he only smirks "Did you steal again?" his smirk grew more "How many times… forget it" "If you don't want it" He makes a move to take the apple.

"I never said it" I slap his hand away.

"I thought so" he said grinning at me. "You know? Someday I'll get enough money and get away from this shit hole"

"Language!" I scold him.

He only rolls his eyes "While you'll stay here just because you can do what is necessary to get a better life" and with that he walks inside the house.

I know he acts like a jerk but inside _deeeeep inside_ I know he care about all of us.

I hear the door opening behind me.

"Time to clean" sister Mary says in singsong voice. She is carrying a mope and a bucket.

"Shoot!" I mutter.

We have seven bathrooms. Yeah it's a lot but it's a big house a big five stories house.

In the first floor is where the kitchen, main salon and conference room (Where people go if they want to adopt some of us) are; here we have a bathroom.

The second and third are de bedrooms, second girls and third boys. Each floor with two bathrooms.

The fourth is where the sister's rooms are. Here there are two bathrooms.

Finally in the fifth floor, the smallest but for far the most comfy is Sister Mary's little flat with a bathroom, her office, kitchen and bedroom. I know because I've sneaked there a lot of times.

Currently I am cleaning the second floor baths.

Suddenly I hear a knock.

"What are you doing here?" I asks the two girls.

"Wanna help" the smaller says.

"You give us food and you are doing this because you helped us in the morning with those ugly kids, right?" the older _I suppose_ says a bit shy.

"Look kids"I start a little annoyed.

"Lina!" the smaller squeals cutting me off.

"Lina!" the older scold "My name is Chriss and she my little sister is Lina" she explains to me.

"Oook" I look a bit amused "Chriss and " I turn my head to the little girl "Lina" she smiles "You are gonna get in trouble if you help better go a play until it's time to bed"

"But… but…"

"But what?" asks Sister sue from the door.

The two girls are scared stiff now. I make them a sign to get out and they don't wait and run to their room.

"Making new friends" Sister Sue asks me amused.

"Me? You kidding?" I tease her.

"Well. We better hurry to finish this before night" she says lifting her sleeves.

"What?" I ask with incredulity.

"Well. All good actions are worth a little reward"

_Shoot! She heard us._ She doesn't say anything but by her knowing grin I know she heard us. So without another word she starts cleaning with me.

Sister sue is the younger of the nuns and for far the only one who tries to really take care of us.

We finish the cleaning at nine and I am exhausted._Immature dirty brats._I look at my roommates they are sleeping already. So I follow their lead and go to bed.

"Waky" someone is shaking me. "Como on!" it shakes me more violently.

"What's up?" I ask groggily trying to wake. I look at the clock. _Three am! _"Better this is good or I'm kicking you to next week" I threaten Jeremy.

"Sister Mary wants you in the conference room"

My eyes open wide. It's been a while since the last time I went there.

I go and before I get in the room I can hear Sister Marry talking to someone.

"I don't know why you want her" Sister asks "She is such a rebellious girl" _Oh that harpy "And a compulsive liar"_

"How's that?" A man asks her.

"She is always lying about her wellbeing to get attention" _I don't lie! _"Always saying 'I'm injured' or 'I cut my arm' and when the parents go she has nothing. It's the main reason she was always taken back here" she says in a sad tone. _Deceiving bi _"Parents don't want a deceiving child"

"Oh" is the only thing the man says. There is something in his tone like he hopped to hear that.

"What's the prob?" I asks finally stepping in.

"Oh here you are sweety" She says with a big smile.

The man looks at me and smile he is in a wheelchair. "Hi my name is Leon" he says extending his hand to shake mine. He is wearing gloves and a suit.

"Amadis" I say plainly and go to sit without giving him a handshake or another look. Don't know why but this man gives me a bad feeling.

"Don't be so"

"Let her be Sister" the man cut her off with a smile "Could you give us some time alone to discuss the matter in hand" he asks sister just nods a get out."So, Amadis how old are you?"

"Ten" I answer quickly.

"How long "

"Look" I say a little feed up "I've through this a lot of times so let's cut the chase" He seems amuse by my serious tone "You don't want to adopt me, nobody wants a deceiving child after all" I said smirking with the best imitations of Sister Mary voice. He looks surprised.

"I don't think you are a deceiving child" I'm stunned "In fact I think you always tell the truth but nobody listen to you" she makes a pause and smile at my incredulous look "I think they only let the looks guide her perception of you" He turn around and start pacing in his wheelchair "Injuries that heal in second? I've seen that happens" I look at him she seems like a kid talking about his favorite toy. "Or thing go in flames spontaneously"

This is crazy. This man can't be serious; how could he know? "I'm out of here" I say standing up.

"Oh no" he lost his smile for only a second before blocking my path to the door. "You don't have any idea how long I've been looking for you to let you slip between my fingers"

"Move or I'll scream" I threaten glaring at him.

"No nononono " He says apologetically "Sorry if said something…bad but I really have been looking for you for teen years but with the wrong information you were due to late February and the pregnancy was going so well that I didn't think you would be born before the specified date" she starts rambling again and I don't have any idea what he is talking about.

This is getting crazy but looking an adult rambling like that is amusing "I know you don't hear this often but you look like a lunatic right now" I say sarcastically and I see a flicker of something in his eyes.

"And I know you don't hear this often but you look like your mother" He replies smirking and take me off guard.

Could it be that this man knows something about me… about my parents?

He sees my shocked face and quickly her smirk disappear and is replaced by his smile. "Sorry I get carried away. Look we both are tired why not continue this after a bit of sleep?" He asks extending his hand again.

For the first time I do a I was told a shake hands with Leon. I take my hand away when I feel a pinch.

"What was that" I ask annoyed.

"Maybe a pin?" what a pitiful lie.

"You think?" I ask sarcastically and all of a sudden I start to feel an odd warm inside me, a warm I know too well then my hands erupt in flames.

"I see this isn't new to you" he says after seeing I'm not panicking.

I try to turn off the flames with no avail. "What have you done?" I whine trying to control myself.

"When I first laid my eyes on you I knew you were who I was looking for but I have to be a hundred percent sure before take further actions" he begin to explain "What I injected you was compound to " he put a finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner "Haywire your powers" he is walking to me.

"Leave me alone" I say trying to move to only fall down making my chair fall too. I try to get up and the man take my hand "How?" I ask puzzled. He is touching my hand without getting burned.

"I know more about you than you think"

"Leave he alone" Jeremy shouts tackling the man to the ground and after him Sister Sue come in.

"Oh my God" she yell in panic seeing my hands in flames "What has he done?"

"Out!" I shout I won't be able to control my powers for more time "Get everyone out now" I shout again in pain. She tried to help me stand up "Please… get… out" I beg her and she can only do as I told. She takes Jeremy and gets out. "You better get out too" I tell the man in the ground.

"Incredible" he says ignoring my warning "You have a better control than I thought"

"Out now" I order him and he finally get to sit in his wheelchair a get out.

Then I stop trying to control myself and all around me is set on fire.

It's been two days since the fire. I've been hiding since then eating what I can get from people in the streets or shelter. In fact I am going to a shelter right now.

"Shoot" they just have to be here.

The kids and sisters for the orphanage seem to be staying in this shelter. I look at them. _ Twenty seven, eight… _I give a relieved sigh. It seems like all could get out in time.

Sister Sue casually look in my direction, our eyes meet she seems relieved and come to me but I run before she get to me.

"It's better if I am not near" I mutter to myself.

"And why is that?" I hear a voice behind me an yelp in surprise.

"What? How? Why?" I stutter seeing Jeremy.

"I saw Sister Sue and the you" he says nonchalantly.

We are in an uncomfortable silence. "How are all" I finally ask.

"We **all** are good it's a pity Sister Mary wasn't sleeping the moment the fire start" he says. I only glare at him an then chuckle without being able to stop myself. After a minute or two we are in silence again "How did you do the fire" I knew this was coming but I don't know how to answer. "It was cool!"

"What?"

"I mean green fire? It was just like Shego"

That gets me out of my stupor "Who?"

"Shego you know the world's best thief" I only give him a confused look "You have never seen TV. She fights against Kim Possible she does ring a bell to you after all she is goodie goodie" He teases me. I don't have a clue. He knows we aren't allowed to see TV. He grunt annoyed "She can do the same at you maybe she is "

"Don't go there" I cut him off. "It doesn't matter to me" I say a star to walk away.

"What are you gonna do?" she shouts but don't come after me.

I only wave my hand and get away from that place. But his comment about that Shego woman is stuck in my mind.

So I go to a newspaper shops and luckily I find an article about her. It talked about a lot of clean thefts that she is suspected to commit. There's a picture. _She is beautiful, you know apart from the skin color she could be a model._

I get out and star to wander looking for something to eat.

Wandering I get to fancy area, there are a lot big building. It's very dark but I get to see something flying above me.

_Holly…_ It can't be a car. I follow it.

It land in front of big building. A man with _he has blue skin? _Get off it and then a woman follow him. _It can't be._

I snake in the building. Ok… mostly I just follow them and look how the green woman bypass every security system and then deactivated them for the blue man.

They get to a room and start looking for something. I climb to the vents to not being spotted.

Soon after they start looking a red head appear and star fighting with Shego. How do I know it's her? Come on how many people with green skin are thieves?

I get captivated by the fight. They seem a bit off but even like that is something… amazing. At least until the girl falls.

They are just below. The green thief seems worried about the other girl who I suppose is Kim Possible. _Aren't they supposed to be enemies? Why is she worried?_

I didn't notice the vent's grate isn't designed to support my weight and fall down.

When I look at Shego I feel a pull. Our eyes lock and I say the only thing that comes to my mind "Mom?" a like that she run away leave crying and with the certainty that without looking for her I found her and she is my mother.

I open my eyes slowly when I felt a gentle cares. I look around and panic. I get away from the girl against who I was resting. A few second pass and I remember anything, the men running after me, falling in the Kim's arms, the shoots… _The shoots._She took a shoot for me.

I looksfranticly around. She is not here. "Where is she?"

Suddenly a bright green light distracts us. We turn around a look at it. I don't know how but I know it's coming from her.

And like that I break down in her arms.

A\N: I can't believe it I wanted to know what happened to Shego! Don't worry I'll make sure to punish Raven for this. So till next time and don't forget to leave a review if you liked the story and if you didn't … leave a review too.


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

A\N: How you doing? I hope you are ok. I'm recovering from a beat… *feeling a deadly glare*… a little accident jeje. Well here I come with the fifth chapter hope you enjoy it. Before I forget from no on I'll change the point of view between characters during a chapter to… to… well I'm not sure why, the story write itself that way.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible'scharacters belong to Disney. wellmost of them do. I only own the plot and the characters that don't appear in the series.

Chapter 5: Answers

I'm walking slowly to my house carefully enough to not waking up Amadis; I'm giving her a piggyback. After the… light beam she cried till she fell asleep.

I look at my watch. Almost six in the morning the sun is raising and it's officially Christmas' day. _The family must be awake by now; at least the twins must._

I can see the Christmas lights andhear holyday music from here. The Christmas spirit can be felt all around the house. _Sorry for ruining it. _

I knock the door; with all the earlier mess I lost my key. _What I am going to say? 'Hi mom, dad; don worry about me and keep with the celebration oh and don't mind the girl she is just Shego's daughter and by the way Shego may be dead because she tried to give us time to escape from mysterious men that want this girl for only Shego knows why' yes that will do, as if!. _I think after all these years Shego is rubbing off me.

"Oh Kimmie we were" It's my mother who answers the door. "My! What happened to you" who'd blame her I'm soaked and very dirty for walking through the sewer. "Who's"

"Mom there's no time to explain right now" I cut her off in a tired and calm voice. What else can I do? After all that happened I panicked enough in the flight back plus Amadis will need all the support she could get. "For now could you get something for her to wear please?"

Mom gives me a last worried look and goes to look for some clothes.

When I get in the house the twebs, Nana and dad are already drinking some hot chocolate and when they see me they share a worried look; Jim and Tim don't even joke about me being out in Christmas.

I put Amadis on the sofa carefully and sit next to her.

"Kimmie I think these will do" my mom is back and put a few clothes on the armchair. "Are you ok?"

I look at her I can't fight it anymore and grab her, I break in silent sobs. "I couldn't do anything!" I say between sobs.

"Kim what happened?" my mom asks and all the family is now around me all with worried looks on their faces.

"Shego… she…she" I can't say anything coherent. The earlier events are finally catching up with me.

"Shh, shh. All is gonna be ok" my mom shushes me "I promise."

I cry a bit more. I am not sure how many time I've been in mom's arms but she keeps holding me there it doesn't matter I'm soaking her.

"You better?"she asks softly. I only nod. "Care to tell what happened? And who is this girl?" she asks nodding in Amadis direction. I smile lightly she is still sleeping and look so peaceful. I know mom sees my little smile and a knowing one appear on her face but it turns into a worried look after a few seconds.

We hear a knock at the door. My eyes lit up with the hope that it's Shego so I go to open it. I am a few steps from the door.

"Good morning Possible family!" an always happy Ron burst in my home earning scolding gazes from all the occupants of the houseand a disappointed one from me. "What?" He looks clueless as always until Rufus make him look at me "Kim what happened?" He asks worried.

"That's what we were about to find out before you burst in our home" Jim say annoyed. _What's gotten into him?_

_Time to go clean with this._ "Shego and I were attacked" I begin to explain catching all the attention at the mention of the villainess. "They wanted to take the girl by force so they shot us but thanks to Shego I could escape with Amadis and…" I feel like I'll cry again. "She took the shot but even like that she stay behind to give us time and now she may be de… de…" a tear roll down my face.

I hear a relieved sigh. "For a moment I thought the worse" Ron says.

"The worse?Shego's being shoot and probably dead is not worse enough?" I ask incredulous.

"I mean better her than you Kim" He says nonchalantly. I give him a 'You can't be serious' look"Come on, KP! Sheis a thief and the most dangerous woman of the world; I'm sure the world would be safer without her"

I gasp at his words. I can't believe it. My life is not more valuable than hers or any other person the same with Shego her life is not less valuable than any other. _It's a life for God's sake_.

Suddenly I hear a gasp and it's not mine, this come from behind me. It is Amadis, she must have woken when Ron arrived but I only notice now. She looks hurt. Her eyes are becoming moist again. I'm surprised she has tears left after how hard she cried before.

Without saying another word she run upstairs, I know she doesn't have any idea where to run I think she just want to be alone.

I'm about to go after her but I feel mom putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'll go. You better explain all this to the others" with that she goes upstairs too.

I only glare at Ron. "What did I do?" she asks innocently putting her hands up in a defensive stance.

_He can't be serious! _That makes me snap. Even If he didn't know about Amadis I can't believe he really think there's nothing wrong in saying that it would be better if Shego were dead. She saved me more than once! I would be dead if not for her.

So I slap him. All of them are taken aback; they are looking at me with shocked expressions._ It`s my imagination or the twins seem proud?._ But I now that my next words will shock them even more. "She" I point in the direction Amadis run to. At this point I don't mind (too much) that he dismissed Shego's importance to the world because it isn't me the one most hurt by his words "is Shego's daughter"

SKP

I run upstairs. The house is not too big so there aren't a lot of places to go and I can't go outside, I don't know if any of those men are out there.

I open a random door and get in. It's a little dark I can't see much. There's a big bed, a dresser, a wardrobe and a bookcase.

I don't mind who the owner of the room is I fall down on the bed and cry again.

_Why? Why am I crying? Yes, she may be my mother but she barely knows me and I don't know anything about her._

**You know why you are crying. She saved you today. She even took that shoot for you.**

_I should hate her for leaving me in that orphanage._

**That's why you are upset. Despite everything you've always wanted to know her, to know why she did it… You've always wanted to have a family.**

_Shut up! A family?Her? She is a thief, she is a criminal!_

I feel the bed sink slightly under the weight of someone but I don't pay it any mind. "She is a criminal and very dangerous. The blond is right the world would be better without her… so why?"

**She gave you birth. She is…**

"She is your mother" someone says. A wistful feeling invades briefly me when I hear that voice

I lift my head and see red head. "Kim?" I it's not her, this is and older version of her. "My mother?" I ask sarcastically. "She hasn't been with me in all my life" I spit angrily "She doesn't know what I've gone through" I raise my voice "She left me!"

"Shego must have had her reasons" this woman is crazy to say that so calmly.

"What reason could you have to abandon a daughter?"

She stays still a minute. "That's something only she can answer;but I can assure this" she puts her handon my shoulders and looks at me straight in the eyes it's a loving stare. "Shego loved you and I'm sure she still does" Her words are full of meaning. She isn't giving an opinion she is stating a fact. She said it with such conviction.

_May be, may be she is telling the truth._"How do you know?"

She puts a finger in her chin "What's your name?"

_I knew it! _"You are stalling the question!" I accuse her.

"I'll answer when you answer" she says with a knowing smile.

_She is good at this._"Amadis" I answer gritting my teeth.

She grins "It's a beautiful name"

"Beautiful?" I ask taken aback, my anger subdued a bit "It' weird" People used to tease me about my name. I don't forget the point of the talk "How do you know she loved me?"

"You have your answer" she states cryptically. I give her a confused look. "You name" she starts "It means 'the most loved one'" I open wide my eyes she is joking, right? "If you don't believe me search it"

She can't know it for sure, for all I know the nuns named me.

"MOM!" we hear a low scream. _Kim!_

"Kim!" She says, stands up and run to where I think is her daughter's room with me behind her.

SKP

I feel the hot water going down my body washing the stress of it.

After the little incident with Ron, dad told me to take a shower and rest a bit so I leave them and went to my room.

It's a weird feeling; normally a shower help me to clear my mind after a hard mission but now my mind is plagued with thought of Shego and Amadis._ I hope mom's ok with Amadis, she can be a little… unfriendly_ .

And Shego._ God, Shego you better be good._

I step out the shower wearing only a towel. A loud thud gets my attention. I look at the window.

"Shego!" I see a limping Shego using Drakken as stick to get in my through the window.

Drakken's really a weakling. He can't take Shego's weight when she tries to step further in my room and she falls.

I react quickly and catch her before she hits the flood. She just looks at me with half open eyes.

"Didn't… know… you'd… be… expecting… me" She says meekly her breathing is worked up andshe have a poor attempt of a smirk on her face. And then she faint.

I don't understand what she means and then I look at Drakken, he is dumbfounded and looks a bit bluer than usually. His look is the same he gives Shego when a plan goes wrong and he doesn't know why. It's like he is saying 'What did I do wrong to get in this mess'

"It wouldn't have been better to use the door" I scold him. He doesn't have common sense! Shego could have been injured _more injured_ by trying to get her in like that.

"Well… I… she… subtle?" he says looking away from me.

_How doing this is subtle!._I roll my eyes. I can hear the hovercraft outside it's more than six in the morning! That is more suspicious than a blue man at my door.

I take Shego and try to put her on my bed. Her catsuit is darker than usual. _Shit!_ It's dried blood.

"MOM!" I scream to get some help.

SKP

I can't believe Shego left me again without saying a word. If not for my genius I wouldn't have get out the lab. Well it took me a few hours but I got out. Bwajajajaja.

I'm flying over the city pondering were my sarcastic sidekick went. I'll make sure to reduce her pay check this month. _And I won't give her the Christmas bonus in Coco mu._

I see a bright green light from the other side of the city.

"There you are" I say at no one "Only wait. I'll get the answer I want when I get you" _if she doesn't beat the crap out of me first._

I fly to the green light. When I get there I can see a lot of men spreading all around the place, all unconscious I think. And in the middle of them a big poodle of red water.

I can't believe someone is trying to use my sinthogoo. _They think that changing the color will make it theirs I'll sue them whoever they are!._

I continue flying in the area. Hopping I get a glimpse of Shego.

There. I see something moving I the direction I see some of the red sinthogoo.

I land quickly.

"Shego!" I say outraged "I can't believe you are trying to steal my job" I can see the sinthogoo is coming from her. I can`t believe she is stealing my job. I always thought of us as an evil family.

She suddenly grunt and fall to the ground.

"Shego?" I get closer to her "Shego you don't have to act" I beging smugly "I you promise not to do it agait I'll take you back" no response. "Shego?" I start to worry. I get to where she is. She looks paler than usual. "Come on Shego! This isn't funny" I whine while bending down and touching her. _ isn't that clumsy to let the sinthogoo spill on her. It's me who usually is!._ I look closely to her. The sinthogoo I coming out her shoulder. "OH MY" It… it… It isn't sinthogoo; is blood. "Shego stay quiet I'll get you to and hospital… well an evil one" I star to lifting her. _She is heavy._

"Amadis" she said weakly "Kimmie" she is delusional "She… is… with… her… have… yo… go"

"Shego don't die on me" I ask her getting her into the hoovercraft. "I'll get you to and hospital"

"Not… hospital" she opens her eyes a bit. _So she isn't delusional? _"Take… me… to…Kimmie" and like that she faint.

In the flight to the Possible house I give first aid. Mostly I can only stop the hemorrhage.

When we get there I get the hovercraft next to the nearest window I see. I can't let anyone know I'm her after all. I'm a genius.

SKP

"Shego!" I hear my mom says. "Honney, go to the bathroom and get me some supplies" she order me. She stops me before I could get out. "Put something on" she asks blushing a bit. I give her a confusing look.

Drakken takes his chances he gets out and quickly takes off.

Amadis comes to me and gives me a towel looking at anything but me. _Just like the towel I'm wearing. _Now it hits me and I blush violently. The moment Shego fell my towel must have fallen too but I was so concerned about Shego that I didn't notice.

That's why Drakken and mom were blushing and… _Shegos' comment._ I get even redder.

I get to my dresser and get dressed to go as quickly as I can to the bathroom to get anything that mom could need.

SKP

When we get to the room I notice two thing, both utterly disturbing but in different ways.

One, Kim is naked and holding mom… Shego. I blush. I don't know a lot about these things but she seem to have a well-toned body.

I look away and see a pink _eww_towel on the floor _Hers I suppose._ I pick it up and give it to her. I never knew some could have a full body blush.

Two, my mom… I mean Shego in Kim's arms for the little thing I've seen her clothes are covered in dried blood; I've seen it before when the kids at the orphanage get injured but I've never seen so much.

**She protected you.**

SKP

When I get back my mom start treating her wound with my help. The first thing we do is removing the bullet she has in her right shoulder. It's hard to see but with mom's help we manage. Then we start to clean and patch the wound.

When I touch her I go pale "She is boiling!" I didn't pay any mind before but I can feel the heat stemming from her.

"Don't worry" Mom says "her body temperature is higher than normal this is only a fever to her" she clarify confidently.

_How did she know?_

"Can I… help" a hesitant voice distract me. Amadis is tugging the hem of my shirt. I can see the worry in her eyes but even if she wants to help I can feel that her hand are trembling. I'm sure she has never seen so much blood _neither have I_. "I want to help" her voice is a confident one.

"Bring us some hot water" my mother asks with a soft smile "She is gonna make it" she assure Amadis.

With a nod she gets out of the room.

"Who could do this to you?" I ask absentmindedly.

"Why don't you ask her" my mom says without stopping doing her work "I'm pretty sure she'll answer" Again how can she know "But don't expect a clear explanation" she continue auscultating Shego "My, she has a few broken ribs too"

"Shego can you hear me?" I ask.

"Ki… Kimmie…" she says faintly.

_She can understand._"Who did this to you? Who want Amadis?" I don't stop my ministration. I want answers.

"… Dad" she answers weakly then she takes a depth and painful breath.

"Your dad?" _it's impossible_. How a dad could do this to his daughter. _If he can do this to his own daughter what could he do to Amadis?_

Shego shake her head "Dad…" she is breathing quicker "…Amadis' dad"


	6. Chapter 6: Untold story

A\N: sorry i didn't update earlier i didnt have time but here you have a new chpter enjoy it

Disclaimer: i don't own Kim Possible only the plot

Chapter 6: An untold story

I enter the room with a bowl filled of hot water. Kim looks like she spaced out.

"What happened?" I ask putting the bowl next her mother.

She turns in my direction. "Nothing…" she says a bit quickly.

After an hour or so they finish treating her wounds. I can see they look more relaxed now.

I try to ask if Shego will be ok but… I don't even know the older red head's name.

She looks at me. I think she noticed my anxiety and smiles. "Oh I forget it" she says extending her hand. "My name is Anne" I doubt what to do; the last time I shake hands with someone I didn't know my power got out of control. But something in her voice calms my worries and I take her hand timidly "Nice to meet you" she says with a warm smile. I only nod and look at her patient "She'll be ok she only need rest"

"Oh" I say understandingly.

"But we need to take care of her and keep her from doing abrupt movements. Her broken ribs could move from their places and it would be very dangerous"

"Don't worry I'll stay here" Kin says. Before I could say something we hear two beeping noises. "What's the sitch?" the teenager asks to a blue video game. _What's the sitch? What does that supposed to mean?_.

I peer aver her shoulder. There is a short little boy in the screen "I didn't want to call but…" the boy looks really sorry "DNAmy stole a new device from an army facility and they say it's very dangerous"

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible" I hear Kim's mom on her cellphone.

"I have to go" both of them say at the same time. "You too?" _they surely are mother and daughter._

"We can't leave her alone" Kim says.

"Uh" I try to talk.

"It's an emergency they don't have other doctor to make the operation"

"I…" I say softly I think too softly._ Don't ignore me!_

"And we can't leave dad with her, if he sees the blood he could faint" They younger says which earns a little giggle from her mother. "And the twebs"

"I can do it!" I finally say a bit louder than I would have liked. "I mean… If you tell me what to do" I say in a quiet voice. "I can take care of her until some of you get back"

The share a look, it seems like they forgot about me. Then they smile.

"Ok I leave her to you" Kin says putting a hand on my head. "You better take a shower" She says worried. She must have felt my hair is still a little damp. "We don't want you to catch a cold, do we?" she says with bright smile.

"I don't get sick" I scoff.

"I bet your mother thought so before I passed her my cold" She says amused. "No go and take a shower" she point a door. _ The bathroom. _I try to protest, I'm not sure if it is about the shower or her calling Shego my mother "Don't be stubborn; while you take a shower I bring you something to wear" she looks at her mother.

"In the armchair" she answers the unspoken question.

_They will clothe me?_ What are these people? And how is that these two are taking these to calmly. I mean they didn't know me.

"Anything's possible for a possible" She says smugly like she read my mind. "Don't worry and go take a shower" then she left me.

"Well if she is so insistent" I say. "I…"

Anne just smiles and get out of the room.

I enter the bathroom and take off my clothes. _Nice… small but nice._ There is a curtain separating the shower from the toilet and the sink.

_Shoot! _ My clothes are a total mess. Well It's something I should have expected. I have been living on the streets for two days and after that all this mess started. _It's a good idea take a shower now that I can._

The moment the water hit my body I relax. Physically but mi mind is filled with the events that put me where I am now.

_Why did I offer myself to take care of her? I don't understand it._

**Sure you don't.**

_Argh, why can't I have a conscience like Pinocchio?_

**Why? I think the cricket would be more annoying.**

_Yes. It would. But I could splash it the moment it gets on my nerves._

"I leave the clothes here" Kim says stepping in the bathroom and leaving the clothes on the sink. It's a luck I closed the curtain. _But it would be fair… after all I saw her._ I blush at the thought. Darn kid's mind thinking in what's fair.

I get dressed. _Not bad._ I get out it seems like Kim is already gone.

"Ok" Kim's mom says giving me a sign to get next to her. "It's not something complicated" and she start to tell me what, and what not, to do.

After a few minutes I'm left alone with Shego. I take a chair and sit next to the 's sleeping. She looks peaceful despite grunts of pain every now a then.

"Get well soon" _She took a shoot for me the least I can do is take care of you now._

**Keep on telling that to yourself and maybe one day you'll believe it.**

"Amadis" I hear a soft and weak voice. _Is she talking in her dreams? Is she dreaming about me?_

That reminds me my conversation with Kim's mom. "Did you name me?" how else could she know my mane if she hasn't been near me in teen years? "I have a lot of questions to ask you" I take her hand unconsciously. "Why did you leave? Who wants me? Did you love?"

"Love… you…" I think I just get some of my answers.

SKP

It took me a few hours to finish the mission; Ron was silent all the time, he went straight to his house after it. I think I was too hard on him.

I get to my room. "Cute" I smile. There Amadis is sleeping half her body on the bed holding Shego's hand and wearing my old clothes _why hasn't mom thrown them away?_. I blush a bit; she is wearing cargo shorts with a lot of pockets, black slippers and a blue loose top. They were from my tomboy phase. _Not that I leave that phace totally behind._ I chuckle a bit and get out.

I get back with a blanket and put it on Amadis. _I think tonight I'll sleep on the couch._

SKP

I open my eyes slowly to see a strange roof. _Where am I?_ I turn my head and look around the room. _Kim's room_. It hasn't changed since the dark days I was 'Miss Go'. I look at the window. It's already night.

I try to sit but my head hurt too much. I put my hands over my temple to try to lessen the pain. _Wait!_ I feel that my right hand hasn't move so I look at it just to get the shock of my life. I can't stop the smile that grow on my face. Amadis is holding my hand tightly. I brush a strand of hair off her face.

"She has been by your side all the time" a voice says from the door. It's Kim. I sadden. I don't deserve the little girl's worry. "Good to see you are better" she says in amused disappointment.

I smirk and in a faint voice I say "You know me, the world comes crashing down and I am the human glowing cockroach that survives" she chuckle a bit. "How long?" I ask. I know that she understands.

"Two days"_Wow. I slept less than I expected._ We fall in an uncomfortable silence. "Sooo is she…" she looks at Amadis. I nod. "Oh…" I see her fidgeting. I chuckle. _Kimmie Kimmie Kimmie. You are so easy to read._ "What's funny?"

"You" she looks questioningly at me. "I know you are dying to ask so do it I'll answer" I smirk. "I can read you like an open book" she blushes.

"I… why… who…" she stammers.

I figured that she has a lot of questions it doesn't change the fact that is damn funny seeing her struggle for words. "Better hurry before I change my mind" I can't help teasing her.

"Why did you leave her?"_ You know how to get to the point._

I knew the question would come sooner or later but I am a bit surprised. "You don't want to know who the bad boys are?"

She shakes her head and gives me a sad smile. "You are more talkative in your sleep than you think"

I blush a bit. A bad habit gives me away. "It's a long story. Sure you want to know?" I ask a bit afraid. She may end up disgusted.

"I have time" she gives a reassuring smile "And I have the hunch the story isn't as long as you made it seem"

I give a sad sigh. I think she deserve to know after all she has done for me. "It was all a big mistake" I say running a hand through my hair.

"Was I a mistake?" I hear a hurt voice next to me. We must have woken up Amadis. She looks at me with pain filled eyes.

SKP

"Answer me!" Amadis shouts "That's why you left me? Because I was a mistake" she let go of Shego's hand brusquely and start hitting her chest. I see Shego's face twisting in pain. Her ribs must be hurting.

I try to pry Amadis off Shego but she takes her and hug her. "No" she says vehemently "You weren't a mistake" she says sadly. "I never thought of you like that" Amadis calms down a bit. At least she stopped hitting her.

"Then why?" Amadis asks meekly.

"I think it's better if I left you alone" they have a lot to discus. I don't think mi presence here is necessary.

"Don't" Shego stops me "You are too deep into this so you won't get away so easily" she try to smirk. "Besides you have the right to know too" she murmurs

_Shego Shego Shego._ The same as she can read me I can read her as well. I can see it in her eyes I'm not so used to it yet but I can see it. _Are you afraid Shego?_ You don't want to do this all alone, do you?

"How deep I am?" I follow her game.

"Shit deep" she says recovering a bit of her smugness.

"Language" Amadis scold her. I bet she did it without thinking because she is now blushing and… _is Shego blushing too?_.

I chuckle. "I think I don't have choice" I take the chair Amadis was sitting in, forcing her to sit on the bed next to Shego.

Shego manage to sits down.

"It all happen when I got my powers"

"The tree house and the comet" I murmurs. I admit that I dig a bit when we met Team GO.

"Yes" I look at her apologetically. "Don't worry I supposed Hego wouldn't be able to keep it quiet" She pause for a moment. "I was ten. We lost everything that day our house, our parent… our lives" I heard her voice quiver. Amadis flinch a bit I think she empathize with Shego a bit "It was a miracle that we survived and on top of it we got superpowers and that was why Global Justice took custody of us" Wait… does GJ has anything to do with this? "They took us to a secret facility where we become…" I can see it's hard for her to share this part of her life. "Lab rats" I gasp. How could they do it? It's inhuman. "It was very hard especially for me…"

"Why?" Amadis asks. I admit I am curious but I didn't know how to bring the question.

"My brothers" she starts to explain "Got powers that changed her bodies: duplication, shrinking, super strength. The process happens inside their bodies. The scientists couldn't duplicate the effects but with me…" she takes breath "The said I was like an eel or a jellyfish my body but instead of electrical energy I produced plasma and I could project it outside my body so they thought they could find a way to replicate it so I was like a cushion for pins I feel utterly alone and they… they…" I see she is trying to keep herself from crying.

"You don't have to tell us everything" I take her hand and give a reassuring squeeze.

She looks grateful. She closes her eyes and when she opens them again she is back to normal. "Any way I become a bit of a bitch" I see Amadis flinch a bit at the use of that word "For three years I would have lived in a total hell if not for two people: My bodyguard" She has a wistful smile "She was a lot like you Kimmie" I arch an eyebrow "She didn't back down from my verbal abuse, always with a comeback for my sarcastic remarks" She smirks "She was very capable for her age"I blush a bit._ She thinks I am too capable for my age._ "And because of that her comrades didn't like her too much she was in a higher rank than most of them so she spent a lot of time with me. Her only problem was she was too stick to the rules… worse than you"

"Hey" I pout making then chuckle.

"And the second person" her tone become darker than normal. "Joseph Rogers" she spits the name "He was an assistant in the labs and the only one of the scientists who treated us like human beings. He even convinced them to let us out but in the condition of using our power to do good"

"Team go" I say.

"Yes" she says. "He was young and handsome I crushed on him. In the third anniversary of my parent's death they had the bright idea to run tests on me" she ashamed of talking more. I try to take her hand again but she stops me. "I have to tell you this" she sucks in a long breath and then sigh heavily "I was depressed and he was there being so nice to me so I hang on him and…" she blushes from shame "We did it" she mutters "More like I force him"

"Oh" I can feel my blush and see Amadis blushing too.

After a few minutes of silence Shego continue "Against all odds I got pregnant" she sees my confusing look "My brothers and I become sterile because of the changes the comet did to us" she explains "When I told him I was…" she smiles, a real smile free of malice. "I was overjoyed I wouldn't feel lonely anymore but I was a bit afraid of his reaction. Imagine my surprise when he instead of freak was as excited as me. All changed for the better… or so I thought" she looks upset now "During seven months all tests stopped, Team Go was in its prime he was promoted… but a day I was looking for Joseph because I heard a few things I couldn't be certain if I didn't ask him directly. When I found him he was talking with his partners about Team Go's future, our future, your future" she looks at Amadis "They were going to split the team and turn my daughter in their new guinea pig" she says; anger boiling in her eyes. "He says something about pure genes and the possibility to duplicate whatever the comet did to us" I try to make her stop. It's too much, even Amadis seems ready to cry "And the worst part" she continues despite my effort to stop her "When they mentioned me he only said 'She was an immature little brat who sought love'" She starts crying and I do the only thing I can think. I hug her.

That bastard played with her feelings only to get what he wanted and got more than that. I know it hurt like a bitch because I lived it with Erick.

SKP

"After that with Mego and a friend's help I could run away. Two weeks after I give Amadis birth and left her in the orphanage. To mislead them I disguised like I was still pregnant and jump from state to state until they couldn't keep up with me anymore then I start doing jobs in the wrong side, they had deride me I couldn't get any other kind of jobs at least it started like that" I pause a moment. "I won't lie to you I start to enjoy being evil" with that I end my story. The silence keep on more minutes and when no one say anything I talk again "At that time I thought it was the better for you because together they would have caught us and taken you away; but now I know truth is I was afraid" I say "Afraid of them, afraid of what the future held" I bow "Afraid of being a mother on my own" I murmur, I can feel Amadis looks harden. "I was fourteen and alone with a whole organization after me so I just found a way to escape so I don't expect you to forgive or give me chance" Kimmie looks at me like I am crazy "I told you before, I only want to protect you"

I wait for any of them to talk, to ask, to yell. I am ready. "Did you name me" I lift my head suddenly and see the expectant look on Amadis' face. I didn't expect that.

"Yes I did I left you with a note a your name in it. It means…"

"Are you still afraid?" she cut me off.

I don't know why she asks it what I know is that I don't have to think an answer. "No, I'm not afraid anymore" Her expression soften "But I; can't storm back into your life like nothing happened" I give her a sad smile knowing that even if I want it's impossible for her to accept me. "Whatever happens when this shi…" she gives me an scolding look "… sitch is over" Kim chuckle "It's up to you"

The minutes pass in silence. Amadis seems to be in deep thought and Kim is stealing glances at me every now a then.

SKP

I can't help looking at her. She has lived a lot and all I've just learned change every conception I had of Shego. I can't help but think I am very lucky to learn all of this and that we are becoming close.

Our eyes meet and I blush. She looks annoyed and amused at the same time. "What's the matter Pumkim?"

"eh… I… so…" I can't think an excuse "Oh" I just think one "There is something I don't get" she nods to let me know I can continue "How did you give her birth without GJ knowing? Because you had to have gone to an hospital"

She only giggle._ Giggle?_ "I don't remember" she get confusing stares from me and Amadis "The last I remember I was tired and hungry walking through Boston in Christmas eve"

"Wait, that means…" Amadis says suddenly.

"Yes, you were born in Christmas" I can see Amadis smiles. _Could it be she didn't know? _"I faint" she continues "Then all is a blur, a flash of red a voice talking to me and next thing I woke up in a hotel room with little Amadis next to me" she say smiling making said girl blush. "Whoever it was I would be eternally grateful I only regret not remembering anything about them or the first cry of this brat" she joke making Amadis blush even more and earning a laugh from me.

"Then lets fill the blanks, don't you think?" I stop laughing and see my mother at the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Filling blanks

A\N: hello readers! I know nobody like these but if you like my story, please take the time to read this author's note.

I didn't know my writing were so bad to need a beta reader… jjajaa nah I am joking. It is the opposite actually I am happy someone suggest it. It means some like my story and want that it has the quality that it deserves. I really would like to have a beta I've thought about it a lot because I want to give you good material but I have a few problems with it. First I don't know anyone who would like to be my beta reader and I don't have the time to look for one; second in the case I find one it means the chapters would take too long to be published (right now I am doing an effort to keep updating at the rate I am doing) because currently I don't have time to write and rewrite a chapter (maybe when I'll have a break I may take the time to find one). And finally I have a lot of stories(mostly kigo ones) I would like to write while I have the time before I have to join the adult world(Yes I am young, ok maybe not so young but I like to think I still am). So if you think I need a beta really I feel flattered but I right now or for this story I don't think it's possible. But feel free to give me some advice. I told you in the first chapter if you have a problem to understand me or you find garamatical(jeje), mistakes or you think it could have expressed some idea better leave a review or better send me a PM saying so. I want to improve my writing but now I can't have a beta.

So with all said enjoy the chapter.

Chapter seven: Filling blanks.

"Mom" Kimmie says to her mother who's standing there. "What are you doing here? Didn't you have work?" she asks.

"Yes I have" the older red head replies nonchalantly. "But I wanted to make sure our little patient is doing ok" she smile at me.

"I am ok" I says. _Little patient? Where have I heard that before_.

"And I wanted to cheek on sweety there" she looks at Amadis. I wait for a blush from the little girl but it doesn't appear, she looks wistful. "It seems you remember me" she says to Amadis "Or at least my voice, it's incredible considering you were a new born when you first heard it"

"Mom what are you talking about?" Kim look more confused that Amadis and I together.

"It was you" I murmur not really processing what's happening too well.

"I'm talking about how little the world is" Kim's mom replies.

SKP

"I remember that night clearly" she get next to Shego and brush some strands of hair off her face. I haven't noticed it but she is a mess. _After sleeping for two days who wouldn't._"I was surprised when I found you on a bench seemingly sleeping, so little and fragile" she has a faraway look "Despite the fact that when I got near I noticed you were pregnant and you weren't sleeping but must have fainted" she give her a sad smile. "You passed a hard time, didn't you?" she asks softly.

"I had been hunted for almost two weeks, what did you expect?" Shego answers sarcastically.

I can't take it anymore "Someone can tell me what you are talking about, please" I ask them loudly.

"You didn't get it?" Amadis says smirking. _Ohhhhh, they really are mother and daughter._ "Your mother was the one who help… mine" I see her struggle at referring Shego as her mom.

"You are a smart kid" my mom says jumbling Amadis' hair. "Wanna hear the story?" she asks.

I only nod. I am dumbfounded.

"Ten years ago there was this medical convention at Boston, the best surgeons were gathering there for a week" she starts narrating "But I didn't want to let you and the boys alone Christmas. You father knew it was a once in a life time chance and knowing I was, and still am, as passionate for my work as him with his he convinced me to go. I promised to came back for Christmas"_I'm feeling a De javu_ "However, the day I planned to come back I found this little girl sleeping under the snow on a bench" she looks at Shego.

"Too self-destructive, aren't we?" I tease Shego making her blush. Now I understand why she likes to make me blush. _She looks so cute!._

"Shut up!" she give a meek come back. We all laugh.

"I worried and tried to help" Mom continue "She was boiling and pregnant so I thought in getting her to a hospital but the moment I said the word 'Hospital' she vehemently said no. I discover this little girl wasn't as out as I thought" Again Shego blush a bit "I got her to my car and asked her some questions; of course she didn't answer coherently but it helped me to understand she didn't want to be found. She only said loose words but she understood my questions" She chuckled a bit "You sure are an interesting being" she says to Shego "Anyway, she told me about her higher than average body temperature and her baby was due to another month or more but" she trailed off for a second. "When we got to the hotel I was staying, her water broke. It was a luck I am a doctor and a surgeon so it wasn't so hard to help her gave birth to this little sweet" she cooed to Amadis who blushes and looks annoyed. "She was a very healthy baby; it was odd as she was a few weeks premature" she then looks annoyed "When I woke up the next day, or was it later that day? It doesn't matter, the thing is the girl and the baby weren't there" she throws a scolding look at Shego.

"Sorry" Shego says catching the hint.

"I've tried to look for you since then" she says more softly "Imagine my surprise when I realized you were my daughter's arch nemesis" she is chuckling now.

"Indeed a little world" Shego says. "When did you realize it was me the little girl?"

"When you were Miss Go" mom answers "I could see a glimpse of the little girl" we fall in a not so awkward silence. "I only want to know something" Mom speaks "Why does her father want her? She looks pretty normal to me"

"She isn't" I say "She has her mother's attitude for the most part and I doubt that is normal" I tease Shego. _Pay back is a bitch!_

"Hey" Shego and Amadis scold making me and mom laugh.

"You see what I mean?" I ask sarcastically to my mother.

"She is a special kid, and I'm not saying it because she is my daughter" Shego says when she calmed. Amadis turn on her plasma to make clear the point.

"Oh" my mom says trying to touch her hands but before she could touch them, Amadis turns them off.

"Don't" the girl says. She must be afraid of hurting mom.

"It's not only that" Shego surprise us "Didn't you wonder how I could break out of a military facility?" we all look at each other. I think that we only supposed she could do it because… well because she is Shego. I feel dumb for not noticing that little fact earlier. "When I was pregnant" Shego begin her explanation "I was… well; in my prime"

"How is that possible?" Mom asks "Normally a pregnant woman is lucky if she can walk a few blocks, believe me I suffer it"she says smirking at me.

"My powers got busted up, I become stronger, faster and my plasma were more powerful than it ever be until that time" she pauses a moment "They thought Amadis would inherit my power because she would have to adapt to my body but"

"They thought she was the one who enhanced your powers" I complete the idea getting a nod from Shego.

"She not only have purer genes than you and your brothers; she may have the power to enhance the comet's powers" Mom adds thoughtful.

"Could you please go a bit slower? Like beginner slow" Amadis asks a bit frustrated.

"Sorry" we say at the same time. I think we got carried away.

"I think we better continue this later" my mom says chuckling after hearing Shego's stomach growl.

"Yeah I'm starving" the green girl said with a light blush.

"Well I'll prepare something to eat" mom says "But you better take it with calm"

"Oh shi…" she stops herself before her daughter scolds her again "I can't even swear anymore, great just great" she complain. We laugh at her.

Amadis go out ahead of us. I think she needs time to think about all we've learnt.

"Miss possible" We hear Shego faintly asking us to wait. "Thanks"

"It was my pleasure" my mom smile brightly at her. It makes me feel out for some reason "And call me Anne" after that we leave.

SKP

The night has been a good companion. Moving quickly and silently, melting in the darkness. Since I started in the evil business the night become my natural environment. It allowed me to do my job efficiently to be the thief that was buried in my mind for who knows how long, to feel the thrill to do what anyone else could and be absorbed by it without thinking about anything else. In the night I was in my element.

Now it only shows me an escape route from my insecurities. What if I can't protect her?_Or them?_ What if all the time training was a waste? A lot of what ifs.

What ifs that I ponder looking the backyard of the Possible house from the kitchen. Fighting what has become survival instincts.

"Leaving again?" a voice ask me.

I yelp as quietly as I can. It's Anne Possible wearing a nightgown.A very sexy nightgown. _I bet Mr. P. has enjoyed the view._

"You shouldn't be up yet" she scolds me.

"I'm not used to be in bed for so long, especially at night" I try to justify turning to look at the backyard again. "Besides I am well enough to walk a bit"

She walks and stops when she is next to me. We are in silence.

"A lot of things on your mind?" She asks.

She hit the bull eye "Aren't doctors supposed to sleep whenever they had a chance" I try to change the subject.

"I couldn't sleep" Anne says nonchalantly. "I think mother habits die hard" I gave her a quizzical look "When Kim and the twins were little I have to be up almost twenty four seven" she giggled a bit. "when they were babies they woken up because of food, a change of diaper or both when they grew a bit older it were nightmares or some other things. In fact I just check on the twins before coming for a glass of water. They still have nightmares from time to time. Jim particularly"

"Was It worth?" I ask.

"You mean the sleepless nights, the headaches and mischief from the children?" I know it is a rhetorical question. "You have seen them, what do you think?"

I get her point. Despite being little devils Jim and Tim are smarts kids they have a bright future ahead. What? I know how capable they are, they save me from Drakken's mind control chips after all and they are good at getting on her sister's nerves what is a plus in my book. _God save us if they become evil. _I chuckle in my mind. And Kim. She is really special maybe not a genius like her brother but she balance it with hard work and her 'I can do anything' attitude.

"Yes, it was worth" she clarifies with a proud smile. "That is what's bothering you?"

"Eh…" I don't know how she does it. Am I that transparent? "I lost ten years of her life" I look at her with shameful eyes. "I didn't get to see her take her first steps, her first word I missed all" I regret all the time I've lost because of my fears and even now that I'm fearless I am fighting the urge to run again.

"You didn't have a choice" she tries to cheer me up.

"Didn't I?" It's easy look at the past searching for better ways to face your problems. "I could have stayed with you, I could have join a monastery" I pause, waiting a reaction. "I musthave doneeverything to stay with her" I murmur. "What can I give her now?" Any other choice would have been better. I could give her a better life. Even if it means not being a thief at least I could have been her mother.

"A mother" she says flatly. "Now look at me" she looks at me sternly, taking me by my shoulders "Yes, maybe any other option could have given you more time to be with her; but let's face it! How many of those would have lasted this long, how many of the multiple choices you could have chosen would have given you the experience you have now" she takes a breath "Shego" she says more softly "You took the best choice at the right time to guarantee a long term solution to the problem even if you chose it out of fear; so stop kicking yourself for it and start thinking of how make a better future for you and Amadis" she hug me, a very comforting hug.

I can't believe this; I think I am bounded to be helped by the Possible women. The mother and the daughter has done a lot for me.

Yes I have to focus, there is nothing I can do to change the past but there is a lot I can do to make a better future._ At least for her._

"Thanks" I say for the second time this day. I'm surprised I could do it. I haven't said it in a long time.

She only nods and ends the hug. "I would have to thank you too" This woman is confusing, I didn't do anything to deserve a thank you. "You've been looking out for Kimmie, haven't" _Uh oh _"Don't try to deny it, Wade told me all"

"Whatever nerdlinger told you is a lie" even if she told me not to I have to try to deny it. It is good is dark and she can see the blush I surely have right now.

She only giggles. "Thanks anyway"

"I interrupt something" we hear a voice from the door.

"Sweety what are you doing up so late?" Anne says to Amadis. I don't know where that nickname came from.

"Early" she corrects her. "I only got thirsty"

Anne fill a glass with water and gives it to the little girl.

I think she is right. The sun can be seen in the horizon making all bright and shiny. Just like a woman, a teenager and a kid are doing with my life.


	8. Chapter 8: Like a dream prat 1

A/N: Sorry for the late. I've been dealing with some… troublesome relatives (I hate babysitting) and I was so exhausted that I forgot to post this. This was supposed to be an only chapter but it got too long so it will be a two part chapter. With all that said now enjoy.

Chapter 8: Like a dream part 1

I struggle between pans and flour. _Dam alarm._ Yesterday was a very busy day at the hospital, two surgeries and a lot of consultancy and today I'm supposed to be there first hour._ The kids_. I haven't made breakfast and I'm running out of time. I think it will be better calling to say I'll be late.

"What's the prob" I hear someone says from the kitchen door.

"Shego" I yelp by the surprise. I never knew she would be up at…_ half past five._ She looks tired and grumpy. I think I was noisier than I thought. "Sorry I wake you, was I too loud?"

She seems ready to say something… sarcastic "Don't worry" she says. "I'm used to wake at the minimal sound" she looks at me "So Anne, what happened here?" she looks around smirking a like Kimmie would have been cooking.

I blush "Getting late to work" I state trying to tidy my mess a bit "I think I'll have to call to the hospital…"

"Let me make breakfast " she says after a few seconds. "If I do it you'll have time to ready yourself, right?"

"You don't have…"

"It's the least I can do"I think she think she is in debt or something. It's been two days since she woke up. I told her to stay as long as she wants especially because Kim and I thought it would be good for Amadis to get used to a warm environment and it would be good for Shego herself.

"Ok" I agree and go to prepare myself.

SKP

I go down to the kitchen and sniff something very tasty. _Looks like Anne wanted to surprise the family._

But when I go down I see her in a rush. She kisses me good bye and gets out saying something like she didn't have time._ So she won't eat with us._ Wait! If she isn't cooking then who is…?

"Oh! Morning Dr.P." Shego is there… cooking?

"Morning" I say a bit confused. Then it downs on me. She is staying with us after Kimmie bring her daughter home. Who would have thought?.

"Here" she puts a plate with omelets. Tasty-looking omelets. "Some idea where the kids will be down?" she asks. She is trying to make this less awkward than it already is.

"They should be up at any… " I loud scream gets our attention. And unmistakable 'TWEEBS!' "Yes. They are already up"

A little girl gets in. she seems a bit sleepy. "Morning" She is Amadis. Shego's daughter.

And after her my own daughter is running after a rocket. _That's the why for the scream._ And after her Jim and Tim are laughing.

"Got it!" Kim exclaims when she gets a free hit at the homemade machine.

"hey!" both twins protest in unison. The hit seems to alter the control of the rocket making it go rampage around the kitchen. "Uh oh"

All of us take cover, except Amadis who seem to be a little sleepy already and… Shego.

Our attention swaps from the rocket to her. She is about to get hit from behind but in the least second she move and dodge the rocket while putting another omelet on the pan, then it come back from above her, this time she take a plate and put it on the table without being hit.

We, and I say we because all of us are amazed by the grace and the ease she moves dodging the rampaging toy (Hey! It is a toy to me)

"Try from below" I hear Jim whispers and Tim is moving the control. It seems they recovered the control of the rocket. They now are actively attacking Shego but she doesn't flinch. She continue to avoid all contact while finishing making breakfast.

"Wow" It seems like Amadis is fully awake now. Shego blush a bit. She doesn't look like someone who blush often.

The kids get distracted and the rocket goes straight to the little girl.

Before anyone could do anything a flash of green light hit the tail of the rocket changing it direction and making it hit the wall making a medium hole in it.

"Are you ok?" She asks Amadis. She looks very concerned. Maybe she really changed; I had my doubts when Kim told me but… seeing her looking at her daughter… It doesn't seem faked.

"Yes…"

" , you two" she says to the twins. Kim smirks and they gulp. Maybe it will be good having her around to put those two in line. "That was a waste of materials" _maybe not._ Kim's smirk fall and the twins look confused. "I bet you put a free foul system in that" they only nod "It would be better if you put the fuel in a resistant container that way if it explodes the explosion will be small"

"But the explosion is" Tim starts. "The best part" Jim finishes.

"Even if this way you could recycle more parts?"

_Uh oh I avoid suggesting that for a reason._ They grin "Hicka-Bicka-Boo?" "Hoo Sha!"And they sit. I only sight it was a matter of time for them to realize that would be better idea but…

"Yes… this afternoon is ok" Kim's on the phone talking with Jerry, our contractor. This happen more often than not so we have him in speed dial. "Do you know what you have done?" she grunts at Shego.

"You mean saving your parent a big waste of money every time those two make hole" She then looks at me sheepishly "By the way sorry for the wall" I only dismissed it with a headshake"without mention the possible hospital bill if and when something more serious happens?" she continues looking at Kim. If she puts it that way I think I should have told them early. "And giving them the chance to annoy you more often is always a plus" she says smirking.

"I knew you had ulterior motives" my daughter says indignantly pointing at Shego. Kimmie is acting so… childish today.

"Hey it helps you reflexes to stay sharp" Shego says "And you need it if you want to surv"

"Ok, ok" Kim cut her off. I thought I taught her better to do that.

"Ok" Shego says reluctantly "Now, eat before it gets cold"

"You cooked?" Kim asks surprised.

"Yes… sooo"

"Nothing… nothing I never thought you could" Shego glare at her making her squirm a bit. _Odd._ "Delicious!" Kim makes a silent exclamation after taking a bite of Shego's omelet. "How did you learn?"

"When you live my life you need to eat healthy so I learned to cook" Shego said nonchalantly sitting next to Amadis as if it was nothing. She mustn't know that to Kim cooking is a very very awesome skill. And after tasting it I have to agree with that "You don't like it?" she asks Amadis who hasn't touched her plate;Shego looks a bit hurt by the notion that Amadis don't like her cooking.

"Eh" she seems to be in her own world. "Can I?" we all look at her. They say she lived in an orphanage so maybe… "In the orphanage we couldn't eat until the sisters tell us to" she explains sheepishly feeling our confused glances.

"Of course you can" Shego say smiling faintly. She looks expectantly when Amadis took a bite. "How is it?"

"Good" she says smiling "But" she frowns and so do Shego "I got cold" she whines. Shego give a relieved sight.

"Let me" she put her hand over the plate. I flinch. I remember the last time she tries to warm food. _I didn't finish reading that newspaper._

This time her hand only glow and a second later the food is warmed up.

"Cool!_!"_ Amadis and the twins exclaimed. "How did you do it?"

"Our powers are more versatile than you think" she seems to be boasting.

"Show off" Kim says amused.

"Eat before it get colder" Shego answers putting a spoon full of omelet in Kim's mouth. Kim only stutters. "That's better"

"I hardly ever use my powers" Amadis says sadly. "They are dangerous and I thought they make me…"

"I know" Shego says putting a hand on her shoulder "I could teach you… some time" she looks away as if expecting rejection "I mean if you want. It would be better than learning by your own. Trust me, is harder than you think"

"I…I…would like it" Amadis says.

"We'll be late" Tim suddenly says.

"It's Sunday" I say not remembering if they had school.

"We have soccer practice" Jim answers "You promised to take us there" Tim fimishes.

"Oh" I remember now. I think I've been too busy in my latest project. _Thinking about it._ "Kimmie could you…" She tries to say no "You could take Amadis too" I add in an afterthought.

I notice Amadis eyes sparks a bit to sadden a second later.

"I you want you can go" I think Shego saw it too.

"But" "What about" Kim and Amadis says at the same time.

"I don't think the bad guys told anything about Kimmie" Shego explains "In fact I think they won't be able to told him anything for a while" she adds a bit gravely. I can see Kim tense a bit "I didn't do anything too harsh" she assure Kim "I only taught them not to mess with what is important to me"

"Can I really go?" Amadis ask expectantly.

"As long as you don't use you powers it will be ok"

"What if something happens?" Kim asks worriedly.

"If you are with her I doubt something happens" I can see Kimmie-cub flushing and smiling.

"Ok I'll take them" She finally says and go up to her room with Amadis in tail.

"Soo… you busy?" Shego asks a bit after the children left. I am currently trying to work in a project: A new kind of spaceship motor that… I don't think she'll understand all the implication of my work.

"Yeah" I answer "I can't get this simulation to work properly it seem that the new generation of rocket motors will have to wait until my muse come back" I quipped.

"Let me see" she says getting closer and looking at the program I've been working at. "Why not use an antigravity motor?" she suggests.

_I knew she wouldn't understand_. "This isn't sci-fi" I start explaining "There's no powerful enough antigravity generator to use as motor core and it won't be until a few more… " I start to telling her the implication of her suggestion and the actual impossibility to make it work. "…Gravity is still yet to be totally comprehended by us so it is impossible to…"

"Done it" she says. I've been so engrossed in my talking I didn't notice her typing in my laptop.

I look with incredulity at the scream. The simulation was running perfectly with a full blue print of a "You did it" I say skeptically. She has done an antigravity core for a rocket motor. "How? These model violate the physical laws"

She chuckles "It's called mad science" she looks thoughtful "Actually is only a model of the motors Drakken have in the hovercraft I've fixing them for years now so it wasn't hard to put the specifications in the simulator" she seem proud of herself "Drakken can be a dork most of the time but when it comes to fuck with reality he can be very… useful" and she starts to laugh. Surely at my shocked face. Then I give her an incredulous "Don't look at me like that. I didn't hear him most of the time but when he talks about something that can be useful to upgrade my babies I do pay attention"

I give a confused look this time "I didn't know you had more children"

She laughs harder. "I… mean… my… vehicles" she says between laughs.

So Drakken wasn't as crazy as I thought. Maybe… "Could you tell more about this… mad science"

SKP

"You sure you haven't played soccer before" Jim asks Amadis for the umpteenth time since we left the soccer practice.

"We didn't played a lot in the orphanage" She says a bit upset "We didn't even have balls… I didn't have anyone to play with…" she murmurs the last part. I wonder how she lived before; I mean she don't seem to have good memories "Can I go next time" she asks me.

Today in practice she was beaming and I have to admit I was impressed she was very good soccer player. I can't deny her that. "Yes you can. Well if the twebs don't mind"

"Hey!" the shout at the same time making me chuckle. Most of the time hearing them in stereo is annoying but when they are annoyed it's amusing. Amadis looks at them "You kidding" Amadis' face falls "She is great" "with her we could" "Get to the finals" Ahhhhh. Can't they talk one at time! Amadis seem happy by the praises but she seems as annoyed as me with the way these two talk.

"You came back" I hear a tired voice and see an equally tired Shego "How did it go"

"She is great" "It would be cool" "If she could come often"

Shego smiles. "So you did well" She ask Amadis who only nod.

"Hey! Shego" I hear my dad calling "I have a few more questions if you don't mind" I see my dad getting out of the kitchen. "Boys, how was practice?" they start talking about the game.

"You dad is crazier than Drakken" Shego mutters. "He don't stop asking questions"

"What did you do?" I ask curiously.

"I helped him with his work and since then he haven't stopped asking about Drakken's machines! He looks like a kid in a toys shop"

Oh… I can see now dad can be very… passionate about work related stuff.

"So, Shego…" it seems his talk with the twins was fast.

"Sorry Dr. P. Kimmie here wanted to talk about something… maybe later?" Dad looked a bit confused at the pet name Shego called me with but looked more disappointed when she told him she won't answer his questions.

"Is that so Kimmi-cub?" I flinch at the nickname.

Shego give a pleading look. _Now you want my help after giving the twins such a 'useful' advice?_ "Don't worry dad. It's nothing important, she is all yours." I tell him smirking.

He takes Shego to the kitchen and she looks back at me muttering a clear 'Bitch' and I only smirk.

It is a good thing she is getting along with dad. I grin even more when I hear dad talking about his old hamster pet. _Payback's a bitch._

"You are evil" I hear Amadis says. She is grinning too "You think she'll learn her lesson"

"I don't think so" I answer honestly.

"So do I" we share a good laugh.

It's good seeing her smile like that. I think she is opening to me. Specially after last night. She became my roommate because Shego needed space to move in bed in case her ribs were still healing. And we stayed up late talking; mostly me answering questions about her mother.

I think she wants to know Shego more. And I hope I can help them grow closer.

A/N: ok so not the more exciting chapter but I wanted to write about Shego and Amadis staying with the Possibles. Next chapter will continue like that, this time about Jim, Tim, Kim and Amadis.


	9. Chapter 9: Like a dream part 2

A\N: late again? i cant bealieve it. sorry for this and enjoy.

Chapter 9: Like a dream part 2

I am bored out of my mind. Kim is at school as well as the twins; and Kim's parents are at work. That only left me and… mom. I am not used to her yet. She seems to be cool and all but I can't exactly think of her as my mother yet… I mean I have forgiven her already I know she did the best she were able to do… Yes I hear all her talk with Kim's mom. I remember that night very clearly.

_I couldn't sleep. All the things Shego told us and then Kim's mom. I thought I understood her better, at least the why she left me. I have to admit I was happy she didn't left me because she didn't want me but because she thought I would be safer. I go down for a glass of water when I heard people talking._

_"A lot of things on your mind?"That was Kim's mom. It seemed I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep._

_"Was It worth?" Shegoasked._

_"Yes, it was worth" Anne clarifies with a proud smile. "That is what's bothering you?" I wondered about it. _**She think I wouldn't be worth?**

_"Eh…" she doubted. _**So she really think I wouldn't be worth it**_ "I lost ten years of her life" I am surprised with the shame in her voice. "I didn't get to see her take her first steps, her first word I missed all" _

_"She really regret it, I know her well enough to assure you that" I heard a voice on my hear. I almost yelled but the person put a hand over my mouth."You know is rude to eavesdrops?" I see a grinning Kim. I forgot she was sleeping on the couch. I give her a bashful look "Now, I think this can be an exception" she turned her head to them._

_"You didn't have a choice" I hear Anne._

_"Didn't I?" She really sounded angry with herself "I could have stayed with you, I could have join a monastery" __**I really doubt it would have work**__. I heard Kim wasmuffling a giggle the same as me at the thought of Shego as a num. "I musthave done everything to stay with her" we had tocontrol ourselves, she was talking seriously "What can I give her now?" So she was afraid she couldn't be good for me. I wondered if it was true she couldn't give me anything._

_"A mother" Anne says sternly. "Now look at me" __**Is that what she can give me? Is that what I want?**__ "Yes, maybe any other option could have given you more time to be with her; but let's face it! How many of those would have lasted this long, how many of the multiple choices you could have chosen would have given you the experience you have now" she took a breath "Shego" she said more softly "You took the best choice at the right time to guarantee a long term solution to the problem even if you chose it out of fear; so stop kicking yourself for it and start thinking of how make a better future"A better future? A mother?__** I that what I want **__"For you and Amadis" __**Yes, I want it.**_

_"I told you, she loves you" Kim murmured. I feel my eyes moist. And so were Shego's eyes._

_ "I would have to thank you too" That caught our attention. Why that woman wanted to thank her daughter's arch nemesis "You've been looking out for Kimmie, haven't you"__**Ohhh**__ "Don't try to deny it, Wade told me all" I heard Kim gasping. I could see a light blush even in the dim light._

_"Whatever nerdlinger told you is a lie" even I could see through that lie._

_That moment Kim pushed me into the kitchen._

That night was very enlightening. Since then I've wanted to talk to her about us but I feel nervous around her. The most I could do was asking Kim about Shego, trying to learn about her to find the best way to approach her. _I'm such a coward. _But I have to admit that in that cowardice I found myself liking Kim. She really is a role model, smart athletic… I feel comfortable around her. I think she feel the same way about my mother even if they spend a lot of time arguing and teasing each other it looks so… playful; like it was natural for two enemies do so.

I hope , sooner or later, I could feel as comfortable with Shego as I am with Kim.

"Something good on TV" I hear Shego.

I flinch at the surprise. "No… nothing"

She notices I became nervous. She sighs "Look" uh oh. I think the time for our serious talk arrived. "I told you I don't expect anything from you" she says sadly. She thinks I act nervous because I don't want her near? "But for the time being I would like to at least getting to know you, I told you I would leave you alone when our problems are over but it doesn't mean I won't be near in case you need me…"

"Would you leave me again?" I ask her suddenly. Even I am surprised. "Even if I told you I forgive you"

She looks surprised by my words. "I don't deserve it" she looks away from me.

"I… I..." Come on! I can do this. "I forgive you… I really do" she stays still then looks at me and without warning she hugs me and… _is she crying?_ I doubt a second but finally I hug back.

"It… it means… a lot to me" she says between sobs "You don't know how much"

"But don't expect me to act all chummy on you overnight " I says looking her in the eyes "I need time to get used to it"

"Take all the time you need" she says smiling.

Then we hear a phone ring.

SKP

This day was so boring I can't wait for mom to get us home. I don't understand why don't we skip a few grades; after all Jim an me are very capable of that.

"See you later" _oh that is the reason_. I turn toward the owner of that voice: Lana Mathew. A brunette a bit taller than me. She wears glasses without looking nerdyshe isbeautiful for a teen year old girl and the smarter girl on school. We've been classmates since first grade and… she hasn't talk to me in all that time.

"Ah… ah…" I stammer when she pass next to me humming a happy melody. She only smiles like she smiles to everyone and gets on her way.

"I'll be dammed" I hear a sarcastic voice I've got to know too well in the last four days "One Possible has good taste" She looks at Lana from head to toes. I blush. "I have to admit that at least the men of your family have good taste" she smirks making me blush even more. Is _Shetalking about dad?_

"Don't be a tease, give him a break" I hear Amadis scolds her mother… It is hard to believe those two are related well if you don't count their nasty attitude, their eyes, hair… well I think the can be related but Amadis isn't… green.

"What happened to you? Both of you" I hear Jim asks and I take notice of Amadis state. Her hair is a mess she is flushing and breathing a bit harder than normal and she is holding… _Shego's hand?_

"Don't you dare" she warn Jim who is about to say something. And Shego's hand isn't green anymore. "It's make up, don't want me arrested, do we?"

"You would be needing support if you take a drive with mom" she says when she notices our look on her hand. Shego smile brightly and blush… wait. I think it is the first time Amadis called her mom. "thinking about it. You'll need support" she says smirking and we give her a confused look.

"Hop in; your mother called and sent me to take you back home" Shegosays a bit annoyed.

I chuckle a bit. It is curious how even if she doesn't want to do something she will do it if mom asks her.

"By the way she is pretty" Amadis says to me. I blush again. I hear Jin grunt.

"Hey! Didn't you tell me to stop teasing?" Shego complains.

"Yes I did" Amadis answers "But I don't tease I gave my hones opinion" she grins even more.

"Can we go now?" Jim asks impatiently.

I only look at him and hop in mom's van.

The travel is quite so far with small talk between us. Especially the pranks we put on Kim. I can't believe Shego helped us to put blue tint in her shampoo.

"Her face was priceless" she laughs. She is right it was so worth it being grounded two weeks.

"That was cruel" Amadis says.

"It wasn't permanent" Shego defends herself before she stops suddenly. "Tim, do you have some 'toys' with you?" she asks. Oh no. she won't take them away… even if it isn't allowed to bring them to school.

"No" I say hesitantly. She gives a look. "Ok I have a mini rocket and our rocket shoes"

"Ok, now take you clothes off" I give her a horrified look "Only the upper part" she star to look something around the car. "Now" she asks forcefully and I do it. "Bingo" she throws me a blouse. _How did she know mom have that in her car? Better why mom have it there?_"Put it under you sweater" I try to protest. It is woman clothing! "Do it" Again I compel. "Don't tug it in your pants"

I look surprisingly good. With the blouse under my sweater you can't tell if is a blouse or a shirt and with it off my pants it give a rebellious air.

"Ok" Shego says jumbling my hair a little. "Don't show any fear, use your gadgets in your advantage and use your brain. We'll be waiting at the other end of the park" she opens the door and makes me get off. "Oh… and tell her to go and relax with some classic music maybe Mozart" she pushes me, turns on the car and drive.

I am very confused.

"Leave me alone" I hear a voice; Lana's voice.

I run to her. She is with… Walter. He is the school bully.A very big bully.

_Don show any fear._ "Hey leave her alone" I say the most firmly I can manage, which surprisingly is enough to make him flinch.

"Oh if is one of the freak twins, where is your copy" he smirks while Lana looks shocked to see me there"Leave us alone. She is only lend me some money"

_Use your gadgets in your advantage_. I turn on my rocket shoes and charge against him pushing him into an alley.

"You are so dead" he yells getting on her feet.

I gulp. _Use your brain._ I wait until he is only an inch from me. I move to a side and put my mini rocket inside her t-shirt. When he tries to turn around the mini rocket take him in the other direction lifting him slightly from the ground then making him go up and spinning in the air to finally letting him fall into a trash container.

_I can believe it. I did it!._. "And leave her alone" I say but he stands there looking afraid as if I'll take another rocket out. _This is priceless _"Buh"I scare him and he run away screaming.

I hear a giggle from out the alley "He deserved it" Lana says. She looks impressed. She is smiling but I can see she is shaking. "Thanks…"

"T…Tim" I stutter "Tim Possible" I finally say more confidently.

"Hey Tim hurry up" I hear Shego yelling from a block away.

_Oh… and tell her… _"Well… I think I have to go" I hear a honk and start running to the van. Before I get to it I turn around and wave at her "Go home, Mozard is good to calm down the nerves" I shout at hear. She looks more intrigued now.

When I get on the car I am panting and sweating. I think the adrenalin kept me together back there and the effect is wearing off; but I am smiling.

"How did you know what I had to do and…" I ask Shego a few minutes after.

"Elemental my dear Watson" Shego says smugly. "You saw how she dresses" I remember she isn't much into fashion. She wears mostly blouses and dresses daily not like other girls. "She likes individuality" that explains the why she made me change my clothes. We rarely dress like that. "She looks smart enough to not like the unnecessary violence" Ok that explains the brain thing but doesn't explain the Mozart part. I haven't heard her listening to classic music. "And the tune she was humming before was one of the less well-known Mozart happy composition" she pauses a moment. "Tim" she says seriously "Don't rush into anything you both are too young. Be friends first, get to know her; you have a lot of time"

"How much" Kim told us a bit about Shego's past. I think she has enough experience to give advice.

She only smirks "A few decades would be good" Amadis and Jim begin to laugh.

"How did you notice all that if you have only seen her once" Amadis asks.

"Professional secret" she answers smirking.

It's been a day since the bully incident. It was hell explaining mom why I was wearing her blouse (I don't know how she recognize it) it worsened because Shego snaked out the room but it was worth all the problems. I have to thank Shego later because today Lana came and talk to me in break!

SKP

I am very tired, it's been a stressful week. I go to the kitchen for something to eat; mom and dad aren't here._ At work I suppose._Shego is… _cooking again?_ I'm not sure what to think about it.

"Morning" She says.

"Hmm" I sit and my head hit the table.

"Rough night eh?" she teases me and put a plate with food in front of me. It smells like mashed potatoes and meat.

_That is an understatement. _Why is my life so complicated? First the Shego thing and now that it calmed down Ron is giving me a headache! I apologize to him for the slap, he even said it was intensive for his part to say what he said but he has been too quiet since then; he barely talk to me in missions or school.

"Argh" I grunt lifting my head from the table.

And why hasn't mom said anything about her knowing Shego? Oh! Don't forget I've been trying to improve the relationship between Shego and Amadis. It's the only thing that seem to be improving.

I hear a chuckle from across the table. "What?" I glare at Shego.

"You know? Your face is soooo expressive" I tilt my head a bit. "When you arch your eyebrows like this" she arch her eyebrows slightly "It means you are skeptic about something and when you furrow like this" She furrows looking upset. _Do I really do that?_ "It means you are worried about something and don't know what to do; and when you do this" she give me an over lascivious look making me blush. She pause a moment until I give her an impatient look. She smirks "It means you are lusting for someone… just like now"

I redden more and look anything but her. "I do not!" I whine making her laugh.

"You are too easy!" she teases me. She laughs a bit more while I mock-glare at her I admit it was a little funny _only a little_. "But really" she says more seriously. "Even if the last one was a joke I doesn't change the fact that I know you" she looks at me in the eyes. "I told you before I can read you like a book, so spill what's the prob?" she asks and seems truly concerned but I'm still not sure about talking "Como on!" she smirks "You know you can tell I am your nemesis, it's like we are best friends just the opposite" I chuckle. _That doesn't make any sense._ "You know what I mean" Yes I know. But is that all we are? Nemesis? "Oh… I don't like that face" she says pointing at me. "You are overthink again"

"Stop reading me like that!" I pout and she laughs, I follow her and we both laugh. This feels good; it's like talking with Miss Go again but better. This feel more…_ real._

"You know" she says "Better don't run away from your problems it will only complicate the things" she gives a sad smirk, trying to downplay it "I know it by personal experience"

We hear a yawn behind me and we see a sleepy Amadis. She was tired after today practice.

I finally take a bite of the food. _Delicious._Who would have thought Shego is a good cook?

Amadis is now playing videogames with the twebs. Leaving me and Shego alone washing plates.

"I have an idea what your problem is" Shego suddenly says.

"Oh, really" I challenge her. "Let's hear you then"

"You have to talk to stoppable" I am surprised. Not only because she is right but she didn't call Ron anything. "I know you've been friend for a long time. It is not worth it risking that for a meaningless fight or trying to change his mindset"

"It wasn't meaningless" I protest. "Change it?" I think I am bit slow when it comes to my life.

"Yes it was meaningless, you parents told me and let's face it: he was right" She can't be serious, how can she tell that "Don't complain the entire world would have agreed"

"I am not the entire world" I say quickly.

"I know and I am grateful for that" she turns and looks at me "But you have to understand you both have too different mentalities which are hard to mix or change so you have to be… patient if he doesn't agree with you"

I think she is right. It's hard to know what he is thinking sometimes but he has a good heart I have to let him know that I know it and not blowing in his face when I don't agree with him after all we are different. _Too different_. And now that Shego is telling this I think we really are too different. What will happen when we are older. What we want from life is not the same… eventually he will want me to settle down he is that kind of guy and I am not sure if I will be able to do it and…

"Stop overthinking" I hear Shego complaint "Focus in a thing at time" she smiles.

She is totally right. I've thinking about a lot of problems at the same It will be better to concentrate in Ron now the other problems… _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. _"Thanks"

SKP

It's been two weeks since Shego and Amadis are with us. It's been surprisingly easy to adapt to this new lifestyle for all the family. With Shego here mom has more time to relax even if that time is spent with Amadis or Shego. Dad has been going ahead of his projects with Shego's help and spends more time discussing with her. Tim and me are doing great in special him who is spending a lot of time with 'Lana' at school, he has been asking advice from Shego in that department and Kim looks more lively lately. So if all is going so well why am I feeling so down.

I hear a few giggles and see how Tim is putting a skate on the stairs base. Then Kim come down sleepy and step on the skate. She tries to recover her balance with no avail making faces and silently cursing while going around the kitchen a few times before going straight to the back door which Shego opens with a smirk on her face.

I rear a splash. _It rained yesterday. _"Shego… Tim!" I hear Kim screams. _It isn't twebs anymore?_. It's a good think mom and dad are out.

A mud covered Kim enters the kitchen to see Shego and Tim laughing, even Amadis is muffling her laugher.

I should join them but for some reason I can't feel the same rush annoying my sister gave me when… "You could harm her" I hear myself shouting at Shego. I caught all the attention.

"It wasn't that bad" Kim says trying to reassure me a bit after a few minutes of silence.

"I…I…" I run to my room.

I don't understand it. Why did I yell and only to Shego if I know Tim was in it too. Why I am losing control. It never happened before and less without Tim backing me up.

I hear the door open and turn around hopping to see Tim or Kim "What do you want?" I ask Shego.

"I want to know what happened" she says flatly. I only grunt. "Look I know right now you don't like me you made yourself very clear back there; I am used to being hated but I've always knows why I was hated so spill"

"None of your business" I don't know what else to say. I myself don't know why I am acting this way.

"Jim; hear me" she says more softly sitting on my bed next to me. "If I did something wrong we could talk about it"

I don't know what to do. I am not sure what I want. "You did nothing wrong" I spit "You are helping with housework so mom is more relaxed with YOU and Ami, my sister is happier with YOU and YOUR daughter here that she even enjoy most of our pranks, YOU are helping dad, YOUR daughter is helping our team and Tim is spending a lot of time with anyone but me because of YOU" I shout "So you did nothing wrong. The entire world is happy"

"I see" she says. She makes me look at her. She seem angry. "Get a hold of yourself. I am not taking your family away from you" she snaps. Is that why I was feeling bad? "I know what you are going through but you have to understand that no matter what they are always gonna be you family"

"How could you know you? Like you know something about family" I snort. By seeing the hurt in her face I know I hit a sore spot.

She grits her teeth. "Get over it already" she days louder "This will happen sooner or later. You think your parents, Kim or even Jim will always stay joined by their hip to you" she calms a bit "They will get a family of their own" _I know _"You too"_Eh? I think so. _"Answer this, when you get a family and the need your help at some point, will you help them?"

"Of course" I say immediately.

"It is the same for you" she says softly this time "It doesn't matter what they will be by you side when you need them so you have to accept that you siblings are growing up and start growing a bit too" I look at her and I break down. I am crying and she takes me in her arms.

I know… deep down I knew they wouldn't left me but it doesn't do anything with the fear I had. Being alone after having a caring family._That is what Amadis didn't have?._ I acted like jerk, and this woman the one who was supposed to hurt my sister is helping me even when I snapped at her. Even when we spent time together planning pranks to play on Kim, even when I've seen that she won't hurt Kim or anyone. I only leash out at her.

"Will you be there too" I have to ask even if I know is most unlikely. The same she has become a support for Tim she is becoming one for me.

I feel he stiffen and after a sight she murmurs "As long as I can" she then looks at me and smirks. "It's time for you to grow up a bit and get your own personality" she then looks at the closed door and stars to walk to it. "I don't think you brother will want to share his girlfriend if she got it. Right?" she opens the door letting Kim, Tim and Amadis fall. Shego just gives them a mock-disapproving look to get a sheepish one from them. I laugh at the scene.

"We won't leave you bro" Tim says. They hugs me.

I see Amadis a bit far, next to her mother. "You too, come here. It is family hug" and she hesitantly come near.

After the tender moment I look at Shego. "Hell no! I don't do chummy" She says.

"I think Amadis could tell otherwise" Kim says. I see a blush creep Shego and Amadis' faces.

I chuckle. "I wasn't about it" she looks quizzically at me now. "You said something about getting my own personality"I smirk at her. She get the hint because she smirk too. I think is time to grow up bit._ Only a bit won hurt me._

"Let's go shopping"

SKP

It is a sunny day. All the Possible family are at home. Something I come to understand doesn't happen too often. Kim's parents are talking to each other while I watch the mini TV in the backyard where Kim and Shego are assembling an inflatable mini swimming pool and the twins are on the floor building… I bet you can't guess what; rockets!

A report about Shego and Kim appear on TV catching all our attention for only two seconds because they were only discussing about how their fight always ended in draws.

"Hey I always win" Shego exclaims.

"I remember Kimmie putting you in jail a lot of times" Anne said smirking.

"But I always busted out" she remarks smugly.

"I you haven't been caught in the first place you wouldn't have the need to break out." Kim adds equally smugly.

"You think so" Mom pounce on Kim but she dodge her.

"You couldn't beat me when you were paid" Kim smirks "What makes you think you can now… old lady" she teases.

"Now you did it" mom stands up and a chase starts in backyard making all laugh at mom and Kim, they look like Tom and Jerry.

At one point Shego and Kim exchange smirks and then the chase take them next to the possible parents and nock them on the pool. Anne seeing it coming get a grab on Shego and Kim who try to takethe twins downdown too.

They are all a mess of wet tangled limbs. I give a loud and from-the-heart laugh being the one who isn't on the ground… or wet. All of them startlaughing too.

"So… this is how it fell" I ask to no one in particular.

"What?" I hear Anne asking me.

"To have a family" I answer hesitant and wistfully. I haven't noticed it but in these weeks I've grown closer to all the people of the house some better than others. I've got to trust them and like them even if some of them (cough twins and mom cough) can be mischievous and sometimes annoying; so I think this is how a family is supposed to be.

All of them look at each other and then they look at me smirking. They lift me and throw me in the mini swiming pool.

When I look up at them they are giving warm and loving smiles. _I think that is my answer._

A\N: Let's fight the bullying! Ok I wanted to show Shego's deduction skills but I think I could do it better but I am happy with the outcome.


	10. Chapter 10: Gotcha

A\N: Hey people. Sorry for the late updates. Collage I sucking a lot of my time. I have most of the story in paper but I don't have a lot of time to type it. so I have good and bad news. First the bad news: I don't think I will be able to update as frequently as I've been doing. I am very sorry. And the good news: I still will post three chapters per week but I am not sure which days.

Chapter 10: Gotcha

"Good morning" I hear dad greeting me from the table. He is reading the newspaper.

"Morning" the twins says at the same time, I think some things never change. They have become more independent from each other. Now Tim has a sporting look; slippers, shorts and sleeveless t-shirts are now almost his full wardrobe while Jim has opted for something more rebellious; he wears shirts and trousers a bit disheveled, he even convinced our parents(with Shego's help) to let him dye some locks white.

"Hey Kim" Amadis is talking with the twins, more likely about yesterday practice and how they could improve their game. With Jim and Tim as attackers and Amadis as midfielder their team has a very good offensive.

"Morning Kimmie" I hear mom and Shego, they are cooking together and chatting and by the looks of it they are more likely talking about me.

"Mom" I whine when I hear her talking about a certain dress.

"I swear she couldn't keep it on" Mom exclaims making me blush and the others laugh.

This is a scene I've come to consider normal in these past two months and I hope I could see it for a long time.

Dad took the twins to the space center for a little trip. Mom is now chatting with Amadis, I bet about her studies.

And me, I am sitting in the doorstep of the kitchen thinking about how all around me have been changing thanks to that little girl… and her mother of course.

In these months things has gone back to normal… at least as normal as it can be with my family. Even Ron and I aren't as bad as before anymore after talking about his odd behavior after the whole Shego thing. But our relationship has changed a bit.

Shego's words are still ringing in my head.

_You two are very different. _

And now I am surer than ever about it. We are a month to our graduation and he has been accepted in a prestigious cooking school in Japan and he is training in Yamanouchi every now and then. Yes he told me everything about it and his monkey powers in our heart-to-heart.

I, I am not even sure what to do after graduation, yes I have been accepted in colleges all around the world but I don't know if I'll go to any of them there are a lot of choices and I have to admit I like the thrill of chasing the bad guys and helping people but if I go to college I think I won't be able to do it as often or as efficiently as I've been doing so far.I've been considering joining GJ. That way I could do what I love doing, get paid for it and keep an eye on them in case they want to do something to Shego or Amadis.

And I've thinking of breaking up with Ron too. Let's face it; after graduation no matter my choice we'll go for very different paths.

"Troubled again?" I see Shego taking a sit next to me.

"Nah" I lie to her.

"Wanna spar?" she asks out of the blue.

I turn my head so suddenly that I am surprised I didn't break my neck.I waited for her usual 'I know you better than that' speak but this…

"Come on! You haven't had a good work out in a while" She is right, for some reason almost all villains dropped off the radar.

"Oook" I get out to the backyard."So, only a friendly spar?" I ask her and she nods. I look at her and I see her pointing a finger at me. U_h oh_. I jump in time to evade the little plasma blast. _So much for a friendly spar!_"Hey without plasma!" I say but a second after I am thrown to the other side of the backyard.

"Really?" she asks innocently and I just glare at her. "Ok"

When she is near I throw a kick but she ducks it and sweep me off my feet.

"Giving up already" she taunts. "A lot of things on your mind?"

So that was your plan? Making me talk. "NO!, only thinking how I'll put you down this time" I taunt back.

She smirks "You are already down" she looks thoughtful "And for the record you never put me down"

I quickly roll up into defensive position. "I remember a lot of times I've put you behind bars"

She snorts "Only because the idiots always were getting in the way" she gives a smug glare "We both know without them I would have kicked your ass all the time"

"As if" I feel better now that our usual banter keep my mind from 'overthinking' as Shego says. "Ron always stopped Drakken at the end so even if you won a fight we won the war"

"You are delusional Princess, the only thing the buffoon did was lose his pants"

"Hey" I protest punching her. She block "Ron did help destroying Drakken's machines"

"It was mostly his rat, your sidekick screwed up more often than not"

"Naked mole rat" I correct her "And Ron did come around when it counted"

She snorts "Please, you keep telling you won because of him?" I nod and she smirks "I would say you won in spite of him" I grunt and kick her on the gut sending her a few meter from me. "You could use a competent sidekick every now and then" she says smirking.

_Oh you asked for it._ "Why, you offering?" I counter his hit with a kick.

I notice for a second she stiffened and I see doubt in her eyes, almost imperceptible for anyone who doesn't know her as well as me. Then she smirks "I don't think so. I don't do sidekick"

"Says Drakken's sidekick" I say in a singsong voice.

"You better rethink that" she says smugly trying to sweep me off again. I jump to avoid it. "Who do you think is really in charge there"

"You got me there" I say and we both laugh.

We charge against each other. I get to pin her on the floor.

"GO Kim!" I hear Amadis cheer me up.

"Hey!" shego say indignantly "What side are you?"

"The good side"

"I can't believe it" Shego says in a mocking-hurt voice "My daughter is a goodie goodie too"

"Hey!" Amadis and I whine.

Shego take advantage of it and kick me off her. "Now you'll tell me what is bothering you" she says pinning me against a tree.

"In your dreams" with my back against the tree I kick her with my feet.

After a while we are panting a sweating.

"You know?" she says me "You should do whatever you want to. You are still young take your time"

"What are you…How?""

"Apart of the obvious reason"I should know better. She always seems to know what is on my mind. "I know how hard is a life changing situation as yours" she smiles "You have an entire life ahead of you don't stress over something like this, more or less time, when you get to a decision I am sure you'll compensate it"I smile at her too. I think I only needed someone to tell me that, help me light the burden. "But you know" she says suddenly in a grim voice. "You have to do something about Ron"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. I think Ron and I are already better.

"I… we are not blind" she murmurs noticing that my mother is now watching us sparring. "You are drifting apart since I got here" she pauses a moment while I look a bit taken aback. I don't think it is her fault .

"What?" she looks ashamed. I really think she is blaming herself for this. "It's not your fault"

"Maybe not but I think I accelerate things"

"What?"

"I told you" I feel the start of long talk "You two are very different. I've seen it, you both look for different things in life"

"I already thought of it" she look surprised and then smile faintly "I mean we are going to take different paths maybe even go to different countries"

"That is not all" she cuts me off "In time two things could happen: you'll break him trying to make him keep up with you or" she smirks "He'll tame you into a housewife; and it doesn't matter which happens you'll end up angry at each other for it."

I haven't thought it like it. That means the more I'll wait the more our relationship will deteriorate"What should I do?" I provoke her knowing she doesn't have experience in things like this and I hope she back off.

"It's up to you" she says nonchalantly "To lose a boyfriend or your best friend"

_That is all!.My decision. What I cherish the most? Of course my best friend._ I think it was an easier choice than I firstly thought.

"Sorry if this troubled you" I think I've making my 'Overthink' face again.

"Don't" I assure her with a smile. "In fact I must be thanking you"

"Don't worry. What are nemesis for?" she quipped.

_That again._ I know she wanted to light the mood but it hurt me. "Is that all we are?" I ask her without thinking. "Mere enemies"

"Kimmie"

"After all that we still enemies?" since we became closer, that has been bothering me. I mean we are close now like when she was Miss Go I feel like I get back a… a… I think the closer term is sister. And even if she is like a very cranky, mean and sarcastic sister I really care about her;I thought it was mutual… maybe I was wrong.

I leap forward into the air, closing the distance between us. I move with all the speed I could muster and attacked Shego's left side.

"Anne" I can barely hear a worried Amadis.

I leash out at Shego hitting her. Shego bared her teeth and continued to block and dodge my strikes telling Amadis and my mom to back off. She then grabbed one of my wrists in an iron grip.

"Kim calm down" she shouts at me.

But I don't. And I continue my attack.

After a few minutes maybe wind has been driven from us and we can do nothing but lay motionless in pain panting hard next to each other.

"Why can't we be friend?" I ask her sounding hurt. I think since I haven't done much in the last weeks and with all the problems we've been through I leash out my bottle up emotions over something that trigger a powerful enough response from my part. And I leash out at Shego.

"You know that it… no… we are in a complicated situation" she says sadly "I am still a wanted felon and friendship between us is"

"Impossible" I quip and we chuckle a bit wincing in pain doing so.

"Not exactly" I turn my head to look at her with a look full of expectancy "But right now we aren't friends nor enemies we are…" she looks at Amadis and mom, they are coming to help us "For now let's focus in what is important"

I think she don't understand this is important to me. But I think I can wait a bit.

I wonder what is important to Shego beyond Amadis.

"And for the record" she said smirking at me "I won"

I snort "As if" and then we laugh, competitive and stubborn till the end. They are looking at us like we are crazy.

SKP

"Sorry" I hear Kim saying to her mom "I… I got carried away" She and mom had a hard work out. I admit I got worried for a moment when Kim went ballistic against mom.

"Yeah but I remember hearing the word friendly" Kim looks sheepishly at her mom "What happened?" she asks and Kim blush.

"Hey munchkin" Ahhhhh. I don't know where the pet names came from but I hate it.

"What?" I grunt.

"Come here" she asks me. "I think it's time to teach you something now that Princess is out of the way to take you out" I admit Kim has been taking with her every time she has time to go shopping or something and with mom helping with housework I haven't had time for learning about my powers.

_I am not too thrilled._"Ok"I walk to the backyard with her.

"OK, show me what you can do" Mom tells me. I turn my plasma on carefully. She tries to touch me but I instantly turn it off. "Don't worry" she assure me smiling "We are plasma proof" I hesitantly turn it on again. "Good" she touches it and turn on her own plasma. It makes me flinch a bit. "Feel it" I can feel her plasma is hotter "Focus in mine" I do as she tells "Feel it. The plasma is fueled by your emotions"

"no duh" I answer sarcastically knowing that too well.

"Smart ass" she smirks "Try to make it cold think the plasma is cold" _plasma can't be cold, can it?._I see her plasma become a tone light like mine. I feel it is cooler than before. "See. All is about emotional control and concentration. Try it"

I do it. It is hard. I've only been making it hotter."I… I can't" I say letting out a breath.

"This is a bit tricky you'll do it sooner or later" she pets me "Let's do the opposite"_ oh no. "_Don't worry I am here" I think she saw me flinch and takes my hand. "Do it" she says softly. I do it "Hotter" she says and I do "Hotter" again I do it. I feel my concentration slip. I am feeling like last time. "Hotter"

"No" I suddenly yell and my plasma burst and then it turn itself off. I am shaking. "Sorry"

She takes me in her arms. "It's ok… it's ok… I am ok" after a while I calm down "I see your problem"

"I have a problem?"

"You are afraid of your power, that makes you suppress it" she says calmly "Don't be" she turns her plasma on. "I know it can freak you out at first" she chuckle "I mean I am green" I chuckle a bit too. "At least you got his skin tone, the only good thing he could give you"

"You mean…"

"Yeah… your father" she says somberly.

"I still have this powers. It doesn't matter my skin color"

"Oh it do matter" she says with knowingly smile "It would have save me a lot of teasing"

"Were you teased a lot?" I ask her trying to stall.

"Too much for my liking. I thought making GJ letting us go to school would have been a good idea. I was wrong" she doesn't seem to like that memory "Green bean, lettuce, she-hulk, Grinch; you can think of something green and I bet they called me that until I snapped" She says grimly. "With his skin tone you don't have to pass for it…" I pale at the word 'snap', I know how it is "Have you…" I look away "God, what" it was a while ago only remembering it make me sick. "Don't worry it passed" I want to cry.

I see a stray cat looking curiously at me I take it in my arms like a child clanging to his comforter blanket. Animals seem to like me quickly.

"You don't have to say anything. I know how bad it can get"

I shake my head. She have to know, she is maybe the only one who can understand it "When I was around six a kid arrive to the orphanage" I am keeping my tears at bay "He was an idiot, he thought he could be a hero and got his nose in everyone's business" I know I have a wistful look on my face "One day he found out my… secret" I turn my plasma on "After that he tried to make me his sidekick, he bothered me everywhere but he kept my secret. After a while he made me help him and the kids in the orphanage if they had a problem but he always ruined it. We even pranked the sisters for them" I give a meek chuckle "But after a while I got sick of it. I was more like… you" I don't know how she will take that but she only give a soft smile "I left him looking for cat but…he didn't come back. When I got to him after looking for him he was in an alley with two dogs. I panicked when I saw him bloody. I screamed… and… and" I feel her hand on mine. "All went black" I pause a moment to take a breath. "When I got back to my senses. There wasn't anything left. I… I… I ki"

"No" she says forcefully "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident" I've hopped for someone to tell me that… to assure me I wasn't… am the one to blame. "I know it was" _I know you know;because you are like me._ I start crying again.

After a few minutes. "I understand why you don't want to use your powers" she looks softly at me. "But it's a reason to learn to control them too" I give her a confused look. "If you don't learn I can happen again" _It… can?_ I look at the house. What if it happens when we are all together? "This power is very dangerous" she says seriously. She takes a small rock in her hands. She then turns on her plasma and when she opens her hands the rock is ashes. "But it can be very gentle when use it correctly" she pet the cat in my lap with her glowing hands. I look in terror thinking the cat will be crisped. But it only purrs and lean into the touch. "And is very versatile" she make a ball with plasma and make it move around her body. Then she takes it in both hands. The flame starts to move… to shift and take the form of a butterfly. Mom 'free' it from her hand and it flies a bit to disappear in little sparks. "See" she says smiling.

I have to admit that little trick cheer me up. "You think I could do it?"

"I am sure" then she hugs me and kiss my temple. It is a comforting gesture and I feel like a great burden is being lifted from me.

SKP

Aw. I feel like my body is one huge bruise after our 'sparring' yesterday.

"How are you feeling Pumpkim?" Shego asks me as fresh and sarcastic as she always is. _Damn comet powers._

"Ha ha " even fake-laughing hurts.

"It was your own fault Kimmie-cub" I hear dad scold me. I knew mom would tell him.

"I know" I whine.

I am looking again to my unconventional family plus two… no Shego and Amadis are already part of our family.

I smile.

Knock hear the door.

"I'll go" I said wanly. It is better keep movingthat way my sore muscles will feel better fasterand I don't want to interrupt them after all myparents are working each one in their own laptops.

The twins just bolted out a second before the knock and Shego and Amadis are training with their plasma and they look happier now when they are with each other.

That sight makes me think what will happen now? In our sparring Shego told me something very disturbing.

_I am still a wanted felon._

What will happen if the police or GJ find her? We've been lucky so far with her using makeup and being very cautious but it won't last forever. What will be of Amadis? We can't let her go back to the orphanage with or without her father looking for her. I think I have to talk to my parents about this. I have an idea but I think it would be better talking to them first and if they don't like it…

"Who is…" I open the door and stay freeze in my spot.

"Hello Kimberly"there in front of me is the head of Global Justice: Betty Director.

A\N: All I have to say is… ¡OMG! I am already feeling very sorry for Shego.


	11. Chapter 11: Thought I knew you

A\N: Sorry for the delay but as promise here it is one of the three chapter of this week. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Thought I knew you

"Hello Kimberly" there in front of me is the head of Global Justice: Betty Director.

I look at her. Why is she here? She couldn't have chosen the worst timing ever to come here.

"Di… Doc…" I have to find a way to warn Shego "Dr. Director. What a surprise" my only option is stalling. "What can I do for you?"

"I think you know exactly what I want" she says flatly.

"Is there a problem Pumkim?" _Shit._ Shego couldn't have chosen a better time to talk.

Dr. Director looks into the house in search of the origin of the voice. I try to close the door behind me but she brushes me off and break in my house.

"Hey this is not legal" I complain following her along.

"Why are you taking too… long" Shego is now standing in front of us in the den.

The following silence is deafening. They are looking blankly at each other, studying each other. I bet Betty is waiting for an opening to call her guys and take Shego to jail.

I think we've taken too long because all the family is now watching us wearing the same expression in their faces: anxiety. All but Amadis who looks confused. She shoots me a questioning look and I only can answer with a worried look which worries her.

"Look. Dr. Director I can…" If looks could kill I would have died before finishing that sentence the moment she glared at me.

Dr. Director glares at Shego for a few more seconds then she walks to her and before anyone can do anything she slaps the plama-wielding woman hard and soundly; just by hearing it hurt.

I stay petrified not just because the weirdness of the slap but because Shego didn't do anything to dodge it like I know she could have.

I see the twins even my parents are ready to protest against it, I myself am about to kick Director's butt._ No one touch my loved ones!._ It doesn't matter who.

But all protest die by Betty's next actions: She hugs Shego. And most amazingly, after a few seconds Shego hugs back and for some reason I don't like the action.

"Why are you pouting? That isn't normal, is it?" I hear Amadis asking next to me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Betty says. "When R&D came with those thirty men in coma I almost fainted fearing they would have caught you"

"Hey I am ok. That's is what matter" Shego says.

"It is her?" Betty says when she notices Amadis. Shego nods and the GJ agent come closer to Amadis. I step protectively between her and the little girl earning a smile from all the people in the house.

"She won't do anything Kimmie" Shego says. I hesitantly step aside but close enough to do something… just in case.

"Hi, my name is Betty" She says smiling. _Hey!_ I don't think I have ever seen her smiling like that. When Amadis come to hide behind me Betty smirks at Shego.

"No" Shego tries to stop Betty.

"But you can call me aunty" The one eyed woman says the smirk never leaving her face and earning a grunt from Shego and then silence again but this time we all have an deadpanned look on our faces.

"I know I speak for all of us when I ask what the hell is happening here?" Not being able to bare the silence any longer I ask loudly.

"Hey, language" I hear Amadis and mom scolding me.

Suddenly it seems that Shego and Dr. Director realized they aren't alone and they blush lightly at least more lightly than me I can assure you that.

A few minutes later I come back to the living room with some coffee and juice for all of us.

My father is sitting on the armchair; mom is one of its arm rests; the twins are like always on the floor and Shego, Amadis and Betty are sitting on the sofa; Shego between them.

"So what was all that about?" I finally ask sitting in the arm rest next to Amadis. It seems like that calms the little girl around the GJ leader.

"Sorry to startle you" Betty says "But I couldn't risk Shego and Ami getting caught by walking around saying I was worried about them" I think that explain the hard face she has when I opened the door "But I think the clothe would have told I wasn't here for business" she says making a move with her hand to show us her clothing. In fact she isn't wearing the uniform I've always seen her wearing. She is using thigh blue jeans and a white blouse.

"Were you worried?" I ask skeptically "If I remember well you wanted her in jail" I accuse her.

"So did you Pumpkim" Shego states sarcastically.

"So not helping Shego" I glare at her. "And it was different then" Then turn my attention back to Betty. "How is that you know about Shego and Amadis; why did you tell Ami to call you aunty… Are you sisters?"

"Oh no" Betty says slowly "It is only that it was easier saying that than explaining the true nature of" she places a hand on Shego thigh and smirk "our relationship to her" I can feel a light twitch in my right eye.

"Hey there are kids here" I say putting my hands over Amadis's ears.

"Like hell we had a relationship" Shego take advantage to swear now that Amadis can't hear her. She is blushing a bit too. "This harpy is just…"

"Don't be like that honey" Dr. Director say in a sweet tone taking Shego's hand making the thief (or ex-thief?) blush even more.

Now I think I am developing a twitch in my right eye. Then I notice that Shego is feeling very uncomfortable and Betty seem like she is holding her breath.

I smirk "Feel good being the one teased?" I ask Shego.

"Shut up!"

Betty starts laughing."You still are too easy" She says between laughs.

We all chuckle at Shego. We've never seen her so worked up before.

"So…"_Ok now ask the question that for some reason bother you the most._"You aren't a couple, are you?" I ask then.

Shego give a long sight before speaking "No, we aren't" she pauses a moment to think how to answer.

"We were friend when she was being keep like a lab rat" Betty says after waiting for Shego to talk with no avail spitting the last part.

Shego told me she didn't have friends back there only…

"Yes Kim, she was my body guard and the one who helped me to escape" Shego says I think she saw my thoughtful face. "But she has come a long way since then"

"I took me some years to get where I am now"

We all look at the woman beside her. She looks so relaxed about what is being talked about here. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Betty Director" I have never guessed that and the way Betty is acting with Shego so friendly so…_ flirting._ It is not like the Dr. Director I've known. But that would explain a few things like why Shego is never taken to GJ for interrogating of GJ never being involved with her in any form.

"Relax Kim" Betty says "Right now I am not working so" then her hard bitch face is a job thing. _Why did I call her bich?_

"Kimmie believe me, it's better this than how she was before meeting me" now Shego is smirking and Betty blushing slightly.

And that pick up my curiosity. "How so?"

"I'll only say she would have annoy ruler boy with her rightfulness"

Ruler boy?... Oh Will Du. How did she know Will? Wait… "You can't be serious!" I know how annoying Will can be. Shego only smirk more.

"It is a shame to admit but She is right Kim" Betty says "That time I thought rules were… absolute and it wasn't until I were willing to help Shego escape that I learned that it was pure bull…" Amadis shoot her a warning glare "…lies"

"I thought you realized each time I got under your skin making you want to kill me" Shego seem proud of that fact.

"Yeah that too" Betty says plainly "And that is what brought me here" she looks very serious right now "I received a call telling me Shego was here" _impossible_. Nobody else knew and Shego has been very cautious. "It was a luck it came directly to me but all calls are recorded and since he knows we were friends he is bound to know sooner or later… so I come to warn you"

"Who called you?" I ask somberly.

SKP

This is crazy. Mom is friends with the head of an international law agency! Now I understand why she hasn't been caught.

"So it is true" I hear Kim ask the twins.

"Yes" Jim says meekly "We discovered it by accident but when we did we just have to be certain and…"

"Don't worry" Kim reassure them "It's a good thing you did" she then comes to me "Go with my parents and take Dr. Director to her house"

"Kim, you are sure about this?" I hear my mom. Kim nods and mom sighs "Remember being patient or you could fuck it up for you" I don't scold her this time. I know that what they are talking is serious.

"I'll try not too"

We all get out leaving Kim alone.

SKP

"Hey KP, what's so important to call me so suddenly?" Ron het in the kitchen and try to hug me but I stop him with a hand "What is wrong?" now he look worried.

"Ron how long have we been friends?" I ask him dully "How long have we been a couple?"

"Those are trick questions?" He says nervously.

"Have you ever thought I was cheating on you?" I raise my voice only a bit.

"N… never" he splutters.

"Then how do you explain this?" I take my Kimmunicator out my pocket and quickly put a video the twins get for me. In it I was going shopping, for a walk or only trying to relax without worrying about the world; moments when I wanted to be alone and I told him and Wade I need it to escape from the stress. And in all it always appeared a person following me and I didn't notice: Ron.

"How did…"

"It doesn't matter how I got this" I said taking a breath to calm myself "I only want to know your reason to follow me… to lie to me"I put my Kimmunicator on the table.

"I… I…" I give him an impatient look "Kim you know me" he say weekly "Since the beginning of our relationship I've never had self-confidence I always feared you would left me"

"And you wanted to make sure I wasn't cheating on you, that's it?" I ask him angry. He just nods wanly "Ron this isn't about lack of self-confidence" He looks questioningly at me. "This" I point my Kimmunicator which is still running the footage. "Is lack of trust… in me"

"No" He says. "I trust you with my life"

"No Ron, you don't" he looks hurt by my words "If you would you wouldn't have had followed me and trust I would never **ever** have done anything like that to you. You are too precious to me to do that" he want to say something but I cut him off "And don't tell me that bullshit about self-confidence again" he seem surprised by the swearing "You come with me in missions since we were fourteen you have even fight monkeys , remember them, the ones you were so afraid of?"

"Since she got here you have been different Kim" He states out of the blue.

Of course I know who he is talking about "Shego doesn't have anything to do with all this" I yell.

"Of course she does. I hear her badmouthing me while you to spar" He looks a bit angry now. "It was the same last time. You ditched me to be with her"

"You were hearing?" I ask with incredulity, even Shego haven't noticed. I haven't realized how good he has became at sneaking.

"Yes…" he is hesitant. I think it slipped of his tongue "She was talking nonsense about taming you" He tries to defend himself.

"She didn't want us to split up hating each other" I yell at him.

"She was trying to make you break up with me, with our team that is why I call GJ on her!" He snaps.

I look at him. Hurt and disappointment in my eyes. "It really was you" I didn't want to believe it; I was hopping, praying it wasn't true but I think I was wrong. "You don't know what you almost did" I told him that Shego would be staying with me for a while I even told him about Shego's past, the parts Shego allowed me to tell him. And even so he called GJ? "Get out" I ask him forcefully. If this continue I am sure I will say things that both of us will regret.

"Kim… no" He says with tear in his eyes

"Please" even if my voice is strong I can feel tears pouring down my face. "I want to at least keep my best friend and if you don't get out now I am afraid I won't be able to" I pause a moment. I can see the regret in his eyes in his stance, I know he is sorry "I need time… we need time so please get out" he is still looking at me "**NOW!**" and he ran.

I fall to my knee crying. I really hope all turn out well at the end.

I take my Kimmunicator"Wade" I say as soon he answers my call.

"Yes?" He asks sadly.

"I want you to disconnect Ron communicator until I say otherwise"

"Already done" I look at him surprised. I always knew he was good but still "I saw it all. Cameras remember?" I look around instinctively "You made me put them to make sure your family is safe at all times" he looks away as if he were ashamed "I didn't mean to pry but…"

I shook my head "No… it's is better; this way I don't have to explain it to you" my eyes are becoming moist.

"Kim he didn't have the right to do what he did specially what he did to Shego" I look at him surprised. I think it is sure to say he is ok with that situation "… You did what was best. He'll understand and come around" He tries to cheer me up.

I only nod and hung up.

I really hope he is right.


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions, decisions

A\N: Two down, one to go.

Chapter 12: Decisions, decisions

We come home a few hours later. All lights are off. I wonder if bublebutt is home.

When we get into the house I can hear soft moans coming from the kitchen. I get closer and there I saw my daughter with her head on the table crying.

Whatever happened after we left it sure was bad to make her cry like that. I try to step in and comfort my daughter but a hand stops me; Shego's hand. She is shaking her head.

As in cue Kim turn to us. Her eyes puffy and red. When she sees us she runs to us. I am ready to open my arms but she literally tackles Shego, clinging herself to the green woman. I doubt I could take the strength of the hug but Shego remained there without backing not even a step. Holding her and stroking my daughter back.

The rest of the family is watching too. Shego give us a nod gesturing us to go to our rooms. We obey letting her handle Kim.

I know those two has become closer since all this started my only concern is how close they have and are becoming or even if they realize they are doing it. And if my intuition is right this is gonna be a problem for their future with all the lately news from Dr. Director; especially Amadis' future.

"Honey" I talk to James who is sitting on our bed still worry about our daughter.

"What?" he ask softly.

"We need to talk"

SKP

"All is gonna be ok" I try to convince the crying redhead in my arms.

"You don't know it" she reply between sobs.

"Of course I do" I say with confidence "The buff… Ron" I correct myself, this is not the time for calling him names "Is not fool enough to risk losing you" I think I can't help it "and…"

"And?" she asks looking up at me.

I can't believe the buffoon could do this to her. Looking such a strong and… ok I'll say it… and beautiful woman meh teenager is just wrong. "And I am always right" I say with a soft smirk. She chuckle a bit.

"Ego with capital SH" she quip, she is coming back to be herself; she just hug me there. After a few minute of silence she says "What Dr. Director said was true"

"Eh?" Betty said a lot of things today, not all good news. The only thing that come to my head is her teasing me about being a couple "No. we never were together"

"Not that. About the men in coma. You… really did it" I flinch a bit. "I don't mean to pry, I only want to get my mind off Ron and if you don't wanna…"

"Shh" I put a finger over her lips. "It is ok" I take her to the table and make sit. Before doing anything I bring two roses from a vase that Dr. Possible bought a few days ago for her wife (who would've thought the man could be thoughtful to do it out of the blue?) I see Kimmie blushes. I wonder why? I take a breath. "I said this to Amadis before; my powers are very versatile I can change the shape" I turn on my plasma and make it take the form of a heart then dolphins and then and human silhouette: hers.

"Wow" she seems mesmerized by the flame and try to touch it. I nod and she do it. "It is cold" she says amazed.

"I can chance it's temperature" she is smiling moving her hand around and through my plasma. I think it was worth it showing her this it sure is cheering her up… but we don't want her going all confident against me in a fight, do we? So I turn up the heat a bit enough to make her take her hand away hastily making her whine then turn it off"Mommy didn't tech not to play with fire" I tease her. "And I am hot as fire" I say, I mean it figuratively and literally.

"Yes" she says defiantly "But I like to take risks" for some reason we both blushes.

"Ahem" I caught to try to disperse the awkwardness "As I was saying I can change the way of the heat"

"Way?" she seem confused but it is the only way I can think to explain it.

I take both roses one in each hand. "I can make it a scorching heat" in my left hand I turn on my plasma; the rose quickly become ashes and she pouts at it. "or a warming heat" I turn the plasma in my right hand and the rose dry out slowly until it wither. This time she looks surprised taking the rose and analyzing it. She sure is a curious little thing.

"So the men in D&T"

"R&D, research and development department" I correct her. I nod "I dehydrated them into a coma"

"How?" she asks absently.

I roll my eyes "Just like I did just now only in… a bigger scale" I look at her questioningly eyes "I can't do that a lot, it take a lot out of me"

"That is the reason you take a longer time to heal?"

"Yes" I nod "Don't tell Ami this… she is not ready to try it yet"

"I won't" she gives a smile. "Thanks"

"For?"

"All you've done… for me for us" I am about to tell her that it was nothing. They have done a lot more for me. "I hate to ask this right now but what are you going to do now?"

"I think I'll start making supper" I smile trying to evade the real question.

"You know what I mean"

I give a sight. Of course I know what she means but I don't want to talk about it but I think I have no choice. "I'll leave"

I can see sadness in her eyes but I can see understanding too. "What about Amadis?"

"I… I have to leave her maybe with Bets. It is the better choice to keep Ami safe" it is my imagination or Kimmie's eye just twich? "This time I'll finish him" I say somberly. "and I don't want her there when I do it" I can see that Kim flinch hearing me saying that.

"You'll leave me again"_Shit._ I see Amadis in the kitchen doorway. When I try to get near she steps back. "Why?" I think she only hear the first part and then her brain turn off.

"Ami hear me…" I try to touch her but she runs upstairs. I know she is hurt… a lot. I could see it in her eyes.

I follow her but when I get she lock herself in the guest room, the one who became my room.

I knock and knock the door. But she don't open it "Amadis please opens, let me explain"

"What, that you want to get rid of me again" she yell.

"You know that's not true" I say her softly. Her words hurt but I know she is hurt worse than me. "I can't take you with me is too dangerous"

"If it is dangerous then don't leave" I can hear her sobs she is crying now "Lets escape, you did it once. We can do that again"

_Could we?_ Of course we could but should we. Living looking constantly over my shoulder with the fear he could take her away from me?. Without any one closer to us beside each other. With her leaving all we've get in this moths behind? "No" I say firmly.

"Why?" she asks opening the door. She really was crying and for what I can see she was crying hard.

"I won't let you ruin your life" I yell "You have a chance to have what I couldn't have" I can feel some tears roll down my face although I've been trying to keep them at bay "A normal life" She is wide eyed now "I am tired of waiting for him to act, this time I'll attack him… I'll destroy one and every one of his researches about us. I'll make sure he won't do anything to you" I look her in the eyes. I am serious. "And when all this is over I promise I'll come back"

After a few minutes she says "How long?"

I hopped she wouldn't ask that "… I don't know" her eyes become sharp. I can guess she didn't like my answer. She shoots the door close in my face. "AMI…" I don't know what else to say. After a few minutes I mutter "I promise to be here before your next birthday" but nothing happens the door stay the same as if taunting me.

SKP

I come up to see how Shego is doing. She is still in front of the guest room door. I can't stand seeing the strongest woman I've known like that. It is been at least an hour since she is there her head on the door sobbing silently. So I sneak and put my arms around her from behind, hugging her in anattemptto comfort her like she did earlier with me. I snuggle my head in her back trying to show that I am here for here.

"Did I do the right thing, Kimmie?" she asks me wanly.

"I know you did" I tighten my grip "She'll understand" I am feeling a De-javu I am using almost her own words.

After a few moments in the same position I take to my room and tuck her in bed seeing that her own room is out for her right now. I don't think she is able to do anything right now. I hope that a good rest helps her. Now I know exactly what I have to do. Before getting down I call Wade.

When I go down to the living room my parents are there too. _This save me the problem of looking for them._

"I am sure you hear what just happened" I state and they nod. After all the walls of the house aren't sound proof "Shego just made a big and hard decision, probably the most painful decision of her life too" I am sure of that… after mending her relationship with her daughter I think this is like a cold shower to her. "And so do I" My parents look at me expectantly. "I'll take care of Amadis"

"Kimmie, you can't "

"Let me finish" I cut dad off who frowns at me "I'll adopt her or at least become her provisional guardian until Shego comes back"

"Shego says Betty could keep her safe"

I snort at moms calm suggestion "I've seen how he work, he don't want to get attention" I remember that night, they corner us where there wasn't anyone "Amadis will be safer with me between Wade and me nobody will dare to touché her and if something happen all the media would appear" For once they will be useful. "He won't be able to attack us"

"Raising a child isn't easy, I know that" mom says.

I grunt. I thought mom would be the one supporting me "And you think Betty knows?" I raise my voice "I won't let anyone take her to a life not so different from before. We can give her the support and love she'll need, she has grown to love me… to loveus as her family. She trusts us and we love her back"

"You just said 'us', what if we don't support you. You can't take care of her alone. You are still in high school" mom says seriously looking sternly at me.

I hopped not to come to this "Betty offered me a job at GJ when I finish high school a few months ago" for the look on their faces I know they didn't expect this "I will turn eighteen in two weeks and with Wade's help we can get all the authorizations to make me her legal guardian and get a place to take her to live with me" I look at them defiantly and with conviction in my eyes.

Dad stands up and yells."You can't take this kind of decisions like that young lady"

"I can and I did it" I yell back determinately. "I won't give Amadis or Shego my back. They have suffered enough and if I can help them in some way you can be damn sure I'll do it" I am red with anger. I can't believe my parents couldn't see that this is not only what I want to do but the right thing to do.

After what I feel like five tense minutes I see them smile.

"Ok we approve" I look at dad. I am confused._._ "You can take of Amadis but you don't have to work a GJ we will help you economically"

_What the hell just happened. _"What! I thought you…"

"We wanted to know how far would you be able to go for… them" Mom comes to me and hugs me. "I am so proud you are growing up like this" she scowls "However I don't like hearing you swearing"

"Sorry" I say sheepishly. Then turn to look at dad "Sorry for yelling"

He hugs me "Don't worry Kimmie-cub. You were all the right to be mad"

After a few more words between us we go to bed… or in my case to the couch.

"Kimmie" I hear my mom saying before following dad "About Shego" I can feel she is hesitant "You… her… I mean" she looks at me on more time before shaking her head "Forget it. It is not important… not anymore" she murmurs the last part and gets out of sight leaving me a bit confused.

I look at the couch and smile. I don't like sleeping on it but I think tomorrow will be a good day for all the family. Especially when I give Shego and Amadid this news.

I can't wait for tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: Good bye

A\N: As promised three chapters per week. I'll try to update the chapters as often as I can so continue following the story. There are only eight chapters left more or less. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Good bye

"Mommy, hurry up!" Little Amadis is running through a green field, we are surrounded by trees and I can hear a river not so far from here. She looks so happy. _My daughter._ I smile at the thought.

"So full of energy" I hear a mocking voice behind me.

"Can you blame her?" I say and turn around to see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen "Como on Sheegs, mom and dad are waiting for us"

She snorts "It is easy for you to say it, you aren't the one carrying all these" she lift three baskets full of food. _I forgot she made the food for our family picnic_.

"Give me" I take one of the baskets then I take a hold of her free hand; when I fell something in her ring finger I smile at her and pull her to make her hurry. "Lets…"

And the next moment I am on my living room floor. "Ouch" I stand up slowly. I think the sofa isn't big enough to shift on. It seem I fell of the sofa in the mid of my… dream.

I blush a deep shade of red remembering my dream. _Why did I dream that?_ I can't help smiling.

I see the clock on the wall. _Five in the morning._ It is too early but I don't think I could go back to sleep so I go to bathroom and get ready for the day.

When I get out I notice the lights in my room are on. _Shego._

"Can't you sleep?" I ask startling Shego. She was looking out the window.

"God, Princess you almost give me a heart attack" she exclaims. I think she was really in deep thoughts.

"Sorry" I apologize "So what's on your mind?"

She looks thoughtful and after a few seconds she gives me a sad look "Amadis" oh. After yesterday she must be thinking Ami hate her.

But this is a good change to give her the good news. I bet it will cheer her up "Hey Shego" she looks at me. I take a depth breath and give her a big smile. "I was thinking… I want to take care of Amadis while you are away" I wait for a smile and even a hug out of gratitude at my offer. I blush thinking about it for no reason.

All my happy thought crumble on the floor when I see her scowling "You can't" _Why?! _"I don't think your parents"

"They have already agreed" I cut her off. I don't understand her reaction. I thought she would be happy.

"You convinced them?" I nod. "No. I can't let you… it is dangerous"

"Look Shego" I say a bit annoyed "I've made up my mind and you can't do anything about it. I know you know that with me she would be safer and happier so cut the crap and tell why you don't want to leave her with me"

"Kim you have a whole life ahead…" I glare at her. I know it is a lie she herself told I have time to decide what to do with my life and what better way to use that time than taking care of Amadis; so I knowshe is hiding something. She gives a defeated sigh. "You are so stubborn"

"That is why I always beat you" I tease her. She only chuckle wanly. "Now spill, why are you against it?"

She sighs again "You have already done a lot for us and…" I arch an eyebrow expectantly. She becomes more agitated "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you or Amadis… You and her have become the most important things in my life" She blushes slightly at her own confession. I feel myself blush "I... I mean your family and Amadis"

I can't help grinning happily despite the blush on my face. I get closer to her and hug her. "Don't worry about us. I promise to keep her… keep all of us safe" she awkwardly put her arms around me "Can you trust me with it? ... Can you trust me?" I know the question implies more than what it seems and she know it too.

"With my life" she answers without any hesitation.

I smile warmly at her "Me too" I murmur. "Just… come back as soon as possible" she nods.

"Kim, Betty is here" I hear mom saying.

I grunt making Shego smirks. Way to ruin the moment. _Were we really having a moment?_ "Who knows what she wants now? Better go down and get this over with" I take her hand and pull her to follow me.

When we come in the living room all the family is already there. Amadis don't even look at Shego.

"What now Bets" Shego greet her smirking. _Bets?_ For the look on the older woman face I can guess she doesn't like the nickname.

Betty smirks when she sees our hands together "Possibly bad news… Lexi" I fell Shego stiffen at the… name.

"You know I hate that name" Shego says letting go of my hand.

_Wait._ "Lexi?" I ask. It couldn't be.

"You didn't know?" Betty asks me smugly "Her name is" Shego run trying to make her stop "Alexis Rieger" she says dodging Shego who is now blushing on the floor.

I pout. How is that she knew it while I don't. Why hasn't Shego told me? Now I am feeling a bit hurt.

"I always thought your name would be Sheri Gordon or something like that" Jim says smirking.

"Yeah, like it would be smart having a secret identity so hard to discover. No, not obvious at all" Shego say sarcastically "Like the green skin wasn't enough hint"

"Let me guess, Hego's idea" I ask and when she nods we all chuckle.

"Ok girls. Stop the bantering" Mom says "What is so important to make you come so early" she asks Betty.

"Oh" it looks like she has forgotten why she is here in the first place. It is hard to get used to this easy-going Betty Director. "He discovered the call. I could encrypt it but it won't give us a lot of time"

"And you are here wasting my time" Shego grunts and get to her room.

SKP

"How much time do I have left" I ask Betty when I get in the living room fully changed in my catsuit. I am really glad Kimmie keep it.

"Teen, fifteen minutes top"

"Jim, Tim turn on the security system; it will give us a few more minutes" I hear Kimmie talking to her brothers.

I look around, not only the people but the house itself. This place is full of memories, the last two months has been the best of my life since the comet. These people… I'll never forget what they have done for me and my daughter. But I think the time to say good bye has come.

James. I look at the bright man if not a bit clueless; how in the world Anne fell in love with him is gonna be an eternal mystery to me, but he is a good man nonetheless. "Dr. P."

He spread his hand to me. "Take care" it is the only thing he says. We shake hands. "I'll be waiting. I still have a few question about Drew's work" I groan causing him to chuckle. I bet he said it because he knows it will annoy me.

I turn to Anne. She is containing her tears. I smile at her. Even before, she has helped me a lot. She has become the closest thing to a mother… no she is the closest to a sister I have.

"Anne" She doesn't wait and hugs me knocking the air out of me. "A…Anne… air"

"Sorry" she says and stepping back. She can't contain the tears anymore "Just come back safe ok?" I only nod.

The twins, immediately after, cling to my legs. One in each leg. They look sad. It has happened a lot between us. From spending time planning pranks to do to Kim; to they asking me 'life' advising.

"We'll" "miss you" they hug me. I think some things never change it doesn't matter how much they has become their own individual they sometimes still think like a sole being.

"yeah yeah" I say in fake annoyance, hugging them back despite of it. "Don't stop annoying your sister" I murmur.

"Never" they say at the same time smirking.

"Hey" Kimmie pouts.

Kim, Kimmie, Princess. I've always respected her even admire her. She is what I could have been… without my nasty attitude and sexy body of curse. In this months she has made me feel part of her family, me and Amadis.

She extends her hand. I think she doesn't want to make a scene, and neither do I.

SKP

Shego takes my hand, her grip is strong. "Kim" She says tenderly. _That's it!._ This time she says my name full of caring. That only word erases the bitterness I've felt when she said my name before those times it was full of anger or annoyance or seriousness. But now I can feel her words warm me from inside and I realize it was like that like I've always wanted to hear her say my name.

SKP

"Kim, thanks" I don't say it too often but it feel right say it now. I don't have any more to say than "Thank for anything"

She pull me violently into a hug. "No big" I have the urge to hurt her when she says it but I think I will let it go only this time. "Now get out before I throw you out" she says smiling and wiping a lonely tear from her face.

I chuckle slightly "As if" then my eyes go directly to Amadis. She is sitting on the floor hugging her legs. I kneel down. I don't know what to say to make her happy "I have to go" I say softly.

"I haven't packed anything" she said looking away. I want to chuckle. I guess she thought if she didn't pack I would stay; it is cute.

"You don't have to" she looks at me surprised. "Kimmie here offered herself to take care of you" I see a glimpse of a smile on her face. "You'll stay here. Don't give her headache munchkin" I ruffle her hair. I don't know what else to say.

"You are weird" I can her Tim says. "You can manage other's children's problem but not your own"

I blush. He is right. It is easy find solutions when you aren't directly involved.

I stand up, or at least try when I fell a tug in my arm. Amadis is holding my sleeve.

"My next birthday" she says meekly "Promise me you'll be her before it" she is looking at me with pleading eyes.

I kneel down again and hug her with all my being. After half a second she hugs me back. "I promise"

I look around one more time. They all are smiling at me.

"Shego" I hear Anne "We aren't taking care of Amadis just like a favor. Remember this is your home now, both of you" she says looking at Amadis and then at me; all the family nods "When all this is over we'll still be her family and yours too"

"We are running out of time" Betty says suddenly. I can hear struggle out of the saves me; I don't want to cry, not over something that fills me with joy.

I get closer to Betty. I swear I want to hug this bitch (I don't mean it like an insult) but she has being so annoying since yesterday. I only punch her softly and turn in the kitchen direction.

"Hey"

"Help them in all you can" I say before getting out of their sight.

SKP

"GJ, hands up" I hear the number one agent of my agency shouts. Will looks a little beat up.

"Hey Will, what's up?" Kimberly says bringing a tray with cups of coffee and juice.

"We have information that you are hiding a dangerous criminal here" I see Ami flinch a bit "All units prepare to ambush the target" he talks to his watch but no reply comes "…" He looks at the Possibles "What the hell was all that" she points out.

"Language" Amadis scold him making him blush. "There are kid here you know"

"It was our surety system" Anne says "Having the head of Global Justice we have to be sure she will be ok" Clever. I bet most of my agents were knocked out when they put a food in the property. _I think I can reduce their salaries with this excuse._ After all they won't capture their 'target', I am sure of it, and this isn't an official operation since I haven't been directly informed.

"Eh?" He looks at me surprised and instinctively salutes "Doctor Director, what are you doing here?"

"I only were passing by to cheek on Kimberly and see if she thought about my offer" I say nonchalantly and he only looks more confused. I can't believe I was like him. "I offered her a job" he tries to protest but I cut him off with a glare "Want some coffee" I tell him with a smirk on my face.

SKP

I can't help but laugh at those idiots from GJ. When I got out the house all were knocked out. How lame is that?

I know exactly where I have to go now: Big Daddy. He can tip me in the right direction to start my hunting; but before I have to make a shot stop…

I hear him up to the tree house, Kim told me he spent a lot of time here when he is depressed.

"Nice place you have here stoppable" I said mockingly.

"Shego" He jumps a bit. I see fear in her eyes for a brief moment but the it is replaced by anger "What are you doing her? What else do you want to take from me" he yells.

"I haven't taken"

"You take Kim away from me!" this man do is a fool "All was perfect before you came"

"You sure about it?" I ask him smugly. He doesn't answer. "You see. I only accelerate thing"

"No. you make her hate me"

"Argh" I take a breath "Look, you haven't thought that she deserve some one better than you" He looks very hurt by my words "And so do you" now he is confused "Face it. In the long run what you would have asked of her. Marriage? A house in the suburbs to raise your children while she works in an office and you doing… whatever the hell you like to do"

He is more surprised now. "How…?"

"You and me know that isn't the life for her" I start pacing "and what she would have asked of you. I have the hunch you already know the answer. She would have tried to change you, to make you leave what you love doing only to keep helping her do what she love doing. I bet she has already tried it"

"Yes" he says meekly without thinking. I heard stories of her trying to make him act more serious but that is not how monkey boy works.

"Think about this" He looks at me "At the end what do you think will happen"

He is thoughtful for a minute. "We will end hating each other?" he says hesitantly.

I think he isn't as fool as I thought "Bingo… Ron…"

"You know my name" he seems to forget the serious of the actual situation.

I grunt but chose to ignore it "I understand you are hurt but do you think this is reason enough to lost you best friend. I am sure you'll find the right person for you but you'll never found a friend like Kim again"

"Uh hu, uh hu" the little rat in her pants gets out.

It looks like he finally has understood "But she hates me now" he has a few tears on her eyes now.

"She doesn't, she just needs time. That is why she ask you to leave. To have time to cool down" I turn around ready to get out of here.

"Why?" he asks making me stops. "Why… are you doing this"

"Because I want her to be happy and I know that she won't be with you as a boyfriend" I turn around and face him. "but I also know she won't be without you in her life" I punt a hand on her shoulder. He flinch at the contact. "She'll need all the help she can get; she'll need you in case something bad happens" I notice he want to ask about this something that could happen "Ron I want you to understand this: I don't trust you" I say. "In fact I don't trust the ninety nine point nine nine nine… of the world" I pause a moment and let go of him "But for some reason Kim trust you and I trust her so please" I feel my throat closing. It is hard for me to say this to him. I extend my hand "Be there for her and help her take care of my daughter and keep her safe. I know you are capable of that" he looks deadpanned. I know about him, Kimmie told me about her monkey powers.

After a few moments he shakes my hand "I'll do it"

"Me too" his rat says putting his paw over our hands.

I chuckle and get out of there leaving him, Kim, Amadis and all the good thing in my life behind.


	14. Chapter 14: Fresh starts Part one

A\N: How are you all in this… well it depends where you are and what time it is. Personally it is a sunny day. Back to business. Here you go the first chapter of the week.

Chapter 14: Fresh starts. Part one

I quietly go up the stairs toward my room not wanting to wake anyone, ready for a good night of deserved rest. It's been a simple mission: stopping Drakken. Since Shego isn't with him anymore it was a piece of cake, he was in cuffs even before I finished with his henchman; Ron has become a lot more efficient without losing his dumb appeal.

I stop at the guest room and sneak in.

Yeah, it's been almost three months since Shego left, we miss her but the worst has already passed. The first days were depressing there wasn't anyone to make breakfast, mom had got used to sleep more (I really miss Shego's meals) and Amadis… Ami was really sad.

I look at said girl sleeping. She insisted to take what was her mother's room. I think in some way it makes her feel like Shego is still here… or at least near.

I really would have loved seeing Shego in my graduation ceremony but there is nothing I can do about it. Yes I graduated without any problem since Ron took care of the almost invasion for the Lowardians part. It was wicked, when he saw Ami and me about to being taken prisoners he went all monkey master on them and kicked their asses in a blink. Our relationship has become almost normal since then; not exactly like before but he has shown me how sorry he was for all he has done and his support in anything related to Amadis. I am happy I didn't lose him as a friend.

My hand reach down to brush a loose strand of hair off Amadis' face. She shifts slightly and I smile.I bend down and kiss her on her forehead.

I've been spending a lot of time with her now that I graduated. I am taking a year before deciding which college I'll go to or if I'll go to college at all. My parents were a bit reluctant about it but they agreed I needed to spend time with Ami after all I am now he legal guardian. I've been helping her to catch up with her lessons.

Since she didn't get a good education in the orphanage my parents were worried that maybe she would have to repeat a few grades. But she is a bright kid, maybe not a genius like my brothers but she is pretty smart. I fact she will start middle school tomorrow with the twins. I am very proud of her for it.

I left the room and go to my own. I have to be ready to get them to school tomorrow.

SKP

I am nervous. Forget butterflies I feel like I have a bunch of hawks in my stomach. I shouldn't have let Anne convince me to take the exam and go back to school. It was cool staying at home studying with Kim and training my plasma with the exercises mom thought me.

I turn to look at Kim every now and then who is driving the sloth (as she likes calling her car) from the passenger sit.

"All will be ok, don't worry" she says softly calming me a bit. I have learned to trust her word. She hasn't let me down ever.

"Yeah" I hear Tim says from the back.

"If someone pick on you whoever is, he\she earn a one way trip to the moon" Jim smirk. It is cute how they are overprotective over me now "After all that is our job" _There goes their cuteness_. His comment make me chuckle nonetheless.

"Here we are" Kim says parking in the school front.

Jim and Tim get out quickly. I can see Tim goes straight to talk with Lana. I have met her before in soccer practice. She seems nice and her friendship with Tim is very strong. Jim, he goes directly to set traps all around school, for what I heard he has become the principal's nightmare.

I take a hesitant step out the car. It is the first time I go to a school, the first time I am surrounded by a lot of kids. I can help but feel panic growing in me. What if I can't get along with anyone? I can't be with the twins all the time.

"Ami, look at me" Kim kneel down to be at my eye level. "Don't worry, you'll be ok. First day can be hard believe me" As if, she is so cool and popular I doubt she has ever feel like I am feeling right now. "I was just like you my first day in pre-k. You'll see the moment you make a friend you'll enjoy your time here" she smiles at me.

"But what if they don't like, what if all is like in the orphanage and nobody want to be my friend" I whine.

"Come here" she hugs me "It doesn't matter what, all will be ok, do you know why?" I shake my head "Because anything is possible for a Possible" she says smiling. She is right I may not be a Possible by blood but I am a Possible by soul; she explained it to me before I am a part of her family… I am Possible. "And if someone pick on you they'll wish the twebs would have sent them to the nearest black hole after I finish with them" she smirks. She is acting like a mother hen.

I swear sometime she acts just like mom. I snort. "You won't do anything, you are too good to do something like that" I tease her.

"And you aren't?" she tease back. "Hurry, you will be late" she ruffles my hair. She knows I don't like that. It makes me feel like a kid.

I huff. "Ok mom…" I stiffen and close my eyes. It slipped of my tongue before I could make anything about it, I didn't even think before saying it but… it feels right calling her that. Since I start living with her and her family five months ago she has been there for me. She were by my side when I didn't want to be with mom and helped me to mend my relationship with mom, she took me to go shopping, when mom left she comforted me, she took me out when I spent all my time training my plasma because it made me feel closer to mom, she took care of my injuries after soccer practice when I had any, she helped me to study, she… she loves me. I feel for her as strongly as I feel for mom.

_Shoot._ I can't believe it I said it. I bet she is freaked out. Yes, it is what I feel but what if she doesn't feel the same, she loves me but what if she doesn't like being called that what if…

I feel her arms around me. She is hugging me, almost cuddling me; it feels… good. I am wide eyed this means she… doesn't mind. I slowly hug back.

She kiss me on the temple "You know I love you right?" I nod. "Now go in and impress them" with a last smile I go in the building.

Once in I go first to the principal office. He is… an eccentric man. He has a huge collection of stamps, he spent half an hour talking about then he even tried to make one of his 'philatelist siblings' and after politely refusing his invitation he got me to my first period class: homeroom.

He asked me to wait outside "Ok class, silence" he says with a stern voice and all the class is freeze. I can see the twins here._ Great, just great._ "I know this is the first day and all so having new classmates isn't something big but there are certain special circumstances involving this girl transference" He looks at me. Does he have to say it like that?"Why don't you present yourself?"

When I enter all the boys minus the twins wolf whistle. I bet they do that with all the girls that come in after all I am not that girly; in fact I am dressed like what they would call a 'tomboy': commando colored (you know, the ones with all shades of green) cargo shorts with a lot of pockets like the ones Kim lend me some time ago and a brown vest (with a lot of pocket too, what can I say? I like pockets, you don't know when they can come in handy) over a plain blue top.

"Back off, you jerks" I hear two stereo voices. I face palm. I said her protectiveness was cute but now in front of our class is embarrassing.

When I am in front of them I feel nervous again. "I… I… well"

"Ok we established you are well now can you please continue?" a girl says sarcastically making the rest of the class laugh.

I glare at her. She is pretty (only a little)and look curious. She has lights of various colors in her red hair. I take a depth breath. _Remember you are a possible. _I smirk "Sorry I thought with all the chemicals on your hair your brain wouldn't be able to understand more than two words phrases anymore" while all the class burst in laughing she is red for anger. I swear I even hear the principal muffling a chuckle.

"As if you are one to talk" she spats.

I look confused for a second then I realize what she is talking about. My smirk grew more "This" I take a strand of my hair "Is natural if you don't believe me I'll give you a strand for you to check" since I've been using my plasma more… I mean a lot more; some green lights have appeared in my midnight black hair. "I don't need the help of a bottle to look cool" She is beat red now if that is even possible. "Anyway, my name is Amadis, Amadis Rieger" I see the principal is a bit confused. I put a hand on my hip I use the thumb in my right hand to point at myself and with a proud look I say "But for now I go by Amadis Possible and I have to say I like it better that way, you can call me Ami" all residual laughter dies and the eyes drift to the twins.

"She is our niece" they say in stereo smirking. I knew they would say that. They had a blast mocking me back there when Kim show us all the papers saying I am her daughter. Well to me… to us that was what the paper said.

"You two back off or I'll ash all your 'books' when we get back home and you know I'll do it" I say with a menacing smirk on my face. They shrink and blush; they know what 'books' I am talking about because all the boys in class redden and the girls snicker.

The principal coughs loudly to get our attention "Ok, play time is over. Miss… Possible take sit behind Miss Credible"

I go where he point and I get the unpleasant surprise I am sitting behind the girl who made fun of me. She is still a bit red with anger. She grunts at me when I walk next to her.

"Don't mind my sister. She is just angry because nobody has ever confronted her and beat her before" A redhead boy says grinning at me which earn him a glare from his sister. "By the way I am Lan, Lan Credible and miss cranky there is Jen" He extended his hand. I only nod and shake his hand. "Your hair is really natural?" he asks directly.

I hear a grunt from the sit in front of me and I smirk. "Yes, it is" it looks like Jen is ready to explode. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

SKP

"Can you believe it? She called me mom" I say all hyper to Ron who is cooking dinner. Even if technically I am mother now I am still not allowed in the kitchen for more than to eat.

"If that goofy grin on your face is not proof enough" He answers. I am really happy he doesn't have to left for Japan until New Year since mom has been very busy to cook lately.

"Goofy" I can't even sound annoyed right now. Since Amadis had that slip calling me mom I have been on cloud nine. I mean it warmed up from the inside. I know things are happening kinda fast but I can't help but feel this bond with Shego's daughter since that dream months ago…

"KP, you ok?"I blush a bit remembering it.

I admit since that weird dream I have been fantasying about how our family life could be. _Only She and me and…Shego._ And most of my fantasies have already come true. _I have to scratch Amadis calling me mom from that list._ At least all the Amadis related fantasies. On the other hand the Shego related ones…

"My god Kim, are you ok" I hear Ron worried voice. He puts a hand on my forehead "You are boiling, we have to get you to a hospital!"

In fact I feel thatmy face is totally heated up but I doubt it is like that for being ill. "Don… Don't worry Ron, I am ok" I stammer.

"We are home" I hear three voices from the front door and I run to them.

"Hey, how did it go" I ask Amadis.

"Not so bad" she says nonchalantly. "Better than what I expected"

"Boring" the other two say.

"Well, for the most part yes" Amadis agrees "There was this girl, Jen Credible"

"Jen Credible?" I ask amused. "Who name a daughter like that"

"You kidding, right?" she says blank face "I mean your name is Kim Possible" now she is smirking.

"She got you there sis"

I give a defeated sigh "Ok" I admit she has point "What did she do?"

She grunts "We are together in all our classes and she doesn't stop acting like a bi" she catch herself before finish that sentence "You got the general idea"

I nod. I know too well that kind of people. After all my personal tormentor was called Bonnie "What did you do about it" I am curious at how she faced that kind of problem.

"She threw one and each blow back" Tim says.

"Yeah, would make you and Shego proud" Jim finishes.

_OMG, I hope she doesn't hurt her too badly_. "They mean verbally" Amadis clarifies looking at my worried expression. I give a relieved sigh. "I think it was useful looking at you and mom bantering all the time"

"Yeah" I blush at the comment. I think I am not the best role model after all.

"Being that red all the time can't be healthy KP" I hear Ron teasing me from the kitchen doorway.

_What is this? The 'All let's tease Kim' day?_ "What else happened" I try to change the subject.

"Nothing else" she looks thoughtful a moment. "Oh, the principal said that since we started this term a bit late some things will be hurrying up like the recruiting in the clubs"

"Oh" My eyes beam. I would love to see her as…

"No" Amadis says instantly "I won't be a cheerleader"

"Why not?" I whine.

"You kidding, you've seen their outfit?" I can feel a dejavu it was the same when I show her and Shego one of my favorite dresses.

"Yeah" I answer. "You will look cute in it" I see a faint blush on her face.

She snorts. "It's pink""It's pink" I can almost hear Shego voice too.

"Ok kids lets finish the fight it's time to eat" Ron says.

Amadis only glare at him for half a second."At least he isn't totally useless" she says referring to Ron's cooking skills. She knows what he did but she has come to tolerate Ron in these past months. At first she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Why don't you join the soccer team then" I hear Ron says while we are eating. We were discussing about the clubs.

I have to say that isn't a bad idea. Ron has been in some of the practices Amadis had with the small club the twins were in their summer break.

"It isn't a bad idea" Ami say thoughtful. She smiles after a few seconds "Not a bad idea indeed… Well coming from you at least" she tease him smirking at him.

"Yeah" Says Rufus climbing to Amadis' shoulder. They have being getting along very well.

"Give me break please" he wine making us laugh.


	15. Chapter 15: Fresh starts Part2

Chapter 15: Fresh start. Part two.

"We in the science club…"

"Come and join the tennis club…"

"We can make your dreams come true"

"Leave me alone" I scream to the people crowding around me.

I was walking calmly thought the school building before being assaulted by these recruiters. It is Saturday and the principal had the bright idea of organize this 'recruitment fair' to help the new students to found a good club… but it is getting on my nerves.

"Hear me out I just want to find the…"

"Make up club" a piping voice cut me off and a blonde girl (Typical Barby) come out of nowhere and take my hand. "You really need one"

I am about to lose control when I hear a tiny voice from my shoulder. "Whas up" Rufus say and all the girls that had appeared around me run away screaming.

"How did you sneak here?" I mutter-ask him. He must have hid in one of my pockets "Anyway, thanks buddy" I pet him. I admit he isn't so bad. The first time I saw him I thought we were having pest problems but after a few words with him, yeah he can talk a bit, I discover he was smart and funny to have around and smarter that his owner. "You" I take a boy from his collar "Where are the tryouts for the soccer team"

"B… b… behind the school" he says and when I free him he run away.

"Sorry" I shout after him. I really should have to be more polite but after all those recruiters con you blame?

When I got to the place of the trials I am a bit surprised. _Who would have thought._ It looks like the school has a very good budget. I can see at least a field for each sport, from tennis to football, and big lines out of each one but the soccer team. There are only 10 kids waiting for the tryouts.

"Ok, make sure to write your name in the list. We'll start in five" a woman wearing a cap, bloomers and anorak.

So I write my name and come inside the field. In there are a group of cheerleaders I bet they are the girlfriends of the other eight students in soccer outfits. I sigh in relieve at least the team outfit only have pink lines on the sleeves the rest is dark blue.

"Hey Ami" I hear a cheerful voice calling me. It is Lan, during this week we became kind of friends and I am grateful for that because the twins didn't want to leave me alone for a second. But it has its down side too since he is most of the time with his sister I found that they are twins. I shudder at the thought to having her around me at all times of the day.

"Hi, are you here for the tryouts too" I remember seeing her name on the list.

"Well"

"Cool, hey can you believe what I saw" I say "The name of your sister in the cheerleader team"

"No it is not"

"Yeah, I almost die laughing when I picture her in that outfit" I point to the cheerleader group. Almost all the outfit is pink.

"The truth is I am with the cheerleaders" I stop chuckling. I give him an 'are you kidding' look. "I fact you are seeing the new mascot of the Wildcats" he says proudly. I let out a relived sigh the mental picture of him in cheerleader clothes almost made me puck.

"Wait then who is" In that moment I hear gasps around me.

I turn around and I see her. Jen is wearing the team uniform and shooting penalties. The goalkeeper can't stop any shot. Then she fails one that hit the upper post making the ball bounce in her direction. I smirk. _She isn't that good after all._ My smirk is wiped away when she turns and making a backflip she kicks the ball in midair making a goal. _Did she just make a Chilean?_ After that she repeats it a few more times and every time was a goal.

"She was the soccer star in elementary school" Lan says smirking at my deadpanned look "The coach herself asked her to join the team"

"Great" I say sarcastically. Now I have to put up with her here too. That is if I get in the team.

"Ok, all of you make a line" the woman from before says and all the kids compel. "My name is Selene Harrys and I am the coach. As you see we are running out of players and if we can't fill the team the school will cut out our budget and that means no more club" she says sadly. "But that doesn't mean we'll accept low level players so you better be good" she take off her anorak and cap revealing a slender figure and long blonde hair. She put her hair in a lazy ponytail and calls the first name on the list.

When I look around most of the boys were drooling over the coach. _Now I understand why I am the only girl._

Most of them weren't even decent players. It seems they only wanted to join the team to see the coach in bloomers. _Pigs._

"It is the turn of" she looks at her paper "Possible!"

"Here" "Here" I say but I hear another voice too. _Great. _"What are you doing here""What are you doing here" Tim and I ask at the same time.

Instantly I feel a glare on my neck. When I turn I can see that Jen just notice me now.

"Amadis Possible" I hear the coach clarify and I move to where she is. "Ok" she says tired. I think she is annoyed to see a lot of useless players. "Go to that end of the field" she point one of the goals "Your prove will consist in getting the ball to the other end, dribbling around the team members. Try to score a goal" she throws me a soccer ball disinterestedly.

"That is all?" I say smugly.

She only gives me curious look. "You have five minutes" _piece of cake._

I put the ball on the ground then I lift it off the ground with my right foot and make a few tricks not letting the ball fall. Then I start running toward the other goal. It isn't hard leaving behind the first eight team members. They didn't even see the ball rolling next to them.

"You won't pass from here" Jen says. I try to bypass her for any direction but her eyes never leave the ball. "Getting tired. Give it up"

I grunt. "In your dreams"

"One minute" I hear the coach yelling.

Then I smirk and give Jen my back making it difficult for her to see the balloon. Using the back of my food I kick the ball and make it pass between her legs then I quickly spin around her and recover the balloon. I shot and the goalkeeper is so surprised by my move that the ball get in the goal easily.

I can hear the defeated grunt Jen made.

When the coach comes closer to me she has a satisfied look on her face. "Well done, a bit of a show off but well done" she says nonchalantly. "Go to the bench and wait for the final results" she then looks back at the kids. "Tim Possible!" Tim is instantly next to her. "Penalty prove" she then kneel down a bit. "If you are half as good as your sister you are in" she mutter thinking I couldn't hear it.

"She is my niece" he say surprising the coach. "Who do you think taught her" he smirks.

And so at the end of the day Tim and I are officially the new team members, to Jen annoyance.

SKP

"The rookies are good" I hear our captain talking with the coach while the two Possibles are training passes. "With more team work training we could have a good team this year" the coach only nods.

I can't believe it. They are giving them so much credit after only a week. Yes they are good but with or without them we could be a good team. I mean that is why she asked me to join.

"Credible" the coach calls me "Get in I want to see how well you can work together" I stand up and move to the field. "The rest of you will play defense. Try to stop them… I you can" I hear her murmur making me groan. I've doing that a lot lately.

We go at it for an hour. I admit with them assisting me we flattened out our teammates. I can't stand out with her managing the passes equitably between Tim and me. So I stole the ball from Amadis and pass through the defenses to mark a goal.

"What was all that Credible?" I hear the coach yell "This is team sport if you can play with you teammates it would be better if you left"

"But… but… I scored" I whine. I can feel the disapproving glares of the people around me. _Why can't I be what you ask from me?_ "Ok" I yell and storms out the field.

I run away. I run toward the janitor closet. It is the only place where I can be alone. I slide down a wall I cry.

Why can't I be like they want me to be?. Why?

"Jen you there?" I hear Amadis voice. How did she find me?

"Get in already. She is there" I hear Lan voice. _I'll kill him when we get home._

"Go away" I yell when they get in.

"Don't cry" Amadis says softly. I hide my face "Tell me what is wrong please"

"I will tell you what is wrong" I yell "I am not as smart as my brother" She gives Lan an skeptic look. I know he is a bit goofy most of the time but the truth is that he is really smart. "Soccer is the only thing I am good at. The only thing my parents are proud of me for; and you are taking it away"

"That is not true" she says.

"Yes it is. You are the best player now"

"I don't mean that" she says "You aren't only good in soccer" I look quizzically at her "I have seen your drawings in art class. You are pretty good" I redden slightly. Nobody before has pay attention to my art. Nobody thinks art is an important enough subject. "And I don't think you are right about your parents. I think you are overreacting because of your brother, maybe you think they pay him more attention…"

"What do you know? You don't even have a real family" I shouts. I regret opening my mouth when I see the look on her face. She is deeply hurt by my words.

"Lan could you please leave us alone" she asks softly after a few minutes of silence.

"She didn't mean it" I hear him mutter before getting out "Don't kill her it would be a hell of a headache to explain it to our parents" He tries to quip.

After a few minutes of silence she speaks "I do have biological parents, they both are alive" she says quietly.

Now that pick up my curiosity. Then why is she living with other people. "What happend"

"Long story" she says. "Only dad want to dissect me and mom is trying to stop him" she chuckle. She can't be serious right? "Anyway the point is it doesn't matter what you do I am sure that at least one of your parents will support you so don't beat yourself just because you can't be what they want" she looks me in the eyes. _Her eyes are a deep green, I haven't noticed._ "You should do what you do because you enjoy doing it not to please some one"

"That is what I have been trying to tell her forever" we hear Lan from out the room.

"Get lost Lan" we both yell at him. We look at each other and snicker.

"I enjoy playing with the team… with you" she looks away._ Cute._ "Soooo for the team's sake let's make a truce" she stands up and offer me her hand to help me stand up.

I look at her hand for a while. "Ok" I try not to smile and take her hand "But for the record. I am doing this only for the team"

"Yeah, whatever" she says rolling her eyes.

After that the practice went well. Despite the yelling from the coach part.

"So what did she told you?" Lan asks me in the way home with a big grin on his face.

"You were eavesdropping, you tell me" his grin become a knowing smile. "And get that damn smirk off your face"

"I mean after you told me to get lost" he says "And I am not the only smiling"

_Shit._ I forget he knows when I smile no matter how thin my smile is. I frown to hide it "I was not smiling" I say opening our house door.

His smile grew even more. "So finally it happens"

"What finally happens" I hear my mom says. She is redhead and looks very young for her age.

"Nothing" I say.

"She finally got a friend" Lan teases me.

"She is not my friend" I say quickly "The most she is my rival" I feel my checks heat up slightly.

"You should invite her to dinner sometime"

"Mom" I whine I go straight to my room. I hear the laugh. I think she was right maybe I have been overreacting all this time.

SKP

"Ok kids good practice" I hear the coach saying to her players.

I am staying on the bench because Tim said it would be hell having me helping the coach.

_"You'll try to take over her job" he said._

What can I do? I want to do something after all there is nothing for me to do in home when the kids aren't around. So I decided to come and see their practice.

I look at Amadis and wave. She wave back.

"Baby girl" I hear her teammate. She must be that Jen girl.

They exchange some words but it doesn't look so hostile like I thought. I looks more like playful banter to me and believe me I know about it.

"I have good news" I hear the coach says. I move next to Ami and Tim now that the practice ended. "We have a chance to get a place to play in the interstate championship" all the kid cheers. "we have to earn only three points more, that means we have to win our next game"

"Cut the chase" one of the boys says "Who do we have to beat"

They are full of confidence. They have won their last four games. I went to them to see Amadis and Tim play.

"Uppertown" the coach says and all the seniors' players go dead silent. Even I am a bit dubious about this.

"Hey what is the prob?" Ami says.

I sigh "Your school haven't win a game against Uppertown in… teen years" I look at the coach.

"Fifteen to be more accurate"

"Oh" Ami looks a bit troubled but after a few seconds she looks decided "What about it" she says roughly "It only means we have to try harder. The fact that they always won doesn't mean we'll lost" all the boys are watching their feet.

I hear a grunt "Hey! greenie here is right" Jen says "If you are so down now you have already lost the game"

"Como on! We can't let the school down" Tim says. "We have done a lot in these three months. Haven't we won the games our schoolmates were sure we would lost?"

"Yeah" Amadis agree "It is time we kick Uppertown as…" She catches herself before saying the 'a' word.

"It is called ass, Miss Priss" Jen tease her earning chuckle around us. It is cute seeing like Amadis is unable to swear not even a bit.

"Whatever" she puffs "Who is with me" she extends her hand.

Soon Jen hand is over Amadis's; after hers comes Tim and the rest of the team.

"I can't believe the rookies are lifting up the spirit of the team" the captain says shaking his head "You really want to take my job don't you?" He grins.

"Always" Jen says bluntly.

"Let's do this" Ami says and all lift their hand screaming with renewed strength.

"Ok team" coach Selene says. "I hope you'll keep your spirits like that because tomorrow I will give you hell" I can all the team flinches. It is hard not to take that seriously when a beautiful woman like her says it with an evil smirk on her face. "You can go now"

"See you later" we hear all the team say their good byes.

"Kimmy, are the rents home?" I hear Amadis asks me.

"No… why" It is never good when she asks that. Last time she and the twins turn the living room into a soccer field.

"Ok then. Jen…" she looks around looking for her… friend. When she spot her hiding behind me she take her by the arm "Oh no. you are not ditching me this time" she says "You asked me to help you study for the next exams"

"But… but…"

"Do you want to play in the next game because you know the coach said you wouldn't if you fail" I hear the girl gives a defeated sigh. "That is what I thought"

"Hey can I go too" I hear behind me. When I turn around I see a big cat coming in our direction.

"Of course" "No" I hear Amadis and Jen respectively.

The cat gets his head off to reveal a red head boy. She remind me of Rom.

"Cool lets go" he say walking to the exit.

"Dimwit, first change your clothes" Jen says face palming.

I am happy to see that Amadis life is going so well but I can't stop wondering what is Shego doing.

A\N1: Ok i know a lot of you wanted to know what happened to Shego so i will explain that in the next chapter so keep reading

A\N2: I don't know if it is right the word Chilean in English. If someone know how is called that move in soccer in English please let me know.

3d8U29iXU98TlMYtshbw0ysuzuruSF2R7da2pSLyekllLbntgy XdffXDva1TvRTp/obx/qqBvqLmruKk1OzUksyykriiQ64fDd2H LBlMkogsuRQ2k0+8lgRTfVeqwAeKwmzPOVkcTLM+SS1WJlFX2SSo5G5Sbyb2xDKfyXQixzjAB3wsO+10680VLfVDY+3/x3un4f3MA/vYXoOYGotqyh99vUmADXW5xNCTEPQbs6h3sZGM AstCK9pDK9pjBA0QsIyyMzT57W74b8g9ARgbLqKwx6C0USyjqR izrbFnGmJPtWEOtnSmf3aZ86BTe0SS3s0PSa2cm/12b3VZ0v3n 8ZnVJ+XMLg52/Da9+gvxXYJQGJiYHg4PNrTcqI69k5t5FRZ8CjZtxvv2hxrUx5qSvbS zg+2zMV6U6nFjD7vhqSkpoYGFGru7uYaERaWiE0gEvCZGSQiAZ+IxZIIhPJSSkc7dWJ8bH5urKfrhUeJjkV9oRV2va4cRSj34I88s T/iHZ1IMVpzwvRYNjsWE1nU6ENbDZsA8mbvNz4BEkYfRLQuweF tAd7GbfVxTLuEBFjz8PBcuXLlxo0bKiqKoYHWg52sUo6WTrJBx uB5l6zU1FB649Rkdv8EbmQ0nfX06usbCguLBgeGunv6BgeGBge GiMTM5OS0127NX1ECkFfln13ln1fln1cVQK7yJ1f5k6sC8qsDy S8yGa8EIA4Bzh8D0WeBAlPA4+CMHHfx+Q/0TcUvG+zXD38nuOpYTAtvQu8F7K0fA9o+z6T45FX651UFgJCrAvIq/bEkG9CpB0ZpJmbYksF2MKA6kFwdQK 4OoDfi8l3A4BgcFJfv8nwmAeTqwPzqQPoM82uC0p9HYnAW+ALX/JqggrrgwvrggrodyK8JLqwLLqgJKqgLzq8J2kRBTVBhfXB RQ0hxc1hpGzKnPiShEGEdoFZcHt1Sl7SzYS0o97VIKnSziwwpw DY8KhgHGpYB6kOgYhYgdD0t8wmv8LRNkJWL8UpyC9CJJzqwHg2 T6XktknS68Il2xzPkYC0wag8MSNnAhG09jcWs48CY7Bj+bd1/CtzcwGgy2ANAONxNwCzX1NFaJjKLxmCoBIlUTdUxBSl3ta AY25d1/+BhB3MAHel/0dLlEVL/fL0JwLDO58M6n1uaWcioOQ7rfJ5x9l3s zfvYm/d922Z85z5gAAAgAElEQVTEA8r/q59srKaN9tN/7Z74Lw U9ARidrByZqhyZKh+ZqhydqhiZqhydqhwFWybLh2+Vdw9WdPY1jk5V7DbDU+W7yshuMvr8uO0eI1Plo1MVjCaShXZUzFnG37CsDTtSQInlaPfm axdf1OGBvpVVfqeoboERVafh+6vP7q8+W77/NCqNUtrQe17C4OZ03Zsv365q9+rl23oRDAtzwIc7LzfHLDaiZqvDJ0oCR8g+3XjX5jhbMAHIcdPM8dAqSPDu6amk+zwlRUUDA30He7uggIBEbEJ+Xl5NVVVjQ31NVVV+Xh7o/keGBtNxMGyCQ29PN71jdq2PVP7Bi7HfigWcPpbyz2M5/w q/R/9PwYi3EcoLHlkukJQOIckDoPYKaB0OF1OLzNWF+6mhLJGBkURDQz9bkuLHnx4kVRUVF5eXlNTU0IBAKFQqPCbfppq UzHb23PVE8dnnkMuDc8+EzZC4sJmp8kF/QExo4GegzYHIz9OrbInmnH7p6+hqaWWzOdlf16ybVfJlV/mFT9YXwld0m3Am2AVFhYVFxS9toN+q4nAEQKgljiSShBEEsQRIonqRTEi0TxJJV6gWSXet8LOA94/Ag gPgeSRYAsXcDi00FRbpzwD0LavMKmXNZp+xEN3GHD3AnL3LGL3Lb4z6LT7IkUT0bS8l2CYnTAK4RboGxEolF Cll1Cll1MugUdbJZ9Wr4LGByRaOQboeoboRoUo4PNsieVeqUXu mKz7DF4y1iCJTbLHlfgCjYik4x9I9X8UGohsZCkXHhWpR+hGJGc6xRPsokn2aTkORFLPLMq/ECyK/2zKnyzK/2yKnyzKsClb 2aZb1YZWPDOLPPNLPPNKPPOKPPKrPDNqvTLrfLPqw3IrAuILXR 3QuokpLu1dqTv+MB6RkF+nLpVjbNRTmZpbPF08U2gcelZ28qzyjkgu3qxBQHLrUA7GyvioO amNnLoVDvWo11DZpwpfKrZBpS2I4C+a1Wkgya6orYhvsbdgGM/cM6+yAHj4ON2hWlfXIGnkanhhIPJry62v/YPPn78aBUA7q0D8ytA58 STaOLN686W4hPCYoaK2ExXdp7Fh0AgPHxHQClv3rwJM5LNQXwA 9NsB6B+spP+9258BYGE0gw3kh3U+X0B8CqYBC4hPcSf+HtD7a2DPskfbvGJK93GtyJ6k67lqXyX6qb92W/zXAUwAHj7sG5 ooG5woHZooHZooG5ooBcuDE2UDE2UwpyJiwXhl20IN7a6hudfg RNngRGnXYEFhOTYuKSwuKWxwonRPUbZ7DG0cw91i8LlMDx/2gS aShXbP3T+GAaAi8KdSvx+Kvb8r9PwmH/F1rtuXDVTSqznyggL7/3DH3w61oMD+HeVgJ+bN1E7OuicxdwZfOAcw+3N2dV9+8BSZUnxewgBk9w7+nnjdvXr5Nl0BY2O9kR7my80xy83oO7WREyWBA9mIboJrG9a+FmVBCTAke2nnuGvmuGvmeGiVEkJHR1tBnwfR0baytER4uEehkC QioaaqanCg/bkxOBAf0NdLej+01JhEhL/6KDWd3d10g2iVaKicfsFSOMppbqjYhU/8RT8+0j2F59E7lexFKorR81N5G31lNs984OZBjDTQPBNANYFbE0Acoi YiAh8S0vLxYsXpaSkzM3NFRQUzM3N3d3d/fz8jAy18rP86Y8hM WITHCIf3wf88rhoAbBMuWkdYjszmWNQowoAT58C6wHD8M9d/zE xyuRZI1tbe36BcwZOn/KK/O3oqXePnnr35Jn3j556l1fkb9r2f xeWPCInp/DaDfquJwBphe5phe5phW5pRe7Py+7pxR7pRR7phe4gramGgOcRAP4pEPg1kKMEYIUf6XC3XOYOVuPj 1T4sY/c3eD63D5UbOcGNvcsdPs4N9Tvj6A1JLXRjJIZoDf5bMb Xjs/MU84vWBKuIMCX6fxy/aC1UqnlirhPmebCdp6hnmBIq1QxD sgmJ12eMjEo1T8x1isvYeFfBwUvMO0I5Ics2lewck25BjwyK0Y nBWeDyXYkUBJGCIFI8iSWexBIPMOchlCAIJR6EYg9CiQe+2ANf7JFe5JFW5J5etFHFF3vgSzzwFAS+3Aud52QfqWMfpNbeTtzRreIKqyKzHhSTizFYQmzN06zeZ8XjTy m3npJHnqU1rta62TWgDZI1+SNtvI0sZaJTbFkMBUuN/kf2Y+lmoHcU9rSbNxn1H8nzP1nY6hxOmBbMf6bR/ky99tlF6xyvNAem 3b0j7NAKck8h8oPUsTuPgOa+X5p7l5YeAKPzT1tGHpV0Al4hMyfdRa+mCeuYqLLv/peXl8OCEAj1t4C6g0AbDIj8yuzK+0lZLruXAAhLnmadAISLnhu1/HIB8ely+IEZr38tID5NOPh2wsG3L/ztbfvWBaWc4eO6aFq1wa3sq4U6/0Z F2b12Z/waAQCAvtxtzOzlUClm9x/0Dtws6R8vGRjbWNKrhGzCy Oz68Nzj7ltrbSMPy6n3nH1LPMJ6/GNHI/DT0blL6iYFnQP5/eM lWxEU2M8I05itDIztLv27Cnv7+LsZAJc3S+4/6AVNJAvt2mLOAKsRwP3Q+/PhJVWUrPYFInWmpGFsaOg3W5nt8oW2nlxdK4GFdoyNf0Q7QYH 9v08yekf6cRYU2E8vvDDVLYowbXzztRM3a41Kvx2Vfjs+f0Hbs39s9r5rzMDi3UcaDmQ4ukNMxTw8u/O3ae48tG0srHzEga sX307ageu/bP02k7EXXrRbT1L2dnlPygf4+UvMTHQzkJ1uCRysRG10ICaLA0eyPLoxru2JToAAFAdaV7sq5fj prmRALhr5gSaUes3jK+JibGzk1NYaEhyUmJRQX47ta23m+rq8k0nLae/r3dkaDAhHiou/r4THDI0ONBQV0s3iBpJV11uiUG7 eQ3azsjXHBYgf/+l5z9+UPgKBlUqKwybGc/Z6ik3PfMTPwuAz/wYUQE6WxMAhHvI6uojCQ kJaWlpAACamppsbGxMTc2io6NRKBQUCg32M+1qTdy6uUwS8n0Ff0jxA72SBeukCUIlsqIjTL5YdBVYAQAgdxl/ IelgWXPYpl6VldUiIiKra2vHjx/v7ulbf/Lk9vQMjUYDC2CjiI iIi7M7awMtKLB/xxbGVSAsWl51ApCY75SYtwE2F47NhWPz4Am5 cGweHKwm5MJnHL8fMfygR5qLpP/fBAvRIpmvGn7mSv6UyxQicM 3sM0jA/7mWcQd2c6NnuLEr3F6t3NpmwkZWCvHZDoyEJBiAFwMj 6wuOPpKeEapgFerAz3jXwTNCNTLNPARrCFZh7sKeEaqhz6svRE aqhiUaBWA23lWw8bjuE6kWjbeMTDHdHBmmjEw1T8h2TClwBbOR lALnlALX5HznZHDH6Tub45iQ6whWE/OdNg5OvhO2AI7Nd0Fm2t pE6ui5iHR2ZuzoVlPJpWqej5wSVl2T76JKnyQ1PsG3PyHSnqS1 PomtfxaJu4M0T3AzIjqG1BhbyUSnskoAjvnkHildG59wXaeer4 7/TPvS+9hkM1KJlynC7svotZ/xz1TanvDHrchqyzLtbmiq18l/qsUL1TD yrGcOCErptUKPIPOmyrqWu2YBSsdaQu49cZ3oU8SfBVQkMen27 Lj/xMREmOLHy6R3gIpvgAk3APMNQuEAD98RCATyGhOA2AvfTjh /vRx+YCHwhymnr+ecN94KMP30be2KWVnyzYMGiX5I2wf9qs2O32U4C24yxIx/7Nvo Tb2Y9mVs/LM896Z5sj9txnm+ygRg5X53z0hh72hRz0hh70hhz3BB73BBz0hh70gBIausf/px+9jDxoH7lZ0rRS2/5jWtEKqWEooXIjLnAghzMrp5Gbkx1O7aivq 6vlFKz0gBUwQF9m+3ahO9I4UctqNnZEOXlfvdoIlkoV1L9ClgwWel1xIV5Fk096RoC aj+FVgFgK7RhYIw2fKAAyU+3xcg/p2P+DrB7O8VtXHb6fVnaScosP/37fXWjvSWHcf83Rt9vdoJ6dUgoic Q0RP3Hz+Rt+8MSxvS8WyJyhyTssyOIZU7uXqEZ/ff+fXJrcUnyaVjPOL6O77c2BFxVw/d7gkBGrXtqrsk36YEAOtve6c 28k5t5Gx1+CjZt5fk0ZECp199Cn11f3P/CE2ii1pjfhTo86xhMB9vr1hMTG5 OdkNd7dDgQCxGW1v7LRKRd2iwLznJnJ+fS0jomw5qczu1raggn24QxQmnPWdlnG+KGrbxnEd/81/VbxRkBazMFcHnf2rKUFs/yEtPAMBb/phpwIe2S k8ANJsAzSYmCYCbC7K0tPPSpUteXl5NTU2xsbE2NnYKCgq5ubk 4HA4KhVqZK9ZXRDF1sScFtT41TVHAjvE6pM9Pkmldif+N+ihgxLnsThFi1Faacrm3P5kxvrunr72jU0VFLSIcGeAftP7kySY qK6sdHeFQqIWvnxuRyORtB0b7zrqFaWIAlre2vIYEICHHMT7HM T7bIT7LHpNpF5NpF5Nph86wZcAummgDsXe9oecuZ4eTdkw/rwy XE76qdPWYkMZFUSiXddJ+RC136CB3/BJ3wl1uh6xP5NWum9gqIdNhjCAi1MDTVN+Sx8FXyiVIgX7imtjymdjybfh4hKh/jI4nUn0jPXC+6hqiSK8aWPGY2F82tb8MVt1ClZz8ZcCyles19zDl4OfvEsDcha GOVzblFfHZDvE5jvE5jnHZ9nFZ9nGZdjEZtphMOzTJNppoHU2y RWfYgkt0hi0m0w4kJsM2Jss2Kss+hGBph4Jo2Ar29eTu6FZjMyv0HCj5sc6+yXP+WesRxevoivWYyvWosvUQ8ronCbBLBNT8HlsFVLNOALBZnuddUk oa3NY7hGez3j9y7uefJK+dlZU/raJ2TE75I93RDx0Ahdwn/Ki7F8QkmY5gIim18vl7pIjy/ I7HHWOPYEGN5w1LDitni5oXuSPbMquWsbn3VAwq3rP/+JihgIuvDmv3T6PRYFqnaMi/AfXHAOo1oEUYqBVZzhGFXfmORqP tag6wYwKQfumTOb8vl8MPLCA+m7T+atLmyC94x4SDb8uWLMrk3OaP6f/JJE3LymKmSXGKdLpA/9vtPP pLufA/MezVJABb04DdxtJJGZVidnels3OQ/Jy8zsE8sNw1SE4l 5LaPrtX13ivruJvftJxRvZRCWYwg3faP6YkjDqVkDZOrptqG7t X1LEUkt3f05XQNkrciKLCfaTtTOncZ9mfyO9jtyT8XiHx3pRM0 kSy0a0KdBCac+zKu4xrGOwGg5RFQex+ovQN0rQJ1tOdvAswg7ozDow3+Li55hYVkYJXeSL89tqkKbnpTlQ6LANYj0Atb58b01GI6+b2lHZ8a5QeFhh8UGhYfrotZNSjY1vwkk3BKs1pQK6b/1pKTi0d 4dv/ML09uzq8nlIzziOvvuL+Mbwhs1RRcbjryrMvbabfdCbDdObN1hkxPORbQIzuZLXdJPsbLn 5+vRVWSz3R5CMh4sT8t1YnucIp99XI8tOgJAMlVneiiVpnsOTc3O D9JdnZyCg8NxaWlllEoPV1dba0Uefm3lZX3hYd/7Oh4Qkzs7cO H3woJdhkaHKipqiIRCXSDKBbMo1TGg5iRdhwTPmj4taaaCP3Rf wMDlCcisKwwbGoka2sCgBgCQJz6Nm75n80HzuYDCvkPFfIfbk0 ALKGeTk7o69evw2CwwMBAR0dHO7tQBQWFpqamzMxMKBS69TMDI JFZ5LLhBVjZPJzyq3Ag2TSQOD9JNki4cSDtU1iPnm2vCbLdelO Xysrq/luEn068xcfHt7q2Bt71B63/3ZWVuysr60+eiIiIfPjhh7XdngiENwsDveM7AEydPTvvG7B4c4Bx1R98A2FfD Gh/SbYoAgyZbhWZZhGRCo1IhYZuYBGc4ibmNiFivSzrBgTigQQ yoOm6fk5+jkfF8YzqETm7f1jguRHN3CFj3FGL3H59H+q7nb6hIAh1VglKMmPEwW/DqUOgZxz8ZOhVBc0fINAzEOiZjfTA +qJTiKL9c1sPsThr6SZMP8s1jU8Y2lw0tLkIVh0DZOlr9SzOwTx ENjIK+8tgnqBjdoqeV/hhIMh0yyiiNYoAQxFgSJxlJM4yIs0iIs0iNBU akmIenGwWnGIWnGIekmIekgqNwFlE4iyR6ZYoPCwiHRZCsPJNt 7RBamvABAb68nZ0q+nZuKakM0ADV3OGnGPcmif+qV/GY/Mxz7Exx6pjx1iHxsH3xO3njRyL2KdAODynCKwdk8HlNb Lv+ARu851Sp8L/ZAr/hFX0hOu5DWu6EWuyJmvCXf/FvbwjLAY0xEk RNT5Pv4hANWFr35Y1ftUy76Ii1uP60tzrnchf/+7ko4NJbXwsYJpzXE5bjmDq7qmzLMI+r1/BAIBtKkDmUJAqiAwHwN0QIAcacD3xyrnb6uqqgAA2L0cYMc EIPvq/rmAz5fDD0w7fz4df2E6/sJKplTKibcvxQ3zhbWetM/9w Qh/VMRquUXubhlvocx7O3p0+om3qcrYsp3XZ4zcVGZzcPYd/EuNzE6X3UgAlu92UPuy2/uy2/t y2jcKYDknOT2zuud+Sdvd3Mbl+LwZz+g+BKo3MLaneeBuGXWJ3LRILJ8mVtxKq5jMLCxn6PsbggL7mbZz+APkLN/tAE0kC+0aIo8/6TIvDzhA7p6aAYA5ABgCgJIloHIJKOseAj8VsNag05wp 4qb+4RVBHhaqgVXGJevIHQfZrmUTO26R0deyM6U3ALa0Oyufe9yMdt yMNrXy6Ip2qo5H/X+V0rlOIuKzmibvrjk6u4dn999eejJ2Zx1TNMEjrr/j/jI97PRGd o7zdgU21dxOIBbjsCnc1pNzx/Pqj8vHePlzc9XvIHiPFfqOFfq OkH16SR70f9q5CK0sV40sd61MV/UsV40sVw2SqzrRVa0oDLq0N D4/Sfb3843FYHJzspsa6ocG+n19xK5e/T8RkX2+vh8LCe07e/ats2f/3dPdCd7+T8QmMHrEmEjbo/bfyRaekss9B7p/KSkjGCw0Jobs5pYR6OfUUo th/IoeZFEj49M+RlRAvxWAw9u8vdu9vdvh8DZxMX1FOUFvDwPGbwEqzIkSF9OSk5 MTFpa3tvaBw2O1tLSKi4sbGxuLior8/f2ZJgC1VYleDQ/vrAPL D+61T67U3ANM4oZsIu1DmizkS4R9+h30KlSU8y63DcQy9iosLKKOewpJfpecnLa6tnZ7ekZf33B1be3 uyoq+vmF3T9/q2lphYdGHH35Y2a/n6Aj/ExMApn6dtYNnEb+18NIJACodFomzDE21CEkxD0oyC0oyDUw0DUg09cca+2ON/LFGHhisthcg4whAQ4D0cgCZDWg4PjsrfPuSmIe+zQErd16oA7+JG49NwHl7n3Pe3ufUNYVuKAtaeqh4xxkwYu0tCZ6sWmanrL0lr L0lwKoS5KCh7SVD20tM12qbnTayvUyP1DY7bekmYukhYuZ81cp D1MbnhrmLELhWB3rG+PnTRBDoWVPHKzZe4gY2vGCLgc1F5xCloGSzkBSz4GTTwCTTwCT ToGSzgCSTwEQTv0QTf6yxH9bYF2voG2/ohzX0wxoFJJqAYcFJZ oGp5n6p5ogUU1iktorVlaG+/KwKH9Zg0tOLos8Di1y1eeKGfivW0euOcY/h8Y/tMY+skKt6fr/KOU6d0+pSt8k0sZHF4O23G6etB1pXb7tedzDM+yLXj5pc8nFcqnFcN7K45NK45NK4pOO5hMK4rvpz8XueE5dkOsI VedMjwkg9z9aa7vXBO4CBfTYXl+Jb/7G+KIMMwVLJjXeTC+5J6ZXjDD82hwipQq4xHQQCgZy/dHQjASAcAeK/ByZ8gRodwP0A EPNfIOG7MNn3aDQaAADnLx2FQCA7Hp/fwY4JQIHoW3N+n6+Eflp4+b3k7/8GfgDgEyHE1xrx3+kkfq8S+ZVi1FVlQ2BAYLn6VL7Y20y9PlMfDGy5X77J2TO110yzCxZDsc5 G2EwAWIzDOpj9Tf++BGDx1/bW7gxGWp4XEtKSC5rvZtct+0V3EYsnyqlLxS1LWbXzKSWzGPJ0ZNaUf9pYEG7AyL+Z2p23aRAQQYH9TNs5/BEWf20HTSQL7WrDjtzOk+xKvERuHn4CAI8AYAIAqu8DxXeA9o5cYDUCWI1YLlfGO3+uIHpAEyLNQjWwSl8yrmUaueMg27XQ2+m81CaY8qadgexod0yCcMln6JLP0Mjy6jtnY6r7Fw0DKz8XwffP 3xv+5SH4GYBb8+vDM+tR+ZM84vo77i/rw76jsvQy08ImsdiZwKZeO4q+KYbpyJsKu6Q7KB/j5c/JQbsr3bUL59KFc2F88ge88Z/ppklyVc /x0CK5qoO3/4muanhX9Xv3ZuYnyVEoJJGALy8t7enqKi/FyMl9 fOTI28ePv2Vv/9GlS299/3bUagA+u3/KBRyq1OMzY894XHQMtRKUVFHUlJfXt4ahSK5uxOyMqviop0 ZvxEIWdQoUg6IlANS1YBUNSBeCVzLewSHtzU0DKHRnRYWVBPjc HcnSFlhGOPjQxODGViMs4KCgpGRqbCwvLCwfExMApVKzczMjI+Pvy582d5arbEanZpcPz9JrqmaAnup2ATZdgOqRfd9m9bdWx47N ABXAvB+jR4AACz10prdHQouXSy4dNFX61Q72Z++LXQ0hjruKaN6bGZ2bnFxCXwTgM6jR4/urqysrq3x8fGRO65ZQq 3/SAKwY6/t4hlP1F1MAPyxRn7xBl5x+p4YfQRGF4HRRaB13WN03dG67jEQN7SORXADxBtQcAGcMUB2LYB IAGRNH/58efSyikyy11ut+E+qccdwiSfy0k92lx5Ybf5U3+CqAkTYykfVNRpCxzlS08Tl2obFh56DeojRqxomP5u4XDN0uMJ0 rZbFOV3rDROvbHDU0OGKTYCcpY+kmcs1EL3na3UszunZbDxHpGn6s5mbsFO4qrn7dXqLlac4IkYXg dFFxOgiYnTdYyDuMRA3NMQNvVFwReu4x0Bc0TpuaB33GIhbDAS B0UVg9BAx+m5xeq7xhs6JhtAwNQM3kb6e3B3dKiI6l1/EHxWsK21YLG07oeY +r+Pzi67vspbnopLztJjlyAXtjn9fr7hhlMIiAcivQQzdNHzQdPFe 4cd/47Pmkg7jMiEkZLm8lG/WtTA+IowUVM8dmH127wnghm66qJqSnD88NPNwegVoGXqSXLimoetb4v uFrJKYHvTGduOAOQCNRvvPf/5Na/ID4oQBn/8AqQeXAz+FSf6Yk5Ozq+6frQRA8t0B6EdLfp/dgn9SdPwt0tm3P7rs/JlEIEnmAM7s2r8k /b6QDETYiAKNJ+4kf1Ug9+6Oxpepud/OtbNo/4MJANO0hF7dVNhuHKZhjI3bJT9/QgLgrIxK Mbuz3NrUSdiAxlCgERLSEtIrfokkTMRlT6SXz8UVTCMzJwPwE5 5JN50xo1refULQVmHrKpew/N9GYEBQYD/Tdg6/ExqhqZPY1Em4 s9wKmkgW2lWHHGpEnrhH821pok7/cn8eAIYAoO4BgCkcHW4IB2 bcgQUfWvz5DMTXAkI8YVFwFsKBVcZG8Pq3XST7g7AzAvubYMqb chK+jHY/CSeB9C482Iqdo/vk4pPRufX+24/D8qZ4xPV33F/WR3VHZenlTYUdB2FTtR1FZ0dfFnP70+V7wVG4G1WjHZpjbZpjbWqjLWujLen/sbPcNDJB3++qRgfvqESJtn7w4Jf5SXIiNgH87O/wYK+S4neCgp9fuXIkPR2lpvYeHx/3eZ6DI0OD9Nv/QQEBW51iX19fQ EDAuXM8MTHxoqLq0tImUVEZTU2tmZmZnh72JXnB9AeBkEWN4HM +jMDhbePjN3Nz+5FIalhYtY9nYH1F1MzN3z5DfOcWeaQnXVtLzcnJKSMjo6mpqaW lJScnp6qqyt/fX1FOEIOyG+rCJSeNjw314dJugr3elfASD6yTiW7RyZpXyZ7RT5wTjbZKuuVb 34yrlpWqERVrUlWtlZUvPH8h7vSB0dKNxIaAJ1HHPY+f+RQdE9vd0zc8MsaYA6yura2urdFotB8PfVLSrQCFWuxeAsDC/bO ziT8hAXjug3VcojWdUZouUZouUZrOqA3gEQbqHgvKboAmAgjGA 6QqwCoEEFb/9Qx/hZD2OVLg3zsI3DMU7mft3EA/NzDE3Z/tZQy v4a5mJWfsmOEOjxSA8QmcOOJfzXjEzpWF0xcrzNWTVlWdawugF UlvcOGcEGYrzRYNXISNHYSBMvqxicgsAsQ2Eaksv4RY6erdsGK xk5XNxIA6BlLLwn6fm3sXZQmHKUJR2kw4hi5MW16mEu0thNG1z FO3yFe3yRYyTpIuYuWkVvtz5q4gsSTtsEC3jHnYLmHZRtPqbae 1aCe02w/o049odR8UKb2W5Gy/Tx5ovrJZnby8SRHpoNUtbpMjh sDxT/p2ShyCfhy2VG4wge+NwmMwrmQSv20/RHv+AKnSgDuBOBtPMArDWE6SBDG8aSw/5e81KSCOwAA3FpYm/nlEQA AD58Ci/eBoTkgPuMmxvH7VK9DN5QkECH6LHYKAoGcOnWMRnEG/ E8CmP8C2O8Sdb5AwGHLy8sAAFy4fAwCYT6HP4UdE4AMjSNVYvu X/D5b8vusVeLddsn3OpQ+HtL6oE3ji4SDb38h6vs1r/lsyndr2f/qt/m/LI1vWCcAL+vady8BYMpLJQDbbe73bfpPTwCS0+Mx5AWn0K6wzCmv5Am3uHFb1KhF2LCSew+fOZXPvP2CYZMAtLy2jUkC8KYYr/8lXsZElgccqA07AjwZAhZzB puja6itRU0NJZQsMg7ZidQCKhSAYbtMp8+8NbjFb/DnlkRtp91Wg8VYfQMTABbxe0W7JhoRrN5Q1LGDu9vB3 cVUzBkJz+4fmF7vvvU4MPv2pgSA6S6znwCwDmAzAWBfNTbPChZst7NMz9uX zR63k4/x8hcSYpsZaF0ealoeailZbawAABPfSURBVEoJMCz00S V7adNzgEx3zU3uH++oVEvyf/BgcX6SDH7159DgQHwc/NChfQry/NTWxqGBfivLaxcuf JKOi+vp6iovLSUS8FEopIe72yabqKgoT6FQysrKJCUlVVW1AgMjq6vr ysrKiESijTVUHyJDTEWM9RPB4Lb6uIiw2ICAXhAIpLGpaWRi4t bQ0Fh7+xiFQsVgqi3MHdKT3Uf7CIxbuXOLnBjr5u/vn5SURCKRcnJyamt r/f39Ra7xwO00hrpwRHwFJrqpu/NXXEoz2EVcXV8kftqsaMG1Y c227MFZi3gFojJiwiLdWqZGRBQAgDZ5+enr1x8tLuYdO0Yxlgd7ZWflFpamuji76+sbphOIlZXVi4tL33777Ycffjg8Mra4uLS4uASFWkSEI8Mi/Fh/ EdCOCQBTjy645UPA7CQAL1VgNwFwiNRwiFC3C1e1DVe1CVOxCX 0BC19XNTdABg6YhgC4CiCRAuh6ABcl5s5dC7a0/6EI9d5ANvcv 1dxAFzcwwA30cydFXLyhJqBjJ2nhp2gdqkzHzGvjkR5lw2M6Nh cNnK+yX9Wz33iwR0H3oKbFWT37jYeFDJyEDJw2nv9RMTyuY8Orx/CFQ mqmp+hVNdNTOjYXzbwlbMJUbEKVbUKVrUOVN/YxTGXrXluHKFuHKIOr bMNUYWGqtkhNa4yuNUZP21MqMA7aQSMU1AexhjjiJtj5vWDHN3 y5YpK2k1I2szdsp0GkQOymRa1m4ZGtUAcFbKYz00Gaul3u9siu pR09pBPCJRXF5UPjihnnyn7IlbTMhRw2pwGXawCu5JUvs4C3BR C4Ah+mg+RWB6ibQI8rTZ03vpNeMAcAT8HD8gQAflkF6tqnMkN4J4u+UFa/oaormkp2Y7FTiuoCtGhVIOS/AOnYTa/PYApnwOf+AQDgvXIcAoHseFj+CCJS51gnAHFO8jl8/9er+48lv8/m3D4f0vusTuK9nPPvJBx8+wteZ4erp+t8Dz3GfTkf8G6xzHupdhL/GwnAy06SzQRgu/n8jgwBTABmF1vq 29Pr23EN7bh6EGo6WEghRAenz5p6tlshh42DB3R8+xTcegUs2/nM2y9DO/gtOi4YtarAsuvb07ci+OIb/UxjmIHbuzTsMvXt6aBGs4stoIlkoV2x93djJGFgrQ8YcAJ 6LekstbgT/FGDwZJAmVw6jFtd/BsdA7miqrjttGNsZFy1NRjc7 qYqHRYB240AtrAz1KbuWyP3lnZ0MITKuV+f3vn16dyvT2eXn0wvPbm1sD46tz4w/bhn8nHH+COfzBkecX3Wrz66dpt03F7ZF3TZdMBZSMBCfcbRWJ8D24m+HWAk46EWFNhPXzIWWJRfVj7Gyx+JiMR4WZK9tEHAr/rJcteie55N7h/vqDTTT3nw4O78JLmwIL+d2tZBrVdW/o+c3IXB/t6OdmpPV1dVRb6qqsDQQH9TQ31uTnYsBuPv52tvZ7fJJ jrY6MBgsJaWFgwGExcXV1ZWVlhY6OJsLy8rZKgnFRYIrStH0d8 B6KMVoNHV1dUT4DM/zs7UwMAqNLqajomxO0RLHL8lAZifJI/04 n0Q5v7+/lAoFAqFamupSktecrBWG+rCVVXeQaNvzd0qJ5EWGbvkF8fC0ioMSGNaiROH9Vx4Yn9SbZbM uHSyQUa2UVYWPDJ1KiqlR48mHPge7FJZWQ1CwJM0NLRiY7HtHZ 00Gg3MBFpaqba29kRiZmVlNZGYScCTWNh0wZ2+1pPF2k3/VbYbfHcTAGiwnHmQrFmQrFmQrKm/rGng82WgrGmgrI 5LrrrLIwWHRyZucy7Bt6y87ipC75++epNHSivW951aLPd4Pvf9Bm6glxsY4Aa6uR3h16V1rmrZiRt5yZ j6y9LRfX4nXkH/iKYNrw7d0xsc0bTl1XHkZ75W/4imDa+u01V1Kx7gxT91Kx5tB34tW17GcXRdmEQqGZ8Agw29xOn79TLIm YYomIWrWsZoW0RrKsCvZRUGtLakFzaGsIbSFh5BgfkQDf1TbdF JCegkLDopYRNRidiIGB87D/WUPHemg7T0Oa9VnEJaH86qinzri isXvI4Le/vbKsClF4B1Az/XAe/kAEeLgbfFfcOxriwmk5zrLaZ uLY9atCwCbFFzeZXLjdSl2oaBHHzAYPb3E93/MoeKKmhKeATrs xjEzEqCRtQBko4Cid8jxN8LCw2mH2TQ/e94TP4gOyYAYVFOmVJ flV997zb843nEZ1OO/xy1+jf+4gd42a/y5D6kGe9f9vt4xu/zdoN3izT/iULZs/bTIX/gESDGvo xV1gF/SgKw3aY3TWC7yew4H3bmtjkBcFJGpZhNLzTWUdPqqLjn y9/AZ2Pco29KWzfJuvaI2nUKWnZcMm/nt6TxW3ZdgfVdtuw7p1 4Xk4Te1OuPkbbL/IlTffVszH96oRE0kSy0y0/Wof/aV7bLFxnw Twn2H+FsPkiFcWPhfEmI0NEQ8fH4c1cEz/iH2lQ0Ju0h7QQF9rM5JfYj 3yjt6AczOr1scnF9cvFJeHb/JjrG11pH1hD4WR5x/T9vhpzXHV vybboCejjpZvqa/vZl/4iNu/4AM/dfEufw8O78yt0785NkSnFx b093XKyblaXsYH9fRzu1vJTSUFfb1UmjtjZ3tFPLKBRcWmp4aK izk5OpqQmjR5y9mVtTHi8jLebt7Z2amt7U1BQeFqggd81QTyrQ xySX5EtrTmD8iS40uvPevXsrKyvj4zerq0eSkqiRkdU3JG+oKitra2poa8iaGckiQ61aajGMjwDRt9XVmpgc52RvrWasL21lr hgaAB3qwhXl5WdnL1ZSypoa78XGtGxnZ2dvkSUCjqq1SGRe+rniIu+otDQAAIuTk9UqKpQfD0R98yU9Mjk57fb0THtHZ1V1rZGxiYqKm qMj3MXZXUVFDQq1SCcQ2zs6h0fGbG2Z/4rw/wz7DHyldH2kdH0 kdX0kdL0l9XxeQMJaTtNCRUpHRBoiLqp6VUxF9Io8+ahgpgREODP4nbZ07ukS7vVWbqCfGxjmXml+X8NIWM5ISAMupuu1MYKuj6Suj6QG3eKbntRw5N+uqmh6UtORX/PFqo77dTVbXqXnXxMEAIC8wVEl6Bk1W14Vq/P0c eiRCqYn6ZEKpieVoKfVbHm1nAUhnmK6PhKbYJzkJjYOgp+UXoCMcZiyKUrDJEJF2oq/tjmhuTm5tDmUNXmVfugUG68QfTd/C AsQgbqoRFhOuS/TQVp73dYLjofZHCltDo0nwL+Sgr1lW8SVsvh5EfB+PsAVNf6WefaXam4Jucy7M5KS7SmjBZEzJ11D3PmP7Ar/DbOV3P cGSr+OTzmlpC2tpCVh66JSUBvIYgRLyBkg4zjN5TOdGwchEAifwAnwI PMJnIBAIDtO4I+zYwIQgnaL8tFPEfqgXOjdYfOPZp0/mYV/Mun82YzLJ7dsPxoz/ 3AS9o9Bm/cpau+GweVe1sVy+N3smABkkmO07FsuW9D4LWn8Vt1XrPouQ3suatTyyYRLKVtYO5g n4f134ULLMSJsuRDW2pXXJ7p5m0rJXb0mwrsVZXWNRPdgohfkm ggviRy+57Rjx9m/Se7/5bSjH8yoNMrwzPrw7PrQzPrg9OP+2+s9k+udE4+oY2stI4+ahtdc0u5wEoBXL9+mK2BGBjrKE5rjvvF1n0QXNfDDvlvdf4YPZGmiDrz9Pz9JLizI7 +lqW1oYmxgfA90/iUDIz8urqapqqKsto1BIBEIMGu3j7WUNg0F0 dDbZxFtDGc6OBghEYFQUWlVZUldbIsDbeKv1pycAQ0NjExO3ur tH2tvHsrIagoIKVBSFwgKhpDREFt6bQg7pbEmcHstmbuJv5g51 4Rqr0dWUyPqKqB5qMjaBmkEarqSUNTf9Gh83vKOpjam0i4MIFh 4+AgBAqYICRVz83sJC1ldfZ6uLMYZFhCMXF5dmZuduT88wZcdfAf sfYJ+ah7Cax3U1D2E1d2E1j83IWV/llTl5QfrYZYXTZ0QPnbp2kE/qj JS2uILlz5kRH/dlcv9azQ30cAPD3EA3Nxl7UkJLQNb8qjL8mpr bC+MoO1ySh54GUXa49FJVNVchZYdLClY8cqYnZYyOyRgdkzM9qWDF o+xwScn24tZIeehpGaNjMnqHZPQO0SPVXIW27t2OqCKuqXmKaPpK 6oUpGkQq6wXLK9gLdtKITY0pZc1hrKE0hpKrArIoPhnFXizIon iTK/0pjaFMB6lpD7hfcrYeyZeWoNFXaXm7WAntdBjuJCHs5CPk 6GHg75paGLDjTOjkVQZYOemKyqtclrW7oWJoaHxNVk1GRlVKU1 /cL8K4sDaIdXdzzTMuUp+YwmTBKgQCuSRw4pLACQgEwv4c/gjsJAAhaDcXC9lIvvfzBf5We /3dHgXuXqX3e9Q/6NP+R7fGe5Xy72ZIvm+nL/LaPfFfCjABmLpTX9uWypTcEoywXgO/efcF1TJeqUBZFVNHF 3NcZmBlY9J2XTi8Aqbu1IMmkoV2tW2pZXUJeZQopmQVRoRFOSq pialoiOdRol77Hv11YFM7EGRKcffkY2zJTUzRRFTBZETeZHDOb f+sae+MGQ/8rDNuzjF1gUdc/7Xv1F8HUL6tF0E8PjI11GHjK/8RL+QAjO5/sjsffPofhEjAU1spDXW1dLuPQaMTsQlEAj6DRMSlpcag 0f5+vo4ODsbGRqoqypts4txEXlMNJjzI0sFaDeGqR0jxoDbEbbX+IG31cYwP/KDR1ZLiYnA7jdoy1MRgxuRwJtPfD2bNyMBIZeX9OE wfm/Hj5VFFQrzkAz9WHDpUeeCn3K+/JvAcHyoJ3xQWEY4EPwEMAn75z+raWndP31/B/c9PkvcpugqxQB5+VcFZSNFFWNFJWArGf02P59yNoyIagkfVD92w4HVzOk3GfFWf9n li6H+Njc+KKV8W1eaXthBUgAspuV1jHEfBkV/O+jyIgiP/S1UVXYUUnQXl7fhkLc5Km5yQNjkha3FW3o5P0VmQ/Uj Wu7kdSq7XlDyua/jegIQq6YUrKriLeqPNe/qyatujXhk9vU7zK Yemks4Vh50oTOAvL4P/wQELKgOxeLh3kAHcQ9Mr0CAhHU4uD2C nY0aBV0aBF2MLBAKBQCCv7FCIyZxnJwEwstBQFL3kdviDOJ53c gXfIotw5Ytwka+/nXH9/wJOfiBz5ayBudpr98R/KcDPAEzM1da1J9dRk+vak+uoKXXtyYxADE3dvS1J+SE1rYmbVu0OKbvMK9iFXWdirhY0kay1e348nwe8SFULNr8cRS5 HcrR7Y7XjEddnh70g3+s/8n+ifEyvgyUlifgop/wQS6bunxxtszhee+/eHUafF4NG49JSM0hERrsfFBAQGRGBiowMCw3x8fZydHAwNTHR 1NCQlpLa6hSnx7I7WxJrSpFt9XHjA8S5ibztPOWtoYzCnEA3Jx 1jfWkQJ3vNbII3/VPCL0tO9nx25ji1kfJSvcbKUFVmKulHD6Yc +pFiIDtUEsE0DB2NCfAPKiwsqq9vqK9vyM0huzi7s/7xr/8l9sm 5CrFAwV1Y3k1Ywe26gvt1eVdheZdrkpZXJIyEhCC8fPJnLsvxX JY+f0mS55LEeX6ZC0KqfOJGV6RthWSdtwzlLCjryA8i5yz4clXGEe z4ZO34fmtnP/LlkXW5Ku92TdlLVCNQTjdMWT9CWQx2OaskiNqG f5UJAAc6bCYAnkG2dq4mECMlZQl+9dOHIIe/gxz+VvXMIUXRS9qGinauJp5Btq/dE/+lABOA8dmaeloiS7AMhd2G9Uw4YOtpieOzNaCJ5Gi3p3iTtePI9 xLybXcpbKjPys8MK0jxyY92zPYzxruq54dblKUghlszV5ZG7q7 c2W3jyOF/g32yCGEWyHlel/O8Lof4bSnrcV3a5Zqiq4So5RURs yvXDfivQS5f07ksrMcvDhWUsr8m4yosh7guh7jOeuQ3HznEdXk vUZUAKa0wBX2UmpqvpKarVBs15bX74L8sbD4CxOFNA0wAxmaqG ruxz0nYvpywpXEvkrCbvKK9GJupAk0kRzuOdnuEXdXuVcvH+oLY31/b2VHS2Vnc31d+61bH3NzAwvz40sLUa7eVHPYK++S8ReW8ReW8r8t5X5fzFpXzFpHzvi7nLfK8LPJ8LWM7PXhrR8a+9I6MfRl7XX+xC2MMY7DIixNg3PRGVdZL5MUBXwhQ8Bb/HSj6Sqr6S2mFKhpEa ZjHaovY8QfFW3d3vdLnfzgwclXsFCcB2IuY2cuhUsxGpyuae+I57CFGpytAE8nRbs/B0W5PA8rH5pUxOkjiwULag4W03faLHP7H 2KcWJMdhO7RClA3QEGiCnkGEqprrjTxKeFlLGIfXRWKei6ufpT /K4rU7Wg4vhV+UaVUzAZViVlDiy2EPgUoxq2omcLTbi3C029OA8rF5ZYwOkri/k Hx/PuX2UAYHDuyzTy8aohcN0YvWYliyRksPDdFDQ16+I9MwLZZrd+KFmWw3stYfARZvYI7RlXS8Fhzn2E7NeO0m+C8OGm/v6KPJYQ+BxtuD2lU1E6ISDHcEvG3J4U2AbkE42u05ONrtadh3/2UtYdFBE vfmk+/NJ491pHHgwD77YKkwEOtUS8YlI0zbmXbcGsO0wFjdujnGdhZj MmXbXUiB0Qtg+YVlqgU02RKWDAWxSjGHJUFhKVDLJHNYnKEkXCQ42iGB6I8v8uD AgQMHDhw4cHhDiA6SuHcn6fZQRn+NHwcO7LOPR+4oh83IH72ofFJA+5yIKb+4jYhXPDwA6RlNMOLAgQMHDhw4cHiDCJIYa/bpLA/gwOGl+H+2oxki5EcxjwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg==" alt="" /


	16. Chapter 16: lost

A\N: Ok I don't want to make this too long so I'll go straight to the point. THANK YOU! I am happy that you (all of you) like my story and I've seen that some of you are doing what I wanted: Pointing mistakes because even if this is just a hobby I would like to improve in it. I will try to not make the same mistakes again and I am sorry because like I said in a previous A\N I can't have a beta reader for now.

My last point in this A\N. Someone told me that I have make Shego too wise and stuff (You know who are you!) I have to say that wasn't my intention it only came to it while writing and seeing some things like the fact that Shego is supposed to be a master thief and that means she have to be sharp-eyed picking details about her surroundings quickly and when you do something for a long time it become like a second nature to you (Like breathing). She has been in the villains business for at least nine years (in my story) so it was unavoidable for her to know a lot about the business. In the case of her experience in family relationships, she has four brothers (two of them clearly younger than her) and before the comet I like to think her life wasn't too bad so I think she has a lot of experience dealing with family even if she doesn't like her brothers. Finally if you re-read the chapters most her wise-ness(is that a word?) concerns Kim and that is because they know each other in ways nobody else do due to the constant fighting and the months Shego has been living with Kim got her to know the side of Kim she didn't know so now she know her pretty well…

Sorry, I have been ranting but what can I do if Shego is one of my favorite characters?. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 16: Lost

**Uppertown November 31****st**** 2011**

I can't believe we really did it. I am so excited even more than when we beat Uppertown 2-1 a few months ago and earned our pass to the interstate championship.

Now all the team is here in the changing room of the biggest soccer field in Uppertown to play in the championship final. I think all of us are already happy with how far we've come.

"Nervous, Greenie" I hear Jen teasing me. She is smirking but I can see she is slightly shaking.

"A bit" I admit nervously.

"Don't be" I am surprised. She is trying to calm me down? "After all I am the star, nobody will pay you attention at all"

_Ego much eh._ I chuckle. Even if it is meant to be teasing it calms me. "Let's go, the rest of the team is waiting" I say and go to the assigned to our team. It is good to be the only two women of the team. We have an entire changing room only for us.

When we get there I see a figure leaned against a wall. I smile at her.

"Kimmy" I greet here and she comes near me and hugs me.

"Mommy's baby" Jen says in a singsong voice.

"Leave her alone" I hear Tim saying behind her. It seems like he just get here. She just roll her eyes and get in the room.

Even if my relationship with Jen has improved from natural enemies to frienemies since the first time we met Tim still is a bit hostile toward her. I think is because they are fighting to get the title of the best scorer of the championship.

"How are you feeling Ami?" Kim says.

"Nervous but excited" I reply then I frown sadly.

"What's the prob" she asks worriedly.

"I only wish…"

She gives me a knowing smile "That Shego would be here" she completes my sentence. I nod. "Don't sweat over it. All the family is her encourage you and Tim" she smiles but I can only give a sad smile back. When she sees it she put a hand on my shoulder "There still are a lot of time to your birthday I am sure she'll be here when you least expect. And until then" She smirks "Go there and teach them what happens when you go against a Possible" I smile "And that way when your mom get here you can rub in her face all she miss for taking too long to come back" I smirk at her a nod.

She always knows how to cheer me up.

**Bermuda Triangle March 15****th**** 2011**

_Argh!_ I couldn't believe Brotherson made me wait so long to give me a fucking appointment with him. That bastard ungrateful pig man. After all the jobs I've done for him in the past.

Anyway. After a week of trying to get in contact with him I was finally about to get the information I needed about Joseph and his research.

"Oh Miss Shego" Big Daddy said in her usual politely manner the moment he saw me enter her private room "It's been a while since the last time we met" he paused and looked me up and down. I was wearing the same dress I wore when I came here with Drakken before the Little Diablos plan "In fact it is been a while since anyone saw you"

"Look big D" I said "We've known each other for as long as I've been in this business so let's cut the chase" I saw him flinch. I knew how he likes to treat the people who want something from him and to be totally honest I didn't have the time or the patience at the moment "I need information about Joseph Rogers"

He looked insulted by my behavior and looked away disinterestedly. "There are a lot of Joseph Rogers out there"

I grunted "Tanned skin, blonde, Scientist, works for GJ. I am sure you know about him"

He tried to beat around the bush. I hit the table hard exasperated and gave him a cold glare.

One of his bodyguards tried to touch and I grunted at him turning my plasma on. "Leave her" Brotherson said serious. He knew me and he knew that if I wanted all his gorillas would be on the ground before any of them could get their guns out. "I may know things about him. But you know my rules" I snort at him. By that time he should have guessed I wasn't in the mood to play his games "And I can bend all my rules for you. You want something for me?. You have to give me something"

_Ok I can't argue against that. _"What do you want" I said without doubt. If he wanted money I had plenty of it to give. I was even willing to do a few works for him; I only would have to delay my long term plans a few days.

"You want info I want info" I didn't expect that.

"What kind of information do you want"

"Well a lot of people are wondering what happened to you" I flinched; He couldn't have come here looking for me could he? "And you know that kind of information has a good price in our… social circle" _oh!_ I sighed in relieve "So what happened to you?" _That is?_ I thought by then Drakken would have told all that happened.

I thought for a minute. I couldn't say that, I would have put Amadis and Kim's family at risk in an unnecessary risk but knowing Big Daddy he would have known if I lied. After a lot of pondering I said "I was injured… badly. And I needed a place to recover" that were very much true. I grunted "So I went to my family" that wasn't exactly a lie; after all the Possibles said I was already a member of their family.

I saw his eyes grow wide. I wasn't a secret I didn't like mi brothers. Then he smirked "Devious, nobody would have thought of looking for you there"

"Yeah, that was the point" I said looking away. "Now spill"

"Spill what?" he said innocently.

I stood up angrily "I told you what you wanted now tell me all you know about Joseph" I yelled at him.

"Oh" He said like he just got the idea of what I wanted. He smirked "The thing is I don't know anything about him"

I took him by his shirt collar "Who the hell do you think you are messing with" I shouted in his face.

He just laughed "Let me finish" I put him down "I don't know anything about him that could help you I can tell you that. But I know a person who has been working with him lately giving him money for his… projects"

**Uppertown March 15****th**** 2011**

Twenty minutes into the game and they already have us on the edge of our seats. Both teams have had at least six chances to make a goal but every time the goalkeepers could stop it.

Even if Amadis and Tim team wasn't the favorite at the championship begin they have now a good acceptance.

"Go Wildcats go" all the people around me shout when Amadis has the ball and go straight to the opposite goal line. The louder are my sister Kim and mom but while Dad and I are being less loud it doesn't mean we aren't cheering for them. In fact I think dad want to jump from his sit.

Amadis makes a pass to Tim, he advances a few meters but two defenders block him. He makes a swift move and passes the ball back to Amadis. She moves a bit and then gives the ball back to Jim who left the defenders behind and he shots to the right corner of the goal.

"Ohhhhh" I hear the people sight in disappointment when the goalkeeper stop the ball.

**Midletown March 16****th**** 2011**

"What the hell" a man shouted when I blasted my way into his office. _Who would have thought he would be in Middletown._

"Hello Jackie" I looked at Jack Hench with a menacing smirk "Miss me?"

"Sh… Shego" he stammer "What a surprise. You know all the villain community branded you dead? But of course I have my doubts about it…"

"Cut the crap" I said sternly cutting him off. He has always been a bootlicker to get out of trouble "I suppose you know why I am here"

"N… No" _Oh Jackie you are even worse than Kimmie at lying._

I run at him and took him by the collar "I want Joseph Rogers and all the information about his whereabouts; and I want it yesterday" I growled in his face.

"Security" he yelled making me chuckle.

"You would invest in new trainers for you goons" I smirked at the panicked face she made. I was enjoying doing that to the man who was 'sponsoring' Joseph's researches to make my daughter a guinea pig.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he lifted his hands defensively "I don't know anyone with that name"

I engulfed my hand in plasma "Then I think this will refresh your memory" I move my hand closer to his face.

"And I think this will numb yours" I heard a German accented voice before all went dark.

**Uppertown November 31****st**** 2011**

I never knew a soccer match would be so exciting. I have to get out of the rocket science for a bit if all the games are like this.

The first half is about to end. Both teams look a bit tired and the fire of the first minutes is subsiding.

That Jen girl shots and the ball hit the post. I can see she is frustrated she is hitting the ground. She is a good player I have heard Ami and Tim talk about her. I wonder what she did to Tim; he doesn't like her much.

The other team is attacking. One of the players is about to shot when one of Amadis's teammates tries to steal the ball from behind making him fall.

I see the referee lifting a yellow card. _No no no no_. the other team get to shot a penalty.

The entire stadium is in silence. The player shots and…

"Goal" I hear my Kimmie-cub says dejectedly.

"Don't worry Kimmie" I say. "There still is a lot of time"

"You are right dad" She says a bit more cheerful "I am sure the kids will make something to turn the tables" I really hope so after all they have put a lot work to get here.

**Somewhere,Sometime between March 17****th****and March 19****th****2011**

I opened groggily my eyes to find me surrounding by darkness and strapped to a table.

"Good to see you awake" I heard Jack's voice and a light appeared. That moment I remembered all. He ambushed me with Dementor. It was hard to mistake his accent. "Don't bother those cuffs are plasma proof" He said seeing me turning on my plasma.

"Teaming up with dimwits now, eh Jack?" I said. My body wasn't that dumb. I haven't been out too long.

"I am no dimwit" I hear Dementor whining from the other end of the room.

"Don't be a smart ass bitch" Jack said angrily "Tell us where is your daughter, now"

_So he knew all along about her _"I don't know…"

He punched me "You know too well what I am talking about" he snapped his fingers and a wannabe-goons get in the room. "Now will you talk?"

I chuckle "Or what? You will make Rockie here make me?" I smirk.

"Yes" he nodded to the guy who began punching me and whipping me.

"You will talk now" I could feel my flesh in fire when he poured alcohol over the wounds I got in the last hours. I thanked to good my healing factor was closing most of them.

"Screw you"

"Cut yourself the pain and talk" he says tiredly "We already go to your brothers and they didn't even see you in the last year" _My brother, why… Brotherson._ That bastard must have talk to Jack.

Before I could spit at him a big explosion shook the building.

**Uppertown November 31****st**** 2011**

At the begin of the second half. The Wildcats are a bit down while the other team is more aggressive now that they are winning 1-0. They are recklessly attacking. I fact they are going straight to the penalty area.

One of the players is trying to shot. Amadis' team's goalkeeper goes to intercept him but the opposite player makes a trick and passes the ball to his left.

I see my husband jump at that and Kimmie winces. It is surely a goal for the other team.

The attacker shots but before the ball pass the line and marking a goal someone stop it with its chest. Amadis must have run all the way from the middle field, she saved her team earning cheers from all the people including, this time, my husband and son.

I can see Amadis and Jen shouting something to the team and it seems to lift their spirits.

SKP

I see Amadis panting. That run must have tired her.

"Hey losers" I shout at my team earning their attentions "What do you think you are doing" I point a finger at Amadis "Why do you think she is panting" they look at me confusedly "She saved the team because she thinks we still have a chance. And I think… no I know we can win this"

Amadis looks at me smiling. "She is right" she looks at the team "We've come a long way we can't just give up because we are losing. It is only a goal. We have enough time to make two" she smiles at the team.

"Now get your asses back to work. Understood?" I say tauntingly "And you can scold me for swearing when we win the game" I say to Amadis before she could say something.

She just nods and all the team is back to work.

**Middletown March 20****th**** 2011**

I was limping around Middletown.

"Fucking backstabbing Dementor" I was murmuring "Fucking double crossing Brotherson, fucking Jack"

I looked up to see a small two stores house. _Finally_. I didn't want to come here for help but I didn't have other options if I couldn't count with the other villains. Jack must have spread the voice about my head having a price.

Oh yeah Joseph, that bastard, put a bounty over my head with more than eleven ceros in it.

**Uppertown November 31****st**** 2011**

"Ami" I call Amadis while Jen is trying to go thought the other team's defenses alone. "This isn't working. They know our game and they are predicting our moves" it is really frustrating but every time we want to score their defenses block me, Jen and Amadis leaving us without a good offensive.

"We have to do something they didn't expect" she looks at Jen who is still trying to get the defenders off her back. Then she smirks. I don't like when she smirks she looks too much like Shego when she is planning a prank… a very funny but evil prank. "I have a plan"

SKP

_I can't believe those two leave me to deal with the defense alone just to have a chat and we don't have a lot time._ I see Amadis smirks now I am sure she has a plan. She must have a plan to make his 'uncle' score._ How dare she!_

"Jen, here" she asks for the ball. _Argh!_ I begrudgingly pass her the ball. _Only for the team_. I remember saying that before. But I am hurt she doesn't even tell me what her plan is.

"Don't fuck it up" I hear Tim saying when he passes next to me.

I only give him a disconcerted look and follow him.

He goes for the right while Amadis for the left and I go for the middle. I don't know why I come along when it is them who are gonna be under the spotlight.

Amadis makes a sudden pass to Tim and he without even looking makes a shot. _This is her plan? blind attack!._

"Jen, now" She shouts. The ball had hit the post and is coming directly to me.

I look at her with wide eyes. _They haven't done what I think they did, have they?_ I react quickly and make a Chilean. I haven't done one in all the championship because Tim didn't want me to 'show off' his words exactly. And now he made the perfect move for me to show off.

I kick the ball with all my strength. _This is why she smirked and he told me not to fuck it up._ It was her who convinced him to let me make this trick.

And with my Chilean we tie the game just before the end of the second half.

**Siberia, March 30****th**** 2011**

_Hell, I am freezing._ I really hoped my contact was sure about that secret facility being here because if not I was really hopping to fry his fat ass.

I looked at the device in my hand. The coordinates were right.

"Hey this is a restricted area "A soldier with a blue and black uniform stopped me. _Yes this is the right place._

"My name is Samantha Anderson" _you have to love hard light._ Thanks to that useful device I was walking without anyone recognizing me. I extended my hand to greet him showing him a fake ID "I am the new mechanic expert"

That was a bit odd for my part, mostly because I was doing covered work. _If you want to know about something go to the source._

**Uppertown November 31****st**** 2011**

I look at my team especially at Amadis, Jen and Tim. These three kids are something else. In less than half a year they took our soon-to-be-closed club and get us here, the finals, and make that miraculous goal to avoid losing the game. Like her coach I am very proud of them.

"Hear me out kids" I talk seriously to all the team. We are in our team room, getting ready for the extra time of the match. "I just wanted to tell you that I am very proud of you" they are giving me all their attention "You have made too much for this team… for me. I was thinking on giving up and left the team but you have made me regret having that thought even if it was for only a second" I take a deep breath trying to keep at bay some happy tears "It doesn't matter the result of the game anymore" they look confused at me "Because you, all of you, are already winners in my eyes" they all come to me and give a big group hug.

"We are happy too, coach" they all say at the same time.

"But" Jen says "We are here to win. Right boys?" Amadis glare at her "And girl" they all of them shout 'Yeah'.

I will say it again. I am proud of them "Ok" I says serious again. "We have two choice" they sit again "We can play defensively and stall until time is up and go for the penalties or we could risk it all and attack like berserkers" I smirk at them knowing exactly what they are going to say.

They look at each other and smile mischievously. "Berserker" all of them say.

SKP

I am so frustrated. We are running all around the field. I bet the audience thinks we've gone crazy. And partially they would be the team is attacking and defending running from a position to another. And even like that we still are 1-1.

_I am gonna change this_. I steal the ball and run franticly. I pass one then two. Now two defenders block me. Then I do something I've hardly done: I pass the ball to Tim. He looks surprised but start running almost immediately "Thanks Jen" Ami and I following him.

It seems that the other team is thrown off guard by my move because almost all the players are running toward us.

Soon Tim is surrounded. He kicks the ball very high I get it with my chest and I continue running. He says.

They're desperate now. All of them come to me forgetting to cover the others. I am in the penalty area even the goalkeeper is looking me; just me.

I look at the referee he looks ready to blow his whistle and announce the end of the game. _I won't allow it!_ The other players notice that and relax a bit thinking that we will go to penalties. I take advantage of that and with the back of my foot I kick the ball. It is a pass to Amadis.

She shots taking the goalkeeper by surprise.

And like that we win the match.

**Milan,October 15****th**** 2011**

I run form an exploding building.

The travel to Siberia was paying off. From there I got a detailed list of Joseph's facilities, official and off the record ones, and in the last months I have been destroying the illegal ones and erasing all data about me, Amadis and my brothers from the legal ones. The Milan one was currently the twelfth I had blown and the twenty first I had infiltrated.

I was surprised how many facilities he had all around the world. From China to El Cairo.

_I knew having a Jet of my own would come in handy sometime._

**Uppertown November 31****st**** 2011**

It is time to get the cup. The coach is the first to touch it. Once she has it in her hands she lifts it and the stadium seems to roar.

The coach looks at us and we look at Amadis.I lost my chance to make the winning goal and make my parents proud but it was worth it. So after a bit of prompting Ami walks and takes the cup.

"You deserve giving it to the school" It hurt but it is true she worked harder than any of us.

"No" she says walking to me. She takes my hand and put it in the other handle of the cup "It is of the team" together we lift the cup and another round of shout and cheers erupt.

SKP

_We did it. We did it._ All team is walking to the buss and ready to go home with the cup.

I am so happy. Mostly because I was able to do it with friends… when I was in the orphanage I never thought someday something like this would happen to me. I would be a lot happier if only mom would be…here.

I see a flash of black hair for the corner of my eye._ It can't be._ I hopefully smile.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jen ask me getting in my way.

"Sorry but I have to go for a minute" I bush past her and look for that flash of black hair. "I will be right back"

**Middletown November30****th**** 2011, midnight**

And that is all I have been doing since I left the Possible house. Now I am crawling thought a vet in another 'secret' facility. Hopefully the last.

I sneeze. _I hate dust. Hot do Kimmie do this in almost a daily basis?_

I climb down the main lab to find it empty. There is no machines, no furniture… no people.

_Crap. He isn't here._ This is very odd. I haven't met him in all this time. I expected to see him sooner or later and now getting here and finding nothing this…_ smells like trap. _It is really weir that after all the damage I have done to his organization he hasn't put any kind of trap yet.

Suddenly a big TV comes to life startling me slightly. There is only static on the screen.

"Hello Lexi" I hear his voice from the screen. His tone is caring and wistful "We have to talk"

**Uppertown November 31****st**** 2011**

_Where are you?_ I can't find Amadis anywhere. Jen told me she just run and saying she will be back but It is been an hour from then.

Now I am worrying. What if something happened to her? What if he found her? I am supposed to take care of her and now she only vanishes, how will I face Shego if I can't find Ami?

I am running through the stadium, it is a luck the place is empty now.

"Sorry" I say after I hit someone making us both fall. When I stand up I try to help the other person I see green tinted skin. I gasp.

"Mom""Shego" I hear Amadis voice behind me.

Without thinking I threw myself in a hug with Shego and Amadis soon follow my example.

"I miss you" I hear my and Amadis' voice.

"I found you" I hear Shego's cold voice.

SKP

"Damn Possible" I grunt. I can't believe the coach send me to look for Amadis a few minutes after her 'mother' went to look for her. And I can't believe what the coach said.

_"You know her better that any of us, you are her best friend after all"_ that for some reason made me blush.

_Argh!_ How many times I have to say that Amadis Possible and Jen Credible aren't friends.

I am huffing when I hear grunts and screaming. _Ami!_

I run and when I get there I see Kim Possible and a green skinned black-and-green-clad woman fighting. _Shego!_

I can't believe it she is my hero (or villain?) she is so strong and smart and don't take crap from anyone and then there is her cool catsuit too. But she has been missing almost all year.

She hit Kim in the jaw making her fall. It is then when I see that Kim has a lot of cuts all around her body.

"Leave her alone please" I hear Amadis voice pleading the villain.

"She asked for it" Shego says. "Anyway we have to go" she takes Ami by her hand huskily.

"I won't let you take her to her father" Kim says meekly. She is standing up.

_Her father. Why don't take her with him?_

"See, she is asking for a beat up" Shego says smirking and then turn on her trademark plasma.

"Don't touch her" Amadis growls angrily, my eyes growing wide when I see her hand catch green fire. _Not fire… plasma_.

"Oh. The kitty has claws" Shego says mockingly.

Amadis try to punch her but Shego dodge it effortlessly and hit Amadis in the face making her fall.

I hear Kim growl. She glares at Shego with such fury even I am frightened then she tackle Shego to the ground and punch her repeatedly in the face.

I get out of my stupor to get to Amadis and helping her stand.

"Get her out of here" I hear Kim ordering me and I take Amadis hand to run but she can't move.

"I am tired of you" Shego says kicking Kim off her making her hit hard the wall. "Now I am angry" she says brushing off the blood that is falling from her lower lip. She lifts Kim from her collar and punches her hard.

Kim is almost knocked out. Shego walks toward her with her plasma ignited. Even I can feel the heat from a few meters from her.

Amadis get free of my grasp and put herself between Shego and Kim. "Mom please, stop" I hear her plead and again I am dumbstruck. _Shego is her mother? _"I… I'll go with you but please don't hurt her anymore" she is crying now.

Shego doesn't change her angry expression she nods faintly and pull Ami by the hair. She just cries more.

I am scared stiff and I don't know why I cling to Shego's hand trying to free Ami "Get your hands off her" I shout angrily.

Without any effort she brushes me off her towards Kim.

"Jen" Ami, cries for me.

"Don't… take… her… away… please" I hear Kim's faint plea. She has tears in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Shego shouts throwing a plasma ball which hit the ground in front of us the explosion makes us hit the wall.

I look at Kim she is already knocked out. My vision blurs but I can still see Shego, she has an evil smirk on her face.

"You said you won't hurt her anymore" I can hear Amadis cry harder.

"I never said that, it was you" I can guess she has a smirk on her face when she said that. She turns around and I can see the shape of her pulling Ami by the hair to make her follow.

"Please don't" I turn my head to Kim. She is still knocked out but I can feel the desperation in her crying.

And then all I can see is darkness.

A\N: i can feel all of you are turning on torchs and getting your pitchforks sharpened. ahhhhhhh please don't hurt me for this chapter i promise i will make somthing to make it up.


	17. Chapter 17: Gaze

A\N: here we go again. First chapter of the week I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Wow, it is been a while since I put one of this, well here I go. I don't own… you know what? If you want a disclaimer go to the firs chapters XD.

Chapter 17: Gaze

"I found you" I heard Shego's cold voice.

When I looked up at her she had a cold and hard gaze upon us. That wasn't the look I remembered.

I slowly pulled off her. "It is a… surprise; what are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly trying to stall. I felt something was off about her. I just needed time to find out what.

Her eyes drawn to Amadis. "I am here for her" again an emotionless voice. I looked at her scrutinizing her looks. Her green and black catsuit seemed scorched in some places and… _Are those claws marks on her left arm?_ "I will take her to her father" a devious smile took residence on her face while she put her hand around Ami's arm. I saw her wince slightly at the force Shego put in her grip.

"Get your hands off her" I growled and force her to free my daughter. "Ami get out of here" I ordered her.

"Kimmy what is happening?" Ami asked me. I didn't know what to tell; I wasn't even sure what was happening.

The feel of Shego's claws cutting my arm's flesh stopped any response I could have told.

**_Kimmie, wake up!_**

Shego attacked me relentless. _Why?_ My mind was riling with all possible explanations that I was barely defending myself.

**_Kimmie, Don't let it get to you. Wake!_**

How could I explain that to Amadis?

**_I am here. Please, wake up!_**

All become dark. I can only see that 'Shego' taking Amadis away. I try to get her but I can't move, I can't feel my body.

And then my eyes snap open.

SKP

**Middletown November30****th**** 2011, midnight**

"Hello Lexi" I heard his voice from the screen. His tone was caring and wistful "We have to talk"

"You lost the right to call me that long time ago" I growled at him. "And the only thing we have to talk about is you backing off my and my daughter's life"

"You mean **our** daughter" He said stressing the word 'our'. I saw him flinch at the glare I sent to his direction. He sighed heavily "Come with me we can go back to how things were before" I looked at him like he have grown a second head "Do you remember how happy we were?" When I didn't say anything he continued"What do you say Lex… Shego?" He stopped himself to call me 'Lexi' "You, Amadis and me… a happy family" she gave me a warm look. I couldn't help but think in those happy months before all the shit that followed "How it should have been from the beginning"

**Somewhere, sometime after November 31****st****2011**

I look around me. The outside seems dark and even in the dim light I can identify I am in an hospital room; I have been in one too many times in the past, visiting mom at work or because some occasional serious injury.

"Thanks to God you are finally awake" I hear a soft voice. "Having nightmares?" I can hear the smirk in the voice.

When I turn around to see the owner of the voice I gasp.

**Middletown November31****th**** 2011, early morning (too early if you ask me)**

I wanted to kick myself for being week and consider his offer even for a brief second.

"Fuck you" I told him. The image of a feisty red head and my daughter came to my mind. I grinned "I already have a family"

Then his face became stoic, he frowned and glared at me. "You don't leave me other choice then" he pushed a button and the unmistakable whoosh of an opening door broke the silence of the room I was "F8K, take care of…" He gave me disgusting look "… the garbage" When I saw who or what he was talking to I growled angrily at that 'F8K'.

**Middletown Hospital December2****nd**** 2011**

I look at the woman sitting next to me on my hospital bed and my first instinct is getting as far away from her ASAP after what she did to me and I try but there isn't much you could do when you are in such a small bed and your body sore.

When I look at her again I can see she is hurt by my reaction. We lock eyes, her gaze is caring, worried and has that mischievous glint she has always had.

"Shego" I mumble wanly. I flush slightly and my tears start to run down. I throw myself at her despite the soaring pain in my muscles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry…" I babble burying my head on her shoulder. She just stays here putting her arms around me in a comforting hug making me fall asleep in her arms with a last thought on my mind._This do is my Shego._

**Middletown Hospital December 2****nd**** 2011**

After the incident with Shego I was quickly brought here with Kim. The stupid doctors thought I have to stay overnight to be sure I was really OK after hitting the wall when there are matters a lot more important than a minor concussion.

And now I walk around the hospital halls at three in the morning looking for her room carefully avoiding the nurses in shift. It was hard sneaking out my room;I want answers and to get them I have to talk with Kim Possible.

_Rom 302. This is it! _I finally get to her room. I open slowly the door and when I am fully in the room I turn to look at her but instead I see a woman sitting next to her holding Kim's hand. My brain takes only a second to identify her. Before I could scream she has her hand over my mouth silencing me and I do the logic thing to do. I panic.

An instant later I see Kim fidgeting in her sleep to suddenly wake up. She looks at her hand wistfully like she is missing something there. _Was that the hand Shego was holding?_ I don't have time to ponder about it when a smirk crosses my mouth even if I have it covered by the thief's hand.

Now Kim is awake she will surely scream or do something to capture Shego then she'll make the kidnapper talk and we'll get Ami back safely with us… _not that it matters to me._

My expectations are blown up when instead of a scream Kim looks away bashfully and angrily.

Shego sighs heavily. I then feel a finger on my forehead to loose conscience shortly after.

When I wake up I can feel a thick tension in the room among other things like I am currently tied up to a chair with what looks like IV hoses and a piece of cloth on my mouth doing as homemade gag.

Shego is leaned somewhat nonchalantly against a wall next to Kim while she is looking at anything but Shego.

"Kimmie" Shego says softly taking Kim's face in her hand trying to make said girl look at her. She sounded almost caring. _How can she?_ She was the one who put Kim in that hospital bed after all.

Kim brushes the hand away angrily and refuses to look at the thief. After a few seconds she says "Why?" I can feel anger and something else in her voice. _How could she not feel angry? That woman took her daughter away._

"Why what?" Shego says confused. I growl at her. The nerve of that woman. She just arch an eyebrow at me. I bet she thinks I am afraid of her.

"Why aren't you mad at me… why aren't you screaming and blaming me?" Kim spit with anger keeping her voice low and looking at her lap. I didn't expect that. So she wasn't angry at Shego but at herself? _Why?_

"I don't have any reason to" Shego says calmly.

"Yes you have" Kim replies snapping her head up to look at the green woman. I see she has tear in her eyes but they don't hide the self-disgusted look on her face. "You trusted Amadis to me, I told you she would safer with me than with Betty… that I would take care of her and then I go and get tricked and now she is gone" she mutter-yell at the woman. "You have all the right to be mad at me" she murmurs. I am totally lost now.

"It wasn't your fault" Shego says sternly. Shego sighs and puts a hand on Kim's cheek and softer this time she says "It wasn't your fault" Kim struggles to get the other woman's hand off her with no avail. "If you want to blame someone then blame me but don't you dare take the blame yourself" Kim stops her struggles looking unsettled "I should've get here faster. I would have warned you about… her. And we would have avoided all this mess" she runs her other hand through her hair.

She tries to take her hand off Kim's cheek but the red head stops her. "Don't… It wasn't entirely your fault" Kim says more composed locking eyes with Shego.

I roll my eyes. I think those two forgotten all about me by now. "heet a hoom tou" I try to talk snapping them out of their little trance looking away quickly.

Shego walk to me "I take that off your mouth if you promise to be a good girl. Ok?" she says in sickly sweet voice like I was only a little girl. I roll my eyes again but nod nonetheless. "Care to repeat what you said?"

I glare at her but in the same sweet tone than her I say "I said" then I smirk at Kim "Get a room you two"

Kim blushes profusely. "Jen!" She scolds me. I think I understand why Shego calls her all those pet names. It is funny making her blush.

I could swear Shego has a light flush on her face. She chuckles "Hey Kimmie this girl has a big pair to say that to my face" she points at me smirking. _Yep, she is Shego_ "When this is over can I keep her?"

This only makes Kim rolls her eyes. "You already have a daughter, you know?" that was mean to be a joke but it brings the seriousness of the situation back.

"It is that true?" I ask "You really are Ami's mom?"

"And who wants to know?" she asks warily.

"She is Ami's best friend" Kim says in a singsong voice.

I blush looking away. "I am not!" yeah that was a too mature answer. They both laugh at me and after a few minutes I demand an answer. "So?"

"Sew your pant" Shego quip.

"Lame" Kim says mockingly.

"Enough! Could you stop flirting and answer me?" again Kim blushes and Shego look briefly away. I was joking but I think I am onto something here.

Shego cough to dissipate the awkward atmosphere (at least for them) "Yes, I am"

I narrow my eyes and she arches an eyebrow at my sudden hostility "Then why did you kidnap her so crudely"

She looks at Kim and I do too. Kim wanted to ask it I can see it in her face.

Then Shego sighs and murmurs "F8K"

**Middletown November 31****st**** 2011 00.30 am.**

"F8K, take care of… the garbage" When I saw who or what he was talking to I growled angrily at that 'F8K'.

I see green skin, a black and green catsuit and a smirk I know too well; mine.

"Shit" I yelled at the screen "Better tell me now you didn't do what I think you did" I pointed at the woman in front of me who was an exact copy of me. "Tell me she is Camille"

He smirks evilly at me. _I think that is my answer._ But he felt the need to explain further."As you remember I had total… access to you" He smirked suggestively "You didn't thought I wouldn't get some samples for my personal entertaining just in case, did you?"

"Nice to meet you" She said "Or should I say nice to meet me?" _great she thinks she is funny._ I roll my eyes.

"So you made a cheap copycat" I said ignoring my clone's bad joke.

"Cheap?" she repeated it with a mock-hurt look on her face. "I am an improved version" she said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. _Hasn't she been listening to his proposal_? If she was an 'improved version' he wouldn't have offered me going back to him. She clearly lacked something… _I don't think he still…_ I shook my head dissipating those dumb thoughts. "He doesn't even want you" I said mockingly. "He only wanted a new guinea pig and occasionally sex doll"

She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly without saying a word "Shut up" she finally yelled blushing a scarlet red, her green complexion couldn't suppress such an amount of blood on her face.

_Interesting._ Than meant he already did it or… my smirk grew "He hasn't touched you yet, has he?" I taunted. She got even redder if that was possible. "And you want it" I laughed "You aren't missing much" I said dismissively. Thatmoment I could see him flinch uncomfortably on the screen.

She growled angrily and threw me a plasma blast. I dodged it effortlessly but couldn't avoid her tackling. She was going to stamp me on the wall. I slashed her left arm with my gloves' claws surprising her and making her let go of me.

I tried to sweep her off her feet but she stood her ground and kicked me, making me fall. She jumped at me I rolled over to avoid the blazing punch. Her hand went through the concrete floor without any problem.

When she was finally free she charged at me and punched and kicked relentlessly and rhythm-less too fast and too hard for a normal person to counter… then again I wasn't a normal person. But I was so caught in blocking that I didn't see the wire on the floor. I stumbled on it, I was able to remain on my feet but I couldn't block the blow with the knee she threw to my stomach or the following hook at my chin.

"This is all you got"She laughed at me while I struggled to get on my feet. I suddenly burst out laughing. "I see you've finally gone crazy" she smirked mockingly at me.

"Coming from you that is a compliment" After all she liked Joseph"but no" She arched a curious eyebrow "It is funny how he hasn't taught you how to fight properly. You don't have my experience in this biz and I bet he knows it… and missed it"

She frowned angrily. I thought I touched a nerve. "I am not the one who has been knocked down just now" She spat smugly.

I shook my head in condescendence. She hasn't fought as long as me, she didn't have any martial arts experience. She used only raw force, trusting only her comets powers. Against people who don't have an idea of the her powers reach she would surely be a winner… but not against me.

I caught my second air and got in my fighting stance turning on my plasma she did so too. She charged at me aiming a punch to my face that time I didn't block I moved so slightly to the other side dodging the attack. I smirked at her frustration. She tried a kick but I followed her momentum making her lose her balance. Before she fell I caught her by the slave sizzling it slightly with my plasma and helping her regain her balance. She looked a lot more frustrated by my little 'help'.

"Not so tough now eh?" I teased her.

That little game continued for a few minutes; me following the stream of her moves and burning her catsuit slightly every time I could have counter attackedbut other than that I never really fought back. I was showing her that I was playing with her. If that was Kimmie she wouldn't have let me play with her like that. _Hell I couldn't even do this._

"Why do you do this?" I asked her. It was clear that she didn't have a chance.

"For him" She said breathily. "He promised" for a moment I could see her eyes sparkled with hope and expectation.

I brushed those thoughts away "As if he could really offer you something worth-while" I said gloomily. "Open your eyes he is only using you!"

"Shut up,Shut up,Shut up" she yelled. She grew angrier and frustrated. Then she give the perfect opening, she tried to uppercut me with all her strength, I back stepped, threw back my shoulders and my body slightly to hit her with both my plasma charged palms in all her solar plexus with enough force to brake it. If she was like me I knew that wouldn't break it but it would knock the air out of her and put her in a hell lot of pain.

I looked down at her she was barely containing her tears. I just destroyed her previous confidence with only a move.

"He promised… when Amadis is on our hands… we'll be a family" she says meekly.

_That lying bastard._ Hearing that I yelled "He wants to make experiment on her" I give her a compassionate look. "Worse than what he surely did to you"

She looked shocked at me. I thought he really did very cruel things to her. That solely thought made me sick. "No… he wouldn't dare" She tried to defend him.

I've always hated cloning but I couldn't bring myself to hate her. She knew what she was and even like that she was clinging to the only person who has showed some care for her, blinding herself to the truth. I could relate to that. I lived it… with the same person.

I don't know if someway she really liked him or if somehow he programed her to do so…

"Help me" I asked her before I could think about it.I thought… no I knew she hasn't had a chance to live by herself or take her own decisions to move from his claws. I thought I could give her that. _I am taking Kim's bad habit of helping people. I have to kick that red head's ass later._

"Don't hear her" Joseph screamed. I knew he knew that what I was offering would be better than whatever he could really give.

She looked between him and me. She seemed to ponder about it for a moment "I can't" she said dejectedly "There would be nothing for me if I do it"

"There would be a lot more than you think" She looked at me expectably to hear what I was telling her. I could see her gaze full of hope. I extended my hand. "Freedom"

"I am free" she said without much confidence.

I snorted. "You are not" she glared me wanly.

"Don't…" I shout a ball of plasma to the screen silencing it.

"I bet nobody knows about you" I started pacing "You hasn't got out from wherever you live for no other reason than the missions he gives you" by the look on her face I knew that I was right. "You haven't had a life on your own" I extended my hand again "Come with me"

"Why are you doing this?"

I shrugged "Don't know" then I thought about it a bit. I smirked at her "Well… We have the same DNA so we technically are family" I grinned remembering my time with the Possibles I learned family not always have to do with blood "I stick for my family"

She smiled wanly and reached for my hand. But the moment she was taking it her face was filled with pain. She took her head in her hands shaking violently.

When she looked at me again her face was emotionless. She kicked me off to a wall knocking the wind out of me.

Taking advantage of it she tied me up with a few pipes. Then when she got to the exit door she pushed a red button;red lights begun to blink with the familiar siren noise. _Great, self-destruction button. Why all evil lairs have one?!_

Before she made her exit she turned to me. I could see a lonely tear roll down her expressionless face and I could read a silent and forced 'sorry' from her lips.

**Middletown Hospital December 1****st**** 2011**

I wasn't lucky enough to get out in time from the exploding lab but I was lucky enough to get trapped between two columns protecting me and helping me avoid being splashed by debris. It took me an eternity getting out of there.

"Shego" Kim's voice gets me out of my memories. She and Jen were looking at me. "I asked what is F8K"

"A clone" is my only answer.


	18. Chapter 18: Backup

Chapter 18: Backup

"Lame excuse ever" Jen says shaking her head in disbelief while I can hear a soft and relieved 'I knew it' from Princess. "I mean you could come up with something more credible… no pun intended" _what pun?_ She looks at me then at Kimmie. She catches our serious looks. "Cloning is… impossible, right?"

"Welcome to my world" Kim says nonchalantly.

"Do you actually believe her?" Jen asks trying to pointing at me but the hoses kept her hand on her back.

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "It wouldn't be the first time I face a clone… o something alike" Jen now is giving her an'you kidding, right?' kind of look. "But I thought you were against all kind of genetic alteration" she is talking to me now. "How could he get your DNA?" It seems that Kim don't remember how… close Joseph and I were. I know I am flushing slightly. "Oh" I think she remember now.

"Ok if Kim says so, I get it wasn't you the kidnaper" Jen says with a somewhat relieved tone. _Why is she relieved?_ "Then who wants to kidnap Amadis?"

SKP

_Shit!_My eyes are wide open as plates "You mean her father?" I ask them after they told me about the situation… at least most of it, I know they are keeping things from me but I guess it is because it would be too personal. "I thought she was kidding" I says.

"Who?"

I think I was thinking out loud "Amadis told me some time ago… no exactly the same but I thought she was just blowing out of proportion her familiar situation to make me feel better"

"She told you" both of them say surprised.

"Yeah?"

"She must trust you" Shego says with a faint smile "She used to avoid asking about her father in the time I was with her. If she herself brought it up she really must trust you" Well that is… flattering and more if someone like Shego tells me so. I admit I am relived she isn't the kidnapper.

I blush slightly then I cough to dissipate the weird feeling in the pitch of my stomach "So what now?" I ask them. They both arch an eyebrow. It looks like they don't know what I am talking about. I roll my eyes. "I mean how we will get Ami back"

"Hold on Kiddo" Shego says quickly "There is no 'we', you are gonna go back to your room to you life and leave this to me" I see Kim quirking an eyebrow.

"You can't expect me to stay out of this. I am in this as much as any of you" I shout before I could think the words first.

The green thief smirk."How so?" She stops and wait for and an answer that never come. "I thought she wasn't your friend" I know she wants me to slip. She is taunting me. But knowing that doesn't stops my blush.

I look away from her. I know she is interpreting my reaction at what Kim said about me and Ami being best friend to her favor. I… I can't let this go, that clone took Ami under my nose, I saw her crying I know she felt betrayed… I can't just stay her.

"What was that?" Shego asks amused after I murmur something. I murmur again. She put a finger lightly in her ear like she was cleaning it "Sorry couldn't hear it"

"Damn" I say loudly. This woman is annoying "She isn't that bad" Shego is smirking and Kim is wearing an amused look "I maybe, and I am saying **maybe**, like her a bit… as a friend" I feel my head as hot as a volcano and I am finding the floor patron very interesting. When they don't say anything I lift my head to see that they are barely containing their laugh. "Shut up! If you say any of this to anyone I will kill you" I say even if they aren't actually saying something "So… what do we do now?"

"Easy kid" She take a remote control form Kim bed drawer and pushing a red button. I recognize it like the one to call… _damn._She walks to me and cut the hoses that were tying me quickly."This is too risky to take you with me but thanks" she mutters in my ear "Now you go to your room"

The door burst open. I look at them and I see three nurses coming in. I turn my head to look at Shego but she is already gone.

When the nurses notice me sitting all of them frown. "Miss Credible we've been looking for you. The doctor ordered you to stay in bed" one of them scolds me then she takes my hand and take me back to my room.

_Damn green skinned plasma powered woman._

SKP

"So you knew it wasn't me?" She ask nonchalantly coming back into the room from the window when all the nurses are done with revising me.

"Not at the moment" I say honestly "I mean I was freaking out the moment she said she was going to take Ami to her father to think clearly but I knew something was off about her"

"Oh? And what was that something?" Shego asks arching an eyebrow.

I blush and look down at my fidgeting hands on my lap "Even though both of you look exactly the same her eyes were hard and cold too different from your"

"How so?" I can say she has a faint scowl on her face by her tone.

My blush intensifies tenfold but I get the courage to see her in the eyes. I smile warmly "Yours are gentle and caring"

"Yeah?" I nod. She huffs and looks away her face becoming slightly greener "Whatever"

We stay silent for a few minutes until I can't take it anymore "So, new suit?" I say to break the silence and Shego looks at herself up and down.

In fact Shego is sporting a new look… well mostly is a change of colors. It looks like my battle suit but with some differences: for one the scheme colors are black instead of white and a very dark green instead of the sky blue lines. Hers have a pouch in the right side of the belt and another smaller one on the left calf. And her suit doesn't look like a one piece, she has clawed gloves in the same colors that the suit; the left one is black and dark green the right. And her boots the same but inverted colors the right is black and the left is dark green. It looks pretty cool.

"Y… yeah" she hesitate in her answer. I am about to call her on it but the familiar noise of my kimmunicator stops me from doing so. When I, instinctively, try to reach for it I remember that I am in a hospital gown. _Where did the sound is comi…_ "Bad timing" Shego mutter and I look suspiciously at her while she reaches for her belt pouch and taking out a Kimmunicater from it… _a black Kimmunicator._ "What!" she grunts.

"I was calling to tell you that the Possibles are on their way" I hear Wade talking to Shego. _Why does Shego has a Kimmunicator?_

"Did you fill them up?" _why are they talking like it is something they have done millions times?_

"N…no" Wade voice is trembling. _Why didn't I know about this?_

"How long? Tell me I have time to get out before they…" and for second time in the morning the door burst open.

"Now?" Was wade only hesitant response before cutting off the communication.

"Kim!" four voices call for me but stops saying anything when their eyes fall on Shego.

"I am back?" Shego says waving awkwardly at them waiting for the screams that surely will come.

The all looks at each other, then at me and finally at Shego again.

"Blackmail?" Dad asks._Same dad as always._ He always looking for the most logical explatation. Shego shakes her head.

"Attutinator again?" it's mom's turn to guess and Shego again shakes her head.

"Evil twin!" both Jim and Tim say grinning at the same time.

"Close, but no" Shego says.

They all look at each other. "Cloning?" they ask at the same time.

"And the winners are" Shego says sarcastically. "Sorry force of habit… wait why are you taking this so calmly" She is clearly surprised. I am too; but for other reasons.

"We trust you" The twins and mom says. Dad seems more concerned about me than anything else. He comes next to me but before he can speak the all too familiar beeping distract me again and again I am looking suspiciously at Shego.

"How did it go?" Wade asks hesitantly.

"Better than expected… not thanks to you" Shego says glumly. I can hear wade gulping.

"Wait a damn minute!" I suddenly shout getting the attention of everyone and scolding looks from my parents. "Why do you have a Kimmunicator" I say pointing at Shego "And how I that I didn't know any of this" this time I point to Wade on Shego's black device.

And again I hear Wade gulping.

**Middletown March 20****th**** 2011**

I limped all around Middletown after my escape from Jack's torturing a small two stories house.

I didn't want to be there but I didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to get info for me. So knocked the door.

"Hello how can I…" A black woman answered the door. Greeting dying on her lips when she saw me injured. I expected a panic attack or she shouting the door on my face but no a calm "Wade? I think it is for you"

_All the people related to Princess are this… common senseless?_

"Who…" I saw the teenager on the upper end of the stairs "Shego! What happened to you?" He quickly came to my side. "Mom, the first aid kit" and I finally let myself faint.

When I woke up my wounds were already taken care of and I was on a bed in a computer filled room. "The hell…"

"Welcome back" Wade said from the other side of the room.

"Nedlinger…" _ I am here then…_ I searched franticly around the room looking for any trace of red hair.

Like he was reading my mind he said"I didn't tell her… yet" _ohh. _The kid wasn't as innocent as he looks. Throwing a passive treat like that, I haven't seen anyone doing that in a long time and even more one directed to me. "So what's the sitch?" I growled at him while he smirked. I knew he knew I hated most of Kim's lingo."if you are coming to me I guess whatever you tried to do didn't go well"

"No Sherlock, It went smoothly" it was my sarcastically answer. I gave a somewhat apologetic look "I…" _I can't believe I am doing this._ I had no other option so it was time to eat my pride. "I need your help"

"It wasn't that hard, was it" I growled. He sighed triumphantly. "OK" I was dumbstruck. _It was too easy_. "Here" Remember I was dumbstruck? Then I was way beyond that because he threw me black device that I caught and reckoned was the same Kim always carry but in black. "And you will need this" behind me a light whoosh was heard. When I turned around a brand new catsuit wan hanging on the wall, one very similar to Kim battle suit. "It is the same nano technology I used I Kim's battle suit" He started talking. "Only this is more a prototype due to the fact I haven't had time to prove it" he pushed a few buttons on his keyboard and the suit was gone leaving only the belt. "The nanytes in the belt 'build' and 'destroy' the suit so you can wear it anytime without looking suspicious or having to change every time you need wearing. It has all the other function: camouflage, life support systems that will keep you alive in almost all situations, force field, and my new hard light projector" he said proudly.

"Why? How? When?" I was struggling for the right questions.

"The great Shego speechless" he taunted "Now I have seen it all"

"Cut it out" I playfully threw a pillow at him. God, spending time with the good guys were making me soft "And answer me"

"Why? Kim filled me up and asked me to build them up for you a few days before you parted" he chuckled "He has the idea you could join her for missions I case Ron… wouldn't come around" He said a bit sullenly.

"But that was a only few weeks ago" I remembered Kimmie not wearing her battle suit from time to time because it took a long time fixing the suit problem. So I figure it wasn't easy to fix and I thought it was even harder to make a new one. "Does Kim even know you finished her request?"

"…No" He blushed a bit. "Weelllll" he grinned sheepishly at me "I started this little project after the first week you were in Kim's house" I gave him and incredulous look that screamed 'Why?' "I have Kim's home bugged" he admitted "Only for security" he quickly added "So I saw what was happening and really Shego I…" he stopped, trying to find the right words. "No… we all misjudged you and I knew sooner or later you would be needing them"

I still couldn't believe how trusting these people were. "Thanks" we stayed silent for a few minutes. "Wade"

"I won't tell them any of this" He told me. "I know you want to keep them safe and judging by the state you got here, whatever you are getting yourself into is too dangerous to even keep in touch with them… so I'll get your back"

I smiled faintly at him. "Talking about it. Who treated my wounds?" he pointed to herself proudly "Where did you learn?" I admit I was pretty beaten and the patches a few stitches were too well done.

"There is a lot you can learn when you have a lot of free time and not being able to get out of your room" he joked but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"When this is over I'll make sure Kim and I put your ass in shape and out of here" I smirked at him making him gulp.

"Anything… else I can do for you?"

I remembered then that I needed a lot of info and I knew he was very good at gathering it.

**Middletown Hospital December 2****st**** 2011**

"And that was how we came to work together" Wade explains to me.

"Behind my back" I scold at him while mom tells Shego "You were badly injured and didn't come to us" in a hurt voice at the same time.

"Sorry" both Shego and Wade apologizes.

"Some other surprises I have to know about" I ask Shego.

"Well yes…"

Before she can say anything we hear voices from outside room and various sets of footsteps coming here. When they are near enough I can make the shape of certain one-eyed brunette. I inwardly groan.

"What is this commotion… about" Dr. Director says putting a foot inside the room and making a quick survey of the room she notices Shego. "Shit!" she says and the door is shut in the other agents' faces before they can see Shego.

"Dr. what happened?" "Are there problems?" the agents begin to shout trying to open the door;Betty using her weight to prevent them from doing so. The twins quickly help her out to maintain the door closed.

"N… Nothing… I… I… " Betty is looking for an excuse. "I… I have some matters to discuss with Kimberly… and her family"

"But…"

"I private!" She shouts in and bossy way making them fall silent after a quick 'As you said ma'am'

Shego chuckle, surely at the change of personalities the Director had: from bossy to stammering little girl to bossy again in only a minute. I would be laughing too if not for the fact that, as of late, I don't like to be in the brunette's presence.

"Ok, explanation now" She demands.

After a few minutes of explanation Dr. Director sighed in relieve and put a hand on Shego's shoulder. I frown slightly at the gesture.

"It is good you are back and safe"

I cough to get their attention. "So what now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jim says.

"We will show that man what happens when you mess with the Possible family" Tim finishes. Both of them wearing serious faces earning approving looks from our parents.

"I don't want to be a party pooper" Betty interrupts "Bur we don't know where she is"

"I get her" we hear Wade's exclaiming voice from Shego's Kimmunicator.

"Great" Shego says smirking. "Now that almost all of us are here it is time to plan our counter attack"

**Somewhere, Same time**

"Time to eat" My mom's imposter enter the room I am being holding with a tray of food. "He needs another blood sample to calibrate his machine"

I back off in fear. I have been used as a needle pinching bag in the little time I have been here. "No… please" I cry.

I see emotions battle on the woman face. She puts the tray over a little table next to her before holding her hear in her hands "I… obey… " she talking incoherently "She… family… freedom"

"I see you are still putting resistance to me" I hear a voice from the door. "I have to say I am disappointed in you" He wheel inside the room. "We meet again… daughter"


	19. Chapter 19: Letting you go

Chapter 19: Letting you go

"We meet again… daughter"

I look at him with surprise in my eyes. "You?" when he tries to get near I hiss at him.

"Why so hostile, little one?" I give him an incredulous look. After he made me reduce to ashes my former home what did he expect? "I know our last… meeting didn't go as well as planned but you can't blame a father for trying to get her daughter back, do you?" He says with a caring voice.

For a moment I forget my situation. The anger in me makes me snort at him making him frown. "What kind of father kidnap his own daughter?" I ask sarcastically. When he is about to answer I speak again. "That was rhetorical, you fool"

He frown deepen. "Like mother like daughter" he murmurs somberly. "If you are going to act like her I may as well treat you like I would treat her" he uses his hands to make his wheelchair move in my direction. "Now stay quiet" he orders taking my hand violently.

"…Don't" we hear a voice. The fake Shego take his hand away from me. He just smirks at her and reach in his pants pocket with the other hand and she suddenly falls to the ground screaming and twisting slightly in pain.

"You are as stubborn as her" he says smiling casually. _Talking about mom I guess._ "But unlike her…" he takes out a device from his pocket. "I. Will. Break. You" He says with a twisted smile and with each word he twisted left the red like button in the center of the device causing the woman's screams to get louder and louder.

"Stop it!" I scream. I couldn't take it anymore. Her screams were soul let out a resigned sight and turns off whatever he was doing to her. I walk warily and revise her. She fainted. I look up at him with anger in my eyes.

"You saw what I can do to her… to you" I gulp at his calm yet threatening voice. "Will you obey?" I reluctantly nod then he comes near to me and put some shackles on my wrists and ankles. When he put them in my wrists I try to turn on my plasma with no avail. He laughs humorlessly "You really think I wouldn't think about your powers?"

I spit at him. "You will pay" then I smirks and he loses his cool exterior. His face is twisting in anger. "I would be choosing my coffin I were you. When my moms find you…"

"She won't" he says angrily ignoring the use of plural when I said 'moms'. I bet the fool think it just slipped. "She would be here If she had the minimal idea of where you are"

"Aw" We hear a muffled moan from the floor. The woman stands up still shaking a little bit and with a vacant look on her eyes she says "What are your orders?"

His anger quickly vanishes then he laughs and with a smug grin he says "The marvels of the mind control" he hurls the control on her hand "I admit it needs a bit more work due to it not being in my work field" He looks at the woman with disdain "She still has moments of self-control but all in all it has shown its true worth specially after adding this… safe function" He tells turning on the devices and making the woman squirm.

"You are a monster" I shout with all the hate I could muster.

"Why?" he asks with mock-confusion "Because I like preventing the betrayal this bitch was surely to do?" He almost yells "Then forgive me for not wanting to make the same mistake again" he puts a finger on his chin thoughtful. "I should have put it in your mother when I had the chance" he says grinning evilly. That puts me over my edge I leap forward to him and when I am about to punch him he pushes a button in his wheelchair and I feel a force pulling me to the other side of the room to finally keep me hanging in the steel wall. I try to free myself from the wall but every time I move a hand it automatically is pulled to the wall again. It feels like… "A magnetic field specially designed to attract the jewelry I just gave you and while you are wearing them you won't go anywhere out of this room" I look at the shackles with wide eyes. "Hang on there while I put the last touches to my greatest invention" And he wheels out or my room with the fake Shego in tail.

I can only pray that Kimmy and mom will be on their way here.

SKP

"No!" I say firmly and angrily to Shego. I am sitting on my bed after a few hours (ok, it was just an hour) in which Betty has sent her 'goons', like Shego likes to call them, away from my hospital room and in which Shego explained her plan. "I… you can't do that!"

"She is right" I hear Dr. Director talking I her 'bossy bitch' mode. I arch an eyebrow surprised that she is agreeing with me. In this hour I think she got some sick pleasure on disagreeing with me every time I wanted to make an input to the plan "I can`t 'lend' you" she makes air bunnies ears with her fingers when saying the word 'lend' "an assault team to attack a facility without any prove that something really bad is being done"

"I will give you a reason" Betty looks at Shego. She don't have any idea what Shego is talking about with that smug grin on her face. "Especially now that Kimmie is out of service"

I don't need to see her smirking mouth to know she is mocking me. But that put my mind back in track. "I couldn't fuck care less about that" I shout getting scolding stares from my parents. I turn my head angrily at Shego. "You can't expect me to wait here until you miraculous come back!" I lock eyes with the green skinned woman. She is dead serious about this. "You can't do that to me, you can't leave me behind" I look at my parents for some kind of support. They just look away faking ignorance. _At least I hope they are really faking._ Then I turn to look at the other people, that consist only in the twins, Betty and Wade (Via Kimmunicator), in the room only to get the same reaction. "You can't… can you?" this time I am asking to all of them.

"Kim you are injured" Dad tries to reason with me.

I cut her off saying "And I have been before; that didn't keep me from doing my thing. This isn't any different"

"From what Shego told us this is much riskier than anything you have faced" This time is my mom who is trying to convince to stay.

"Your point being?" I look at her as if her statement doesn't even have any kind of basis. "Even the twins will be helping"

"They will just be the tech support from the outside because Wade can't do a lot with a closed computed system" before I could say my next complain "And so will be your dad and Anne"Shego says exasperated. "Basically I will be the only one to get in while Betty and her goons are the distraction and possible backup in case I won't finish my task in time"

"Someone said backup?" we all hear a panting voice from a window. I turn to the voice to see golden locks "Hey KP" _how did he climb up here? We are on the fourth floor?_

We all see how Ron struggles to get in the room miraculously not losing his pants in the looks around the room then his eyes fall on Shego. _Uh oh._ I close my eyes expecting him to freak out and forgetting all about the previous situation.

When I don't hear anything similar to a 'Shego!' or the rustle of things being knocked down to the floor by his frantic running in hope to get away from the plasma wielding woman I open my eyes.

I can see everyone expecting some sort of confrontation. They are looking awkwardly at each other; Ron fidgeting uncomfortably fighting the urge to look at anything but Shego like when he tries to lie.

When he make an audible gulp Shego rolls her eyes. "Stoppable" She says momentously.

He yelps "Sh…Shego" He greets her.

After that tense greeting I am happy to see him. "Ron, make her regain some reason" I say in hope to have someone on my part in this.

"What reason?" Betty jokes making Shego growl at her and making the others suppress their laugher.

After a bit of briefing to get Ron know about the sitch in hand I wait expectantly to have him say something on my favor.

"I see your point" he says. My confident look falls into pieces.

"What?!" I yell.

"I think it is better if the main team only a little one" that is a too consistent of a reason to have come from him.

I grunt but I am not giving up yet. "The more reason for me to go with her" I hear a lot of sighs around me. "I can't let her go alone if this is going to be as risky as we all think it would be"

"Right" he says making me smile. "But you are in no condition for that" again he crushes my expectations.

"Ha, I win" Shego says triumphantly.

"That is why I am going with her" And like that he crushes Shego's expectations too.

"You what?!" Shego's and my voice gather a great amount of surprise and incredulity.

"Please" he says a bit offended "I may not be the most sneaking person but I can be very helpful when it counts"

"Uh hu, uh hu" Rufus says getting out of Ron's pocket.

Shego gives an annoyed grunt "We will see about that" She says to Ron. The she turns to me "And about you my decision is final: you will stay here"

I can feel my eyes moisten but even like that I glare at Shego. She can't do this to me. I can't be left behind when the girl I consider my own daughter is suffering in some psyco's hands.

"You can't…" I scream at her. "How can you think in doing this to me?" I can feel the first tears rolling down my chest.

"This is for your own good" She is screaming. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"You are the stubborn one" I counter "This mess is my responsibility I have to be the one doing this I owe it to Ami. Why can't you understand that?!"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" She snaps. She looks surprised at her own word but she doesn't do or say anything to take them back.

I don't know what to say; my mouth suddenly feels dry and for some reason I can't keep my eyes on hers. I look away and notice that at some point the other residents of the room had left us alone.

Shego starts pacing with a hand over her mouth and the other on her hip.

"Wha… what did you say?" I ask after a few minutes.

She stops her pacing to look at me. She gives a tired sigh "I told you before,I won't deny it or saving my Freudian slips anymore" she says. "You and Ami are the most important people on my life. I couldn't bear losing any of you" I am blushing a deep scarlet red. "Ami for being my daughter and you…" I look at her expectantly "…you because you have been there all along this mess with me even if you didn't have to…" she pauses to make it more dramatically "and even before; the thrill of fighting, the need to keep myself on my toes in what martial artist refers to… you were the only thing that kept me from swallowing myself in my depression so I won't allow any harm fall on you" she locks eyes with me and takes my hands in hers. "You are my family" I can see she is keeping her tears at bay "Please… don't do this and obey me. If not for you then for me"

I am at a loss of words and when she notices this she smiles sadly at me and silently got out of the room.

SKP

"All teams ready?" I ask them through the handsets we all are using. We are in a cargo jet getting close to the place nerdlin… Wade tracked down Amadis.

"Roger. Teach team ready" The twins' voice comes out eagerly.

"Roger here" Anne says from her sit. Dr. P. only gives me a thump up.

"Someone could please present me to this Roger guy?" Ron says.

"Buffon" I hear Betty mutters stealing my precise thought.

I only roll my eyes. _I swear if he keeps this up I will give her a Plasma enem_…

"Roger, commander" I hear a voice that isn't supposed to be here. I look around scanning the aircraft room the my eyes falls on one of the equipment trunks. When I open it I found a grinning red head. "Hi?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Better yet how did you get here?" I ask her more worried than angry.

She get out of the trunk and looks defiantly at me. Now that I can look at her I notice she is wearing her battlesuit. _Nerdlinger!_ And with that I have my answers.

I take out my Kimmunicator. I am ready to beat Wade head off.

"She forced me" Wade fast reply confirms what I already knew.

"He is right. It was this or I would have sneaked here in my old missions clothes" she says smugly.

"At least this way the battlesuit will compensate her injuries and keep them from getting worse" Wade tries to justify himself.

"Shut up!" He instantly cut off the communication. I know too well that this could happen and if I am blatantly honest (which I am not) I would have done the same only to keep her safer but now I can't think about anything else but her not being safe where we are going. "Kim…"

She put a finger over my lips silencing me. "Hear me first, please?" I reluctantly nod, not before buffing annoyingly. "I know you think I am not safe here" _that is an understatement._ "But I have being thinking about what you said in this…" she makes a show of looking at her inexistent watch "… Two hours" she chuckles at her lame joke. I am far from amused. "And I realized that…" she break eye contact "No… It just noticed that you and Ami two of the most important people of my life and I couldn't bear losing any of you too" Her blush intensifies._She is so cute._ I barely can suppress my own blush. "I will have your back" fighting her sudden shyness she looks me straight in the eyes. I can see her honesty, her caring, her worry_… her love_. "So I will be here for you until the end… and beyond" she gives the most warm and beautiful smile I have ever seen.

I shake my head in defeat. "Do whatever you want" I lock eyes with her "But if you die down there I promise I won't talk to you again" she chuckle softly.

"Deal" she says.

"There are some other surprises I am not aware of?" I look around and all of them shake their heads "Any?" I ask one more time and I get same response. "Ok then"

Suddenly from one of the upper compartments a girl falls on my arms. I catch her before she hits the ground.

"Hello" that Jen girl says nonchalantly.

"Arghhhh!" I put her on the floor and start to smack my head on the nearer metallic surface I could find. There is no turning back now. We are too close to Ami and who knows what that monster that is her father could have done by now she doesn't have time to waste. "Ok…ok…" all of them are looking at me warily. "Change of plans"


	20. Chapter 20: The recue begin

Chapter 20:The Rescue begin

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Shego with doubt in my voice while we sneak around the security system of the underground facility.

"Yeah… I think" she answers hesitantly. "I mean, yeah I am sure" I roll my eyes. "It worked for you all the time after all"

"I didn't mean the air vents… I mean Ron"

**An hour before**

"You want me to do what?" Ron asked soundly after we arrived a few yards from the highly guarded warehouse.

"You heard me" Shego said annoyed "You and this little pest…"

"Hey" Jen protested.

"You are, if not you wouldn't have been able to sneak in our ride here" The thief said "You are going to sneak through the vent system, look for Amadis and get the hell out of there as soon as you find her"

"Shego I don't think that's a good idea" Mom said worriedly. "Ron isn't exactly stealthy material"

"And have you seen the amount of ammunition they have in?" I remembered we have seen every guard at the outside doors had at least two hand-machineguns and one is controlling a fully armed turret.

"Yeah" Ron said worrying himself at the thought. "I mean who have this kind of thing in the middle of the Boston" I thought it was ironical. All this adventure begun here and it seemed to end here.

"Getting out of topic" A frustrated Shego said "Look, this way we can prevent any of you" She pointed a finger to Jen and then to Ron"Of getting in a… messy situation while me and Kimmie sneak past the guard under their noses" She smirked at me. "Once we are in and we have an idea of where they are keeping Ami they will 'discover' us. That will be your signal to start your part of the plan. With a bit of luck we won't need your boys Betts" She said to Betty Director who grunted at the nickname.

**Present time**

And that we've done. It was easy sneak in. The guard a cameras had an established routine so it was only a matter of find the right time and get in avoiding guards and cameras so far.

"They will be ok" Shego says "Jen with keep him out of trouble" I can't help but smile at that. It looks like she think Ron will be the one to get them caught… well she is partially right. "… beside" she says while we wait for the camera to change its direction "I saw what the buffoon is capable when he under enough… pressure on TV" _so she saw the news when the Lowardians tried to conquer us._"Move"

SKP

"They are taking too long" I say impatiently to my 'partner' while I am pacing.

"Calm down girly girl" He says nonchalantly. "This is not as easy as they make it look like" I still can't believe he is the one who have to 'watch' my back… _even if Shego said I will be the one slowing him down._

Now that I think about it. If she thought so, why did she let me come along instead of making me stay here in relatively safety "Why did she?" I ask out loud.

"They won't be expecting us" Ron says as if reading my thoughts. I give him a curious look "He knows Shego" he says somberly "So he knows she work alone and in the worst case he will expect her to bring Kim along"_So he isn't as stupid as I firstly thought._ Then he points at himself "He wouldn't expect her to team up with me… or you, Jen" He grins "He knows she didn't like nuisances" then he chuckles slightly. _I take it back, he do is stupid_. Then he narrowed her eyes slightly looking at me… or more precisely at my clothing.

**An hour before**

"Put this on" Shego told me handing me a belt.

"I think he will need it more than me" I said pointing at Ron making him blush.

"It is not a common belt, I made Wade recalibrate it" she said looking smugly at Ron for the corner of her eyes. Then I realized she was in her old trademark catsuit. "You will need it, believe me"

**Present time**

"I can't believe Wade made a batlesuit for her and not for me" Ron pouts.

I smirk at him knowing I am given an especial outfit. It was the same in black and dark green that Shego was wearing when we were at the hospital but smaller. I look down at my chest. It doesn't fit the outfit as much as Shego does_. Yet I hope_.

We hear a beeping sound from coming from my waist.

"And her own customized Kimmunicator" Rom mumbled taking the device from its place in my belt. "Yeah?" he asked coldly at the tubby boy. "What other cool tools you will have for Shego now"

"Ron there is no time for this" the Afro-American boy says in a very serious tone. "They are in problems. Kim activated the S.O.S. call in her batlesuit"

That was definitely bad news.

SKP

"Tell me again why are we in this situation" I growl at the red head with who I am back to back in a room full of black-and-blue-clad goons.

Kimmie blushes "I was distracted by a pair of… globes" I give her and incredulous look. I know she could have come with a better lie than that. _Now Kim doesn't know how to lie._

Anyway;after I had to drag her to a janitor closet to avoid getting caught, clumsy red head tripped a silent alarm when she opened carelessly the door to the security room getting us trapped and quickly surrounded here.

I sigh closing my eyes for a second.

A sudden change in the air flown alerts me. The men charge at us with electric charged sticks._Do they want us alive?_ I easily dodge the first one and punch him in the gut making him bending in pain.

The next come from my right but before he could reach me he is kicked on the back of his head knocking him out. Kim is standing next to his unconscious body, smiling proudly at her handiwork. I run to her to block a stick coming her way.

"Don't be so confident" I scold her but her smile never leaving her face.

"With you here, why not?" her cocky grin gets bigger after she uses me as platform to launch herself to one man behind me.

I smirk with satisfaction.

SKP

"Sir" I hear a man entering the room we are. It is pretty big with a lot of computers and weird machines. One standing out from the rest, looking like a one of those from hospitals in which people get tomography done but this is fully closed looking like a cocoon. "We have intruders"

The man who keeps me as lab rat cocks an eyebrow curiously "Haven't you kill them already?"

"It is Shego" I think he doesn't expect mom coming here because he had a shocked expression on his face "so per your previous orders our men are using non-lethal force"

The man in wheelchair grunts. "They didn't get the memo?" he asked earning a head shake as a response.

"Told you she will come" I say in a singsong voice even if inside I am still nervous. "Don't worry I will make sure to get you a nice coffin… with extra space for you chair" I mock him. "Ouch" the woman with mom's face slapped me on the back of my head.

After a few seconds of pondering the handicapped man smirks and says "Call the teams, they have to stop her enough time for me to get there"

"But Sir it is too dangerous…"

"I said call the teams" he repeats himself with a more firm voice. He looks at my direction. "Hold on there for a bit more… when I come back we will finally start our… get together" then he looks at the woman beside me. "Get her to her holding cell"

When he is out of sight I turn to look at the woman beside me with pleading eyes "Help me" I mutter loud enough for her to hear me but not enough for other people to do so. I know the green skinned woman don't want to do any of this. If she would he wouldn't be controlling her with that device… but I only get a cold stare as response while she tugs me to my cell.

SKP

"That's it" Shego says disappointingly. "I am disappointed"

The men kept coming for half an hour but they all are lying on the floor now, most of them knocked out but I can hear a few grunts of pain.

The door opens and a business-suit-clad man in wheel chair gets it through it. He has tanned skin and short dirty blonde hair. She is wearing glasses and a devious smirk on his face.

I arch an eyebrow, are they sending an invalid man to stop us? _Someone is having a serious lack of personal._

"Hello… Lexi" the man greet Shego ignoring me completely.

I see Shego is tensing up. _Lexi?_ There are only a few people that know Shego's real name, I am proud to be one of the few in that group. But there are even less people that dare to call Shego 'Lexi'…

"Give Amy back" I yell furiously at him taking a few steps to him. How couldn't I recognize him? Shego gave me a description of the man who shattered her heart so many years ago. Suddenly, deep in the pit of my mind a new wave of anger want to get free.

Before I can get close enough to make some… nasty things to him, a green plasma blast bursts in front of me. I look behind with a confused look but Shego is wearing a shocked expression. _If it wasn't her… then who…?_

"Do you like this new… enhancement?" the man in front of us says smugly with a hand ignited with plasma, still ignoring me. "It… took a lot of… time…" when I get over the shock of seeing him using plasma I notice that he is breathing heavily. "Prodding and needling… and opening" he continue when he can control his breathing better with a somberly grin. "… you; better say the other you" _he means he experimented on Shego's clone?_. Suddenly I want to throw up.

I look at Shego, an expressionless face is the only think I can see… but her eyes are a completely story whatsoever I can clearly see she is burning in anger, barely containing it. Then a emerge play on her face; a fake one I notice.

"I see you has other new… enhancement" she comments sarcastically "Nice wheels by the way, you didn't have them the last time I saw you flying across a room…" The man touches his chest with one hand. It seems like an involuntary move "…realized you can't fly with a plasma-help?" he grimace, I suppose it is a bad memory.

I can't help but release a grim giggle at his obvious discomfort, earning what the man thought is a hard glare, but after seeing an… angry Shego no expression can frightening me anymore. "You still here?" he asks me disinterested. "I thought with that little demonstration you would have running away frightened"

I snort at him making him angrier "He is kidding right?" I make a show of asking Shego. She only nod amused "You kidding right?" I ask him. "Man, don't you know who I am?" I make the best impersonation of Ron. The man doesn't seem to know where I want to go. In an amused tone I say "I am Kim possible, I have been fighting cranky and sarcastic bitc-" I make an intentional slip. Shego gives me mock-hurt expression "-lady here in her worst days" then I give him an incredulous look. "Do you think I would be scared by a bit of plasma that left you exhausted?"

He shakes his head "I admit that I still have to make some… adjustments with my not-so-new power" then he smirks evilly "But that is why the little monster is here" I really hope he isn't talking about Ami because if he is he doesn't know what I could do to him. "You know, even if I have replicated your powers in my own body I haven't been able to figure out how your body is able to generate so much plasma and you still seem to conserve so much energy of your own… without taking in consideration the bust up your power had when you was pregnant" then he gives us a thoughtful look. "So I thought 'Why not bring my little experiment here, open her and hope the little girl will has the answers I seek'"

"That is it" I growl. Nobody talk bad about my girl. Before I can take another step Shego's hand on my shoulder stops me. When I look at her she nods toward the man… or more precisely behind him. I can slightly see a red light coming from there, then I look at our chests and on them there are little red dots. _Snipers? _

"Oh… well done" He sarcastically claps. "I was hoping to see her getting shoot" Shego's grip on my shoulder tighten. "You know what?" he says grinning amused like he just had the brightest idea ever "after I am finished with your little monster" _She is your daughter too?. _I want to scream at him but we are now in a very difficult situation. I have to think in a way out of this one- exit-only room. "I will open your little friend" he points at me "I mean there have to be something in her that allow her to do 'anything' like she boast she can, maybe her parents did something to…"

He doesn't finish his sentence, a plasma blast hit him straight in the right side of his face. He screams and I smell the burning flesh and see how a side of his glasses melts over his face. In a heartbeat Shego is in front of him. _No!_ you_ isn't wearing a battle suit. Ifthey shot you…_

Without a second thought I run and push her then I hear a shot and a lot of pain is triggered on my left shoulder.

"Kim" I hear Shego's worried scream. She runs to me. "Idiot" she crawl me on her lap. "Didn't I told you I heal faster than you" I didn't though about it. _Yeah. I am really an idiot._

I see the man coming near us. I want to shout 'Watch out!' but the battlesuit painkillers hasn't knock in me yet so the most I can do is groan.

The new burnt in his face makes him look intimidating "I don't want to interrupt this touching moment between the two of you" he put a gloved hand on Shego's head, then a few sparks come out of it and Shego fall limply over me. "Who am I kidding?" he says angrily. "Of course I want" then he talk to his… _watch?_ quickly four men appear with a sniper rifle each. "Take them to the special holding cell"

_Damn painkillers._ The pain is subsiding but I can't move. I feel too numb to stop them.

Now I am chained and numb in a cell with no door. _Odd._ But that is not the only weird fact in this.

To begin they haven't take my battlesuit. I think they thought it was like my super hero costume.

There is little TV on one corner.

And the most weird thing. Shego is hold by ankles and wrists to a big metal 'X'. They had almost completely stripped her. She is only wearing green panties and a black sport bra. I roll my eyes. _Trust Shego to get her black and green obsession to this point._ But even like that I can't contain the blush creeping on my face… _and the rest of my body._

I look away from her awkwardly. I sigh. I can't help thinking that the fact we are in this situation is my fault.

We were running smoothly throughout the building, overconfident that nobody has noticed us so far and we were just a few meters from the security room.

When we were about to turn around a corner we hear a lot of voices coming from both sides, behind and in front of us. Shego quickly took my hand and got us into a janitor closet that was conveniently not so far from us.

The space was too small and it was crowded with the two of us. We were pressed against each other and damn difference of heights my face was pressed on Shego's cleavage.

When I tried to move Shego shushed me because the men were directly in front of the closet.

And so, for whatever reason, I was spacing out and didn't notice the silent alarm of the door we wanted to get in.

"Don't kick yourself about this" I hear Shego's voice who has her eyes closed. "This isn't entirely your fault… I shouldn't have attacked him in blind anger" she opens her eyes slowly. "Shit… damn light" she looks groggily around the rom. "How is your shoulder?" she asks concerned the moment her eyes lay on me.

She should be furious with me… who am I kidding she is too good with me. She would never blame me for something that she thinks isn't totally my fault. I don't know if like or hate that about her.

I give a resigned sigh "The battlesuit sealed the wound and the painkillers are wearing off" I look at her but quickly turn around. "So I will be in a bit of pain but I think the adrenalin doses the battlesuit will give the moment I give the signal will block anything else"

"Good to hear" she says a bit relieved but I can hear some doubt on her voice. I bet all my money she is wondering why I am not looking at her.

I smirk faintly without turning my head in her direction. "By the way. I know you like black and green but don't you think that is taking it a bit too far"

She gives me a confused look. Then she shivers her eyes grew wide and she blushes slightly. "Son of…" I hear her murmur but then she smirks at me._ Uh oh, I don't like that._ "It was luck that I was wearing at least this for this mission. I mean the last months Wade's batlesuit kept me warm so I get used to it and forgot how cold my catsuit could be… without nothing under it"

_Shit! _That means all those time we fought, struggled, pinned each other and whatnot; Shego was going commando under her suit? I can't help but blushing.

She chuckled at my reaction. "You are too easy"

I pout "How can you tease me in a moment like this" I mean we are trapped and don't have an idea of what to do.

"There is nothing to do right now… so why not?" she pauses for a few seconds. "We just have to wait and pry your little brothers don't blow the place" I chuckle.

"Glad you are enjoying your stay here" I hear a sarcastic-polite voice. _That man again. "_Comfy?_" _the right side of her face is now covered with bandages. He stands (or sit?) out of the room in his wheelchair. We both roll our eyes. That is lamest and most old line villains use when they trap their prisoners. "Don't look at me like that. Ok I want you comfortable so here" he press a button on his wheelchair and Shego falls to the floor. _Odd, there are no chains just_… "I hope you like those bracelets I made especially for you" he says with what I hope is mock-leer.

"Didn't know you like it kinky" She teases him. "This is one of your sick fantasies when I come back to you and you get your paws on me" It makes me sick thinking about that man touching her now (_or before)_ that he have her at his mercy. And it makes me sicker he would touch her in such perverted way. "Oh, wait! I should have guessed. This is the only way you can get off now right?" she smirks. His left eye twitches. Then her eyes opens more like she had been just hit by a huge realization. "That is why you haven't touch that copy right?"He clutches her wheelchair armrest hard "Not because you don't want to but because you can't… she isn't missing a lot, trust me" she says cruelly making him growl. Then, she suddenly throws a plasma ball at him… but it just dispelled when it got to the threshold, revealing a light-like wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he says smirking somberly like her former anger would never have happened.

"Doy" Shego says. It is obvious that it would be a loss of time and energy trying to pass thought that energy barrier.

"No, not about the door" he is wearing an evil smirk. "I mean your powers"

The TV in the corner turns on showing a white room with a man sat on a chair. Joseph then talk on the control he used to turn on the TV. "Wake up Jill"

"It is Jim boss" I hear the man on the TV.

"Whatever" the invalid man answered disinterestedly. "It is time for a little test"

This Jim man started to panic. "No…Boss… please" he got near to the camera in his room there is when I notice he is wearing the same bracelets Shego has on his wrists and ankles. The man then touch the back of her neck, taking out of it a dart.

"You will love this" Joseph says with humor dripping his voice. "I make the compound on the dart especially for your powers"

The man on the screen suddenly erupt in flames…_ no flames, plasma._ He must have done the man the same he did to his body. The plasma gets to his shoulder and covered his feet too. He yelled in surprise but after a moment he laughs like a child with a new toy.

"This is… incredible" the man says through the speaker.

"You won't think that in a few seconds" The blonde on the other side of 'door' says nonchalantly.

As if on cue the man on the TV started to grunt and tries to turn off the plasma with no avail. Some light on his bracelets turn on and then… I gasp at the thunder-like sound and turn away from the gory scene. Now I really want to throw up. How could he do that to one of his men. _That is… cruel._

"See" he says amused "The more you use your powers the more energy the bracelets will receive and when they get to it limit" he make movement with his hands like mimicking an explosion. "Boom! There are no more limbs" then she smile wistfully. "It is ironic you know" he turn his head away from the screen to look at Shego, she doesn't look so affected; she is hiding it or she has seen worse. I don't know which I'd rather believe. "Your plasma took my legs and now it will take your limbs"

"Don't blame for your experiments stupidity" Shego barks at him.

"This?" he looks at his motionless legs. Then he laugh humorlessly "No dear, this is not for my experiments. This is memento of the last time we saw each other in person… "

Shego snares "Last time I saw you had a very functional pair of legs"

"No" he barks. "Last time you saw me you blasted me out of your way not to a wall but to a column that shattered my spine confining to this thing!" he hit his wheelchair with both fist and with enough force that it made me flinch.

I can feel a bit of sympathy for him. I crush that thought the moment it surfaced in my mind. That man has no heart for me to feel sorry.

"Oh" Shego says with a brief guilty look which is almost instantly replaced with glare. "Glad I at least take away something from you like you had with so many people in those years" he gives her a confused yet worried look. "Yeah, I have seen the papers and archives you foolishly kept in the many places I have destroyed in the past months" then she chuckles darkly. "And let me tell you this no one is gonna give you a work or some kind of backing for you projects any time soon if for some miracle I let you live to go to jail" he looks at Shego more worried. "Your career is over"

"You bitch" he tries to jump at her but one of the men that has been beside him all this time put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place and avoid a nasty fall. This man must really love his job.

After a few huffs and groans he leaves us alone without saying another word but not without shot Shego the most spiteful glare I have ever seen.

SKP

The moment I get in that room again I notice some things.

First, all the people in here are cowering in their places. I can see the flinch.

Second, the man who is supposedly my father is boiling with anger.

And finally I notice with a smirk on my lips that he is now wearing bandages on the right side of his face.

"Get that smug look off you face" He growls at me. "And don't get your hopes high" he gives a cold smirk. "I just take care of your mom, she won't be a problem the moment she get angry enough… and hopefully the red head too" _Nonononono._ He has to be bluffing, there is no way mom… "Now it is time for science to begin" he looks at me. "I am going to enjoy this" he says darkly. I feel the hand with the woman beside me is holding me by my shoulder tense. _That can't be good._ "I can't comfort you telling you this won't hurt you… because it will" he says pressing a button and the tomography-looking machine opens and I am pushed into it. "We'll just take some spinal, lobe, bone, muscle, tissue and whatever other things we can get out from you" I hear his voice from a speaker inside the machine. It looks immaculate from the inside illuminated by a lonely while light.

I try to struggle but soon I am trapped by straps that surround around my body.

"Please don't move, we don't want to make this more painful that it has to be" a feminine voice come from the speakers.

"Of course we want" that mam voice cut off the woman.

There are some whooshing sounds, like a chainsaw, around me and the table I am on suddenly retract to the base of the machine. I brace me for a fall but I am suspended in the air. _Am I levitating?_

All coherent thought leave my mind and are replaced by panicked feelings when the wall of the machine open in various places to reveal various pieces of equipment most of them I have seen the time we went to visit Anne to the hospital and she show us around the surgical wing.

The moment all those devices were inches from me all go quite and then I was surrounded by darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

A\N: i am so sleepy... it is late at night right now. dont worry about it, enjoy the chapter we are gettin near the end!

Chapter 21: Rescue, Plan B

Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by darkness in the small room that man leave me, I can barely made the shape of my cellmate.

"Shego, are you ok?" I ask her.

"It is just a bit dark, It won't eat me; you on the other hand" I smell a taunt from a mile away. "Wanna your old mutant?" she asks teasingly.

"Pandaroo is not a mutant" I whine. How dare she! Pandaroo has been with me for a very long time, he is like the family pet.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" she says sarcastically. "It looks like your brother didn't blow us up" she says. Even without much light I can tell she is smirking.

I chuckle. "It seems so"

I see her silhouette standing up and walking to the 'door'. She stands beside it and vow at me making it seem like she just opened the door and gesturing for me to get out.

"Shall we go?"

I can't help giggling at her antics. "Of course"

**Two hours before**

"Once we are in and we have an idea of where they are keeping Ami they will 'discover' us. That will be your signal to start your part of the plan. With a bit of luck we won't need your boys Betts" She said to Betty Director who grunted at the nickname.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Tim said.

"You are gonna sit and stay here like a good little boy" Jen told him smirking.

"It is not fair, you are taking her" Tim whined not liking the look on the girl's face.

"I don't like to encourage them into doing dangerous activities" Anne said "But Ami is part of our family. We want to help"

She gave a frustrated sigh and tensed crossing her arms. I recognized that stance; she doesn't want to have this discussion. "Hear me out" she said sternly. "That man isn't like any of Kim's foes; he will kill you without a second thought" her gaze softened a bit. Then nodded in my direction "I am compromising you enough by taking Kim in this… I don't want to risk your lives if I can help it" that was something they couldn't argue.

"What about you?" Betty said. "You are part of this family too"_is she including herself?... Ok, she had a… _I didn't even want to think about that … _history with Shego (_whatever it really was_) so I think she can be considered an aunt… a very distant aunt_. "You think we feel at ease seeing you part and not knowing if I'll see you again" _now that is getting too personal._ I could feel the pain in her voice. "I lived that before when you escaped from GJ… I don't want to wait other teen years to see my best friend again… If you are lucky in this mission"

"Betts" She looked like she wanted to apologize. "That is why you are here…"

Betty grunted. "I told you I can't bring an squad without a viable foundation. I may be in charge of GJ but I can't manage it like my private army"

Shego then smirked. "Don't worry about that. I will give them a reason to let you bring your boys to the party, let that part to me" she said smugly. "That is the other reason all of you are staying here" She told the rest of the family. "I case things go south you will have to help them enter to enter the building"

"I think I batter explain this part" Holo Wade appeared from nowhere. "If they can't take Ami out by their means we have to enter in the building computer systems" _he said they are running in a closed system… how? _"Going for the sewer there are electric connections that go inside the facility I we can get there the twins and I can hack their system" I didn't know if that was even possible but knowing Wade…

"The sewer won't be so guarded but in case they are both Dr. Possibles will go with you" Shego added to the explanation, mom and dad nodded in agreement. "And you will shut down" the grins on the twins' faces were frightening.

**Forty five minutes before**

"Ok all of you know what to do?" I asked the people on our provisional operation base. Nah, it was only a military tent I 'borrowed' from my job. _Being the head of GJ has its perks._

"We go under and connect Wade's machine" Kim's brother said.

"James and I will go with them and make sure they don't take down the entire building" Anne said earning disappointed expressions from her sons.

"The buffoon and I go in and get Ami out there" Jen said full of confidence.

"I am no buffoon" Ron complained. "Uh hu" Rufus supporting him from his pocket.

"Whatever" that girl behaved just like Shego._ I think they will get along too well_.

**Half an hour before**

"Man this stinks like shi…"

"Jim, language" Ms. Dr. P. scolded Tim.

I couldn't tell if what he said was true or not because from my hardlight holograph I couldn't smell a thing… for what I was very grateful.

Even if I wanted to help it, getting out of my room was out of question.

"How much till the connections" Jim whined for the… I didn't even remembered how many times he had complained.

"This place is like a labyrinth" Dr. Possible talked for the first time. "I wonder if we could do our rocket pipe system like this" sometimes that man was scary… a weird kind of scary.

"Wade?" And asked me.

"Turning this corner and… there" we got to what looked like a big transistor box. "Ok we will need some time, this isn't as easy as if we were working with internet connections. Could you keep an eye open?" I asked them while the twins begin to ensemble an assembler which translated electric energy to internet signals which would have allow us to break in their computers.

Normally I would have done this myself but we didn't have time to waste and so the twins help would save me a lot of time.

The work were almost done, we were in and a few minutes from temporally cutting all of their electric supply.

"Who will be fool enough to snake in through this place? I really smell"

"Boss' orders"

We heard two voices coming from a corner.

No, not yet

When the first man turn to our corner he didn't even have a chance. Kim's mom kicked him straight on the neck knocking him out instantly. My jaw hit the ground. I didn't even saw her moving.

"I am too old for this" The woman said breathing hardly. It looks like she isn't used to sprint like that.

"What?" the other voice, confused, quickly followed her companion when something hit him on his temple.

I turned my head following the faint line of smock in the air to stop in Kim's dad who was holding a pen… or half a pen.

"Rocket pen, never go out without one" the rocket scientist explained.

I switched my shocked face between the two parents and noticed I wasn't the only one. Jim and Tim were as surprised as me.

"What?" Anne said with mock-hurt on her face. "Where do you think Kim got her moves?"

**Present**

I smirk when I see all the lights in the building turn off. _I only hope Shego will be ok._ I am worried because the so called reason to bring my men here hasn't appeared yet.

"Ma'am" I hear a voice coming from my walkie-talkie (It is a high tech one but I prefer calling it that)

"What?" I ask a bit stressed.

"We have been watching the building you order…"

This man doesn't know what I am going through right now, I he would he won't be blabbing. "Get to the point!" I order him.

His voice flinches "We've seen one of Drakken's hovercraft just land on the ceiling, What do we do?" I open wide my eyes. I doubt this is Shego's doing but I won't let pass this chance.

That man is an idiot? "Sent a team immediately, all defenses are shut down we don't have time to waste" even if I am barking order I can't hide my relief and excitement that now I can give her some backup.

"How did you…"

"It doesn't matter just do as I said"

Just wait a little more.

SKP

"What the hell is happening" I hear the angry voice of my 'dad' while the machine opens slowly. Out is a lot darker that I remember. There is only the dim orange light of the afternoon sun. "Check on the prisoners"

I can see a soldier talking to his communication device and after a few tries he says "Sir, there is no response"

He near enough for me to see he has paled. Then she talk to the woman that had been my cell keeper "Take her out of here" he order and the green skinned woman obeys.

When we are out or ear shot I try to get her help. "You don't want to do this" I say "He is using you… if you are half as strong as mom I know you can get out of his control" she continues walking without looking at me as if I didn't even just talk. "Como on! Fight it. Get you freedom" she stops and looks at me. Again I see the confusion in her eyes, I can see she is having an internal battle.

SKP

"Turn on the damn lights on!" I yell at the incompetents I has as employees.

What the hell happened. It can't be an electrical problem. I myself check that to avoid any kind of interruption. Shego was in a cell and so her red head friend.

Thinking like this it just leave me an option: hacking. But that is highly impossible seeing that we don't have any kind of connection to the out world to allow outside access to our inner red.

"Boss" a man comes near me. I glare at him for disturbing me. "We have problems"

I grunt. _What else can go wrong?_ "What?"

That precise moment the lights turn on and blinks red. _That is the intruder alarm._

"That, we are having a massive assault, it looks like GJ"

_Ok, this is going from bad to worse._

SKP

_Arhg_. How can he be so damn foolish to get lost in a vent system? I wonder how Kim has being able to get her missions done. He was supposed to look afte… to assist me and now I am alone wandering through a dusty vent aimlessly.

"You can win" I hear an annoying voice just under me and when I look down I see Ami and the clone.

I feel the adrenalin rushing for my veins. It is now or never. I kick the vent raft and fall directly on the kidnapper knocking her down for now.

"Jen!" Amadis says surprised. "What…?"

"There's no time. Run!" I take her hand and pull her until she is over the shock of seeing me here and start running on her own.

We run for a few minutes until we hear noises and all the corridor start blinking with red lights. At first I thought we were discovered but when a few men run past us without even caring we are here I sigh.

"It seems like cavalry is finally her" still I don't want to take risk so I pull her into the nearest room.

Once in I am assaulted… in a hug. "Argh!" I think she is trying to squash the life out of me but I still hug back.

After a minute she pull slightly away and smiles at me. "Thanks for coming" I can't help blushing at the proximity of our faces.

"D… don't get too mushy on me" I pull awkwardly away. "I have a reputation, you know" she giggles.

After we calm down she asks "You know if mom…?"

"Yeah, she is here; and I bet she is the reason of the commotion out there" I smirk saying this but then I remember an important fact. "Why didn't you tell me you are Shego's daughter?" I ask her slightly hurt I thought we were closer than that… I mean as her rival I have to know as much of her as I can… _right?_

"I didn't want to take the risk…" Now that really hurt, she really thinks I would have spilled her secret. "… of putting you in danger"_oh!_ Why do I blush so much around her?

Before I can say anything the door of the little office burst open and a very angry green woman gets in. _I am beginning she is Hulk's relative._

"Stand back" I order Ami standing between her and the filthy thief's copy. I know I am not rival for her but at least I hope this battlesuit can buy us time to escape.

"Ahhhhh" I hear a shriek and then form the vents a blonde comes crashing over the woman. _She must be an magnet from people._ This is the second time in less than an hour that someone falls on her.

"Ouch!" he groan and lift her hear. "Hey. Good to know you are ok" he says when he notices us. "Shego… sorry" he apologized trying to help the woman up with fear of whatever the thief would do… if she was the right thief.

I quickly pull her away and save him being fried by the sudden plasma blast.

"Clone?" he asks in his always dumb tone.

I roll my eyes "Yes, clone"

"What do you think if we run from here" he says smiling awkwardly.

"Good plan" Ami and I say dodging another plasma ball.

I instinctively take Ami's hand and run for the right while Ron sprints for the left. Unluckily the woman seem to have a liking for us as she come in our direction ignoring the blonde.

With an open plasma charger claw she tries cut off our heads. I step up and close my eyes to take the hit but it never come, I just hear Amy gasp behind me. When I open my eyes I let and horrified gasp out too.

Ron somehow has managed to get between us and the hit taking it in the gut.

SKP

This is being easy so far. Even more easy sneaking in the building seeing that we don't have to hide anymore.

"Fifteen down, Pumpkim" Shego says smugly, letting one his soldiers fall unconscious on the floor. We started this little game to get our mind out of the situations. It will be dangerous if we are too stressed when we get to him and do something we will regret…_I don't think I would regret it._

_Damn she is fast._ "Sweep that smirk off your face, it is only one more than me"

I get a look of a blue clad man for the corner of my eye and go right to him. _With this one we are even._

The moment I tap his shoulder to knock him out with an uppercut I see blue skin.

"Kim Possible" the man shriek in his characteristic high pitched voice.


	22. Chapter 22: Sacrifices

A\N: it is actually 11 pm. you should be gratefull i am posting this late... nah i am joking in fact i am very grateful for the reviews you have leave so far... better stop before i look like Drakken, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 22: Sacrifices

"Drakken?!"_what is he doing here?_..._he knows, he knew it!_. He has to be with him there is no other reason for his presence here. He was using Shego all along waiting for the right moment to take Ami away that would explain his need to keep Shego with him.

My eyes blaze with fury at the realization and I think he see it because he gives a very ladylike yelp.

I take him by his collar and punch him… or I would have if Shego haven't held my hand in place.

She smirks and I give her a questioning look. "Don't worry, he is on our side this time"

**Somewhere,Sometime between March 17****th****and March 19****th****2011**

"Cut yourself the pain and talk,we have already gone to your brothers and they didn't even see you in the last year" _My brother, why… Brotherson._ That bastard must have talked to Jack.

Before I could spit at him a big explosion shacked the building.

"What the hell?" Dementor said in his German accent. _Really? With all the times he has tried to steal from the states he should have learned proper English._

Another explosion and the door came out flying knocking the not-so-evil Dr. I grimace as the sound of cracking bones. _I almost feel pity for him._ But the faint smirk on my face said otherwise.

Whoever is doing this I could kiss them.

That thought flew away from my mind when I saw a group of red clad men…_ no, not men… sinthodrones. _

Another explosion and then the ceiling come crashing down… _who have a torture chamber in the last floor of a building?_

My eyes opened wide when I felt someone trying to free me and opened even wider when I notice how tiny are his hands.I couldn't see him clearly due to the big amount of dust but that hand was definitely of "Drakken!" I gasped in surprise.

"Shhh" he said.

"What…Why… how?" I had a lot of questions but for some reason I didn't have the articulations power to lay them appropriately.

"Done!" he exclaimed and secured me to a harness; then we are lift in the air. When I looked up I saw a familiar hovercraft hovering over us in the night. I have never been so happy to see this moron behind the controls… _wait, he is suspended next to me, then who is…_I immediately panic when I saw a sinthodrone driving the machine.

I quickly went up using the rope which was holding me and take the controls myself despite my protesting injuries. I still remembered the last time one of those was behind any kind of wheel._ I haven't been so much junk piled in my life_.

"Can you answer now?" I asked the Drakken who was gasping desperately for air after the big amount of effort he did to climb here. _Weakly._

"I – was – looking - for - you" he said between breaths. "Brotherson told me where you were and what things will you being put under" he said after catching his breath._ So Brotherson didn't sell me out… no it wasn't just him someone must have convince him to send me help…_ I felt thrilled and wistful having a very good idea of who could manipulate that obese man, after all there were only a few people able to do that and I could count them on one hand"And you know I always thought about us like an evil family and… ARGH!"

_Shit! _We were being hunted by Hench helicopters and they were shooting at us.

"Take this" he shoved some kind backpack to me, it has a little rope coming out of one side so I thought it was a parachute. "I will distract them while you jump… it is dark so I don't think they will see you"

That was… very brave of him. _I think he isn't as moronic as I thought._ "Thanks" I said.

"… Call me if you need rescue again" he said smiling. It was odd seeing that expression on his face. I thought he was enjoying the thrill too much.

I hit him softly on the arm "Count on it" and then I jumped.

When I got to near the floor I pull the cord on the back pack and… _a floatable raft?! He is a moron!_ I was lucky I didn't crack anything else on my body by the violent landing I did near a park.

I knew the area and I knew I had to get out of there and unfortunately I knew where I should go in order to get some help: nerdlinger.

**Present**

"He is the reason Betty's men are coming in" Shego says, her smirk grows more.

Then it sinks in my brain "You… you use him to lure GJ here" I point at her accusingly. "How?"

"Duh!" Drakken said in mather-of-fact tone. "By me coming her, haven't you heard anything?"

I roll my eyes. That wasn't the question I want to ask. But like always Shego has the right answer. "He…" she is struggling as if she were ashamed of something. She gives a heavy sigh "He saved me some months ago… don't… don't say anything" I try to suppress a laugh. _Oh this is mocking gold!_. When we get out of her I will make sure she won't hear the end of this.

Suddenly Shego's plasma flares and she throws a plasma ball to a man behind me. "Sixteen" she smirks but I panick.

"Turn that off" I yell at her worriedly. She doesn't remember the man who was using that weird bracelets?

"Don't worry too much" she said. "That idiot is too much of a scientist" she point a finger to her left bracelet where a line is filling with green light. She chuckles and in a bored tone she says "He has to know how much plasma those things can take before exploding, right? If you ask me that isn't a bright idea"

I calm down a bit but that doesn't change the fact that something could have gone wrong. "Just… be careful ok?" I ask her softly.

She looks amused but moved by my worry. She gives me soft look too and she is about to says something until Drakken coughs.

We look at him "I think we should move" he points to the corridor as a group of men are coming in our direction.

"This will be a cake" Shego says and throws plasma wave, this time from his foot, knocking some of the men down. _Since when she can do that?_

"Since when you can do that?" Drakken asks.

_Wow…_ I think I shouldn't be that surprised after all she has showed some of the pretty tricks she can do with her powers.

"Shego!" I suddenly gasp pointing to the bracelet on her ankle. The line was almost totally green.

She winces and turns off her plasma quickly. "Damn smart rat" she mutters. "Each bracelet can take a diferent amount of plasma" then she looks at me and smirks. "We have to do this the old way then"

SKP

We gasp at the horrible sight in front of us… that buffoon saved us; he gave his life to protect me and Ami. I feel some tears treating to spill out my eyes when a notice something.

_Doesn't mortal injuries normally… bleed?_

"Oh man that was close" I hear the blonde relieved words. He is taking out the woman's hand, she is touching her plasma… and a blue glow is covering his hands… _and his eyes._

"What the hell?" I asks confused.

I think Ami I so relieved that Ron is alive to scold my 'language' "Time for the monkey master" she says and that confused me a lot more.

How I possible that he is not dead and touching such dangerous energy like it was nothing and what is a monkey master?

A grunt of pain takes me out of my trail of thoughts and when I turn to see what had happened I expect to see Ron on the ground and not the other way around.

"I was worried you would be like the real Shego but in the end you are only a filthy copy, you don't even know how to fight properly" his cold voice sent the creeps to my spine. Is this the same buffoon that got lost in the air vent?

The woman stands up and try to punch him, he easily dodge it get out of the woman line of sight. She begin to spin in her place trying to locate the blonde but with every turn she does Ron move stealthy to stay always back to back with her.

"You are not real" He says cruelly in the same cold voice. The woman wince like that would be a sore point to her. Even I fell that that insult was way below the belt. "A waste of air" He turns so quickly that I don't have a chance to see him hitting her in the gut knocking the wind out of her until she is on the ground twisting in pain.

He walks slowly to her; he looks ready to kill her. My body twitch to get there and stop him from doing that but I know this is way out of what he would do. _Right?_

"Stop, Ron, this is over" Ami stand between them. _When did she move?_

"She tried to kill you, both of you" he nods in my direction. "I will protect you I made that promise to them"

"She don't want to do this" Ami begs. Why is she doing this? It is because she looks like her mother? She look at the woman who looks like she has passed out and gives her a pity smile "She is being controlled"

The look on Ron face changes immediately, her goofy smile once again on its place but it seems forced. "I got carried away again, right?"

"Yeah" Ami says shaking her head. "A nice vacation to Yamanouchi Ninja School will be in order for you when we are out of here"

"Ninja School?"

"You shouldn't have told that" Ron starts to panic. "It is supposed to be a secret" he is babbling now. "You have to forget everything you hear me" he says. "How do I make you forget now?"

"Ron calm down" Ami says. "She is ok. You can tell her" again I have a faint blush on my cheeks at her display of trust towards me.

And they told me resume about Ron monkey misticallity powers… or it was mistycal ape power? Whatever. The point is that he is very skilled when the blue aura is surrounding him but he don't have much control over it. Like when the Lowardian tried to conquer us, and he killed them when they threatened Kim and Amy's lives. When the news reported that he was the one who saved the world I burst out laughing.

"Wow… your life is crazy" I tell Amadis with a smirk on my face. I knew that having her as rival would be interesting.

"Ok, enough chat. We have to get out of here" Ron says and I nod I agreement.

"Oh non we won't" Ami suddenly says. "We have to go an help Kimmy and mom"

"Nonononono" Ron says too fast to comprehend even that only word. "You know what they would do to me if something happened to you after I successfully recued you… uh ah… no chance… nil…"

Ami give him a devil smirk. _Oh! This is precious. She definitely is Shego's daughter _"It would be better or worse than what they would do if they know about your little collection of fanfics…" Kigo fanfic…"

"I… I don't know what you are talking about" he says looking at anything but Ami.

"Really?" Ami says innocently. "I mean I could be mistaken but I saw a few printed pages on your tree house the last time I was there and I am sure they weren't there three months ago"

"Those were an assignment from school" he says too quickly.

"Really?"I smirk at this situation. It bloody funny looking Amy making him squirm. "I thought you graduated a long time before?" he gulps and I laugh hysterically at his socked face. _Caught!_ "but what assignment has the title Kigo…"

"Let's go" he says moving quickly to the door. _Kigo?_"They may need our help" he lets out an awkward laugh.

We get out but Ami stay behind.

SKP

_Damn!_ I am conscious even when I am unconscious.

I swear when I get free I would kill that bastard. How could he put me a mind control device after all I have done for him? better yet how could I love that little piece of shit?... _maybe I didn't?_

He made me so he could make me love him too. Right?

And how could that moron beat me so easily. I mean is one thing Shego could do it but him? I am so ashamed.

"You know" I hear soft voice. "When this is over I promise I will tell mom to help you" _why?_ I kidnapped her (well my body did it) and have treat her poorly while she was a prisoner. "I think… I can relate to you" the little girl says like if she was reading my mind. "You just wanted to be loved right? That is why you obeyed him before, right?" How can this girl know that? She doesn't know what it is to know you aren't entirely human, that you were an let out a dry chuckle. "I was the same… I didn't even know that at time but in the orphanage I just wanted someone to care about me but unlike you I didn't do whatever they told me to do, I did the complete opposite" she looks at the door where her partners were waiting for her. "When I found mom and met my Kimmy I realize how much I craved for affection. I am sure you will found someone too"

I stand up… or my body stand up._ No no no_. I want to yell, tell her to run.

This is hell. It is like… no it do is being trapped in your own body. I can hear and feel anything around me but I can do anything. My body just don't respond do my commands.

My body lifts her and sprint toward the main laboratory leaving the confused looks of her friends behind.

SKP

"Sir, they are tearing us apart" one of my soldiers informs me.

How could this happen to me? My operation was perfect, this was going to be one of the most important advances for mankind, the next step of evolution. With the genes in that girl and my research in Shego's power I could have rule the new world. A world inhabited by better life forms.

"How could GJ be riding this place they don't have any authority to do so" I ask angrily "And all of you stop squirming or I put you inside the machine" I snap at the other scientists who were panicking and running around the lab.

"GJ?"the soldier asks a bit confused. "GJ is coming for the front the door and they aren't engaging against out men"

"Then?"

"It is…"

A door hit him sending him flying across the room.

"Knock knock" I know that smug, arrogant voice.

"Shego" I say between gritted teeth. But she isn't alone, she is with that red head and… _a blue man._ I chuckle humorlessly. "What is with colors with you? Can you have a normal skin tone" I know how much she loath that about herself and I am counting with her outburst to give time or make GJ believe she is the enemy.

"Racist" instead of Shego the red head is the one who looks most offended "If you have to know most people think she has an exotic skin color" she is blushing slightly and so is Shego._Interesting._

I move my hand dismissively "Doesn't matter to me"

Shego sunk her shoulder like she is tired of something. "Joseph, it is over" I give him a confused look. How could this be over when it is just beginning. "GJ is their way here. You don't have anywhere to run or anyone to hide behind"

I want to snort at this, I have a building full of armed guards and scientist to back me up in case GJ want to take me in… _where the hell is all the world._

I look around and see no one but those three people. _Those ungrateful little rats left!_ I can't believe it. At some point all my so called colleagues left and my little army is nowhere in sight.

The red hear snorts "We take care of most of you gorillas on our way her and the ones left are surely on their way to jail, funny how the agency you've been working for is going to take you in" this little woman has surely spent a lot of time with the green bitch.

"Hands up!" another door burst open and a man in GJ uniform enter the room and a brunette come right after him.

"You!" I should have guessed. That one eyed harpy has been trying to get me out of GJ since she became the leader of the organization four years ago.

"Nice to see you here Joseph" she said acidly. "I hope you aren't claustrophobic because the place you are going will be too small. I will make sure of that" she looks at the man next to her. He looks Asian with tanned skin. "Agent Du, please arrest"

"Shego, you are under arrest" He says before she could finish her sentence and start walking to said woman.

Betty face palms while Shego and the red head roll their eyes.

"Agent Du… Shego and Drakken has become a lower priority right now" the one eyed woman says confusing most of her men who now are alternating their eyes between me and Shego.

"But they were the reason for this raid ma'am" he asks perplex. So that blue mam was Drakken… wait. That means that Shego has something to do with GJ coming here… that woman doesn't know when to stop fucking with my life.

"Feeling like seeing you in the mirror eh?" I ask sarcastically. That man is her exact copy from her first days at GJ.

"Very funny" she says humorlessly with a frown that turns into an evil green when a man murmurs something in her ear. "So you really have a very nasty operation running here eh?" sarcasm is dripping from her voice. "Do You know that human experimentation is illegal?" how does she know? This is impossible. "We get an anonymous tip with passwords and information of all human right you has violated for the last…" she looks at a notepad that is given to her by one of her men. "eight years and using our agency as a cover" she says in mock surprise. "I wonder who leave this tip" she looks at Shego and the red head with a knowing smile.

It is impossible all that data were stored in the main hard disc. No one has remote access to it and I am sure she hasn't been near it. One thing is that she knows what I have done to get in charge of the research and development department of GJ… all the people there know about that but turn a blind eye… but violation of human rights? That wasn't supposed to see the light of the day light…_ light? The moment the light turns off…_

"You hack my systems" I accuse her. In my rage I don't notice that I almost admit my crimes. "You know what you are doing to science to mankind… my career" all the people I have to blackmail, all the test subjects I 'disappear' to keep my experiments secret an all that flushed through the toilet because a mother hen?

Another door burst open._Great. Now what? FBI, CIA or Interpol?_ How much more people she has called to ruin my life?

I am ready to take the gun from the secret compartment on my wheelchair. My finger and in the trigger._If I go down I won't go alone._ When I look at the door I smirk. Now thing are becoming interesting.

"F8K" I give a relieved sigh that I didn't know I was holding. And she isn't alone she is with that ungrateful brat that isn't even willing to help the man who gift her with life. I laugh, I laugh as if I am going crazy but the shocked and desperate look on the women's faces are worth all assumption that I am going crazy._It seems I won't go alone after all. If I can't have that brat do what I want neither will they._ "Now all of you lower your weapons or the child will die"

"No!" The three women shout.

"Now who has the better hand?"

SKP

"She is your daughter too" The redhead reproaches the invalid man. How can she do this?

"That brat?" she snorts. "She was just my little experiment; it was just a lucky mistake she was conceived a mistake I was going to use for the good of science until that woman got on my way" I see the little girl my body is holding captive. She is deeply hurt.

"I will kill the blonde moron" Shego shouts.

"Soo. Why aren't you complying with my order?" Joseph asks nonchalantly. "You really do want to see her dead, don't you? Shego" He asks Turning to look at said woman "Admit it, you only want her gone that is why you left her in the first place" the blue man next to Shego looks really surprised. _He didn't know she left her daughter or that she has a daughter at all?_ Then he smile warmly._ Yeah he didn't know Shego has daughter!_

"Shut up!" the green woman explodes getting all the man attention. Now is my chance If only I could move my body a little. Lighten the grip that is keeping the girl from escaping "What else do you want from me?" she asks in a pained voice but he is looking angry. _Uh Oh. Don't talk anymore!_ That man has a very rooted grudge against her. he thinks she has taking away what was rightfully his if she exposes herself as victim... "You crushed my heart and stomped over the trust I had in you" _too late._

"Kill her!" he orders me red with anger. "Kill her so this bitch learn what is like to lose something really valuable"

I lift my claw. _Nononoonoonon._ I can't do this. Please stop please stop.

Somehow my prayers are answered and I am tackled to the ground in a blur of blonde hair.

"I think I won't kill him after all" Shego's smart comment is drowned but the relief on her voice.

Sometimes being out of a stressful situation make you lower your guard… and that is exactly what is happening now.

They are so relieved that Amadis is out of danger that they doesn't notice the gun that madman pulled out from the secret compartment in his wheelchair until he pulls the trigger...

But I do notice it.

SKP

The sound of the shoot startles us and when I see him point a gun to Amadis my heart stops. But before I could react I am on the ground and my prisoner is free to…

"No" Ami's terrified expression puts me on my feet.

I run to her. She is kneeling beside the woman who had a bullet hole in the middle of the chest.

"Ron, do something" She asks me but I don't know what to do. This has never happened before.

"Get out of my way" Jen says taking my collar and ripping my black shirt to pieces.

"Hey" I protest because of the sudden cold I fell. I have to start using something under my shirt.

"Keep pressing this over the wound to stop the bleeding"

"How?" Ami asks obeying the previous order.

"My dad is a cop so my mom a I have to know thing like this, there is no time for chit chat we have get her attention"

Even in her state the woman is smiling now. "I did it right?" she said softly. "I saved you" she I looking at Ami.

"Yes… you did…" Ami answers with moisten eyes. "Don't... don't talk you have to keep your strength"

"It – was – my – decision – I – take – It – on – my – own" her breathing is very labored and she seems like she is looking at anything and everything at the same time. "Am – I – free – now?" she asks.

"Yes, you beat the mind control" Ami says with a sad smile.

The dying woman shake her head."Am – I – free – now…" she asks again. "…Shego?" I think the question has another meaning but I doubt that Shego heard her.

"You idiot!" Shego scream getting closer to him.

"Look what you made me do" He screams in mild panic. "You are taking anything from me" He looks very distressed. "All is your fault" he looks at her furiously pointing at her with his gun. His emotions are changing so fast. For moment he looks like he is regretful then angry and then sad and then… I think I made a point. He is definitely going crazy… well more than before. "You keep portraying yourself as a victim you says I hurt your feelings but look around you…" he is moving franticly the gun in the air making us look for cover. "you have taken all in my life all that matter anyway…" He looks sadly at his lap"Feelings can heal… but you think I will recover my job, my employees… my legs"

"Stop this right now" Shego says exasperated and scolding madly. Why isn't GJ shooting him down. By the look Shego, Betty and Kim are giving them I bet they are thinking the same. It looks like they are most concerned about their own wellbeing than what could happen to others._ No wonder they always call us to do their jobs_. That man is gonna kill more people if he isn't putting down quickly. "You think you are the only one that has lost something? Look around you, how many people has died, maimed… tortured to get where you are"

"All was in the name of science!" He spats "And most of the damage was a side effect…" it looks like he is trying to convince himself. _It is official, he has gone insane._

"And Betty's eyes was a 'side effect' too?" all the eyes go to Dr. Director all but Kim's,_ where is she?_Betty touch wistfully her the patch over her injured eye. I doesn't look like she is doing it because she is self-aware of the missing eye now that we all are looking at her but because she is relieving some nasty memory.

"That… that… that was collateral damage!" that was lame, even lamer because of his spluttering. "If She hadn't protected you from explosion the remains of the control panel wouldn't have pierced her eyes… so it was your fault too"

"My fault for trying to save my daughter from being you lab rat?"

"Yes" then he quickly make a move to grab something and his gloved hand sparks to reveal a dizzy KP. She must have tried to sneak on him using the battlesuit camouflage. _I wish I had one…_ "And what do you think you want to do?"

SKP

The voice of the man has turned to whiny to sinister I only a second. "I could not have all her powers at its tops yet but my senses are enhanced enough to pick on your nauseous scent" he shot another electric charge from her glove leaving dizzier than before. "You know?" he is holding me in a headlock pointing the gun at my temple. "I really was thinking in suicide but now that you are here I think I can work something out"

"What are you waiting… kill him" I hear Will voice. It looks like with Will exception all these men are new trainees.

"No" Betty and Shego tries to stop them_. It is gratifying to know that some people care about your life_. But the shoots don't wait. I close my eyes tightly but the only thing I feel is that I am lifted from the ground and I hear the sound of bullet hitting metal.

Then a maniac laugh. "Always keep an ace on your sleeve… centurion project is very useful" I open my eyes. "I admit this is a low adaptations emergency only but it is enough to get me out of here" his wheelchair has become much larger and is covered in that grey alloy, his body too. The only thing unprotected is his face. "You see this thing can't be activated for a long time but it would be enough to rip her apart… and you don't want that, right?" he asks Shego who is holding the gun now. It should have slipped from his hand when he activated the armor.

Shego is in a big dilemma right now and all is my fault. I look around and see that all the people around us I worried… at least all the one I know. My eyes fall on Ami who has been distracted from the dying woman lying next to her by the madman holding me. She is really worried… I wonder what has he done to her in the time she has being held captive and what would he do if he escapes…

My blood boils at all the possible tortures this lunatic would put Ami and Shego I he has the chance.

…

I remember mom oncesaid 'I would gladly die to keep you safe'. That time I thought she was exaggerating but now I know better.

If I am this madman's only shield then…

"Shego" my voice comes out softly and quivering. "Ami and you have suffered enough because of him"

"Shut up!" he shouts.

"It is time to end this once and for all"

"Kimmie…" I know Shego knows where I am going with this. Tears are running down my face but I am smiling… a faked brave smile but a smile nonetheless.

I hear the man screaming next my ear to shut me up but when I lock eyes with Shego all around me is tune down. She, my nemesis, my enemy, my ally, my friend, my…

"This I cruel for me to say but I am glad all this mess happened… it allowed me to have Ami in my life"_even if it was for a short time._ My voice is cracking "It allowed me to know you…" I take a depth breath "… the real you" she doesn't have to say anything, her eyes are full of care but full of sorrow too. They tell me she feels the same. With a resigned sigh I nod. "Do what you have to do"

"Close your eyes" she says as reassuringly as she can, trying to contain the tears that are treating to spill out her eyes.

I do as she said. Memories start flowing into my mind especially the ones of this past year. How I was so confused about Shego's odd behavior and actions to discover about Ami and her hard life, the laughs we shared in the brief time she lived with us, the pranks she and twins put on me; my decision to take care of Amadis, the time the little girl called me mom, the first time I went with mom to one of the school parents meetings and all the people thinking I was only coming along for the twins until I told them about me being Ami's guardian their shocked faces were hilarious…

_Damn I don't want to do this._ It is unfair that after not having a clear idea of what I want to do with my future and then I finally find a prospect (I still have that recurrent dream) to mold it into something more concrete something I would have enjoyed; I have to give it up and for what?

"Kimmy" I hear Ami's cries.

That nickname… I remember why Ami calls me that, for very different reasons than her mother do so.

My heart is filled with comfort remembering it and I know this is the right decision. It gives me the courage to face what will come: my demise.

A\N: ok I know I have said this before but now it is for real. There are only two or three chapters left to the end. Oh and for the ones of you that don't remember, Shego had a little help to escape from Jack Hench in chapter 16 and about Kim's dream it is at the begin of chapter 13.

Chapter 22: Sacrifices

"Drakken?!"_what is he doing here?_..._he knows, he knew it!_. He has to be with him there is no other reason for his presence here. He was using Shego all along waiting for the right moment to take Ami away that would explain his need to keep Shego with him.

My eyes blaze with fury at the realization and I think he see it because he gives a very ladylike yelp.

I take him by his collar and punch him… or I would have if Shego haven't held my hand in place.

She smirks and I give her a questioning look. "Don't worry, he is on our side this time"

**Somewhere,Sometime between March 17****th****and March 19****th****2011**

"Cut yourself the pain and talk,we have already gone to your brothers and they didn't even see you in the last year" _My brother, why… Brotherson._ That bastard must have talked to Jack.

Before I could spit at him a big explosion shacked the building.

"What the hell?" Dementor said in his German accent. _Really? With all the times he has tried to steal from the states he should have learned proper English._

Another explosion and the door came out flying knocking the not-so-evil Dr. I grimace as the sound of cracking bones. _I almost feel pity for him._ But the faint smirk on my face said otherwise.

Whoever is doing this I could kiss them.

That thought flew away from my mind when I saw a group of red clad men…_ no, not men… sinthodrones. _

Another explosion and then the ceiling come crashing down… _who have a torture chamber in the last floor of a building?_

My eyes opened wide when I felt someone trying to free me and opened even wider when I notice how tiny are his hands.I couldn't see him clearly due to the big amount of dust but that hand was definitely of "Drakken!" I gasped in surprise.

"Shhh" he said.

"What…Why… how?" I had a lot of questions but for some reason I didn't have the articulations power to lay them appropriately.

"Done!" he exclaimed and secured me to a harness; then we are lift in the air. When I looked up I saw a familiar hovercraft hovering over us in the night. I have never been so happy to see this moron behind the controls… _wait, he is suspended next to me, then who is…_I immediately panic when I saw a sinthodrone driving the machine.

I quickly went up using the rope which was holding me and take the controls myself despite my protesting injuries. I still remembered the last time one of those was behind any kind of wheel._ I haven't been so much junk piled in my life_.

"Can you answer now?" I asked the Drakken who was gasping desperately for air after the big amount of effort he did to climb here. _Weakly._

"I – was – looking - for - you" he said between breaths. "Brotherson told me where you were and what things will you being put under" he said after catching his breath._ So Brotherson didn't sell me out… no it wasn't just him someone must have convince him to send me help…_ I felt thrilled and wistful having a very good idea of who could manipulate that obese man, after all there were only a few people able to do that and I could count them on one hand"And you know I always thought about us like an evil family and… ARGH!"

_Shit! _We were being hunted by Hench helicopters and they were shooting at us.

"Take this" he shoved some kind backpack to me, it has a little rope coming out of one side so I thought it was a parachute. "I will distract them while you jump… it is dark so I don't think they will see you"

That was… very brave of him. _I think he isn't as moronic as I thought._ "Thanks" I said.

"… Call me if you need rescue again" he said smiling. It was odd seeing that expression on his face. I thought he was enjoying the thrill too much.

I hit him softly on the arm "Count on it" and then I jumped.

When I got to near the floor I pull the cord on the back pack and… _a floatable raft?! He is a moron!_ I was lucky I didn't crack anything else on my body by the violent landing I did near a park.

I knew the area and I knew I had to get out of there and unfortunately I knew where I should go in order to get some help: nerdlinger.

**Present**

"He is the reason Betty's men are coming in" Shego says, her smirk grows more.

Then it sinks in my brain "You… you use him to lure GJ here" I point at her accusingly. "How?"

"Duh!" Drakken said in mather-of-fact tone. "By me coming her, haven't you heard anything?"

I roll my eyes. That wasn't the question I want to ask. But like always Shego has the right answer. "He…" she is struggling as if she were ashamed of something. She gives a heavy sigh "He saved me some months ago… don't… don't say anything" I try to suppress a laugh. _Oh this is mocking gold!_. When we get out of her I will make sure she won't hear the end of this.

Suddenly Shego's plasma flares and she throws a plasma ball to a man behind me. "Sixteen" she smirks but I panick.

"Turn that off" I yell at her worriedly. She doesn't remember the man who was using that weird bracelets?

"Don't worry too much" she said. "That idiot is too much of a scientist" she point a finger to her left bracelet where a line is filling with green light. She chuckles and in a bored tone she says "He has to know how much plasma those things can take before exploding, right? If you ask me that isn't a bright idea"

I calm down a bit but that doesn't change the fact that something could have gone wrong. "Just… be careful ok?" I ask her softly.

She looks amused but moved by my worry. She gives me soft look too and she is about to says something until Drakken coughs.

We look at him "I think we should move" he points to the corridor as a group of men are coming in our direction.

"This will be a cake" Shego says and throws plasma wave, this time from his foot, knocking some of the men down. _Since when she can do that?_

"Since when you can do that?" Drakken asks.

_Wow…_ I think I shouldn't be that surprised after all she has showed some of the pretty tricks she can do with her powers.

"Shego!" I suddenly gasp pointing to the bracelet on her ankle. The line was almost totally green.

She winces and turns off her plasma quickly. "Damn smart rat" she mutters. "Each bracelet can take a diferent amount of plasma" then she looks at me and smirks. "We have to do this the old way then"

SKP

We gasp at the horrible sight in front of us… that buffoon saved us; he gave his life to protect me and Ami. I feel some tears treating to spill out my eyes when a notice something.

_Doesn't mortal injuries normally… bleed?_

"Oh man that was close" I hear the blonde relieved words. He is taking out the woman's hand, she is touching her plasma… and a blue glow is covering his hands… _and his eyes._

"What the hell?" I asks confused.

I think Ami I so relieved that Ron is alive to scold my 'language' "Time for the monkey master" she says and that confused me a lot more.

How I possible that he is not dead and touching such dangerous energy like it was nothing and what is a monkey master?

A grunt of pain takes me out of my trail of thoughts and when I turn to see what had happened I expect to see Ron on the ground and not the other way around.

"I was worried you would be like the real Shego but in the end you are only a filthy copy, you don't even know how to fight properly" his cold voice sent the creeps to my spine. Is this the same buffoon that got lost in the air vent?

The woman stands up and try to punch him, he easily dodge it get out of the woman line of sight. She begin to spin in her place trying to locate the blonde but with every turn she does Ron move stealthy to stay always back to back with her.

"You are not real" He says cruelly in the same cold voice. The woman wince like that would be a sore point to her. Even I fell that that insult was way below the belt. "A waste of air" He turns so quickly that I don't have a chance to see him hitting her in the gut knocking the wind out of her until she is on the ground twisting in pain.

He walks slowly to her; he looks ready to kill her. My body twitch to get there and stop him from doing that but I know this is way out of what he would do. _Right?_

"Stop, Ron, this is over" Ami stand between them. _When did she move?_

"She tried to kill you, both of you" he nods in my direction. "I will protect you I made that promise to them"

"She don't want to do this" Ami begs. Why is she doing this? It is because she looks like her mother? She look at the woman who looks like she has passed out and gives her a pity smile "She is being controlled"

The look on Ron face changes immediately, her goofy smile once again on its place but it seems forced. "I got carried away again, right?"

"Yeah" Ami says shaking her head. "A nice vacation to Yamanouchi Ninja School will be in order for you when we are out of here"

"Ninja School?"

"You shouldn't have told that" Ron starts to panic. "It is supposed to be a secret" he is babbling now. "You have to forget everything you hear me" he says. "How do I make you forget now?"

"Ron calm down" Ami says. "She is ok. You can tell her" again I have a faint blush on my cheeks at her display of trust towards me.

And they told me resume about Ron monkey misticallity powers… or it was mistycal ape power? Whatever. The point is that he is very skilled when the blue aura is surrounding him but he don't have much control over it. Like when the Lowardian tried to conquer us, and he killed them when they threatened Kim and Amy's lives. When the news reported that he was the one who saved the world I burst out laughing.

"Wow… your life is crazy" I tell Amadis with a smirk on my face. I knew that having her as rival would be interesting.

"Ok, enough chat. We have to get out of here" Ron says and I nod I agreement.

"Oh non we won't" Ami suddenly says. "We have to go an help Kimmy and mom"

"Nonononono" Ron says too fast to comprehend even that only word. "You know what they would do to me if something happened to you after I successfully recued you… uh ah… no chance… nil…"

Ami give him a devil smirk. _Oh! This is precious. She definitely is Shego's daughter _"It would be better or worse than what they would do if they know about your little collection of fanfics…" Kigo fanfic…"

"I… I don't know what you are talking about" he says looking at anything but Ami.

"Really?" Ami says innocently. "I mean I could be mistaken but I saw a few printed pages on your tree house the last time I was there and I am sure they weren't there three months ago"

"Those were an assignment from school" he says too quickly.

"Really?"I smirk at this situation. It bloody funny looking Amy making him squirm. "I thought you graduated a long time before?" he gulps and I laugh hysterically at his socked face. _Caught!_ "but what assignment has the title Kigo…"

"Let's go" he says moving quickly to the door. _Kigo?_"They may need our help" he lets out an awkward laugh.

We get out but Ami stay behind.

SKP

_Damn!_ I am conscious even when I am unconscious.

I swear when I get free I would kill that bastard. How could he put me a mind control device after all I have done for him? better yet how could I love that little piece of shit?... _maybe I didn't?_

He made me so he could make me love him too. Right?

And how could that moron beat me so easily. I mean is one thing Shego could do it but him? I am so ashamed.

"You know" I hear soft voice. "When this is over I promise I will tell mom to help you" _why?_ I kidnapped her (well my body did it) and have treat her poorly while she was a prisoner. "I think… I can relate to you" the little girl says like if she was reading my mind. "You just wanted to be loved right? That is why you obeyed him before, right?" How can this girl know that? She doesn't know what it is to know you aren't entirely human, that you were an let out a dry chuckle. "I was the same… I didn't even know that at time but in the orphanage I just wanted someone to care about me but unlike you I didn't do whatever they told me to do, I did the complete opposite" she looks at the door where her partners were waiting for her. "When I found mom and met my Kimmy I realize how much I craved for affection. I am sure you will found someone too"

I stand up… or my body stand up._ No no no_. I want to yell, tell her to run.

This is hell. It is like… no it do is being trapped in your own body. I can hear and feel anything around me but I can do anything. My body just don't respond do my commands.

My body lifts her and sprint toward the main laboratory leaving the confused looks of her friends behind.

SKP

"Sir, they are tearing us apart" one of my soldiers informs me.

How could this happen to me? My operation was perfect, this was going to be one of the most important advances for mankind, the next step of evolution. With the genes in that girl and my research in Shego's power I could have rule the new world. A world inhabited by better life forms.

"How could GJ be riding this place they don't have any authority to do so" I ask angrily "And all of you stop squirming or I put you inside the machine" I snap at the other scientists who were panicking and running around the lab.

"GJ?"the soldier asks a bit confused. "GJ is coming for the front the door and they aren't engaging against out men"

"Then?"

"It is…"

A door hit him sending him flying across the room.

"Knock knock" I know that smug, arrogant voice.

"Shego" I say between gritted teeth. But she isn't alone, she is with that red head and… _a blue man._ I chuckle humorlessly. "What is with colors with you? Can you have a normal skin tone" I know how much she loath that about herself and I am counting with her outburst to give time or make GJ believe she is the enemy.

"Racist" instead of Shego the red head is the one who looks most offended "If you have to know most people think she has an exotic skin color" she is blushing slightly and so is Shego._Interesting._

I move my hand dismissively "Doesn't matter to me"

Shego sunk her shoulder like she is tired of something. "Joseph, it is over" I give him a confused look. How could this be over when it is just beginning. "GJ is their way here. You don't have anywhere to run or anyone to hide behind"

I want to snort at this, I have a building full of armed guards and scientist to back me up in case GJ want to take me in… _where the hell is all the world._

I look around and see no one but those three people. _Those ungrateful little rats left!_ I can't believe it. At some point all my so called colleagues left and my little army is nowhere in sight.

The red hear snorts "We take care of most of you gorillas on our way her and the ones left are surely on their way to jail, funny how the agency you've been working for is going to take you in" this little woman has surely spent a lot of time with the green bitch.

"Hands up!" another door burst open and a man in GJ uniform enter the room and a brunette come right after him.

"You!" I should have guessed. That one eyed harpy has been trying to get me out of GJ since she became the leader of the organization four years ago.

"Nice to see you here Joseph" she said acidly. "I hope you aren't claustrophobic because the place you are going will be too small. I will make sure of that" she looks at the man next to her. He looks Asian with tanned skin. "Agent Du, please arrest"

"Shego, you are under arrest" He says before she could finish her sentence and start walking to said woman.

Betty face palms while Shego and the red head roll their eyes.

"Agent Du… Shego and Drakken has become a lower priority right now" the one eyed woman says confusing most of her men who now are alternating their eyes between me and Shego.

"But they were the reason for this raid ma'am" he asks perplex. So that blue mam was Drakken… wait. That means that Shego has something to do with GJ coming here… that woman doesn't know when to stop fucking with my life.

"Feeling like seeing you in the mirror eh?" I ask sarcastically. That man is her exact copy from her first days at GJ.

"Very funny" she says humorlessly with a frown that turns into an evil green when a man murmurs something in her ear. "So you really have a very nasty operation running here eh?" sarcasm is dripping from her voice. "Do You know that human experimentation is illegal?" how does she know? This is impossible. "We get an anonymous tip with passwords and information of all human right you has violated for the last…" she looks at a notepad that is given to her by one of her men. "eight years and using our agency as a cover" she says in mock surprise. "I wonder who leave this tip" she looks at Shego and the red head with a knowing smile.

It is impossible all that data were stored in the main hard disc. No one has remote access to it and I am sure she hasn't been near it. One thing is that she knows what I have done to get in charge of the research and development department of GJ… all the people there know about that but turn a blind eye… but violation of human rights? That wasn't supposed to see the light of the day light…_ light? The moment the light turns off…_

"You hack my systems" I accuse her. In my rage I don't notice that I almost admit my crimes. "You know what you are doing to science to mankind… my career" all the people I have to blackmail, all the test subjects I 'disappear' to keep my experiments secret an all that flushed through the toilet because a mother hen?

Another door burst open._Great. Now what? FBI, CIA or Interpol?_ How much more people she has called to ruin my life?

I am ready to take the gun from the secret compartment on my wheelchair. My finger and in the trigger._If I go down I won't go alone._ When I look at the door I smirk. Now thing are becoming interesting.

"F8K" I give a relieved sigh that I didn't know I was holding. And she isn't alone she is with that ungrateful brat that isn't even willing to help the man who gift her with life. I laugh, I laugh as if I am going crazy but the shocked and desperate look on the women's faces are worth all assumption that I am going crazy._It seems I won't go alone after all. If I can't have that brat do what I want neither will they._ "Now all of you lower your weapons or the child will die"

"No!" The three women shout.

"Now who has the better hand?"

SKP

"She is your daughter too" The redhead reproaches the invalid man. How can she do this?

"That brat?" she snorts. "She was just my little experiment; it was just a lucky mistake she was conceived a mistake I was going to use for the good of science until that woman got on my way" I see the little girl my body is holding captive. She is deeply hurt.

"I will kill the blonde moron" Shego shouts.

"Soo. Why aren't you complying with my order?" Joseph asks nonchalantly. "You really do want to see her dead, don't you? Shego" He asks Turning to look at said woman "Admit it, you only want her gone that is why you left her in the first place" the blue man next to Shego looks really surprised. _He didn't know she left her daughter or that she has a daughter at all?_ Then he smile warmly._ Yeah he didn't know Shego has daughter!_

"Shut up!" the green woman explodes getting all the man attention. Now is my chance If only I could move my body a little. Lighten the grip that is keeping the girl from escaping "What else do you want from me?" she asks in a pained voice but he is looking angry. _Uh Oh. Don't talk anymore!_ That man has a very rooted grudge against her. he thinks she has taking away what was rightfully his if she exposes herself as victim... "You crushed my heart and stomped over the trust I had in you" _too late._

"Kill her!" he orders me red with anger. "Kill her so this bitch learn what is like to lose something really valuable"

I lift my claw. _Nononoonoonon._ I can't do this. Please stop please stop.

Somehow my prayers are answered and I am tackled to the ground in a blur of blonde hair.

"I think I won't kill him after all" Shego's smart comment is drowned but the relief on her voice.

Sometimes being out of a stressful situation make you lower your guard… and that is exactly what is happening now.

They are so relieved that Amadis is out of danger that they doesn't notice the gun that madman pulled out from the secret compartment in his wheelchair until he pulls the trigger...

But I do notice it.

SKP

The sound of the shoot startles us and when I see him point a gun to Amadis my heart stops. But before I could react I am on the ground and my prisoner is free to…

"No" Ami's terrified expression puts me on my feet.

I run to her. She is kneeling beside the woman who had a bullet hole in the middle of the chest.

"Ron, do something" She asks me but I don't know what to do. This has never happened before.

"Get out of my way" Jen says taking my collar and ripping my black shirt to pieces.

"Hey" I protest because of the sudden cold I fell. I have to start using something under my shirt.

"Keep pressing this over the wound to stop the bleeding"

"How?" Ami asks obeying the previous order.

"My dad is a cop so my mom a I have to know thing like this, there is no time for chit chat we have get her attention"

Even in her state the woman is smiling now. "I did it right?" she said softly. "I saved you" she I looking at Ami.

"Yes… you did…" Ami answers with moisten eyes. "Don't... don't talk you have to keep your strength"

"It – was – my – decision – I – take – It – on – my – own" her breathing is very labored and she seems like she is looking at anything and everything at the same time. "Am – I – free – now?" she asks.

"Yes, you beat the mind control" Ami says with a sad smile.

The dying woman shake her head."Am – I – free – now…" she asks again. "…Shego?" I think the question has another meaning but I doubt that Shego heard her.

"You idiot!" Shego scream getting closer to him.

"Look what you made me do" He screams in mild panic. "You are taking anything from me" He looks very distressed. "All is your fault" he looks at her furiously pointing at her with his gun. His emotions are changing so fast. For moment he looks like he is regretful then angry and then sad and then… I think I made a point. He is definitely going crazy… well more than before. "You keep portraying yourself as a victim you says I hurt your feelings but look around you…" he is moving franticly the gun in the air making us look for cover. "you have taken all in my life all that matter anyway…" He looks sadly at his lap"Feelings can heal… but you think I will recover my job, my employees… my legs"

"Stop this right now" Shego says exasperated and scolding madly. Why isn't GJ shooting him down. By the look Shego, Betty and Kim are giving them I bet they are thinking the same. It looks like they are most concerned about their own wellbeing than what could happen to others._ No wonder they always call us to do their jobs_. That man is gonna kill more people if he isn't putting down quickly. "You think you are the only one that has lost something? Look around you, how many people has died, maimed… tortured to get where you are"

"All was in the name of science!" He spats "And most of the damage was a side effect…" it looks like he is trying to convince himself. _It is official, he has gone insane._

"And Betty's eyes was a 'side effect' too?" all the eyes go to Dr. Director all but Kim's,_ where is she?_Betty touch wistfully her the patch over her injured eye. I doesn't look like she is doing it because she is self-aware of the missing eye now that we all are looking at her but because she is relieving some nasty memory.

"That… that… that was collateral damage!" that was lame, even lamer because of his spluttering. "If She hadn't protected you from explosion the remains of the control panel wouldn't have pierced her eyes… so it was your fault too"

"My fault for trying to save my daughter from being you lab rat?"

"Yes" then he quickly make a move to grab something and his gloved hand sparks to reveal a dizzy KP. She must have tried to sneak on him using the battlesuit camouflage. _I wish I had one…_ "And what do you think you want to do?"

SKP

The voice of the man has turned to whiny to sinister I only a second. "I could not have all her powers at its tops yet but my senses are enhanced enough to pick on your nauseous scent" he shot another electric charge from her glove leaving dizzier than before. "You know?" he is holding me in a headlock pointing the gun at my temple. "I really was thinking in suicide but now that you are here I think I can work something out"

"What are you waiting… kill him" I hear Will voice. It looks like with Will exception all these men are new trainees.

"No" Betty and Shego tries to stop them_. It is gratifying to know that some people care about your life_. But the shoots don't wait. I close my eyes tightly but the only thing I feel is that I am lifted from the ground and I hear the sound of bullet hitting metal.

Then a maniac laugh. "Always keep an ace on your sleeve… centurion project is very useful" I open my eyes. "I admit this is a low adaptations emergency only but it is enough to get me out of here" his wheelchair has become much larger and is covered in that grey alloy, his body too. The only thing unprotected is his face. "You see this thing can't be activated for a long time but it would be enough to rip her apart… and you don't want that, right?" he asks Shego who is holding the gun now. It should have slipped from his hand when he activated the armor.

Shego is in a big dilemma right now and all is my fault. I look around and see that all the people around us I worried… at least all the one I know. My eyes fall on Ami who has been distracted from the dying woman lying next to her by the madman holding me. She is really worried… I wonder what has he done to her in the time she has being held captive and what would he do if he escapes…

My blood boils at all the possible tortures this lunatic would put Ami and Shego I he has the chance.

…

I remember mom once said 'I would gladly die to keep you safe'. That time I thought she was exaggerating but now I know better.

If I am this madman's only shield then…

"Shego" my voice comes out softly and quivering. "Ami and you have suffered enough because of him"

"Shut up!" he shouts.

"It is time to end this once and for all"

"Kimmie…" I know Shego knows where I am going with this. Tears are running down my face but I am smiling… a faked brave smile but a smile nonetheless.

I hear the man screaming next my ear to shut me up but when I lock eyes with Shego all around me is tune down. She, my nemesis, my enemy, my ally, my friend, my…

"This I cruel for me to say but I am glad all this mess happened… it allowed me to have Ami in my life"_even if it was for a short time._ My voice is cracking "It allowed me to know you…" I take a depth breath "… the real you" she doesn't have to say anything, her eyes are full of care but full of sorrow too. They tell me she feels the same. With a resigned sigh I nod. "Do what you have to do"

"Close your eyes" she says as reassuringly as she can, trying to contain the tears that are treating to spill out her eyes.

I do as she said. Memories start flowing into my mind especially the ones of this past year. How I was so confused about Shego's odd behavior and actions to discover about Ami and her hard life, the laughs we shared in the brief time she lived with us, the pranks she and twins put on me; my decision to take care of Amadis, the time the little girl called me mom, the first time I went with mom to one of the school parents meetings and all the people thinking I was only coming along for the twins until I told them about me being Ami's guardian their shocked faces were hilarious…

_Damn I don't want to do this._ It is unfair that after not having a clear idea of what I want to do with my future and then I finally find a prospect (I still have that recurrent dream) to mold it into something more concrete something I would have enjoyed; I have to give it up and for what?

"Kimmy" I hear Ami's cries.

That nickname… I remember why Ami calls me that, for very different reasons than her mother do so.

My heart is filled with comfort remembering it and I know this is the right decision. It gives me the courage to face what will come: my demise.

A\N: ok I know I have said this before but now it is for real. There are only two or three chapters left to the end. Oh and for the ones of you that don't remember, Shego had a little help to escape from Jack Hench in chapter 16 and about Kim's dream it is at the begin of chapter 13.


	23. Chapter 23: Freedom's prices

A\N: WARNING this chapter contain very fluffy scenes. (At least to me XD)

Chapter 23: Freedom's prices

I remember that day clearly, it was one of the most awkward talks I ever had and I was already feeling a bit… down, yes dawn is the only term I can think to describe how I was feeling.

Anyway; Amadis was sitting in a high chair in the kitchen; a very ugly scratch on her knee that I was treating while kneelt in front of her.

"Ouch" she whined when I poured some alcohol on it to disinfect it,trying to be as gentle as I could. She looked down at me with curious and worried eyes. I thought it was because she expected I would pour more alcohol on her knee until she spoke "What's up?"

"Nothing" I answered without looking up. What else could I say? That it has been almost a month since the last time she called mom?That it hurt a little that it was like she was avoiding saying it? That I felt like I wasn't enough for her anymore?… yes after that slip she had her first day at school she made a habit of call me mom every now and then and it warmed my heart but as suddenly as she started it she stopped. It was like she gave me a very tasty lollypop and after sucking it once she took it away.

"You should know better than lie to me, you suck at it" she teased but I just continued with my labor. She sighed "Something is bothering you" she didn't ask she stated it like a fact.

"Why did you stop?" I ask softly without stopping what I was doing.

"Why did I stop what?"

"Calling me mom" what good did bottle this inquietude anymore do? I was better getting this over with as soon as possible.

The moment that words left my lips I noticed her thighs got redder. I looked up at her and she was blushing furiously.

She looked away and said "It is such a big deal for you?"

"Yes" I answered before I could think properly the question. But it was true, I really liked the sound of the word each time she called me mom, I made me feel closer to her… and somehow closer to Shego.

She sighed sadly. "People were talking" I gave her a curious look. People talked all the time. "They were making fun of you when they heard me calling you 'mom', and I even if I like calling you that I hate when people talk nonsense about you"It took a few second for my brain to process it and when it did I chuckled earning a confused glare from her. Now that I think about it, she must have mused over that matter for a long time before coming to a solution: stop calling me 'mom'. "This is not funny!"

"I know" I said when I calmed down. "You shouldn't worry about what other people say, I don't"

"I know, but still"

"Ok, It is done" I patted her thigh slightly careful not to touch the bandage which covered her knee. She stood up, her back to me, and tried to give some tentative steps "I am relieved to know why you stopped" I hug her from behind.

She stood there for a bit, enjoying the comfort I suppose, but when she turned around she make a disgusting face. "What are you doing?"

"Now, give Kimmie a kiss" I was wrinkling my lips in an exaggerated kissing pout.

"You are embarrassing yourself" she looked as embarrassed as I should have been;but I was feeling so relieved that I felt like teasing her a bit. She hated the public demonstrations of affection.

"There is no one near. Come on, give mommy a kiss" I teased further.

When I saw her again she looked stunned. For a moment I thought I had pushed her too far but then a smirk crossed her face. "That is it!" she exclaimed startling me. "I am going to call you 'Kimmy'"

I arched an eyebrow. "Like what Shego calls me?"

She shook her head. "No, Kimmy as in 'Kim' and 'mommy'" she beamed at me before a light worried frown felt upon her face. "If you are ok with it…"

Kim… mommy… Kimmy… I liked the sound of it. It wasn't as blunt as calling me 'mom' but it gave the same butterflies. "Yeah it is ok"

She smiles even more before giving me peek on my check. "Ok… Kimmy"

A loud bang resonates through the laboratory successfully getting me out of my memories. A sudden warm feeling pass near my left side, I can hear gasps all around me and then I am falling limply.

_Is this how dying is supposed to feel? I am not supposed to see my entire life passing on my mind?_

While falling I hear fast steps coming in my direction and the sound of metal hitting the ground.

"Gotcha!" It is a soft voice, a voice I know too well.

"Shego?" I fell on her… no, she caught me. But _how? Why am I not dead?_ I try to look at her looking for answers but she holds me tightly against her chest with her left arm pressing my head on her shoulder.

She moves getting in a sitting position, not relaxing the gasp she has me in. "Don't… don't look" her voice is labored. I panic. _Why doesn't she want me to look?_ I try to get my face off her shoulder again but her arm prevents me to do so. "Don't"Then the distinct smell of burning flesh hit my nose sickening me immediately. My hand touches the floor and I feel a warm and thick liquid. _Blood?_Shego is running her hand through my hair now softening her hold on me. "It is over now"

I use all my force to stand; this time Shego can't stop me. I turn my head around and my eyes quickly fall on the inert form on the ground, the armor has retracted leaving only the blonde tanned scientist whose face is wearing a shocked yet lifeless expression…

"My god" I gasp when I notice that his left shoulder and the place where his heart is supposed to be has… vanished, leaving just a scorched mark that is still smoking, the rest of his arm resting a few meters from his body.

I look at the ground when I hear my boot making a splashing sound when I took a step back, I am standing in a pool of blood.

I snap my head to the man body again, his injuries are burned… cauterized, no blood spilling out from them, so who is all this blood…?

My head snap to Shego and I can't help the tears running down my face. She is sitting nonchalantly there with a serene and sad look on her face.

I run to her and throw my arms around her neck. I understand now; the bang I heard, the warn I felt, they weren't from a bullet…It was her using her plasma. "Why?" I ask looking at her right arm… or the place where is supposed to be.

"I wouldn't - allow him - to take - anything more - from me" she ran her hand, _her only hand now,_ through my hair in a soothing motion while I cry on her shoulder.

Then all become a blur, people running around us, shouting for a doctor or asking where the other went, cries when Shego faints and then I loss conscious too.

SKP

_Shit!_ I am in bloody pain, my head is throbbing madly. I try to sit but I feel something tying my feet to a… bed.

I open my eyes, a white ceiling. I look around and I notice that everything is white.

"I am dead" I murmur. Then when I try to lift my hands to rub my eyes… nothing happen. I feel a slight pain on my right arm, when I look at it… It isn't there. _Oh, I remember now._ Kimmie was that madman hostage and was asking me to, essentially, let her die or kill her to stop him. Then I took my own decision, it didn't matter it was painful or that I would lost my arm. I shot him my plasma at full power to her left side… killing him.

But that doesn't explain why I can't lift my left arm. When I look to that side; a hand is clutching mine for dear life, I lift my eyes and I am met with red hair.

_Kim._ She is asleep sitting in a hospital chair almost half her body on my bed.

She begins to struggle in her dream, _nightmare,_ her face wince in pain and I can hear a faint 'No… Shego' coming from her lips. _Judging from her facial expression I am sure is not a wet dream._ I blush a bit and give a reassuring squeeze at her hand; she does too and calms down to, after a few seconds, open her eyes.

She looks at me, a happy smile on her face first and then a grimace covers her face when she looks at my right side. she isn't looking me in the eyes.

We fall in an awkward silence. I notice now her eyes are red, she has bags under them and there are dry tear streaks on her face.

"I'm sorry" she says.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault" I try to reassure her.

"Of course it was, If he hasn't captured me this" she points my right side. "wouldn't have happened" we stay silent for a minute or so. "… You should have let me die…" she murmurs faintly.

I shoot her a hard glare and if moving a bit wouldn't be such a pain I would slap her. "Never says that again" I say in a serious tone. "Your life is a hell more important than a limb" I somehow can still feel pain in my missing limb. "It is sore but I will get used to it but you think I could get used to a life without you?" She is shocked at my admission and so do I but it is the plain true. "…And I know you didn't want to die" her words said otherwise but I could see all the emotions in her eyes, she didn't want to be a martyr. "This" I nod to my missing arm "Is a low price to pay to end this nightmare" I think my words are reassuring enough because her arms surround me in a hug. "Ouch" I wince. All the good that the contact feels it is still painful.

"Sorry" she drew back quickly, blushing deeply. _Yeah, how could I live without seeing such a cute blush._

Then it down on me that it is daylight. _But what day?_ "How long?" I know that I don't have to says more, she have to know what I am talking about.

She just begin to move her lips when other voice cut her off. "A week" I turn slowly my head toward the door. All the Possible… no my family is there.

"No wonder I am feeling like shit" I swear intentionally but no scold is given. Amadis is standing hesitant and fidgety. Anne is holding her by the shoulders. "Something wrong?" Ami bit her lower lip at my question.

"Be careful she is still recovering" Anne say letting go of the girl.

She sprints toward me and despite all warnings she throw herself in my arms… arm. I bear the pain it is worth having her with me.

The doctors shake their heads amused at my girls antics.

We spent a few minutes in silence taking in the comfort of the moment. Then she lift her head and look at my right side with a pained expression "Does it hurt?"

"A bit, specially the fingers" she chuckle a bit at my quip but really I twitch a bit and it seem to hurt in my fingers.

"It is called ghost pain" Anne explains. I supposed she noticed my confused look. "We had tocut the rest of your arm to your shoulder, it was too damaged" she says in sad tone. "The body doesn't get used to not having a limb that is why you still can 'feel' some twitches"

"How are you feeling?" the twins ask at the same time.

"Oh you are here, that explains why the place looks like if a hurricane has passed" I teased them making all chuckle. But it is sad yet happy sound and it is the same with their faces. Looking me like this has to be shocking to them. But I am alive and so are Kim and Ami. "Hey come here, tweebs" I open my arm letting go of Ami, she moves a bit giving space but no getting down the bed. They don't lose time and hug me too. "You too" and with James and Anne joining we are I a big family hug.

"No, really why is this room such a mess"

And by mess I mean that the room has a lot of cards on the ground with some cuddle buddies and… _are those jasmines?_

"This mess is friends wishing for you to get better soon" Tim says while Jim brings some of the 'gifts' most are get well soon cards from them but there are a few I didn't expected.

"'A naco when you can stand up on your own, my treat'" I read one of the cards. 'Ron' all of us say at the same time. "'I guess you won't be coming back to work soon… please come back we are and evil family!'" I chuckle at Dr. D. card. "Who sent those?" I point to various flower arrays behind the lonely jasmines bouquet.

"That" Kim says with some bitterness. _Why is that Kimmie?_

"The roses are from Senior"

"Junior or father?" I ask dreary. From triple S I have no problem, she is man of honor who really appreciate my talents… but Junior, I can't stop the thought that he would want something in return.

"Both I think" Anne said. "They had good taste" she says sniffing them.

"The lilies are from Betty" Tim says smirking at Kim's grimace. _What is up with her?_

"And you could tell who the cuddle buddies are from" Jim continue.

"DNAmy?" I ask. I know most of the villains have some respect for me but DNAmy.

"Even Monty sent you some flowers too" James says.

"Ok…Ok… but I mean the jasmines" no one knows but they are my favorite flowers.

"Oh" all of them turn to look at Kim.

"What?" she looks away blushing. "You told me they were your favorites" I don't remember that.

Before I could tease her we hear someone stomping out the room.

"Those idiots" Betty get inside the room fuming.

"What now Bets?" I ask.

"Shego!" she yelps in surprise. "I didn't know you were awake… why didn't you tell me?" she asks Kim.

"Slipped out of my mind" Kim says as innocently as she can.

She gives a defeated sigh and throws a key to my bed "I am sorry but this is the only thing I can do now" she looks away like she is ashamed. All of us give her a confused look. She point to my ankles. _Oh! _I am cuffed by my ankles to the bed I forgot about that uncomfortable item "I tried to convince them, to tell them how you have changed and how you saved Kim and the world of that madman but they don't hear to reason" Well I expected that much I am a criminal after all. "They said that you are wanted in almost all countries of the world and since you heal fast you will have a trial a week after you wake"

"They can't do that. It is inhuman!" Anne and Kim protest.

"Yes they can" Betty says between gritted teeth. "They think that they can finally put you behind bars once and for all due to your… condition" She gives a sympathetic look. We are both marked by that man now. "The united nation even said that due to the internationality of your crimes you will be prosecuted by a judge approved by them" she then looks at the key on my bed. "Take it and if you can't I am sure Kim and her family can hide you"

I laugh getting confused stares from them. They have concerned looks on their faces and that make me laugh is not a sarcastic or manic laugh; I bet some of them are thinking I have gone crazy.

It is a genuine happy, joyful laugh, the same as the tears on my face. I have never dream of being surrounded by so many people that are so willing to risk so much for me.

"Betty" I say lifting my left arm. "Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" I turn my plasma on and blast those cuffs. It is a relief that I am not wearing those explosive bracelets anymore. "I really appreciate the gesture but it is unnecessary" Even in my 'condition' I could have escape the moment I felt like it. But… "I am tired of running away" I say looking around at all the amazing people in the room. _My family._ "I don't have reason to escape anymore… it is over" I smile sadly.

"What about me?" Ami says. She surely is thinking she won't see me again if they take me to jail.

I sit up and put my hand on her cheek, caressing it "You are in good hands" I look at Kim who doesn't look like she believes what she is hearing. "I am sure they will take good care of you until I am released" I give her a reassuring but sad look. I don't want to do this mostly because I don't think I will finish my sentence anytime soon but it is time to pay for my crimes.

The only reason I was a criminal was because it was the only way to keep her safe from her father. Now, that is done.

"You can't" Kim says. "It is not fair, you have suffered enough"

"Life is not fair Kimmie" I take a deep breath. "It is my decision, if I want to be by your side…" and I don't mean only Amadis "…I have to face this"

"You can be with us without going to jail" Kim tried to change my mind. "With Wade's hardlight we can make a new identity and"

I give her an intense look "And hide who I am for the rest of my life… I do that when I am in vacation and it is not what I want and you know it" I counter. She doesn't have any more to say. She knows I do what I want when I want and there is little she can do to change my mind but support me. And what I want is to be free… not only free from his memory but free from my past.

"You can't enter the room, the patient is" I hear commotion from outside the room and we all look at the door bursting open.

The man in blue and black enters the room looking at the nurse who is trying to stop him. "This is my sister you are talking about"


	24. Chapter 24: Family

A\N: how are you today? me, i am a bit sad because next update will be the last of this story. it would be a double update the chapter 25 plus the epilogue i hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 24: Family

"We are reporting from Middletown penal court-"

"The trial of the century-"

"- and a week to Christmas, almost all festivities are at bay in most international law enforcement agencies' agendas-"

"Why does the United Nations think they can finally hold the world most wanted woman? They have tried it-"

"Rumors says that she is incapacitated-"

"Parasites" I say looking at the TV that is in one corner of the SWAT van Shego and I are being transported. No matter what channel all of them are transmitting this injustice.

It has been a week since Shego wake and as promised she is sent to trial

"That is press for you Bets" Shego says nonchalantly. She is wearing that awful orange jumpsuit convicts use with a long coat hanging over her shoulders; it helps to disguise the absence of her right arm. Oh and she is wearing cuffs on her ankles. _Like those could keep her locked._ I chuckle in my insides "This is how they make a living" The van stop before I could say something. She takes a depth breath and release it slowly "It is show time"

SKP

When we get off the van for the back door I have to close my eyes. No it is not that I haven't seen the sun in a long time. I have to close them because of the so many flashes from press cameras. The police officers escorting me are having a rough time trying to keep the reporters at bay.

Betty's walking slowly by my side keeping my pace; it is difficult to move with those cuffs on my ankles.

"Shego, why haven't you broken free yet?" _because I wouldn't be really free._

"It is true you are giving yourself up to be with a lover?" _close… but not._

"We are making bets on our channel" _oh, this could be interesting. _I bet this guy is from a sensationalist channel. "How long until you break out of the 'maximum security prison' they will send you? I am betting a week tops" he says smirking. I have to hold back my laugher at the tense stance of my escorts when they hear the lack of faith in the penal system.

"Is it true you are severely injured?" I wince involuntary and that pick up the curiosity of the press so I try to hurry up.

As we walk some of the reporters gets a hold of my coat making it fall and revealing my full orange jumpsuit… or not so full. Looking at me, it is obvious that I am missing a limp.

All the reporters fall silent for only five seconds before assaulting me with more questions about my injury.

I want to curl up in a ball but my body doesn't respond to any command from my brain.

"Shut the fuck up, you damn bloodsuckers" Betty growls "Can't you leave the woman alone?" in the following silence she pick up my coat and slowly she put it over my shoulders again her hands lingering a bit more than what is necessary. I smile thankfully to her "I get your back, at least here I can help" she murmurs in my ear and we keep walking in silence the rest of the way.

When we get in the room I will be prosecuted it notice that it is already full of people but the only ones I care about are sitting in the first row behind the place my lawyer and I are going to sit. _I wonder why did I bother in get a lawyer, the only thing left is the sentence._

All the Possible family, my family I have to remind myself of that constantly, is there wearing reassuring smiles; that is the only think I want, knowing they are supporting me. Even Ron was with them.

I scowl faintly when I see the second row. The Wegos are smiling at me, Mego has a sad face and Hego…_ the blue ox has the decency to look ashamed._

**A week before**

When the door burst open Hego's eyes laid on me, or more accurate on my missing arm; and stayed freeze on his place. Amadis moved next to Kim, distrusting the man. _Well done._

Shortly after, Mego came in and stayed the same as Hego._Are all my blood related family that slow?_

And then the Wegos came in in a more calmly pace… that really gave me the creeps, they have always been so hyper. And more frightening, they just gave me a little surprised look when they looked at my right side and then scowl fell on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the Wegos asked sounding deeply hurt. _Straight to the point_. "We could have helped"

I sigh "We were in a hurry and-"

"We don't mean now" "But when you escaped"

Now I didn't expect that; they weren't supposed to know about that. "How…" for the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Betty trying to sneak out the room "Betty!" I groaned.

She stopped immediately and slowly turns around to look at me. After a sigh she said "They were pestering me about why you were in a hospital" I arched an eyebrow, I knew how annoying my little brothers can be but I also knew how stubborn Betty can be so that wasn't too possible "… and after all these years they had the right to know the truth"

I sighted tiredly, I thought she was right. "You were kids, there wasn't much you could have done"

"We fought super villains!" one Wego said groaning while the other gave an incredulous look. "You should have trusted us"

"You didn't even know I was pregnant!" I snapped. They were looking at me with shocked expressions; it looked like Betty didn't tell them everything.

I glared at Betty and she lifted her hands in a defensive position. "I wanted you to tell them the surprise?" my glare became sterner. "Ok, I was in a hurry and accidentally left that part out" her shoulders slumped.

"We were going" "to be uncles?"_Argh_._I have to have a serious talk with this two_… If I could change the tweebs I didn't think the Wegos would be different.

"You are" I corrected them. Then I fell limply on the bed tired of being sit for too long. "Look… I didn't want to risk you lives at the time; isn't that enough reason for you?"

They looked at each other and then smirked. "Only if we" "Get to know our niece"

I had to suppress a chuckle; they always have been so easy to please. "She is next to Kim" that seems to get Mego and Hego out of their trance. Their eyes fall on Ami who looks a bit uncomfortable with the strangers' attention. "Amadis; these are your uncles, Luis and Lewis" I nodded at the twins, they were beaming at her but instead of reassure her it freaked her out "Chris" Mego wave at her smiling faintly. "And…" I paused a moment. I had a knot in my throat. That man didn't deserve to know her. "… Warren" Hego took a step forward her but when he saw my scowl he stopped.

Presentations done the Wegos walked quickly to her side and begun bombarding her with questions like her birthday, where has she been, her hobbies… things like that. It was as if they wanted to make up for the wasted time; it was a pity that it sounded like that too. They were talking so fast it was hard to make sense of their sentences and the fact they were finishing each other's sentenced didn't help a bit.

"Shut up!" Ami growled turning on her plasma accidentally and startling my brothers. She lifted her hands to her head and started massaging her temples with her fingers. "I think I can handle only one set of twins, but two?" that made them all chuckle; I chuckled too but I was more shocked than amused. Ami wasn't the best controlling her power yet but she could suppress it well with Tim and Jim around; if the Wegos broke her control so fast… _I don't want to think what two set of twins can do togheter._

"Yeah! She is your daughter" "she has your patience" The Wegos teased us.

"It is good to see you are ok, sis" Mego said turning his gaze from Ami to me taking advantage that all the attention was on Amadis "Well mostly" I looked at him. I have forgotten that even if he was always so self-centered he has always cared about us in his… unique way.

In my distraction Hego lifted Ami by the armpits like she didn't weigh a thing. _For him she doesn't weigh anything _"We have to raise her in the path of justice and all that is righteous on his world-" I shut my ears to his words, rolled my eyes and looked around.

The first thing a notice was that Kim arched a disproving eyebrow at his 'planes' for Ami's future.

And the second is the distressed look on Ami's face that was clearly saying 'Is he for real?' when I annoyingly nodded her face screamed 'can I kick him in the crotch?' at that I smirked and nodded too.

Before she could do it, Hego's face winced in pain to our surprise letting Ami go and falling to the ground.

"Leave her alone" Jen voice came from behind him. She is lowering her foot from between Hego's legs from behind him. I chuckled. That girl did what Ami and I, _and possibly Kim,_ wanted to do. _I really like this kid._ "Is he one of the bad guys trying to take Ami again?"

Kim's glare stopped me from saying 'Yes' and see what Jen would have done to him.

"Thanks" Ami said grateful. "And no he…" she sighed disappointedly "… he isn't one of the bad guys"_oh! She wanted to say yes too?_ I suppressed a giggle from coming out me.

"It was nothing"she turned to look at me_. _"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting next to me on the bed. Concern wrote on her face. _Really, why did this girl admire me?_

"Hey, she is mom" Ami whined. _Possessive much eh?_

Jen smirked "She could become mine too you know" she teased and I gave her a confuse smirk if that was possible. _Double meaning there, girl._ It looked like she read my mind because she blushed redder that her hair and Ami looked at her oddly not catching the other possible meaning of the sentence… _interesting._

But there were more important matters to attend now. "Kim" I talked to Kimmie. "Could you?" I nodded in Hego's direction and it was enough for her to understand.

With a silent move of her hand the room was quickly emptied.

"Do you want me get out too?" she asked me softly.

I wanted desperately to say 'no, stay here' but the only think I could muster was. "It will be ok" and she left me alone with my so called brother. Even if I didn't want it I had to do that alone, it had been a long time but this is one part of my past I had to get over with.

"Hego" I said menacingly and lowly.

He lifted her head from the ground and noticed that we were then alone. "So… a hero again?" I wanted to stand up and beat the shit out of him. _I that all he has to says?_ And figure much Betty told them why I was in this… condition.

"Cut the crap Hego" I told him venomously. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes roamed around, trying to buy time. He was nervous I could tell that for sure. Then he sighed. "I wanted to know how were you doing"

"How am I is none of your business" I said angrily. I saw his face, I was sure his next sentence would be 'we are family' so I beat him to it. "It haven't been for the last teen years"

Then he looked hurt and… angry? _What the hell?_ "Don't you blame that on me" he says raising his voice. "You could have come to me, tell what he wanted to do"

_Eh? Tell me you are joking!_ "I went to you" I spat as strongly as I could. His face contorted in confusion "You were the second person I talked about this about. I thought as my brother you would do something to keep me and my baby face" I paused for a second to catch my breath. "But no! what did you do? The moment I said they would split the team you were all 'they can't do that, we are heroes' 'What will I do?' and ignored everything else I said"

"So you went to Mego instead? Was he your first choice?" _you won't deny you ignored me?_His anger had vanished and was replaced but what I thought was shame; but the hurt in his voice was still there.

I snorted "It was by sheer luck he found me when I was sneaking out but even when he didn't know the why he didn't doubt in distracting the guards to help me"It wasn't like I couldn't have done it without his help but it saved me a bit of time. "I went to Betty first" his eyes opened wide. "Or better she eavesdropped when I was swallowing in my depression" I smiled wistfully, not at him but at the memory. "That time she was still a bit stick to the rules but she not only comforted me… she was the one who suggested I had to escape and helped me; she was lucky they didn't catch her" then my eyes fell sternly on him. "She risked her career and lost her eye to help me! The same with the Possibles that has been taking care of Amadis in my place, they have done a lot more for me than you" I glared at him, his face showed so much pain. I knew my words were hurting him too much. But I had to get that out my chest "So don't come and says we are family when they have been more a family than you!" I yelled. I was hurting… not just fiscally, not just at that moment; I have been hurting since the day he didn't do anything to help. We never really had gotten along well but I thought that he would have helped me and not just panicking about his childhood superhero dream; I thought family meant more to him.

Looking at his face I knew it was over. He didn't have anything more to say.

He broke eye contact and turned around. "I am sorry" he said.

I felt much better. It wasn't all that of a big thing but at least he was accepting he was wrong all those years ago.

… but an apologize wouldn't change the past.

He walked to the door "I won't excuse my behavior but" He paused in front of the door "I wasn't only afraid of losing the team" he said turning his head slightly to me. "I was more afraid of losing what was left of our family" and with that he got out.

**Present**

A week passed quickly between visits from Kim, Ami and the rest of the family; even Wade (HoloWade) and Ron came to see how I was was refreshing after all the time I have spent alone.

And now I have to face my trial… my last trial. I doesn't matter the result I made the decision to accept whatever the judge's verdict will be.

And here comes the judge.


	25. Chapter 25:Witnesses, Weirdness

A\N: double update yey! i will take a little vacation next week (i hope)

Chapter 25:Witnesses, Weirdness and a conclusion

A relatively young woman enters the room. Her black hair gets to her lower back. She looks… familiar. She sits and an officer gives her a file. I think we aren't going to start this yet.

I turn around to see Betty sitting beside Kim, the red head is talking to her Kimmunicator, and she looks confused and is asking further explanation from what I can barely hear from mi designated sit.

"Hello" a brunette says sitting next to me. _My lawyer I suppose._ He do is young. "Let revise the case now that we can-"

I have to give him credit for trying to win an already lost battle… and for sounding so professional even if I can tell he doesn't have a lot of experience. "Look…"

"Ethan, Ethan Miller" he extends his right hand and I look at him annoyed and amused at the same time. "Sorry!" and immediately extends the other hand.

I shake hands with him. "Look… Miller, just sit and enjoy the judgment like everyone in the room" I say nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" he is confused.

I sigh "You'll get paid and this will be the shortest trial ever, so don't stress yourself over this… just try to reduce my sentence as much as you can"

"You are… giving up" he asks incredulous. "Will you plead guilty?"

"It is not giving up when you already know the outcome"

"Silence, Please" the judge says and the murmurs around us die down. "Let's begin... The suspect is accused for vandalizing, trespassing private property, small thievery, big thievery, resistance to arrest, supplanting, aiding an unstable scientist to conquer the world… and if we continue we would spent all day" she let out a soft chuckle "She has quiet a CV here" I can hear stiffened laughs form the back of the room.

"We would like to start with…" the fiscal try to start his argument against me.

… But the judge has other plans. "That won't be necessary" she says.

"Told you so" I told my lawyer who is confused by this development.

"Is miss Possible one of the witness to interrogate?" the woman asks the fiscal.

"Y… Yes ma'am" he doesn't seem to follow what is going on here… neither do I; but being a representative from the United Nations, nobody will discuss with her.

"Ok, then I would like to ask her some questions" it looks like she will be judge, jury and executioner... _and fiscal_. I can help but chuckle faintly at the fiscal's face. I bet he want to ask 'is she trying to do my job?' after all this can be the major case of his live and he is practically being shoved away.

After a few minutes Kim is sitting next to judge, fidgeting slightly on her place.

"Ok Miss Possible"The woman asks in an even tone. "How long has you know Shego?" _isn't that as to informal way to refer to me?_

"Almost five years" she says instantly.

"As crime fighter, Is she your nemesis?"

"… Yes"

"In the times you fought her. How would you describe her?"

It takes her a few seconds to process the question, I can see Kim is taken aback for this line of questioning and I have to admit I am too… only a bit. "Well…"

"Remember you are under oath, Miss" the judge says sternly. She didn't have to; Kim wouldn't be able to lie even if she wanted. I smirk.

Kimmie sighs tiredly. "She is…" she is trying to put her thoughts together "She is cranky and sarcastic most of the time, lazy if not for a fight, the most skilled opponent I have ever faced" _you didn't have to praise me in front of so many people._Yeah that are things that not many people would take pride of but I do… even if I want to leave them behind"Prone to get angry "_way to help me Kim._"But -"

"Enough" _you have to be kidding me?_ She was getting to the part where she does defend me. "In the five years you have fight her how many times have you put her in jail for several of the crimes she is being accused?"

Kim flinches slightly._ Don't look so guilty it was your job._ "Many times"

"How many times has she hurt you?" and now I am the one feeling guilty._This isn't how a trial is supposed to be done, is it?_

"… a lot" she hesitate.

"I remember you again that you are under oath" Kim looks at her confused. I am damn sure Kim is telling the truth so why is she saying that? The judge sighs "I have a report here from your last mission, filled by many GJ agents and the current head of GJ too" she pats the small file she received before. "And it says that the woman here, who is accused for all these crimes, sacrificed her right arm to save yours and her daughter's life"I hear a lot of gasps and I am not sure if they are because I saved Kim's life or because I have a daughter; this isn't going as I expected it. I expected her to chew my head, scold me about my past, hear disinterested about all the crimes I committed and then sentence me with so many years she decided before getting in the room. "And you can say that the woman you have fought for five years would have done that?" Kim don't know how to answer, her eyes are roaming around the room.

Ok, now this is getting weird. There has to be catch somewhere. That question has to be some kind of trick.

"…No" Kim finally says and it hurts me. "The Shego I have fought for five years would never think of doing that"

"Then how is that you fail to recognize your own nemesis and let this woman face crimes that aren't hers" I know my mouth and eyes are wide open and for the sepulchral silence all the people in the court room are the same. "the same report says that in this mission the agents saw another woman who share the same features that 'Shego' in fact they report her as another Shego…" she pauses a moment "…Another Shego who was shot and whose body hasn't been found"

I remember Ami saying that; when the recovery team got to Joseph's lair they didn't find F8K anywhere. Ami and I were genuinely happy about that, because that meant she is alive… somewhere.

Then it strikes me and I don't know if my hunch is correct but even if it isn't, I think this won't be as bad as I thought.

"Still want to plead guilty?" my lawyer says smiling in a teasing tone, it looks like he is over the shock of the revelations the judge did.

SKP

This is madness… I doubt Betty… no, her men reported all that, mostly because Shego has been ridiculing them every time they crossed paths… But this is a chance I am sure won't waste.

"So, can you tell without any doubt that this woman is the responsible for these crimes?" the judge asks me.

I have to use all my willpower to not smile "No, I can't" it is truth because the Shego I have knew for almost five years and the Shego I now know are technically two very different kind of people.

Where the old Shego was cranky, sarcastic and mean the actual Shego is… well she still is cranky, sarcastic and mean but in a playful kind of way and has a lot of pluses like her tender and caring moments, her skills in the kitchen and…

"It is all, you can leave now" the judge's words got me out of my internal rant about how amazing Shego is… when she wants to. _Uh oh… _

I nod and get to sit with my family.

They are all wearing the same shocked expressions but it doesn't hide the fact that they are almost jumping with joy for this new and unexpected turn of events.

"Ma'am, this is impossible. There is no way that there are two Shegos" the fiscal says.

"No?" the woman asks innocently. "Then proceed with your… evidences"_ ohhhhh is she taunting him? Because that sound like taunting to me and I know about it._

And he started bringing evidence and witnesses of Shego's crimes, but they couldn't bring something concrete against or in favor of Shego. No one… until he brings Drakken from his comfy and personal cell from GJ.

"So Mr. Lipsky" The fiscal begin his interrogation with a smug smile. Now I am really worried, Drakken isn't the brightest person when it comes to deceive.

"It is Dr. Drakken" the blue man says.

The fiscal looks amused "Ok… Dr. Drakken" he paces "Do you know this woman?" he nods in Shego direction who, I can see, is tense waiting for the answer.

And finally Drakken says "No" leaving my family relieved and the rest of the people confused.

The fiscal struggle for words, he clearly didn't expect this. "Wasn't she your sidekick, the person who stole for you… your second in command" oh he is getting frustrated.

"Of course no!" Drakken snaps "No sidekick of mine would join forces with the other side" he looks insulted. "And even less Shego… my Shego wouldn't sacrifice herself for that brat" he says pointing at me. I don't like the sound of that statement and for the way Shego's shoulder tense, neither does she.

"Is it all, fiscal?" The judge says.

"There has to be some kind of error" the man babble "It isn't possible that there are two of the same person…"

"Actually it is" Drakken says absentmindedly "With cloning" the fiscal snorts "I did it once with Possible… but that wasn't my field of work so they were imperfect" then he looks thoughtful "But that man was a geneticist if I am not mistaken"

"what man?"

"Oh yeah, the one I went to help to conquer the world. He did appreciate my genius it is shame he isn't among us anymore" I have to admit Drew is a good actor.

"So the woman who helped you was…"

"A clone yeah it is highly possible in my line of work"

_YEAH!_ Without Drakken's or my testimony there isn't a good base to condemn this 'Shego'.

"Is there someone else?" The judge asks.

The fiscal is fuming. Then his face brightens "…Dr. Director" He mutters.

I want to laugh on his face. He doesn't know that Betty will never testify against Shego?_Oh right, he doesn't._

When she is sit the fiscal begin. He looks tired but hopeful.

"I understand you know the accused" he asks.

"Yes, I was her bodyguard in her days with GJ when she just got her powers" She says professionally. "In fact we were good friends" and more gasps are heard.

"And she escaped"

"Yes"

"And become a thief, right?"

She takes her time to think… no, to tease him because he cheers up a bit thinking she will destroy this charade. "I don't think so… I haven't seen her since then, well I haven't seen her until one or two weeks ago. I fact when we found out what Joseph was up to I helped her to hide her daughter in an orphanage and that was the last time I saw her" she says shrugging.

The fiscal grunts and sag in her sit. "It is all thank you" Bright man, with that declaration is obvious that he won't get anything from that woman.

When the judge asks him if he has more witness he looks at her incredulous. I swear I hear him say 'are you kidding?' but then looking at his paper he beams. _Uh oh. I don't like this._

"Yeah I would like to call Hego to declare"

He has to call him! He is going to ruin this, he is one of the more tight ass self-proclaimed-righteous jerk I has ever known. If he didn't help Shego before he won't so it now that he has to lie under oath.

When he sits I see Shego's head hits the table in front of her… _this is over!_ Our luck is over. He is going to ruin this, it was the best chance we had to get Shego's freedom and now this overgrowth bigot is going to tell the truth just because is the right thing to-

"No, she wouldn't" What did he say? "My sister wouldn't succumb to the dark forces…"

"But, when she disappeared you said-"

"I know what I said and I regret that" he is looking at Shego now "When I first heard about Shego going rough I was hurt by her leave… I was so blind that when that copycat appeared I thought the worst" he lower her gaze suddenly finding the floor very interesting "But when she shows to 'help' us against one of our former villains and she took all our powers to herself I knew she couldn't be my sister"

"I… I give up" the fiscal says dejectedly pulling his hairs with his hands and slouching down in his chair.

The judge chuckles. "Well, with all this evidence I don't think I have to ask the jury for their verdict, do I?" she asks.

The people in the jury exchange look confused and some amused but all of them shake their heads.

"Ok, then I declare the suspect…" _ARGH! Can you speak more quickly please?_"…Innocent" my family finally jumps from their places… all except Ami and when I get a closer look she is crying but with a big smile on her face.

SKP

I… I can't believe this. This mean I am free, right? I feel bad that my clone has to deal with my tumultuous past now but…

"However" the judge continues "This is an unusual situation and someone has to pay" _crap! Don't rectify please, not now._ "Due to your identical DNA and the fact that there is nothing in our law system that could bring me some guidance on this case; you are, at some level, guilty" Well, this is something did expected. But with all that has been said I don't think I'll got so much time in jail. "So… you have to refund the monetary value of the thieves your clone has committed" she smiles… no she smirks at me "I am sorry but; your DNA, your responsibility" and she hit her desk with her hammer.

"Congratulation" my lawyer says.

But I am in no condition to reply, this is a dream come true; it is incredible.

I turn to look behind me. All my family is smiling at me; Ami, Betty and Ron are crying freely; Anne, James, Kim, Jen, the Wegos and Mego are barely containing the tears and I am sure I am too; and…

Hego is smiling faintly at me, he turns around and gets out the room with all the other people.

I am sure it was hard for the big ox lying under oath. _Thanks Hego._ I think it is time to let the past go. But I hope he won't expect me to go back to Team Go._My brothers still are annoying._

SKP

The room is empty now, only the people close to Shego is here, all but Hego. Who would have thought he would lie for her sister? I didn't expect it.

Shego is still there looking at the ceiling, I think she is still catching up with the fact that she isn't a wanted woman anymore.

She turns and look at us with the brightest smile I have ever seen. It warms me up and makes me feel butterflies… she looks so beautiful… _ could be that I have a cr-_

"Mom!" Amadis joyous cry makes me look at the source of the cry. Before I know it she is attached to Shego and soon the rest of them are too, congratulating her.

Then we lock eyes and I blush, I am at a loss of words.

I take some steps towards her until I am only inches from her. The rest of our friends and family gives us space.

"Sooo, you are free now, eh?" _argh, dumb Kim, of all the things you could say!_

"It seems so" she replies nonchalantly.

_Come on Kim, you can do this. Say something, something that can convey what you're feeling now._ But what am I feeling right now? I am happy beyond words; euphoric, you could say. But what this means?

After all we've been through this last year I can say that I really like this Shego… no, now that I think about it. I liked the old Shego too but in a sisterly way and now… how do I like Shego now?

Before I can say something she walks away telling "I have to do something, I'll catch with you on the exit" leaving us a bit confused.

SKP

I swear I saw her, I can't be mistaken.

I run for all the building until I get to the service stairs. I go down and get to the building pipeline.

It is like a deserted alley with pipes all over the walls. I see a silhouette a bit ahead and I see… _the judge?_

I smirk. It looks like I was right. "Playing the good Samarian now?" I ask.

"You are late I thought you would find me hours ago, you are getting old" the woman press a button on his belt and I am met with my reflection.

"Jokes apart. Why did you do help me?"

"Help you? Don't make me laugh" it is like that how Kimmie see me every time I smirk at her… I admit it is a bit unsettling "I only did it to collect what you promised me" I tilt my head to the side in a questioning fashion. "You promised me freedom if I helped you"

_Oh I remember now._

_"Come with me"_

_She looked between him and me. She seemed to ponder about it for a moment "I can't" she said dejectedly "There would be nothing for me if I do it"_

_"There would be a lot more than you think" She looked at me expectably to hear what I was telling her. I could see her gaze full of hope. I extended my hand. "Freedom"_

"You got shot, you didn't help me" I tease her. "Really, how is your wound?" I ask concerned.

"Hey, more respect here. I did save your daughter's life" she said faking hurt. "… don't worry, the bullet didn't touch a vital organ and is healing well"

"Good to hear" then we fall in silence.

After a few minutes she speaks again "That time, you implied you could give me a life" she says softly. "So I am taking your word up" she smirks "And I am taking your life"

"That is why you take the blame?"

"Mostly" she says with a shrug. "but after all he put you through, your daughter deserve to be with you"

"She is yours too" I say absentmindedly. "I mean… you have my DNA so you are like her aunt or something like that… If you want to be" I look away a bit embarrassed.

She is shocked by my word but soon get over it and beam at me "Really?"

"Yeah" then something occurs to me. "Hey what about the real judge, what if…"

She chuckle smirking evilly "Don't worry about her, she will wake up with a bad hangover and all the memories about the trial" when she looks my questioning gaze she continues "Don't stress over it, I have a very good contact helping with that… well I have two, you must know them"

"Shego!" I hear Kimmie's voice.

"I think I have to go" The clone says turning around to leave.

"Hey… Faux" I say instinctively and she turned around. "Don't be a stranger and come visit some time I am sure Ami would appreciate that… I promise not to call GJ on you"

"How did you call me?" She asks. I think that was the only think her brain registered.

I smirk. "You don't want to stain my recently cleaned name, do you?" I say "Faux means fake like you previous name 'name' F8k" then I smile "Only Faux sound way better"

"Shego, are you there?"

"A minute" I shout back and when I turn around she is gone.

When we get out the sun is shining and so are all the flashes from the press which are blinding me again.

They are asking about the trial and the weirdness of it, or about my clone, or what I have been doing while the clone took my identity.

Suddenly a flash of green explodes in front of us, making an aperture for us to walk.

All the eyes go up to the roof of the court and there is the most wanted woman in her trademark catsuit smirking at us. She is sitting on the roof edge nonchalantly.

Amadis gives a relieved sigh.

"Hey you!" she shout to a cameraman. "Why are you crowding her like she is so important?She is just a woman clinging to my fame"

And so the reported go to her "What are you doing here?" one of them asks.

"I just were walking by and hear about the trial of the century" she said mockingly. "As if those idiots could catch me"

I hear people whisper 'she do is Shego'

"I am not that smug!" I mutter indignantly.

"Yes, you are" all my family and friends say at the same time.

SKP

When we get home we all are getting ready to go to a celebration dinner, mom obviously went to change. I have to agree with her, orange is so not her color.

I am already ready; one of the advantages of being a 'kid' is that I don't have so many problems about my wardrobe.I am wearing a yellow spaghetti-strap dress… the only one I have. _I feel constricted in them._

So I turned the TV on.

"Well there is no point in hide the truth anymore" I hear mom's clone being interviewed. It must have happened after we left. Sirens are heard in the background "Remember this well because the most wanted woman's real name is…" she stand up in the roof and do a flip falling in front of the journalist. "… Faux" _It sounds cool._ And then she sprints and jump over police car while getting away.

"You ready?" Anne ask me.

Kimmy and mom are standing together both in cocktail dresses, Kim in a black one and mom in green one (figures), Dr. P. is wearing a suit and Anne is in more simple white dress, the man has an arm around Anne's waist and the twins are fidgeting in their little tuxedos.

"Yeah" I answer "Let's go"


	26. Epilogue: Tears no more

**A\N: please read the author's note at the end.**

A\N: wow I can't believe it is the end already. It has been a very long way I have come; in the beginning I didn't thought I would have so many readers, I know this isn't the best of the fanfics but I am very happy and proud how things turned out. And all thanks to you readers. THANK YOU.

But I want to give special thanks to three people:

1.- zzzoo99: the first person to leave a review and even if she\he stopped in the mid of the story it made me feel really good to know there were people that liked what I was doing.

2. - Jay aka Jordan: who has been following the story almost from the beginning (Chapter five or four if I am not mistaken) and has reviewing constantly, thanks for the support.

3.- last but no least to ajw1970: I enjoyed reading your reviews man! They were… depth (to me XD) they let me know what the things you liked were. I hope the end is of your liking and of all the readers in general.

I hope you, and I mean all of you readers, continue with me in future works. I don't think I will stop writing anytime soon.

So here it is the end.

Epilogue: Tears no more

It is Christmas eve day and the city is full of Christmas decorations, there are Santas in most of the corners and even if it is early in the morning there are people walking or running (surely making last hour shopping)

"Exactly, how much money do you have?" Kim asks mom who is sit on the passenger sit of the slot.

"That is not a polite question to ask" mom says in a teasing tone making her groan. She chuckles before answering, turning to the window and looking how the streets pass by. "When I started earning money I had this… dream that someday I would get Ami back and to fully support her I would need those earnings" her tone is wistful. I swear she is a bit greener than usual and I don't think it is because of the cold. "So I saved and invested part of that money"

"You invested when you were fifteen years old?" Kimmy says being amused and confused.

Mom giggles "At first it was trial and error, I lost a lot of money in my first attempts but once I got a hold of that my money grow and grow"

"But you give Betty all your accounts"

"I gave her the ones with my illegal money, I have one with clean profits" Kim arches an eyebrow "Villain rule number 27: always have some kind of clean founding"

"Ok, I get how you did your money. But that doesn't answer my original question"

"Leave it at this: I have enough to do this and not dent my founds"

Kim parks her car on the front of a medium sized house.

And that is what bought us here to Boston one more time. We are going to my old orphanage to do a donation… a big donation.

The house looks a lot smaller than before, I think they haven't rebuilt it completely yet.

"What can I do for you?" a sweet and familiar voice asks us when we get to the front door. She didn't pay me any mind at first but when I step out from behind Kim and mom she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god… Amadis" she hugs me ignoring the other two women. "Where have you been? Are you ok? What-"

"I am ok Sister Sue" I hug back.

"Not that I want to ruin this heartwarming reunion but we have something important to do" Mom says nonchalantly.

"Oh right!" I smile at the nun. "Where is the old penguin?" I ask and Sister Sue has to suppress her laugher.

"Right this way" she takes us in the building. "So… how did you found this little troublemaker" she asks while we walk.

"She found us" Mom and Kimmy answers at the same time.

"She is my mother… my biological mother" I say pointing at Shego.

She stops dead on her tracks and look between Mom and me several times. "Well… you do look alike in spite of her skin tone… sorry" she apologizes.

"Don't worry"

"But how did you find her"

I retell our little adventure, leaving out the dangerous part.

"I… I am really happy for you" She says. "Here we are" we get to a big door. "I will leave you with your business"

"Oh no, you'll come with us" Mon says.

We don't give her any choice taking her with us.

"What is this?" Sister Mary asks a bit annoyed.

Shego takes out a piece of paper "We will do a donation"

The old woman scowl becomes greedy grin. "Oh come on, come on"she points to a pair of chairs. When she looks at me she doesn't recognize me. Mom put the paper on the text and the woman's eyes get bigger like plates "A… are you serious?"

"Yep" mom says "A quarter million" Sister Sue now looks dizzy. When the older nun reach to grab the check Kim take it.

"But we will give it to the person in charge"

"I am the person in charge" the woman complains.

_This will be precious._"Not anymore" Kim takes a paper from her pocket. "'Due to the several irregularities in the current administration and the several violations to the norms by the ones all orphanages works, the new administrator of this orphanage will be Sister Sue'" Kim read.

The older woman is fuming with anger and only after reading the paper more than teen time she leaves.

"So now… I think this is yours" Mom gives Sister Sue the check.

She smiles and hugs Kimmy and Shego. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"Amadis!" I hear two voices and two little girls hug me.

At first I am a bit confused but then I remember them. "Lina and Chriss, right?" they nod. "Could you please?" they get the hint and free me from their bear hugs. Mom and Kim are chuckling at my discomfort.

And so after an hour we are ready to go home again. I think those two girls grew too attached to me too quickly in just the day we met almost a year ago, they didn't want me to leave.

"Soooo" _here we go. _"You did have some friends" mom teases me.

I just grunt and look at the window trying to hide the smile on my lips.

Home, it is time for Christmas dinner and the table is full of people with Ron and Betty being the extras. Mom's brothers couldn't make it, they have their own families in Go city and the Wegos had some important Christmas party.

The phone rings. "I got it" I say and go to get it. "hello?" at first there are only silence and then struggling sounds come.

"Give it back" I hear a female voice.

"You are just standing there with a goofy-ouch"

I giggle "Hey Jen, not murdering your brother on Christmas" I say hopping she heard me.

"He is asking for it" it seem like she heard me. Then we are in silence again. "… look I am not doing this because I want to, my mom is forcing me…" _really?_ I scoff in my insides. "And since my family and I are going to visit my grandmother and I doubt she will let us use any kind of technology so I will be isolated tomorrow…" she pauses a moment and I almost can see her toying with a strand of her hair… or her brother's hair "… Happy birthday!" she shouts and hung up.

I shake my head and chuckle.

"Who was that?" Tim asks me.

I think I'll keep this to myself, _after all I don't want to risk Jen's rage if she found I embarrassed her in front of Tim._ They are natural enemies after all "Wrong number" he arches his eyebrow clearly not buying my lie. "You did what I asked you?" I try to change the topic and by the smirk on his face I think I succeeded.

"Jim and I got it covered"

No more things said we go back to enjoy out meal.

The next morning I wake up and groggily go to the living room from where I can hear noises.

Ii looks like I am the last in wake because all the family is already around the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas" they tell me almost at the same time.

"Want some chocolate?" and asked me and I nod.

I sit at the foot of the sofa… nobody says anything about my birthday but I couldn't care less.

I smile and closing my eyes I enjoy the warm sounds of the and mom are chatting animatedly while Dr. P. is guiding the twins in the building of their new rocket. Anne is humming a Christmas melody while pouring chocolate into a cup while Betty is playing some fighting game with Ron… and beating him.

I chuckle. This is better than any congratulation or gift they could ever give me, this is my family.

When I open my eyes I see that they all are towering over me with big smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday" they yell at the same time.

SKP

Amadis is very surprised but soon a smile forms on her face. "Thanks" she says.

"Open" "our gifts" the twins say. It has been a while since they have done that.

Ami looks at them a bit apprehensive, I myself will be a bit reluctant of trust my brothers.

Ami shakes her head amused. "Ok" she says taking the firs gift. It is medium box. "Wow, thanks" It is a soccer ball, I admit I expected some kind of rocket.

"Now we can play whenever we want" Tim says. L_eave it to them give a gift they are gonna use too._

"You will love this one" Jim says giving a small box to Ami, she is less reluctant to accept it.

BOOM

The moment she opened it a cloud of dust burst from it.

When it dissipate an angry Amadis is coughing and glaring at the twins. "Argh!" she looks at her reflex in then window…_She is… pink._"Why pink?" she growls.

"What is problem with pink?" She and Shego roll their eyes.

Ami turn slowly to look at the twins "I am going to kill you" she says in such a sweet tone that I think she really will do it. And then she starts to chase the twins threatening them all along.

"Stan still so I can harm you properly"

"Kim, don't you have anything to say?" mom asks me slightly concerned.

I nod. "Ami" I call her. She stops running and looks at me. The twins take advantage of this and run to the second floor. "Don't hurt them too much" she smirks and nos.

"Oh, Kim?" she says before running up. She points at the ceiling over me and return to her chase.

I look up confused, mom and dad do the same. I am lucky Betty and Ron are so engrossed with their game to not see my blush because above me and Shego a mistletoe is hanging from the ceiling. _How did that get there?_ When I follow with my eyes the string that keep it suspended I notice that it gets to the stairs…_ tweebs._

I look at Shego, she is slightly greener, her own unique kind of blush… it is very cute. When she looks at me I can't keep my eyes on her and turn to look at my parents. Mom is smirking at me and Dad… it looks like he doesn't see anything wrong about this.

"It is tradition" mom teases us.

My heart is beating so fast that it may as well stopped, I am sure I am redder than my hair. I try to stand up just so my legs tangle in themselves and make fall. And oh faith I fall on Shego's lap.

When our eyes lock again I drown in her eyes. Those eyes a tone brighter than mine and full of emotions, those eyes that I am sure had seen so much and yet look so pure.

I close my eyes and slowly I lift my head… and she kisses me.

She kissed me, so why am I feeling so disappointed? Maybe because she kissed me on my forehead. A sweet and warm kiss but it makes me want more…_ ok, I am definitely in love with Shego… or at least attracted to her there is no point in denying it anymore._

I think it is good that she didn't kiss me on the lips because I don't think I would have stopped just in the kiss… I guess this little demonstration of affection is enough… for now.

So I smile sheepishly at Shego. "Merry Christmas, Shego"

SKP

"Merry Christmas, Kim" This situation is so embarrassing that I look away from Kim's smile making her chuckle.

I will make sure to punish those three later… but I can't help but feel happiness.

For teen years I had been living in an inner hell waiting for a little light, dreading this holyday; and after all the shed tears, two angels came and wipe them away.

…

SKP

_I hate coming to an empty apartment on Christmas… well at least this diamonds will cheer me up._

I throw a bag full of diamonds on my queen sized bed; It wasn't that difficult to bypass the jeweler's shop security system. _There are no challenges out there anymore?_

I turn on the TV.

"A lot of people are still a bit fazed about the result of the trial and even more when those clone appeared" the presenter says. _A clone?_

Then images of two women are shown, one in an orange jumpsuit and the other in a very familiar green and black catsuit…_ so she did escape from Jack._

"The apparition of this… clone was too convenient" A woman is analyzing the events "And the sudden friendliness between her and Kim Possible was other thing that has confused us"

"No way!" I exclaim. I never thought I would live to see the day where Shego… the Shego would be friendly with that brat. Then I burst into laugher. "It is been a long time… Alexis"

Indeed a very long time. Now I know where I can find you… love.

**The end**

A\N: This is it, the end. I am leaving an open ending because I have a sequel planned but I am not sure when I will post it, mainly because I have other stories I would like to write; it is probable that I will post it when I finish my next project (I am not sure about the title I think it will be 'Leading light' or something like that and it will be definitely Kigo) … but I tell you this if six – no four different people ask me for the sequel (it doesn't matter if it is in a review or a PM) I promise I start the publication one or two days after the fourth request is send.

Take a look at my profile I will be updating it in the next days, that is all and I hope I will see you in the next story.

-RavenxLirio


End file.
